


The Chub Awakens

by Munchies (IHatePlotHoles)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Emperor Kylo Ren, F/M, Force-Feeding, Hux is Not Nice, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Politcal Drama, Porn With Plot, Possessive Kylo Ren, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 94,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHatePlotHoles/pseuds/Munchies
Summary: Once a simple scavenger girl from Jakku, Rey is now the very unwilling consort to Emperor Kylo Ren. She's in a constant struggle to keep her sanity as he reshapes her life and her body. Can she find a way to defeat him and escape? Or will he destroy the galaxy with his inexperienced and temperamental ways?A story about power struggles, truth and lies, and finding hope while drowning in a sea of despair. Join Rey as she does what she does best: Survive.





	1. Alone in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273441) by [cuddlesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/pseuds/cuddlesome). 



> This work contains weight gain/stuffing and non-con elements. Don't like, don't read.
> 
> Updates are once a week (usually sometime Saturday afternoon or evening). Don't forget to leave a comment. They make my day. ^.^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey hates The First Order and everything they stand for. Still, that doesn't mean being captured is the end of the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work contains weight gain/stuffing and non-con elements. Don't like, don't read. All mistakes are mine. Constructive criticism welcomed.

    When Rey was little, she often looked at Unkar Plutt's body with envy. No, she didn't want to look like him, a slimy disgraceful ball of fat and greed. However, Plutt's body, disgusting as it was, taunted young Rey with how _well-fed_ he was and how _perpetually starving_ she was. Sometimes, when Plutt only gave her a quarter portion after a very difficult day, she dreamed of her family finding her. They'd see how emaciated she'd become and vow to never let her know hunger again.

 

    Joining the Resistance was a blessing. For the first time in a long time, Rey has friends who love her, work that makes her feel useful, and - most importantly - she never goes to bed hungry. What's more is that General Leia trusts her enough to be the one to find the legendary Jedi Luke Skywalker and bring him home. Rey can't remember the last time things have ever gone so well for her. Really, she should have known better.

* * *

    She came to with a pulsating headache. The room was dark, cold, and sterile. Glancing around, Rey couldn't see anything in the cell - and it was without a doubt a cell - besides the bolted down bed she lay on and a 'fresher with no privacy. The only source of light came from a force field just two feet from the door.

 

    "Hello? Hello!" Rey tried to remember her training, she really did, but the panic was too much for her to control. The last time she's been captured, she could easily see ways of escape. Now? Not so much.

    "Hello! Is anyone there? Hello? Let me out! I demand to speak to someone!"

 

    "After last time, my dear desert rat? I think not." came the disembodied reply.

 

    "Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here?"

 

    "I think the where should be obvious. As for me, you may call me General. Consider this your recompense for _Starkiller_."

 

    " _My_ recompense? I hardly brought down that base all by myself!"

 

    "True. However, since you are partially responsible and are the only one around that I can punish for ruining what would have been one of the greatest moments in my military career, here we are."

 

    Rey does not think clearly when she mad. She'll be the first to admit this. Still it is no excuse when she hurls herself in a screaming ball of rage into the _electrified_ force field. She isn't she what exactly she expected to happen.

 

    "Clearly intelligence is not high on the Resistance's list of qualifications," General taunts, "Though I do suppose that explains some of Kylo Ren's infatuation."

 

    "Where is he anyway? Last time I saw him he was running away with this tail tucked between his legs. Is he too cowardly to face me a second time?" It's stupid, but Rey can't resist attacking anything to feel like she has some control over _something_. She managed to defeat Kylo Ren once before. Why not a second time? She might even use him to spring her out. Wouldn't that be the sweetest thing?

 

    "Why, he and his merry band of neurotic Knights are off to Ach-To." Rey feels her stomach start to sink. "Shortly after you were captured, he pulled the information out of your head he flew off to bring Luke Skywalker's head on a silver platter. I'm quite sure that Princess Leia did not have this in mind when she sent you to him. still, it's her own fault for not bringing you back up."

 

    And just like that, the fight just drains out of her. "W-what are you going to do with me then?"

 

    "Nothing, my dear scavenger." And doesn't that sound like a death sentence with that dark smile in his voice. "Nothing at all."

 


	2. Comfort Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo realizes that his father was right about Snoke. Rey plots her escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun DUUUUUN! More plot. With a glimpse of things to come. ;)
> 
> Warning: Brief mention of corpse. Nothing too graphic. Also Hux being a grade-A jerk face.

    Kylo Ren looked down at his uncle's body floating in the pod. No matter what that scavenger thought, he is unaffected by murdering his family. It's just that his family stands in the way of progress, of what is best for the galaxy. It is Kylo's duty to destroy any obstacles standing in the Supreme Leader's way. That does not mean he enjoys it. For better or worse, Han Solo and Luke Skywalker are ( _were_ ) his family. It didn't help that his father looked at him with forgiveness or that his uncle with loving acceptance in their final moments.

 

    Kylo stalks towards the prison cells looking for the scavenger. Perhaps he'll torment her with Luke's last moments, or how he found him with the information in her own head. Would she cry in despair or scream in frustration? As he drew closer, he could feel waves anger, sadness, and a hint of fear growing stronger with each step as well as a smug sense of satisfaction. Kylo sighed. Hux must have gotten ahold of her while he was on Ach-To. No matter. If there is one thing that Hux knows, it is not to get in his way.

 

    Just before he can reach the prison area, a powerful, booming voice sounds in his head.

 

    _Report Ren._ If there ever was a time that Supreme Leader Snoke had bad timing, this would be it.

 

    _The Jedi Luke Skywalker has been killed. My knights placed his body in the morgue for the second stage of your plan._

 

    _And where are you headed, Ren_ _?_ The tone sounds conversational, almost kind, but Kylo cannot help feel as if he is overlooking something vital.

 

    _To the prison cells. The scavenger is inside and I wish for her to pay recompense for my humiliation on_ Starkiller.

 

    _Are your petty feelings more important than my orders, Ren? Do you believe that your desirers are more important that my perfect vision for the Galaxy?_

 

_No, Supreme Leader. It's just that -_

 

 _Just what boy?!_ Snoke's voice suddenly booms causing Kylo to cover his ears, for all the good that does him. _Surely you could wait an hour or two to finish the very simple task I gave you. All you have to do is broadcast his bloody corpse to the Resistance and taunt them with where you got his location! Do you believe that slip of a child will break out?_

 

_No, sir._

 

_THEN YOU CAN WAIT!_

 

 _Sir, this will only take a few minutes._ And just like the idiot his is, Kylo still cannot leave quit while he is behind.

 

    _You_ dare _disobey me? Have you forgotten what thin ice you are all ready on Ren? Just for that, I forbid you from dealing with the girl. I will give her to Hux, and he may do as he sees fit. Let this be a lesson to you boy. You are not nearly as important as you think you are. Keep disappointing me and I will find another to lead the knights._

 

    It take everything Kylo has not to retort to that. _As you command, Supreme Leader._

 

    _See the you remember that, Ren. My patience is not infinite._

 

    As Kylo storms off, his personal aura of gloom and doom scaring off all nearby personnel, he can't help but think about his father's parting words.

* * *

 

    Rey is not entirely sure how long she's been in here. But if the General (who's name Rey still is not certain of) comes in once a day, then she's been in the cell for at least a week. The very first day she can remember, Rey couldn't help but think of all the different torture methods the First Order would use despite the General's promise to do nothing to her. Yet here she is seven days (presumably) later and she wishes that he'd break his promise and do something to her.

 

    Every morning (hard to tell with no windows) she wakes up, uses the 'fresher, and tries to entertain herself somehow. There is no food at all, so she fills her stomach with metallic tasting water from the sink. By late evening (she thinks) the General comes in with a plate of what looks like dinner, a chair, and a book. He then proceeds to sit down, read his book, and eat as if eat bite is exponentially better than the last. Rey cannot wait until she gets out - if only to tie him up just out of reach of his food.

 

    On the first day, Rey tries to get out using the only Force trick she knows. Yet no matter how hard she tries, the General will not bow to her whims.

 

    " _I work along side Kylo Ren. I'd hardly be worth my salt if I didn't build up_ some _tolerance to mind tricks. Especially with how amateur your attempts are._ "

 

    After that, she tries to teach herself other Force abilities, but with each passing day, it gets harder, and harder to concentrate. All of those years learning how to power through starvation and loneliness gone thanks to Rey getting used to near constant company and regular food. It doesn't help that she has no idea what she's doing either. Rey desperately block all thoughts of Luke Skywalker from her mind.

 

    On the eight day, however, Rey's salvation comes from a very unlikely source. Rey wakes up trying to marshal the energy to get to the 'fresher when Kylo Ren sweeps in. He step into the cell as if he owns it, cape sweeping behind him like a dramatic hero saving the damsel in distress. If she had the energy, Rey would laugh at the irony.

 

    Taking in the scene, Kylo has trouble reconciling the lethargic, pale looking waif with the spitfire, I-take-no-prisoners warrior. All the fantasies he had of making her suffer no longer had the appeal if she was too out of it to respond properly.

 

    _What did they do to you, scavenger?_ Kylo doesn't hesitate as he slips into her mind. It alarms him that he doesn't find any resistance, but he supposes that makes the task easier.

 

    He is not prepared what he finds. Dizziness and weakness tilts his world off its axis. All he can feel is despair, depression, anger, and an all consuming hunger rivaling his explosive temper. He pulls out before the disorientating makes him collapse on the floor. Was this Hux's plan of revenge? Starve her to death? Kylo will be the first to admit he has a cruel streak a mile wide, but this is too cruel for even _his_ tastes.

 

   With single-minded determination, he sweeps back out leaving a very confused Rey behind. A while later, after she manages to use the bathroom and drag herself back to bed - too tired to drink any water - Kylo marches back in with a bowl of gruel. He then fishes through his pockets and pulls out a device. The force field powers down with the flick of a switch for the three seconds it takes him to stalk over to her side. Rey is even more confused when he props her up to spoon feed her.

 

    She's so hungry that she don't stop to consider if it's been poisoned. When it does dawn on her, Rey decides it can't be any worse than the alternative and lets Kylo continue to feed her. The gruel is watery, lumpy, and tasteless, but at this point she's willing to take anything.

 

    As she eats, Kylo takes the opportunity to take in the lady of war he cannot stop thinking about. The scavenger from his memory was slim, but the woman in front of him looks frail and washed out. Her short brown hair, still in the three buns, is disheveled and lackluster. Kylo isn't sure how, but some way he will get vengeance on Hux. She's so beautiful, so ethereal. And she'll be even more so once he finds a way to get some more weight put on her. Once he nurses her back to health, she'll be so in love with him, that she'll never leave or betray him. It's perfect. He just has to work out the minor details.

 

    Full for the first time in a while, Rey is willing to temporarily forget _who_ bestowed upon her this kindness. She'll figure it out later. Maybe. Everything the First Order does confuses her, but she'll try all the same. Later that day after Kylo leaves, the General comes in with his customary dinner plate to torment her. It suddenly dawns on Rey that the General is General A. Hux - Kylo Ren's number 1 rival according to the intelligence briefings she remembers. Honestly, she feels a little stupid for not realizing it sooner. Who else could have had that ginger hair?

 

    For the first time since she's arrived, Rey begins to have a little bit of hope. If she can keep Kylo against Hux (shouldn't be too hard based on Finn's stories) she might be able to manipulate the situation to her advantage and escape. Sure, it's probably not the way a Light Sider would do things (if General Leia's stories are accurate), but desperate times call for desperate measures. She only hopes that it doesn't blow up in her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to note that this will not be a "Rey falls in love with Kylo, ignores all the bad things he's done, and stays by his side" story. Nor will this be a Kylo Ren redemption story (although I do love that trope). Rey's going to do everything she can to get out alive, but she will not go over to the dark side. Kylo Ren is a man ruled by his emotions - something that will come back to bite him in the butt.


	3. Loyalties Decided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren is full of determination, General Hux with anger, and Rey with yummy goodness.

    Kylo, Rey soon discovered, was not patient. The very next day, he strolled in with a large covered plate. Once inside, he whips of the cover to reveal a large bowl rich creamy soup.

 

    "Good morning, scavenger."

 

    "My name is Rey."

 

    "That's a beautiful name." It seemed to suit her - warm, beautiful, and painful should he come to her unprotected. He's glad she doesn't have that light saber she stole from him anymore, and he's better prepared to deal with her Force powers.

 

    "You ripped out information from my head. How do you not know my name?" Rey can't tell if she feels more relieved, amused, or annoyed about this.

 

    "I try to only stick to what is important for the Frist Order to know."

 

    "How noble."

 

    "Indeed. I have a proposal for you."

 

    "Oh? Is it for me to be your apprentice?"

 

    "No. You'd stab me with a light saber the first chance you get. What I want is mutually beneficial for us both. Hux seems intent on starving you to death. I would like to get back at Hux for taking what's rightfully mine. All I ask is for you to let me feed you,"

 

    "Feed me?" Rey blinks, unsure if she heard him correctly.

 

    "Yes. I'll bring you food, and you'll eat whatever I give you."

 

    Rey looks at Kylo's masked face. She briefly considers using the Force to find out whatever his hidden agenda is (she knows he _must_ have one) but the thought of him not feeding her (she is _so very hungry_ ) is enough to make her reconsider. She looks at the soup - an invitingly soft golden color with bits of vegetables, tender looking meat, and a tempting, savory smell permeating the room. "Your just giving me food right?"

 

    "That's right"

 

    "And if Hux punishes me to get back at you?"

 

     "Just leave General Hux to me." With that voice modulator it comes out more sinister and less comforting. "I am not taking my mask off."

 

  "You read my mind!" Rey accuses filling up with righteous anger.

 

    "Hardly," he chuckles, "Your face is an open book." He's rolling his eyes at her. Rey can't see them, but she _knows_.

 

    Suddenly her Sergeant's voice pops in her head. _Remember, recruits. If you get captured by the enemy, don't give them any information, but don't purposefully antagonize them either. If you die, I'd rather you died being useful rather than being annoying._ Rey blows out a calming breath and schools her face. "Ok, Kylo Ren. I accept."

 

    "Excellent." He practically purrs with delight. Kylo then proceeds to spoon feed her. When she remarks on this, he "jokingly" threatens to take the soup away. And so Rey lies there on the bed focusing on the exquisite umami taste to avoid scowling at his undoubtedly smug face.

 

    "Thank-you, Kylo Ren. I'm full now."

 

    Kylo looks at the half full bowl. "Rey, you haven't eaten anything in a week. Finish the soup. You need the calories."

 

    "I _said_ thank-you, Kylo Ren. I'm _full now._ "

 

    "And _I_ said," he growls with a tone daring her to disobey, "Finish. The. Soup. You need the calories." She obediently opens her mouth and swallows another spoonful. She repeats the process until all of the soup is in her painfully swollen stomach. When Kylo starts to gently massage away the pain, Rey can't tell if she feels more grateful or creeped out.

 

    Kylo, on the other hand, is in heaven. Rey's tiny tummy is warm, firm, yet somewhat soft from the soup inside her. He watches her drift off to sleep coaxing the occasional tiny burp from her. She's so cute and small and _beautiful_ that he cannot help the warm feeling that blooms through him. It's been so long since he felt happy for being nice to someone. He forgot how wonderful it felt.

 

    As he runs his hands over her middle, a thought take shape in his mind. He could keep her like this. Growing up on Jakku, she must have always been hungry. It's probably what drew her to the Resistance. If he kept her like this - constantly stuffed with food - she'd never be able leave him. And in time, she might even come to love him. He stroked her belly with a growing smile on his face. She'll get so soft. The First Order doesn't have anything soft. Even the women are all hard angles and planes with very little give. Plan formulating in his mind, Kylo gathers the dishes, give her bare stomach a kiss, and sweeps off.

* * *

 

    That is how Hux found her later that day: fast asleep with her bloated belly exposed for all to see. Swallowing his initial reaction of storming up to her and torturing the information out of her, he took a moment to think about things logically. If the scavenger had gotten out the cell, she wouldn't have glutted herself and gone right back to her cell to sleep it off. She'd have stolen a TIE fighter just like that rogue Trooper and the Resistance pilot. (If Hux never saw their faces again, it would be too soon.)

 

    The only person who'd dare feed a Resistance prisoner that Hux was clearly starving to death would be Kylo Ren. It must be payback for Supreme Leader Snoke giving the scavenger to Hux rather than him. The General sighed. They did _not_ pay him enough to deal with this. He looked at the sleeping girl. No point in tormenting her today. Hux left the room to find Snoke. He smiled with devilish glee at a sudden realization. Snoke would surely remove Kylo for this latest transgression. True, that'd mean he'd have to deal with whomever took over as the Master of the Knights of Ren. But that was a small price to pay for getting rid of the one thing that antagonized him just as much as the Resistance ever did.

* * *

    Kylo left Rey's cell with a spring in his step. He'd been feeding her for nearly a week with fantastic results. Years of starving trained her body to hold on to every bit nourishment whenever she could get it. In other words she was almost to her size with they first met if a bit softer looking. What's more is that her capacity is starting to improve. Today she managed two-thirds of the bowl before complaining of fullness. Everything was coming along nicely.

 

    "Lord Ren."

 

    Kylo turns around to see the Monk, Vurrit Ren, his most trusted knight. Like the other knights, Vurrit is not a Force user, but tries to use whatever Dark side methods Kylo teaches him to his advantage.

 

    "Vurrit Ren. What brings you to this side of the base?"

 

    "I have some sensitive information for you, Lord Ren. If you'd come with me to a more secure location."

 

    Kylo wants to point out that the only person around to hear them is currently passed out in a food coma before he realizes that the Monk neither needs nor wants to know that information. He nods in acceptance and follows Vurrit to an empty corridor several floors above.

 

     "We have about ten minutes until security notices the feedback loop, my Lord."

 

    "Vurrit Ren?"

 

    "Snoke knows you've disobeyed him about the prisoner."

 

    Kylo is very thankful for his mask right now. It wouldn't do for the Month to see all the blood out of his face. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! What did you think was going to happen Kylo Ren?_ "And this is coming from you and not Snoke because?"

 

    "He approached the Knights regarding your assassination."

 

    "My what?!" It takes everything he has to remember that the Monk is not his enemy here and snapping his neck will do him no good. _But if the other have any ideas ..._

 

    "Your assassination. You are too powerful a figure to simply off, my Lord, so Supreme Leader Snoke approached us to kill you and make it look like a power grab from within the group."

 

    "So what is this?! Is this you warning me that the others are going to kill me?! Do you mean to save yourself from death by my hand?!" Kylo has to actively focus on not ripping the paneling off the walls nearby and fling it. When this is over he's going to find one of Hux's personal attendants droids and trash it with is saber. See if he's so smug then.

 

    "Calm yourself, Lord Ren. You are loyal to Supreme Leader Snoke, and the Knights of Ren are loyal to you." And with that he walks away.

 

    Kylo stands there in surprise for a beat before turning towards the training rooms. Several shredded practice droids later he is tired, but still livid. If anything, he feels even angrier. Hadn't he killed his father to prove his loyalty? Hadn't he killed his uncle to cripple the Resistance? Hadn't he mowed down whomever Snoke asked him? He only screwed up one time! _One time!_ How does that justify staging a coup against him?

 

    _Snoke is using you for your power._ His father had said. _When he's done, he'll crush you._ No one gets in Kylo Ren's way and comes out unscathed. His own family can testify to that. It seems that he'll have to educate Snoke on this fact of life.

* * *

 

    It's been a few days since Rey's seen anyone. Unlike last time, though, a droid comes in with a thick reddish-purple drink with a smooth creamy texture. The first day the droid only dives her a medium sized glass of it. It's obviously Kylo Ren's attempt to make her feel more comfortable so she takes a sip. The tasted of mixed berries dance on her tongue with notes of sweet and tangy the go cool down her throat. It reminds her of the berries that Poe picked that one time for her to try out. Between that happy memory and the delicious taste, Rey lets out an orgasmic moan of pleasure drinking the entire thing pausing only to prevent brain freezes.

 

    Once she finishes, she flops on her bed and takes a light nap. Next thing she knows there's the excited beeping of the droid with a large pitcher of the drink. Rey blinks. _Is Kylo trying to fatten me up until I'm too big to move?_ Still, Rey has nothing better to do and spends the rest of the day drinking. By the time she decides to turn in, she's easily drunk a gallon and a half of it and slips into a peaceful sleep.

 

    Still, that was a few days ago, and Rey's grown bored of the taste. However, the droid doesn't do anything more than beep a sheepish apology and hand her the pitcher. She tried at one point to get the droid to let her out, but it refuses to stay near her for too long and will only approach the barrier when she is either asleep or on the other side of the room. It doesn't help that it (he? she? Rey doesn't know what kind of programming it has) leave once she has the drink. So out of sheer boredom, Rey amuses herself by seeming how much she can consume in a sitting.

 

    The first day all Ray managed to do was give herself a bad case of gas and a major brain freeze. Lying on her bed in the fetal position massaging her belly to coax as many belches as she can is not her finest moment.

 

    On the second day, Rey paces herself better and manages to down a quarter of the drink before needing a break. All the blood in her body seems to rush to her abdomen - exciting some other places along the way. Rey isn't completely naïve. Growing up on Jakku, she her many a lewd tale of nightly activities and female parts. She even remembers one particular incident of a man loudly praising the joys of rubbing a woman's "pleasure button." It's just that she's never really had the time to explore herself. How could she when she was always too tired, too busy, or too covered in sand to ever try. Today, though she's none of those things.

 

    She pulls her tights down to her thighs and slips a trembling hand into her underwear. Rey pauses a moment and stares at the door. Someone could come in at any moment and see her belly bulging, sloshing around with her gluttony as she moans flushed with pleasure. It's bad enough that she can't use the fresher in peace. No need to let them ogle her more than that. Rey pulls her pants back up and takes a swig of the mixed berry drink to distract herself from the vague sense of disappointment.

 

   It's perhaps eight days into her little experiment when someone finally comes in. She's just managed to consume an entire pitcher and is working on the second when a very distressed Storm Trooper marches in. (Well, he (she?) feels nervous anyway. Hard to tell with the helmet.) Distress turns to awkward embarrassment when the trooper notices Rey hiked up her formfitting tunic to give her very bloated belly some much needed breathing room.

 

    "Mistress Rey, I am to take you to the Supreme Leader." (So a male trooper then.)

 

    "What does Snoke want with me? I'm hardly an important person in the Resistance."

 

    Here the trooper gets more distressed. "Please, Mistress Rey. I've been tasked with taking you to the Supreme Leader as soon as possible."

 

    Rey gulps. "Um, I'm not really up to walking right now."

 

    "No need, Mistress Rey. I've brought you transportation." Suddenly two intimidating men dressed in nothing but black walk in with a litter between them. Despite their ruthless vibes, they gently lifted her onto the litter and carefully maneuver her out the out the room and down the corridor with the trooper leading the way.

 

    Once she gets over the initial shock, Rey realizes that she has nothing to cover herself with. The she spiral down into a silent panic. Is Snoke going to kill her to punish Kylo's disobedience? She knew nothing good could come from anything related to the overgrown man-child. But then why the litter? Why did the trooper call her "Mistress Rey"? Or even know her name for that matter? It doesn't make sense. The only thing she knows for sure that Kylo Ren is involved somehow.

 

   The trooper punches in a code and large set of doors opens up. They enter and Rey's sights fall on Kylo Ren sitting regal atop a large (and rather uncomfortable looking) throne. Suddenly it all makes sense. The only reason the Supreme Leader would want to see her is if ... Rey doesn't want to finish that thought or the implications it brings.

 

    "There she is," Kylo Ren's distorted voice rings out with joy. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you Mistress Rey Ren, my chosen consort." As the crowd bursts out in applause, Rey notices General Hux looking like he's restraining himself from Kylo Ren's stupidity or just strangling him. For once Rey can't help but to agree with the man.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such a tease. The plot is thickening like Rey's waistline! Shout out to all the people who read, commented, bookmarked, and gave kudos. *Gives out batches of virtual cookies*


	4. Second Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren is an idiot who makes terrible choices and tries to shoe horn things to make it work. Rey trades her lonely prison cage for a gilded one. Hux just wants this nightmare to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am amazed that my first fanfic on this site has gotten this many views in so short a time. You guys are awesome.
> 
> Some hints of non-con in this chapter. If that triggers you, don't worry, it doesn't actually happen (though the molestation is strong in this one).
> 
> Rape is bad guys. It is never the victim's fault. They never asked for it. And sexual arousal does not equate to consent.

    Rey doesn't often think about romance. And why would she? She doesn't have the time or anyone she likes that way. Still, she figured that - at the very least - her first romantic relationship would be voluntary and with someone she likes. Not held against her will by a man she's seen kill his own father. Rey can't figure out why Kylo Ren thinks this is a good idea, but he strikes her as someone who frequently does what he wants no matter the consequences.

 

    It seems that she's not the only one who thinks this cannot end well. It's hard to get a read on the Knights or the troopers, but the officers smiles all look forced. (Hux doesn't even try. Rey has to respect him for that.) However, Kylo Ren doesn't seem to care about the others pretending.  She can't see his eyes, but she _knows_ he's staring at her overgrown stomach. To be fair, they all are (and oh how Rey wishes otherwise), but none with a maniacal glee.

 

    "Sir ... um, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren? Are you, ah, _sure_ you want this woman to be your consort?" Rey just notices a very nervous, reedy looking man address Kylo Ren. Poor man looks like he's on the verge of a mental breakdown.

 

    "Of course. She's absolutely perfect." Once again Rey can just _feel_ all the eyes staring at her gut. And once again, only Kylo Ren seems to appreciate the view. If the Maker deemed fit to swallow her up into a black hole right now. Rey wouldn't complain.

 

    "Um o-of course, Supreme Leader. It is your perogative to choose anyone you want as a consort - even no one at all. I'm just wondering if, um it's safe to have a known Resistance sympathizer in our midst. Especially one with, uh, Force abilities ..."

 

    For a terrifying moment, everyone braced themselves for the inevitable blow up. Even Rey felt bad for this poor nervous wreck being the only one to question Kylo Ren's decisions. After several seconds, he still did not move, and everyone began to  relax a little bit. Suddenly, the man makes a quiet strangled sound and starts to rise up off the floor as if by an invisible hand grasping his neck.

 

    "Tell me, Mitaka, do you think her skills are superior to mine?"

 

    "N-no Supreme Leader," Mitaka manages to wheeze out.

 

    "Do you think me unable to mold her to my bidding?"

 

    "No, sir." Mitaka starts to turn an alarming shade of puce, and Rey begins to panic.

 

    _Oh no! He's going to kill him? Does he kill everyone in his way? Will he kill me next?_

 

As if reading her mind, he suddenly releases poor Mitaka like a hot coal. And if he actually did read her mind, then for once she is glad he did.

 

    "I trust there will be no more questionings of my authority?" Kylo Ren says suddenly. Everyone mutters a no in response. "Then that will be all. My consort is tired after today's surprise. You all know your duties." And then everyone files out of the room in an orderly fashion. It's mind boggling really. If Rey could move, she'd run out of there screaming.

 

    How had she managed to defeat him the last time? Just how injured was he? Suddenly a harrowing thought dawns on her. _He was holding back._ He wanted Rey alive, to be his Padawan (do Dark Siders have Padawans?). And she only won because she was willing to do what he would not. _The only way I could escape now would be lure him into a false sense of security and use it against him. But how?_ Rey looks at him watch her as the last people leave the room wishing that someone - even Hux would do! - would take her with them.

 

    Finally Kylo Ren stands up and practically glides towards her with predatory grace. Once he reaches the bed, he takes off his gloves to cup Rey's face. "I can't believe your really here." he rasps.

 

    "Please let me go."

 

    "Go? Go!" Kylo's distorted chuckles sound like the most sinister thing she's ever heard. "And just where would you go, my sweet Rey? Your cell is hardly worthy of you. A woman like you deserves the finer things in life."

 

    "Please, I want to go home." Rey wants very much to yell at him. But after seeing what happened to Mitaka, that may not be the wisest thing to do.

 

    "And just where is home? With the Resistance? Do you think they'd welcome you back now that they know you helped us find him?"

 

    "I DID NO SUCH THING! You kidnapped me and pulled it out of my mind! His blood is on your hands! Not mine!" And there went her calm.

 

    "Oh, Rey, your name does you ill service. You aren't a paltry beam of light from above. You are the whole sun. Warm, passionate, breathtakingly beautiful, round ..." here he takes a moment to fondle her bloated abdomen, "Do you think they'll care about that? We got it from your head. They'll never trust you again."

 

    "They trusted Poe after you ripped information out of _his_ head."

 

    "It doesn't matter," his tone goes abrupt and cold before thawing out again, "Besides, if I took you back, what's to stop my men from killing you in a raid? I mean, if you left, you'd lead us straight to them. Then where would you be?"

 

    "At least I'd have died free."

 

    Kylo Ren is quiet for a moment. "You must be sore. Your stomach looks filled to bursting. I confess when I gave you the shake, I wasn't certain that you ..." He reaches up and with a hiss, takes off his helmet.

 

    Rey takes is his face. Kylo Ren isn't particularly handsome, but she wouldn't call him ugly either. (Though she would love to know what his hair regimen is. She's never seen helmet hair look so _bouncy_ before.) In fact, she would say he looks like a goofy man trying too hard to be serious. (The scar does help his credibility though. Rey's almost ashamed to have marred a face that must have been teased growing up. Almost.) But the most striking thing about him is his gaze. It's a spotlight divining the most intimate parts of her soul.

 

    "You're so beautiful," he breathes and places a kiss where her bulging stomach meets her ribs. He reverently cups the bottom of her belly and begins to massage out air bubbles Rey didn't even know she had. It feels so good. She just wishes that it wasn't Kylo Ren touching her.

 

    She can feel her binge sloshing around inside, see it undulating its firm mass between Kylo Ren's long fingers. In fact, if she just ignores whose hands they are, this is the most aroused she's ever been. But she can't ignore the man. After all, who else would be this brazen with her body? Does he understand what he's doing to her? Does he care? Rey's not sure she wants the answer.

 

    He ducks down to kiss the top of her belly again, only this time he plants a trail of kisses downward. When he gets to her belly button, all or Rey's arousal goes right out the window and she's seized with fear. Her mind goes back to the horror stories of traders grabbing young women (and men in some cases) and having their way with them. She remembers how they would just freeze up and take it. As a girl, she could never understand why they'd never fight back. And now she does.

 

    Kylo Ren's lips brush up against the waist of her tights and looks up, suddenly remembering himself. His darling Rey deserves to have their first time surrounded by beautiful things, not on a litter in the throne room. Besides, he smiles, they have all the time in the world.

 

    "Come with me, my dear. Let me show you our new quarters." And with that he levitates the litter out the throne room.

* * *

 

    When Hux was a small child, his father often regaled him with stories of the old Imperial days. He'd sit at his father's feet, eyes shining in wondrous awe of the war stories of old. In military school he made it his life mission to one day reshape the broken galaxy into a more perfect, fine tuned paradise of his making. Then Snoke made him his second in command and everything was beautiful and coming together perfectly. And there was Kylo Ren.

 

    Hux did try to make him an ally, he really did. It's just that Ren wouldn't have it. It was like he thought the world was his sandbox and the people in it, his playthings. If Hux had a credit for every time Ren through a hissy fit and trashed everything and everyone in his way, then could have funded _three_ _Starkillers_. He personally believes that Ren notorious assault of Storm Troopers when he's in a foul mood was a deciding factor of the traitor's defection. And now here he was sitting in Captain Phasma's quarters with a large bottle of Mandalorian whisky.

 

    "Everything comes back down to that blasted girl, Gweneth! And she doesn't even want to be here!"

 

    "I know."

 

    "And what does he even _know_ about running an empire? He lived at a monastery before coming here to be Snoke's glorified pitbull!"

 

    "I know."

 

    "He just killed Snoke because he couldn't have that scavenger _who doesn't even want him in the first place_!"

 

    "I know."

 

    "And just you watch. While Ren and his goons go running about the galaxy all of the work that it takes to keep this operation running will fall to me!"

 

    "I know."

 

    "You could at least _sound_ a touch more sympathetic, Phasma."

 

    "It's rather hard to, Hux, when you've been saying more or less the same thing since you got here."

 

    "Oh. I'm sorry, Gweneth. It's just that these past few days have been very stressful."

 

    "Tell me about it. That's why I brought out the good booze."

 

    "What are we going to do? Ren doesn't like either of us. Considering his notoriously short temper and childish behavior, it's only a matter of time before he offs us too."

 

    Captain Phasma pauses for a moment, considering her very limited options. "Perhaps the girl could be of some help."

 

    "What? She hates me! I tried to starve her to death."

 

    "Yes, that was an unnecessarily cruel move on your part. If you had just killed her when you got her, then we might not be in this situation."

 

    "Phasma! You. Are. Not. HELPING."

 

    "Okay, okay, fine. Still, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. She doesn't want to be here. You don't want her here. We all want Ren gone. Convince her to help. She is, after all, in the best position to finish him off."

 

    "Yes, yes that could work. But then what?"

 

    The Captain's smile stretches across her face. A wicked gleam shines in her eye. "What else, Armitage? Kill her."

* * *

     Rey's new room is a beautiful place. (Well, hers and Kylo Ren's, but she'd rather not think about that.) The walls were a soothing icy blue trimmed with a dark grey-blue. Plush carpeting practically begged to be stepped on surrounded a large king-sized mattress with more pillows and fluffy quilts than Rey knew what to do with. But the most breath taking thing was the plants. They adorned practically everything. They came in all shapes, sizes, and colors, and the fragrance! Rey couldn't help but feel touched.

 

    "Do you like it?" asks Kylo Ren looking for all the world a shy young man in love for the first time. _Maybe he is._ Rey shivered in thought. _That would explain a lot._

 

    "It's very beautiful."

 

    "I'm glad. I put a lot of thought into the design."

 

    "I'm a bit surprised really, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. I expected more black and gun metal grey."

 

    Kylo Ren belts out an amused chuckle. It sounds far more pleasant without the modulator. "Please. Call me Kylo. My original room did have mostly dark colors, but I figured that this would be more your speed."

 

    "I appreciate the thought." She's pleased that no sarcasm managed to slip through.

 

    "Good. You can modify the room any way you please. After all," he pets her hair the way one strokes a beloved family dog, "You'll be spending most of your time here."

 

    Despair falls upon her like the sand dunes on Jakku. Rey's prospects for escape seem slimmer and slimmer. Kylo, however, looks like he won the lottery as he scopes her up in his arms and gently deposits her on the bed.

 

    "Sweet dreams, Rey." Kylo cuddles next to her gently rubbing her belly in soothing circles. She tries to fight it off, but she eventually falls into a dreamless sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emperor Kylo Ren would basically be a younger, better looking Trump in my opinion, not gonna lie. I don't care if you think Kylo Ren is drop dead gorgeous or ugly as sin, his hair is Disney Prince worthy.
> 
> I like the idea of Phasma and Hux being friends. Sure there's no canonical evidence, but I think they would have bonded over their shared hatred of Kylo Ren.


	5. Control and Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey hammers out a game plan and makes a deal with the devil. Kylo doesn't know how to politick. Phasma buys Hux a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the issues that I some kinds of weight gain fics is the issue of control. A lot of fics that portray a feedee/feeder relationship with an aggressive feedee often just have the feedee go along with it even when he or she doesn't really want to do it because reasons. Don't get me wrong, if that's your cup of tea, more power to you. But I wanted to show an aggressive feeder with a feedee that likes being fed, just not the way the feeder does it, and doesn't think it's ok. I don't really see a lot of fics like that (thank-you cuddlesome for making not one, but two of those). In later chapters I plan to have some kink negotiation where Rey teaches Kylo the lost art of boundaries.

    Rey wakes up with a strong urge to pee. That's the downside of gorging, she supposes. All that extra food has to go somewhere. When Rey sits down, she notices the beginnings of a muffin top pooching out from her once flat abdomen.

 

    _He wants me fat._ She thinks with growing horror. _He wants me so fat that I can't leave this room or him. He's just going to feed me whether I want him too or not._ Rey doesn't have a problem with the feedings themselves. On the contrary, there is something rather satisfying about knowing you have enough food to eat to get fat. She _doesn't_ , however, like her freedom taken away. Even when she was starving while Plutt overworked her, she still had a semblance of freedom - of the ability to go wherever she wanted without needing to check in with someone else.

 

    Rey has no choice but to eat whatever Kylo gives her. _But perhaps_ she thinks _I could build up my strength too. No need to be fat_ and _immobile. It'll come in handy when I escape._ Confidence returning, Rey steps out of the 'fresher to an empty room and a yellow note on the bedside table.

 

      _My  darling Rey,_

 

_I have to attend a meeting this morning and looks to be a long one. I am not exactly sure when I will be back. Do not worry,  I've made sure you won't go hungry. Push the blue button to summon something you to eat. I expect you to take full advantage of my hospitality._

 

_I will be back later this afternoon to take you to your fitting. You'll need new clothes to reflect your new status._

 

_Affectionately yours,_

 

_Kylo ♥_

   

    She has to laugh at the heart. He's trying so hard to be romantic and is failing at it so miserably. Hasn't he ever seen a romantic couple before? Then again, Han and Leia didn't seem very close, the Jedi don't encourage relationships, and no one at the First Order seems keen to let him into their inner circle.

 

    It's 0700 according to the clock. If she starts a 30 minute workout now, that'll give her more than enough time to take a shower and eat breakfast (or gorge herself silly if Kylo's not so subtle hint is any indication). Rey finds a spot and starts warming up.

* * *

 

    Hux is going to start investing in milk of magnesia. He can swear he feels an ulcer or three forming the longer the meeting wears on. It was supposed to be a simple meeting. With Snoke's violent murder at the hands of the new leader, the First Order's allies were justifiably nervous. As such, the higher ups believed that a conference of all the major players was necessary to prevent a full out galactic panic. All Ren had to do was stick to a small set of scripted answers and everything would be fine. Apparently that was too much to ask.

 

    Everything was going well until one delegate remarked how Ren killed Snoke "all over a fat bantha of a woman". The next thing he knew, Ren was Force Choking the man, everyone else started panicking, and the other knights didn't even bother to stop their master. Hux had to risk his life trying to convince Ren that killing the First Order's allies because they insult him or Rey is detrimental to their political gains. The meeting ended a good two hours later after Hux assured them that _no_ , the First Order was not going to slaughter their families and lay siege to their towns, and _yes_ things would be largely business as usual for them.

 

    "General Hux. A moment if you will." Ren's voice promised doom should he not obey quickly. Mitaka shot Hux a look of sympathy before skedaddling out of the room as quickly as professionally possible.

 

    "Supreme Leader."

 

    Ren at least had the decency to wait until the last person left and the door closed.

 

    "How dare you!" Ren's anger explodes in a miasma of vitriol and hatred. Hux suddenly cannot breathe; an vice-like invisible hand grabs him around his chest, tugging him towards Ren. "How dare you try to undermine _MY authority!_ I am the Supreme Leader! Me! Not you!"

 

    "I wasn't trying to undermine you," he wheezes out, "I was trying to salvage the situation!"

 

    Ren suddenly drops him like a hot coal, watching Hux splutter with the air of aloof superiority. "Explain."

 

    Hux finally manages to get the coughing to subside. "You scared them. We need their resources to sustain our galactic order which they've been more than willing to give us. If you make them think you'd kill them all, they'd withdraw their support. Maybe even give it to the Resistance to spite us. We can't afford that. We're still recovering from _Starkiller_ , from your takeover."

 

    "And what about you, Hux? Why should I listen to you. The only reason why you and the remaining generals are still alive is that you are loyal to the First Order's doctrine and not necessarily Snoke. How can I know that you are willing to support my rule and not try to take over for yourself?"

 

    "Because we need each other!" And oh how that declaration makes him want to vomit a little. "I want to organize the galaxy under one authority. I cannot do that without you. But you, you need me too. I know the ins and outs of politicking, to rally others to my cause, things you cannot do with just a light saber and the force! Listen to me Supreme Leader. I have so much wisdom to give you. Surely you don't want the First Order to end with you? To let the Resistance win because of infighting?"

 

    Ren turns to look out the viewport. A barren moon lazily rotates down below. "All right, Hux. You've made your point. You may return to your duties."

 

    Hux can feel his blood pressure go back to normal. Perhaps things won't be too bad after all. As he heads out the door, however, a firm yet gentle pressure squeezes his neck.

 

    "Just remember, Hux, that if you dare betray me, I will not hesitate to end you." And with that he lets go allowing Hux to stiffly march out the room. He can only hope that Phasma's mission went better.

* * *

    Rey hears the door chime just as she steps out the shower, and all the blood just drains from here face. She hasn't eaten yet. What will Kylo do? Will he suspect her rebellion? Then again, it's early enough in the day. She can just claim sleeping late. Excuse in mind she wraps her towel around her waist (her clothes are filthy and she refuses to put them on her clean body) and opens the door. But instead of a tower of brooding emotional instability wrapped in darkness, she's greeted with a tall chromium plated trooper with a red cape.

 

    "Um, Kylo isn't here right now. He's at a meeting and I don't know when he'll be back."

 

    "That's all right. I'm not here for him. I'm here for you. May I come in please?"

 

    Rey blinks in bewilderment. "Uh, sure. Please come in."

 

    Once inside, the trooper pulls off their helmet revealing a handsome woman with fair skin, blue eyes, and short cropped blonde hair. "My name is Captain Phasma, and I have a rather delicate matter to discuss with you."

 

    "Oh, um, okay. But I don't think being the Supreme Leader's consort actually gives me any real power."

 

    "Any position welds power in you know how to utilize it. And warming Kylo Ren's bed has a lot more power than you think."

 

    "I'm not sure what you mean."

 

    "Let me cut to the chase," Phasma gestures for them to sit down, "Kylo Ren as the Supreme Leader is a disaster."

 

    "No argument here. I assume you want me to help you get rid of him then."

 

    "You assume correctly."

 

    "So, what do you want me to do? Lull him into a false sense of safety and ram a rusty nail into his temple when he's asleep?"

 

    Phasma chuckles. "You've thought about this more than once then?"

 

    "You have no idea." For the first time sense she got here, Rey starts to feel a little less disconnected. "But even still, he's a very powerful Force user, and the more I'm around him, the more I realize that is was a major miracle that I managed to defeat him last time. If I want to do it again, I'd have to kill him. I've never killed anyone before."

 

    Phasma places a comforting hand on her knee. For a moment, it reminds her of Leia in the days after Fin's very close brush with death. "Mistress Rey, you have allies here that are more than willing to help you if you let us. If Ren and his goons remain in control, there won't be a galaxy left for the First Order or the Resistance to fight over. Help us, and we will let you leave."

 

    "Leave?"

 

    "Yes, leave. Help us get rid of Ren, and you'll be a free woman. You probably won't even need to kill anyone."

 

    Rey stills for a moment, contemplating. "General Hux put you up to this didn't he?"

 

    Phasma barks out a laugh. "Oh I like you, Mistress Rey. You are a lot smarter than Hux gives you credit for. No, it was my idea to get you involved. The enemy of my enemy is my friend after all."

 

    "Perhaps. But how do I know that he won't kill me out of spite when all is said and done?"

 

    "You don't But would you rather deal with the possibility of death or to live the rest of your life as Kylo Ren's pet pig."

 

    Rey is very quiet. Should she accept their help or go it alone? She stares at the button, thinking of all the food she has to eat, of Kylo's grasping hands all over her aching belly making her feel so confused. She looks back at Phasma. "All right. I'll do it."

 

    "Excellent. I'd better leave now. We'll talk some more later, hammer out the details."

 

    "Ok. I just have one request."

 

    "What is it?"

 

    "I know that Kylo will have me pack on the pounds until I can escape here. I just want to make sure that I have enough time in the mornings to work out so I'm not an immobile ball of lard."

 

    "Sounds reasonable. Ren does have daily morning meetings to attend. I'll make sure he doesn't play hooky."

 

    "Thank-you, Captain Phasma."

 

    The woman in chrome gives a curt nod before donning her helmet and walking away.

* * *

     Kylo storms down the corridors enjoying the sight of the troopers, technicians, and officers more or less jumping out of his way. He sneers behind his mask. _This_ is how his subordinates should respond to him - with fear and deference, ready at all times to fulfill his every desire. Hux could learn a thing or to from them. How dare he imply incompetence on his behalf! He knows what he's doing! He's the leader of the Knights of Ren! Then again their missions mostly involved death. And Uncle Luke didn't really teach the art of diplomacy and negotiation. And his parents weren't around long enough to impart their wisdom to him.

 

    Perhaps Hux has a point after all. Doesn't mean he has to enjoy it.

 

    He stops at the door to his new quarters. _No_ , he thinks with a smile, _Our quarters_. He steps inside to see Rey wearing one of his training shirts asleep on their bed. He's much bigger than her so it practically swallows her frame. Still he can't complain. There's some so very _right_ about seeing her in it, like she's accepted his claim on her. That she belongs to no one else.

 

    He strips down to his under tunic and pants before climbing into the bed with her. Had she obeyed his indirect request? Would he have to force feed her? The thought of Rey bound, face stuffed with food, sends a rush of blood down below. He's rather glad he has her all to himself.

 

    Carefully as to not wake her up, he slips his hand around her waist. It's soft yet firm, the contents sloshing slightly as he gives it a little shake. It's nowhere as large as it was when he brought her to the throne room, but that's ok. As much as she's eating, the weight gain supplement that he's snuck into her food since the milk shakes will make sure she piles on the pounds.

 

    He slides his hand downwards to her backside and gives it a light pat. Though it's not very big (belly aside, his Rey is still slim), the way her panties bit into her hips and rear are evidence of his loving care. A little lower reveals a thin layer of fat covering firm thighs. Oh how Kylo would love to be between them, hearing her praise his body pleasing hers. Would she be quiet and coy? Or wild and loud? Only time will tell.

 

    Kylo travels back up to her breasts. He's not certain is they've grown, but she isn't wearing a bra, so he can't complain. He grabs the one closest to him, marveling on its softness and the firm muscle beneath it. He plays with it some more, moving his hand under the shirt to roll her nipple. It's a shame he can't take this off lest she wake up. She looks so young, so vulnerable. What he wouldn't give to shelter her from life's cruelties. How could he have thought to make her his apprentice? She deserves to live the rest of her days in a lap of luxury by his side.

 

    "K'lo?" His fondling must have woken her up. Oh well. That just means he can focus on feeding her.

 

    "Good afternoon, beautiful." Both his hands roam under her shirt finding every bit of softness. His arousal flush against her thigh.

 

    Rey tenses as she becomes alert. "What are you doing?"

 

    "Isn't it obvious? I'm admiring your body."

 

    "Please stop. I don't want you to do that. It makes me feel very uncomfortable."

 

    "Come on, Rey. I've had a very rough day today. Just let me have this."

 

    " _PLEASE!_ " Kylo removes his hands as if he'd been burned. Is that ... sobbing? His darling Rey is crying. And it's all his fault. _Stupid, stupid_! Can't he get anything right? He's supposed to make her life better, not worse.

 

    "Don't cry, Rey. Please, I didn't mean it."

 

    Rey looks at him like she has some very choice words to say to him, but wipes her eyes and swallows instead. "Come on. You promised me clothes."

 

    "Ah, yes. I supposed I did." And with that he rolls off the bed to summon the tailor droid. Kylo looks at Rey one more time as she goes into the 'fresher with the droid "for some much needed privacy". He can't help but feel that if he doesn't fix this soon, he'll lose any hope with her forever.

* * *

 

    Phasma finds Hux later that day in the officers' lounge. Being a Storm Trooper Captain, she not technically supposed to be there, but being friends with the grumpy ginger has its perks.

 

    "Please tell me you had a better time than I did."

 

    "I had the easy job, Armitage. Though she's a lot smarter than you said she'd be. Figured out pretty quickly you were involved."

 

    "Must be that blasted Force power of hers."

 

    "Maybe. Or maybe you should consider that there are more than two smart people in the world."

 

    "Who's the second?"

 

    "Why me of course. I'm clearly the intellectual genius."

 

    "Oh you wish." At this moment one of the Knights steps in. Hux can just feel all the tension he lost joking with Phasma just coming back. Ever since Ren ascended to Supreme Leader, the Knights have been his eyes and ears on the base with plans to branch out to other First Order bases. He can't help but feel Ren is personally making sure Hux stays under control. Not that he blames Ren. Hux is, after all, planning his demise.

 

    "Well, I guess I'll see you tonight." Phasma pats his should has she gets up to leave. "Oh, before I forget." She reaches down into a bag at her feet and pulls out a chrome thermos.

 

    "What's this?"

 

    "Milk of magnesia. You're gonna need it."

 

    Hux isn't sure how he feels about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hux. I don't think there's enough milk of magnesia in the world. I hope that the First Order has really good medical care for all the ulcers your about to have.


	6. Discoveries and Reformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets a new wardrobe and smacks some sense into Kylo. Kylo has an existential crisis. Hux is not paid enough for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of kinkiness in this chapter. Still I'm rather glad with how it turned out.

    When Rey was little, a trading vessel made an emergency stop on Jakku for spare parts. She remember that one of the crew members, a young beautiful woman with a fiery mass of curly hair gave her a scrap of sparkly blue sheer cloth "because that cloth is fit for a princess, and every little girl should feel like on at least once her life." She wore it in her hair every day until the sun and sand took their toil on it. It broke her heart when it eventually disintegrated into nothing.

 

    That's why Rey can't help her watery eyes as she takes in the first outfit Kylo has made for her. It's a long sleeved crop top made with eggshell blue silk and matching loose pants. It comes with a wrap made from that same sparkly blue sheer cloth.

 

    "Shh, it's okay, my darling Rey. I can always get you another one."

 

    "NO!" she exclaims in panic before composing herself, "No, it's all right. It's just that it reminds me of something I never thought I'd see again."

 

    "Oh Rey, what a life you must have lived. Don't worry. as long as I'm alive, I promise you that you'll never have to suffer again."

 

    Kylo pulls her into a comforting hug and rubs her back in small, lazy circles. Rey looks up at him, deep into his intense yet warm gaze and feels and sense of belonging. Perhaps things wouldn't be so bad. Perhaps she could - if not love him - come to care for him. When was the last time someone just wanted her for no other reason than being herself? When had someone wanted to take care of her so she wouldn't have to rely on only herself.

 

    It was a beautiful moment, but Kylo wouldn't be Kylo without ruining it. Before she understands what's happening, Kylo cups her chin in his hand, bends down, and gives her a passionate kiss. Rey freezes in terror which Kylo mistakes for acceptance and proceeds to let his hands wander to the side of her belly and the bottom of her rear. Rey slaps him in the face before she remembers why it isn't a good idea to aggravate the unstable, murderous man-child.

 

    Instead of looking ready to eviscerate her, however, Kylo looks more like a confused puppy who's just been kicked. She has to remind herself that _he_ violate _her_ , thus making her justified in all bodily harm done to his person.

 

    "Rey? Wha - why did you do that?"

 

    It is so tempting to back track, to grovel at his feet and beg for forgiveness, but that's not who Rey is. She didn't get this far in life by letting people walk over her. Why should Kylo Ren be any different?

 

    "You refuse to respect my boundaries."

 

    "What do you mean?"

 

    "Look, I get why you don't want to let me go. I don't agree, but I understand. What I don't get is you thinking it's ok to paw all over me!" Rey's voice starts to get louder, her face redder. "I mean, what makes you think that's ok? When we first met, you chased me, kidnapped me, and invaded my mind! The second time you and I got into a saber fight and I nearly killed you! And let's not forget the encounter that led me to be your consort - which I did _not_ sign up for!" Rey pants in anger before remembering _who_ she's ranted at. Would he choke her like Mitaka? Clearly the lives of his parents and subordinates mean nothing to him. Why should she be any different?

 

    Apparently, though she is different somehow. Kylo stares at her blankly before ruffling his hair with a sigh. "I've really made a mess of things haven't I?"

 

    "Yeah. Yeah you have."

 

    "What can I do to make this better, Rey? Tell me, please."

 

    "You could let me go."

 

    "You know I can't do that."

 

    _Can't or won't?_ she thinks. "You can stop treating me like a sex toy," she says instead.

 

    "A sex - what do you mean I treat you like a sex toy?"

 

    "You keep touching me in ways I don't want to be touched. It makes me feel violated."

 

    "Rey I - I'm so sorry. It's just I look at you and I see this beautiful woman whose body just begs to be appreciated. I don't know what else to do."

 

    "Look Kylo, I don't have any experience with these things. And we aren't exactly on friendly terms."

 

    "But you could? Be on friendly terms with me?"

 

    "I don't know. Maybe. A lot of it depends on you."

 

    "Ok. Do you think that, maybe one day, you could come to love me?"

 

    "Again, I don't know. It depends if you show me I can trust you with my heart."

 

    "Oh I will, my beautiful Rey. I'll love you more than anyone has ever loved you before." And the saddest part is that he has a pretty good shot at that.

 

    "Thank-you, Kylo."

 

    "What about the feedings?"

 

    Rey looks down at her body. She's more or less digested her last binge so she looks much like she always does with a bit more padding. She runs her hand down her belly feeling it's burgeoning softness. She imagines what it would feel like with more heft. Rey would like to claim temporarily insanity when she says "Yes. Sure. But within reason," yet a not so small part of her awaits her next feeding with anticipation. She _is_ getting a bit famished.

* * *

    Everything has been crazy since Kylo became the Supreme Leader. First there was the coup (and that lasted for over a _week_ ). Then just the other day (has it really been only three days?) he finally assumed control over the First Order. And now he find out the he creeps his precious Rey out! At least she seems on board with him feeding her still.

 

    So he's pretty sure with these very good reasons (and they are _reasons_ , not excuses), his grandfather will forgive his prolonged absence. Kylo's pretty certain that Rey would find Darth Vader's melted mask unsettling, so he moved the shrine to Snoke's old quarters which he converted to a place of ultimate communion. He ascends the steps with a reverence he only ever reserve for Rey's belly. Perhaps his grandfather could give him tips about her in addition to ruling the galaxy. His relationship with Padme was what made him stronger in the Dark.

 

    "Grandfather. Forgive me. So much has happened since we last talked. I'm the Supreme Leader now. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it first, to get your wisdom on the subject. It's just that, there's this girl. And her life was in danger, mine too. And it felt like the best way to protect us both would be to kill Snoke and take his place. But Grandfather, I don't know what I'm doing!"

 

    The room is silent. Kylo waits. Perhaps he isn't properly centered. Has Rey's light rubbed off on him? No, that can't be it. He's still as passionate as ever - even more so now. He waits a few more minutes. Still nothing.

 

    "Grandfather? Can you here me? I-I'm sorry! Whatever I did, I didn't mean to anger you! Please, speak to me! I need you! I can't do it alone." He breaks down in hat angry tears. His mask's voice modulator distorts it into a demonic sounding sob. "Grandfather? Why aren't you answering me? Grandfather!"

 

    In a fit of explosive frustration, he grabs the mask and hurls it with all his might into the far wall. It slams into it with a loud metallic _THUNK_ before bouncing off and clattering to the floor.

 

    Kylo looks at the spot where it landed in growing horror. What had he done? What if his grandfather had a very good reason for not answering him? What if he'll never speak to Kylo again because of this gross disrespect? He can't deal with this. This is too much. and so Kylo Ren runs out of the room to the only source of comfort he has left these days.

 

    Rey rolls over to turn her alarm clock off. Kylo's side of the bed is empty so she has the morning to herself. She contemplating whether to tend to her plants first or her work out when Kylo bursts into the room. She jumps a little at the suddenness, but when he just lingers there in the doorway, she can't help but be concerned.

 

    "Kylo? Is everything all right?"

 

    The man takes off his gloves and helmet revealing a red tear stained face with broken looking eyes. "Oh, Rey." He practically leaps into the bed with her and sobs into her chest.

 

    "Kylo? Shhhhh, Kylo, it's okay. Everything okay?"

 

    "No!" comes the muffled reply. "Everything is _not_ okay. It will never be okay ever again."

 

    "Kylo, what happened. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

 

    "My grandfather won't speak to me!"

 

    "Grandfather? I wasn't aware you had one still alive."

 

    Kylo rolls off and looks up at her. Rey sighs. It's these kinds of moments that makes it hard for her to remember the evil this man is capable of.

 

    "I don't. It's just that, ever since I went to the Dark side, my Grandfather's been guiding me to be more like him. Whenever I needed him, he'd talk to me, give me advice. But today when I talked to him, he didn't respond. He _always responds_."

 

    It takes a while, but Rey remembers Leia mention a few times how her son had made it his life's mission to be the next Darth Vader, her biological father. But she also remembers Leia mentioning once in passing that he died in the light. Something's not right here.

 

    "Kylo," she asks carefully, "When was the last time you talked with your grandfather?"

 

    "It was just before I left to capture you. I asked for guidance like I do with all of my big missions."

 

    "And has he always talked to you?"

 

    "Well, yes. Ever since ..."

 

    "Kylo?"

 

    "Ever since ... since Snoke gave me the remains of his mask." He grows very still, face pinched in a very unpleasant realization.

 

   "Kylo? Talk to me. You're scaring me."

 

    "It was a lie. It was all. One. Big. Disgusting! LIE!" A burst of Force energy pushes her, the pillows, and the quilts off the bed and onto the floor. Not that Kylo's noticed.

 

    "He was - he was just _using me_! All this time. And the signs were there! My own father _warned me_ and I refused to listen. I'm such a fool."

 

    _This is it_. Rey thinks with hesitant excitement. _He's about to have a breakthrough! Maybe he'll let me go? Or better yet, maybe he'll reconcile with Leia. Hey, he's the new Supreme Leader of the First Order. Perhaps he'll implement reforms. Make it a truly worthy government!_

 

    "Heh. You know, it's funny. All my life people have tried to mold me. Shape me into something other than myself. My parents wanted a non-Force sensitive son. My uncle wanted the perfect Padawan. And all Snoke wanted was a glorified weapon of mass destruction. No one cared about what _I_ wanted out of my life."

 

    Rey climbs back on the bed and hugs him from behind. _This is it. This is the moment he decides what kind of leader he's going to be. I just have to convince him to head in the right direction._

 

"Well what _do_ you want out of your life, Kylo? Your the Supreme Leader now. You can do whatever you want."

 

    "Yeah, your right. I'm my own master now." He leans back into her arms as she strokes his hair. In that moment, everything felt right, like the Force preordained them to be together from the very beginning of time. "I suppose what I really want is freedom."

 

    "Freedom? Why not peace?"

 

    "Peace is a lie, Rey. What is it but two neighbors full of hatred for each other, simmering in their impotent anger until one of them snaps? The Jedi believed that if the neighbors ignore their feelings, deny them, then there'd be peace. But the thing is emotions don't work that way. I should know. I want people to know that if their neighbor wrongs them, then they can get justice.

 

    Do you know how much corruption exists in the Alliance? Judges accepting bribes, senators pushing their own agendas at the detriment of their people. They let the Hutts use their trade routes and even do business with them! And these are the people who support the Resistance!"

 

    "I ... I didn't know that. Your mo - The _General_ seems very against all that."

 

    "Oh she is. But she's so desperate to get her agenda across that she'll side with anyone willing to fund it."

 

    "To be fair, Snoke was an evil manipulative pile of bantha fodder. You can hardly blame her for getting help from whoever would give it. No offense, but you kind of did the same thing when you sided with Snoke."

 

    "Touché"

 

    They sit in companionable silence for a while, cuddled up next to each other. Rey can't help but notice the change as Kylo comes out from Snoke's influence more and more. She begins to see that kind, sweet, sensitive person Leia occasionally talked about with fond sadness. Perhaps, in time, she could learn to love him. Perhaps he could truly love her the way she always dreamed to be loved. Perhaps there'd come a day when the First Order was no longer something to fear, but rather be a beacon of hope.

 

    They stay there until Kylo has to leave for his daily briefing and lessons with Hux. Kylo presses the blue button before he leaves, and Rey is more than willing to give him a teaser of how glutted she'll be when he comes back. She's polished off the first plate when she realizes she hasn't worked out yet. Yet somehow, rubbing her belly to work of the air pockets, Rey finds that she doesn't really care.

* * *

 

    The thermos of milk of magnesia isn't going to last very long. Hux's all ready had a dose and is very tempted to get another. Sure, he runs the risk of the runs, but really, he could use the excuse to leave.

 

    "Well of course our allies have level of government corruption! All governments have some level of government corruption! You come from a long line of politicians. How do you not know that?"

 

    "I thought we were better than that!"

 

    "We're really not. Have you forgotten how the Storm Trooper program works?"

 

    "And I never like it! My grandfather was a slave."

 

    "Your grandfather was complacent in the original Trooper program during the Empire days. I don't think he was too upset."

 

    Ren shakes in frustrated anger as he reminds himself not to kill the man whose teaching him how to run a military empire.

 

    "Look, Supreme Leader. In order to achieve our goals, we have to do somethings that you may not like. Perhaps, in time, the trooper program will be completely voluntary, but until then, this is what we have to work with."

 

    "I understand your reasoning, Hux."

 

    The General looks at him with suspicion but can't decide if he needs to be worried for his health.

 

    "I understand, Supreme Leader, that you want to do away with the old and implement a new system - whatever that is - but everything you do has consequences. This isn't like before when you could trash expensive equipment and get off with a slap on the wrist. Now your actions will decide the fate of trillions of lives. You cannot make decisions on a whim and expect things to go well."

 

    Kylo gives a long suffering sigh. "All right. Let's just get this lesson over with."

 

    Forget milk of magnesia. Hux needs an extended vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Milk of magnesia is starting to become a running joke. I blame watching "Bill Nye Saves the World." It can be used as an antacid in small doses, and a laxative in larger ones. The more you know, folks.
> 
> One of the things people need to keep in mind is that in war no one is completely good or evil. I'm not saying I believe in what the First Order is doing (they are Space Nazi's after all), but I'm pretty sure that they had to do something good to get people to go along with them.
> 
> On the flipside, I don't think the Resistance is completely blameless either. (Or at least the Alliance). All militaries and governments do some pretty messed up things in the name of the greater good. The Resistance is just much less terrible than the First Order.


	7. Food for Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma cues Rey in on her part of the plan. The Knights of Ren are a pain in Hux's rear. Reylo feeding session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got relatives coming from out of town this weekend. Gonna try to post as much as I can before they come.

    It's late morning when Phasma shows up. Rey's managed to change out of her night clothes into one of her feeding outfits. (Really they are all feeding outfits. She's noticed how they are either two piece or have a large cut out for her belly to bulge through. Not that she minds.) She knows it's a little messed up, but she can't help but to look at her overstuffed middle and imagine where all that food will make her soften. She personally hopes that it'll make it's way to her breasts. They are a bit smaller than what she'd like.

 

    Rey suddenly notices someone banging at the door. It's a bit of a struggle to wobble over to it.

 

    "It's about time you answered," she says as she shoulders past.

 

    "Ah, sorry. I was a bit ... busy."

 

    Phasma gives her a searching look that makes her feel terribly exposed. "You're enjoying this."

 

    "Excuse me?"

 

    "Not the whole 'being held against your will with nothing to do but get fat' bit. I mean the whole 'getting fat' bit."

 

    "... Is that bad?"

 

     "I don't really care if you do or don't. I suppose it's better if you do get off on it. It'll make things a bit easier on you."

 

    "I suppose." Rey gestures for the two of them to sit down. "What do you need me to do?"

 

    "Your job is the simplest and the hardest, and it's absolutely vital that you manage to do it. Otherwise we are all screwed."

 

    "I'm pretty sure it won't be nearly as hard as some of the things I've had to pull off in the past. If I can fix a junked lemon so that it runs better than it ever did with subpar tools, I'm pretty sure I can do anything."

 

    Phasma looks mildly impressed. "Who knows? You may very well be right. But this is probably the most important thing you have ever done in your entire life. We need you to keep Ren calm."

 

    "Calm?"

 

    "Yes. I don't know how, but no matter how agitated he gets, when he comes back from spending time with you, he's always in a much better mood."

 

    "I don't know how I feel about that."

 

    "Kid, you're a walking miracle. You've managed what his own family has never managed to do. Whatever it is you're doing, keep doing it."

 

    "Oh, I don't know about that. I'm not even sure what it is about me that calms him down."

 

    "I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're pretty smart after all."

 

     "Thanks, Phasma. That means a lot coming from you. You don't strike me as easily impressed."

 

     "I'm not. I gotta say, kid. You're something else. Most troopers I know probably would have offed themselves in your position. You? You find away to survive. To find the positive and make the most of it. The galaxy needs more people like you in it."

 

    Rey looks up at Phasma with a bashful smile. _She really is a one-in-a-million_   _person._ Phasma thinks. _It's a shame she's got to go after this is all over._

* * *

 

    Today has been a good day, all things considered. Sure, Ren refuses to see reason about the virtues of patience, but that works in his favor. So long as their allies see Ren as a loose cannon waiting to blow up the galaxy, the more willing they are to side with Hux. Just now the High Chancellor of one of their wealthiest allies has pledged his support when the inevitable take over happens. He just has to convenes the 37 others and wait for a lull with the Resistance, and viola! Hux - the undisputed Supreme Leader.

 

    "Well you're awfully happy today, Hux," came a metallic feminine drawl. Hux swirls around to see two of the Knights behind him. Out of all the Knights of Ren, the Rogue and the Monk unsettle him the most. The Monk because he tends to pop out of nowhere and the Rogue because she always seems to cheerfully contemplate your doom.

 

   "If you must know, it looks like compiling my reports will not take me as long as it normally does."

 

    "Why do you lie, General?" the Monk sneers.

 

    "Oh please. Your just here to annoy me for the sake of your own amusement."

 

    "Is it working, General?" the Rogue purrs. Hux simply ignores her.

 

    "Still, it is no secret that you openly hate Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and oppose the very idea of him being in charge. As his honor guard it's our duty to make sure you aren't planning any mutiny."

 

    "And what of you, then? How can _I_ be sure that my people are safe from you? Hm? You murdered Snoke and slaughtered all of the old Imperialists. For all I know you and the rest of the Knights are ticking time bombs ready to detonate and blast the First Order to smithereens!"

 

    "Because, General," the Monk intones stepping closer, "When my brothers- and sister-in-arms joined the Knights of Ren, we took an oath pledging our loyalty to whomever the current Lord or Lady Ren would be. Just because Snoke placed Supreme Leader Kylo Ren in charge does not mean our loyalties lie elsewhere."

 

    "We Knights keep our vows," the Rogue continues, "Do you?" And with that they walk away.

 

    _They're going to be a major problem in the near future_ , Hux thinks, _I need to figure out how to get rid of them before it's too late._

* * *

     Rey checks her appearance one last time as she feels Kylo's force signature grow closer. _This is it_ , she thinks, _I'm really doing this._ She's wearing her loosest outfit - a two piece that sits low on her hip and accentuates the handful of cleavage she has - and has her freshly washed and brushed shoulder length brown hair down. (She found some makeup in the 'fresher but doesn't put it on. She'd probably look like a clown if she did.)

 

   If she can get Kylo to think she'll go along with him fattening her up, she might be able to get more freedoms from him and eventually be able to leave. (She doesn't trust Hux or Phasma for that matter. Their plan is merely a backup.) She quickly gets into the bed, straightens her hair and puts on the sexiest bedroom look that she can manage.

 

    Kylo comes in just as she finishes primping one last time. She watches him in nervous anticipation as he takes off his gloves and helmet and heads towards their bed. He's almost to the bed when he realizes that Ren's belly isn't bloated. Upon further inspection he realizes she's sprawled all over the bed, biting her lower lip as she looks at him through hooded eyes.

 

    He doesn't mean to laugh. He really doesn't. It's just painfully obvious that she has no idea what she's doing.

 

    "Oh shut up!" Rey scowls. _This is a disaster. What in the world was I thinking?_

 

    "I'm sorry, Rey," Kylo chuckles, "It's just that - are you trying to _seduce me_?"

 

    "Um ... is it working then?"

 

    Kylo looks at her fondly. "Oh Rey. Seeing you well fed is all I need."

 

    _So that's a "no" then_ _. At least phase 2 is still salvageable._ She reaches over to press the blue button.

 

    "About that. I was wonder if. That is, if it's okay with you ..." Rey really hopes that Kylo doesn't see through her pretend bashfulness. Although she does kind of want to throw up now.

 

    "You want me to feed you then?" He looks so hopeful. So happy. Like she just came back from a quest with a rare jewel.

 

    Rey nods. " _Jus_ _t_ feeding. Nothing else. I'm ... I'm not ready for that other stuff."

 

    "Don't worry Rey. I won't push you into doing anything you don't want to do." If only Kylo could appreciate the irony in that sentence.

 

   The service droid rolls in with a platter of savory buns stuffed with marinated nerf and brushed with an herb infused oil. Kylo smiles as Rey takes a very unladylike bite out of one and scarfs it down as if it were her last meal.

 

    "Rey, that bun's not going anywhere. Slow down. Enjoy the food." Kylo gently admonishes and wipes away a bit of oil running down her delicate looking chin.

 

    She takes a smaller bite this time and moans in ecstasy as she lets the flavors dance on her tongue. It is absolute heaven the way the fluffy salted bun mixes with the spicy, somewhat sweet and very tender nerf, the bitter aromatic herbs complementing the flavors nicely. Before she realizes it, she's polished off the entire thing.

 

    "Mmm, thirsty." Kylo carefully places a glass of Paverlian wine by her lips. She manages to get two gulps in before he takes it away.

 

    "Careful now. I'm not certain for well you can hold your alcohol, so don't overdo it. Besides," he pats her bare stomach, "To much liquid will expand the bread. Those were just the appetizers. We still got the main course and desert."

 

    The droid comes back with a plate piled with Andorrian flat noodles with drenched with a creamy corvish sauce and melted cheese. Rey nearly cried tears of joy at the rich, creamy taste of the sauce and the buttery flat noodles. About a third of the way end, she starts to feel full, but she knows she can take more - a lot more. She motions Kylo for some more wine and starts chowing down. She can barely taste it anymore, but that's ok. Rey's on a mission.

 

    The wine makes her feel comfortable fuzzy and warm with plenty of energy to plow through her plate. At some point she takes the plate and fork away from Kylo and starts scraping it into her mouth. Hands now free, Kylo gingerly places his palms on her taunt belly feeling the food shift and settle. If he places his ear on it, he can hear her stomachs contented gurgles turn strained. It won't be much longer now until she's completely glutted with the extra fattening food.

 

    "Rey, the things you do to me." He can't take it anymore. Kylo swiftly bends over to plant a reverent kiss on her navel. Hearing her moans of pleasure, he starts gently massaging the growing mass.

 

    It's tempting to just take her right now, to see her bloated belly jiggle and slosh and shake as he pounds into her over and over again. She's definitely still a virgin. He could make love to her right now, maybe even make an heir to bind her to him forever. But he promised her that he wouldn't take her until she wanted him to.

 

    Perhaps he can convince her to try sooner.

 

    Kylo plants a tentative kiss on the underside of her belly. When Rey does nothing, he begins to pepper her belly in earnest with kisses. He's rewarded with little gasps of pleasure.

 

    "More?"

 

    "Yes, please."

 

    Kylo's kisses turn into little nips as his hands message just below her waistline. She arches into him with stuttered breaths.

 

    "You like that?"

 

    "Yes. Very much."

 

    She's finished with her pasta, her mouth covered in sauce. And all for him. How much more beautiful would she look with a softer jaw? With plush arms and legs, her ample breasts sitting atop a stuffed wobbling belly as she sits upon her fattened rump? There's only one way to find out.

 

    "If you finish desert, I will give you as much as you want."

 

    At that, Rey leans over to summon the service droid herself. Her takes the wine from Kylo's hand, enjoying the feeling of the noodles and buns expanding her stomach. It makes her feel wonderfully tingly and warm. If only Kylo weren't here right now. She could take the time to explore herself, she how to make that feeling grow. She doesn't need him to give her pleasure, no matter how tempting that might be.

 

    The droid comes in one last time with a small bowl of mint pudding. Rey's taken a liking to the way it goes down cool in her stomach and soothes away the pain. Kylo spoons feeds it to her while rubbing her belly to coax out the air pockets. When she's done, Kylo pounces upon her belly with such passion that she can't help but feel a little loved.

 

    Who has ever wanted her the way Kylo ever has? Could she even find someone else? On Jakku either people ignored her or she'd rather they did. With the Resistance it never really felt right to get in a relationship when they could get blown up to bits at any moment. But Kylo. Kylo with his all consuming gaze. Kylo with his goofy grin and mischievous eyes. Kylo with his magic fingers working her into a frenzy just by touching her belly alone.

 

    She falls asleep feeling pleasantly overstuffed and somewhat aroused as his passionate grasps turn into gentle rubs that lull her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if the Knights are all dudes or not, but I like to imagine that the Rogue is a woman. (Sure, MatPat's theory about the Rogue One crew was debunked, but it was still a fun one.) Anyone know why Ben Solo is Kylo Ren and all the other Knights have cool code words?
> 
> I'm more of a foodie than a feedee so I am not entirely certain how well I wrote that last scene. Constructive criticism is highly welcomed.


	8. Tides Begin to Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo questions. Rey plots. Hux has a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short. No kink. Just plot.
> 
> I've decided that Rey isn't going to get fat (much less chubby) in this fic. Nor will Kylo use the Force to tie her up and shove food in her mouth. (Although that was my first thought.) That said, the weight gain and Inappropriate use of the Force tags will still be earned. How? I guess you'll have to wait and see.

    Kylo wakes up spooning Rey feeling more content than - well, he can't remember when he last felt content at all. When was the last time he woke up in a good mood? Kylo leans closer and inhales the sweet and spicy scent of her shampoo. She's his desert flower. Fiery passion mixed with sheer determination in everything she does.

 

    He rolls on his back taking in the room. It's so peaceful and tranquil in here. After the long stressful days he's been having lately (with the promise of many more to come), this room with Rey waiting for him is the perfect respite.

 

 _But what does Rey think about the room?_ He ponders. The admittedly isn't much to do around here. If he had to spend his days surrounded by plants and neutral colors with nothing to do but eat, he'd go stir crazy. _How does she feel about it? She's always been doing something all her life. Is this going to push her to leave me?_ Perhaps he should get her something to pass the time. Some holo-vids or a data pad with reading material. _Does she prefer fiction or non-fiction_ _?_

 

    The more he ponders the more he realizes that Rey being bored might not be in his best interest. _After all_ , he thinks, _there's no telling what she might get into. It'll be a while before she becomes immobile_.

* * *

    "Sir, I don't understand."

 

    The Rogue is the only female member of the Knights of Ren, and by extension the only female he trusts. She's not that different from Rey, actually: strong, highly intelligent, and vivacious with a single-minded determination. The only problem is that she's proving to be very useless to getting Rey a gift.

 

    "What is there to misunderstand? I want Rey to enjoy her time here. I just need you to give me ideas for things she'd appreciate."

 

    "I get that, Supreme Leader. It's just that I thought you were trying to break her."

 

    "Break her? Part of the reason I love her is her unbreakable spirit and passionate determination."

 

    "Then why lock her up and keep her isolated from everyone else if you don't want to break her spirit? Because that's what will happen."

 

    "I don't want that! I mean, I wanted her to completely rely on me, but not without ruining the thing that drew me to her."

 

    "Supreme Leader, you can't have it both ways. Either you isolate her and break her to mold her anew, or you get her to fall in love with you in a less mentally scaring way."

 

    "Look, all I ask of you is to help me with gift ideas, not relationship advice!" Kylo Force grabs her so that they are mask to mask. "Just want do you know about relationships anyway?"

 

    "Not much, Supreme Leader," she says steadily as if she wasn't in a vice grip of rising fury, "I just know how I'd feel if I were her."

 

    He drops her at that like day old trash. "You are dismissed." He fights a rising sense of panic as he watches her leave. Has he doomed himself? Has forcing Rey to laze around all day guaranteed her to leave one day? Not if he can help it.

* * *

 

    Rey wakes up in a pretty good mood. Last night was perhaps one of the weirdest nights she's experienced since she got here, but strangely enough, she enjoyed it. And she was one step closer to getting Kylo to trust her. She's just getting ready to start her workout when the man bolts into the room.

 

    "Are you happy here?"

 

    "Um ... Kylo? Are you okay?"

 

    "Not important right now. I need to know if your happy here." His voice is on the uncomfortably awkward side of distressed.

 

    "I mean, all things considered, I have a lot to be thankful for. I never have to worry about over heating, running out of water, _food_ ," she says teasingly.

 

    "Yes or no, Rey. are you happy here? Do - do I make you happy?" It's rather hard to hate Kylo Ren sometimes. One moment he'll be temperamentally murderous and unhinged, and the next he'll be so sweet and caring. It's all she can do to remember everything he's ever done to hurt her, her friends, and his own family.

 

    "To be honest, there's nothing to do. All my life I've done things and to suddenly _not_ have anything to do just feels wrong."

 

    Kylo ponders this for a moment. "Perhaps what you need is some entertainment!" he says brightly. He stalks around the room inspecting the area. "Yes, perhaps something to read and watch! What you need is some mental stimulation." He nearly runs back to her. "What would you like?"

 

    This is her chance. All she needs is some information - and inspiration - about how get incapacitate him (with the Force on her side, he's the biggest threat to her freedom - assuming there are no other Force users). Rey just needs to be careful to not inadvertently alert him to her plans.

 

    "I'm not really sure what I want, Kylo. Maybe some books about plants. I would love to learn more about the plants you've given me. Perhaps figure out some new ones that I want."

 

    Kylo beams, relief flooding his posture. "But of course! Give me a day or two and you'll have as many books as your heart desires. If you think of anthing else you'd want, just let me know."

 

    Rey watches him as he darts outside - a man on a mission. She can't help the smirk spreading across her lips. She's finally going to have the upper hand, and he's going to be the one to give it to her.

* * *

 

    "I'm telling you, he's starting to loose it."

 

    Hux is rounding the corner past the training yard when he hears the hushed frantic tone. Naturally he stops to eavesdrop.

 

    "Are you sure he grabbed you?" whispered another incredulous voice.

 

    "Are you calling me a liar?"

 

    "No! It's just that it's so unlike him. In all the years we've fought together, he's never used the Force on me outside of training or saving my life!"

 

    Hux creeps closer to see the Monk and the Rogue somewhat hidden by a training post. He pauses to recall ever interaction involving Kylo Ren and his Knights. Every time Kylo went berserk, he never harmed the Knights of Ren. (Officers and Storm Troopers are another story.) What could have him acting so out of the ordinary?

 

    "Look, don't confront him about it right now, Rogue," the Monk cautions, "wait until the other Knights come back from their missions. Then we'll figure out how to resolve this."

 

    Hux quietly leaves the training yard trying to suppress the large grin threatening to break across his face. If Kylo was starting to rough up his cronies, then it is only a matter of time before they realize how unfit he is to rule. All he has to do is convince him to kill Kylo Ren. And if they try to turn him in or take the power for themselves, well that's what guns where made for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's obsession with Rey has a lot of issues that he doesn't like to think about. Poor Rey. He knows nothing about how to treat a woman. Or that all actions have consequences. And he's just shot himself in the foot.


	9. Galactic Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey schemes. Kylo is a special kind of idiot. Phasma steals Hux's milk of magnesia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gave me trouble. And my computer got possessed by Cortanna (I really hate Windows 10). But I have done it!

    Ever since Rey became his consort, Kylo has felt nothing but anger, nervousness, fear, and dread from her in varied combinations and degrees. But tonight as he rounds the corner to their room, she feels ... happy. Giddy even. Perhaps the books were a good call.

 

    He opens the door to see the gorgeous sight of Rey's beautifully rounded middle. Her weight looks like it's plateaued, though. No matter. He'll just have to adjust her daily caloric intake. Maybe make the meals richer.

 

    She smiles at him with a sunny smile that he's never seen before, but he'll go anything to make sure she does it as much as possible. The way her cheek dimples and her eyes light up ... he can't remember if anyone besides his mother ever smiled at him like that before. Two long strides and he's clambering onto the bed in near manic glee. He kisses her chastely on the lips and she lets him. He can feel her pulse quicken in his arms; how easy would it be to just deepen it - to kiss her with the full passion that been growing inside ever since he first saw her at Maz Kanata's castle? Kylo restrains himself. It wouldn't do when she's _just_ started opening up to him.

 

    Rey gently break off the kiss and gazes into his eyes. She looks conflicted, as if not quite certain whether to kiss him again or not. Instead she settles into his arms with a small contented hum.

 

    "Hold me please?"

 

    "My darling Rey, you don't even have to ask." He settles in, holding her close like the precious jewel she is. He gently massages her belly taking the time to feel the firm press of food and fondle the soft flesh. If he could just have these moments without the stress of shaping the galaxy, Kylo Ren could die a happy man.

 

    "Thank-you so much for the book, Kylo. I really enjoyed them."

 

    "I'm glad, Rey. I wasn't certain what kind of books you'd like."

 

    "Heh. I'd be happy with almost any book. Back on Jakku, the only kind of reading material I had were repair manuals and the occasional tossed magazine."

 

    "Rey," Kylo's heart breaks just imagining what a sad and lonely existence she must have led before him. How fortunate that he found her when he did. "Don't worry. I'll make sure that you'll never lake for anything. Just tell me what you want, and I will move planets to provide for you."

 

    "Well, there is one thing. But I'm not sure if you'd be willing to do it for me."

 

    "Why don't you let me be the judge of that."

 

    Rey pauses looking very unsure of herself. Waves of hesitation and nervous anxiety buffet at Kylo's idyllic happiness. "I ... I would like to learn how to cook."

 

    Kylo blinks in confusion. "Cook? Why would want to do that? Do you think Id stop providing for you? Are you unhappy with your meals?"

 

    "No, no, no that's not it. It's just, I've always done things with my hands. I've repaired clunkers, hunted for salvageable parts, scrubbed grease from old engines. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that I don't have to do any of that any more. I'm just bored. I sit here all day long getting fat with no one to talk to or interact with except for you for maybe 20 minutes to an hour every day.

 

    "I figured that you might be open to the idea. I mean, someone will be with me all day, I can find new things to eat that I like, and share them with you. I mean, that's what couples do right? Share meals? I know you are so much more than Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader and Master of the Knights of Ren. If I see that, then maybe I'd be willing to do more with you ..."

 

    Kylo feels hope rising in his chest. She's considering being more intimate with him? Could she be falling in love with him? Suck on that Rogue! He knows how to seduce a woman.

 

    "But of course, if you aren't willing to trust me," Rey continues sounding defeated, "I - I understand. I won't ask again."

 

    _Doesn't trust her?_ He thinks. _Oh no. Does she think that she's a prisoner here? This is her home now. Doesn't she know he only kept her here to keep her alive? But if she's willing to give their relationship a chance ..._

 

    "Rey, this is your home now. I only kept you here to make sure you wouldn't run away. But since you are willing to give me - give _us_ _-_ a try, then I'll give you more freedoms."

 

    And just like that, Rey gives him one of her beatific smiles before planting a small kiss on his nose. She settles back in his arm and drift off to sleep. Kylo stare at her still form feeling lighter than air. He wishes, just for a moment, that his parents could see him now.

* * *

 

    "Supreme Leader, I will not tolerate this!"

 

    Kylo stands in the middle of the base's kitchen. It's 1000 hours and it's already a flurry of activity getting ready for the first lunch shift. He came into the room unannounced and began to inspect everything from the refrigerators to the utensils. Naturally this frightened every single last one of the cooking crew which drastically slowed down productivity to a crawl. Finally, the head chef, a matronly looking woman cautiously approached him.

 

    "Sir? Do you need anything? Are Mistress Rey's meals up to standards?"

 

    Kylo elects not to respond. And why should he? They're primary goal in life is to cater to his every whim. If he wants to stand and not talk to anyone, then they will have to get over it.

 

    The head chef did not get this memo. "Supreme Leader, you are in our way. We've got troopers and officers to feed in about an hour. Then we'll have to get ready for the other lunch shifts before getting ready for the dinner shifts. If you do not move, other will go hungry."

 

    "What are they to me? They can wait until I've finished my inspection."

 

    And so began a quickly escalating back and forth until the head chef looses her cool and yells at Kylo Ren.

 

    "You will _not_ talk to me that way!" He force grabs her neck and levitates her off the ground. She chokes, turning purple flailing and clawing at empty air.

 

    "Supreme Leader please!" Kylo turns his blank masked gaze to a young man looking ready to wet himself any moment.

 

    "Yes?"

 

    The man manages to screw his courage to the sticking place. "Sir, please. Have mercy. She's only concerned with doing her job. We have an entire base to feed, so the stakes are high for us. She didn't mean any disrespect."

 

    "Perhaps not." The man begins to relax. "But she still did it, and there are consequences for forgetting your place." Kylo squeezes harder.

 

    "Please! If you kill her, you'll contaminate the food setting us back! Think about your consort! She'll have to wait longer for her lunch."

 

    Kylo pauses. The man makes a good point. He wants Rey to know he'll always provide for her. He can't do that if he makes he lunch wait. He lets the woman fall to the floor in a coughing heap. The others start for her but freeze in terror when he turns his gaze on them.

 

    "You make a good point. But she'll still have to be punished." He wait a bit for her to stop coughing. "My consort wishes to learn how to cook. So as penance for your disrespect, _you_ , woman, will be the one to teach her." He stand closer to loom over her. "And if I her so much as _one_ complaint from her about you. Then there will be a new head chef. Am I clear?"

 

    The woman makes to talk, but all that comes out is a raspy noise. She frantically bobs her head instead.

 

    "Good. Carry on as you were." And with that he dramatically turns and leaves the room, cape billowing behind him.

* * *

 

    Hux reclines on his bed catching up on his reading when a very aggravated looking Phasma storms in and starts rifling through his things.

 

    "Can I help you, Gweneth?" Hux arches a delicate ginger brow at her.

 

    "Where is it?"

 

    "Where is what?"

 

    "That thermos you gave me!"

 

    "On the dresser, but that doesn't -"

 

    "Aha!" She twists off the top and gives it a swig.

 

    "If you just needed some milk of magnesia, you could have got some of your own instead of stealing mine."

 

    "Yes, but yours is better."

 

    "How so?"

 

    "You are conveniently her for me to complain to."

 

    "Oh yes, that's exactly what I want to do. Spend my rare free evening listening to you whine."

 

    "Oh please. You love me," she snorts and pulls out a tin of cookies, "Besides I brought goodies."

 

   "Well," Hux motions her over, "I _suppose_ I can make time out of my very busy schedule to listen to your pathos and woes."

 

    "That's what I thought," Phasma delicately sniffs at him, "Guess what the Supreme Pain-In-My-Neck did this time?"

 

    "Terrorize the 'troopers again?"

 

    "I wish. Is that sad? That I wish for the old days when that's all he did?"

 

    "Gweneth, what did he do?"

 

    "He delayed lunch because he force choked the head chef!"

 

    Hux chokes on a cookie. "What! Why would he do that?!"

 

    "Best I can surmise is that she told him to leave because he was holding up lunch. Next thing she knew, he gabbed her with his infamous Force powers and choked her with an inch of her life."

 

    "Why was he in the kitchens?"

 

    "Yeah, I was surprised that he even knew where they were. But apparently his _consort_ wanted to learn how to cook."

 

    Hux groans and scrubs his face. "That girl is nothing but trouble. I should have killed her when I had the chance."

 

    "No sense in crying over spilled milk, Armitage. Personally, I think she's planning something."

 

    "Planning? What's she going to do? Poison the man?"

 

    "I wish. But not likely. Rey's smart. She'll know that if she does that, the Knights would know it was her and kill her."

 

    "Well then what, if anything, is she planning?"

 

    "I dunno. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Kylo. Why do you go out of your way to make people hate you so?


	10. Bonding over Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey makes friends. Reylo bonding. Hux is amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My relatives are here! On the one hand, that's great for me! I love these guys. They're great. (Relatives who do grocery shopping for you at no cost are the best.) On the other, that means updates will be spotty until they leave next week. But hey, update!

    Sometimes Kylo wishes that their quarters had a window. Rey would look so beautiful with amber gold beams of light caressing her skin and brightening up her luscious brow locks. He runs a hand down her side admiring her gently sloping curves. Her belly's gone down since last night, but it looks a bit bigger than yesterday morning. She's getting so soft, he gets hard just thinking about it.

 

    He leans over to plant a trail of kisses down from her temple to her softening jaw. She give out a contented sigh and turns around to gaze deep into his eyes. He feels himself getting lost in her doe brown eyes. There's so beautiful, so expressive. In fact their his second favorite part of her body.

 

   "Good morning, my lovely Rey of light."

 

    She gives a bemused snort at the corniness. "Good morning to you too."  It's moments like these Rey has to remind herself who he is. It's so easy to forget what kind of person he is when he gets like this.

 

    "You've been a very good girl lately," he pats he stomach watching it jiggle a little, "So I believe that it's time to reward you."

 

    "Oh?"

 

    "Yes. I've decided to grant you a privilege. I've decided to let you learn how to cook."

 

    The beatific smile Rey gives him makes him want to do everything he can to keep it there.

 

    "Thank-you, Kylo."

 

    "It was my pleasure. You'll learn from the head chef. Nothing less than the absolute best for you."

 

    "When do I start?" Rey can hardly keep the excitement out of her voice.

 

    "If you get ready now, I'll drop you off myself."

 

    Rey hardly needs to be told twice.

* * *

 

    Kylo sweeps into the kitchens in that dramatic way of his. Rey rolls her eyes. Must he be so dramatic about everything?

 

    "Head chef!"

 

    The manic controlled chaos comes to an abrupt halt as the cooks all register the menacing masked figure of the Supreme Leader. The head chef steps out from a corner with a bold no quite defiance refusing to cower in terror like the others. She whips around to face the panicked faces of her staff.

 

    "As you were!" The other rush to obey. The fear of upsetting her greater than the tall dark giant in the door way. "You call me, Supreme Leader?"

 

    "I've brought my consort. I expect her to have no complaints. Is that understood?"

 

    "Crystal, Supreme Leader."

 

    "Good." He turns to Rey. "I'll send one of the Knights to pick you up later this afternoon."

 

    "She'll be in capable hands, sir." The head chef is anxious to get the overgrown man-child out of the room as quickly as possible. Blessedly, he leaves and the room heaves a collective sigh of relief.

 

    She turns to Rey with an expectant look on her face. "Well what are you waiting for? Wash up and meet me at the empty counter." Rey rushes to obey as quickly as possible.

 

    Once she's at the counter, the chef gives her an appraising look. "All right, what do you know how to do?"

 

   "Um, my only cooking experience is reconstituting portions."

 

    "Portions! My goodness, what backwater planet did he find you in?"

 

    "He didn't _find_ me anywhere! He took me from the only people who ever loved me and I don't know if I'll ever see them again!"

 

    "Shhhhhh! Quiet! Do you want us all to die?"

 

    Rey looks horror stricken. "Die?"

 

    "Girly, were have you been? _Kylo Ren_ is in charge of the _entire First Order_. His paranoid and trigger happy. You have _got_ to be careful with what you say. The walls have ears."

 

    "If it's so bad, why don't you leave?"

 

    The chef sighs. "Would if I could. There are three types of people who work with the First Order. There are the Storm Troopers who are here because they have to be. The officer are here because they are power hungry. Then you have staff members like me who are mostly here because this was the best possible option. My husband's too sick to work so I've gotta be the one to bring home the bacon."

 

    Rey scrubs her face. This is not how she wanted things to go. "I'm sorry. That was insensitive. Can we start over?"

 

    The chef's stern face morphs into a kindly. It reminds her so much of Leia she has to choke back a wave of sadness. "Yeah. I'm the head chef. Most everyone just calls me Chef."

 

    Rey smiles back. "I'm Rey."

 

    "Pleasure to meet you. I all ready like you better than your husband."

 

     "Oh, no he is _not_ my husband."

 

    "Well he is your something. He keeps calling you his consort. I just assumed."

 

    "He's my captor. Nothing more."

 

     "You know what Rey? I think you and I are going to get along just fine."

 

    "Thanks. I'll be nice to know someone that doesn't want to kill me."

 

    "Who knows? You may find more. No go wash you hands again. You rubbed them all over your face and who knows where that's been."

* * *

     "You know there's one thing I can't figure." Chef watches Rey chop vegetables to make a simple soup. She's fairly impressed how quickly she picked up the technique.

 

    "What's that?"

 

    "Why do you want to learn how to cook?" Rey freezes for a moment before chopping a root vegetable with renewed vigor. "You've never cooked before so you don't know if you even like it yet. You've got all the food you could possibly eat and then some. The only thing that makes sense is if you're trying to poison the head honcho."

 

   "I am not trying to poison him."

 

    "No? You've got that look my mother had in her eye the day before she laced my dad's booze with arsenic."

 

    "No, I just ... you'll think I'm crazy."

 

    "Rey, I've seen some crazy things in my life. Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

 

    "I wanted to fatten him up. Make him less of a threat."

 

    "You'll be happy to note that didn't make the top 10 on my list."

 

    "What did?"

 

    "You don't want to know."

 

    "You won't tell, will you?"

 

    "I'll do you one better. I'll help you."

 

    Rey is utterly floored. She didn't expect things to be this easy for her.

 

    "Oh don't look so surprised. No one here likes him. Just the other day he tried to kill me because I told him he was messing up our productivity,"

 

    "Ok. How are we going to do that?"

 

    "First I need to show you something." Chef motions Rey over to a small pantry. "This is where we store special ingredients for the more important people. Officers, Knight, and the like. The Supreme Leader requested this special for you." Chef hands Rey a large white container with the words "Weight Gain Powder" in big block letters.

 

    "I ... I don't understand."

 

    "Come on, girly. Tell me you didn't at least expect something. No one with a figure like your piles on weight that fast."

 

    "I did, it's just -"

 

    "Nothing like this? Yeah I suppose so. This is specially formulated for those trying to bulk up. With a grueling exercise regimen, it builds muscle like no body's business. But if just sit around all day, this'll pile on the pounds."

 

    "So what? We put this in his food?"

 

    "Close. We'll put this in the food you make. All you have to do is get him to eat it. More than you would be best."

 

    "What? I have to keep eating that stuff?"

 

    "You want him to get suspicious? If he does, I'm dead. Who knows what he'll do to you."

 

   Rey gives an exasperated huff. "All right. We'll do it you way."

 

    "Knew you'd see reason."

 

    "Oh, one more thing. I read in a botany book about blue hempress."

 

    "And you want some nights to yourself."

 

    "No. Well, yes. But no. I just need him sleepy enough to use the Force on him."

 

    Chef looks thoughtful for a moment. "Could work, but it'd be better if you knew what you were doing."

 

    "Well unfortunately, Kylo Ren killed the only other Force user out there who could teach me, and he refuses to because I could use it against him."

 

    Chef gives a hearty laugh. "Oh sweetie, he killed the last _Jedi_. There are plenty of force users out there who don't align with either the Jedi or the Sith. Those were polarized political religious groups. Most keep out of those kinds of things. Especially when Snoke had the Knights slaughtering potential Force threats."

 

    "So then how am I going to find one to help me?"

 

    "Just leave that part to me."

 

    "Why are you trusting me? How do you know I'm not going to destroy everything."

 

    Chef fixes her with a solemn face. "Because so long as Kylo Ren is the Supreme Leader, then there is no hope for us. He'll kill us all with little to no provocation. You are our best bet for survival."

 

    "Don't worry Chef. I won't let you down." Rey feels a renewed sense of purpose as she goes back to making the soup.

 

    "No," Chef murmurs, "I suppose you won't."

* * *

     Rey is on pins and needles waiting for Kylo to come back. Part of her hates these moments when she waits for him to come like a dog waiting for his master. But if waiting for him to come back means getting one step closer to her freedom, then she'll suck it up. She gives the soup another stir to make certain that all the powder has dissolved. (It has. Chef was very thorough.) Finally she can feel his Force signature getting closer.

 

    "Good evening, Rey. How was your day in the kitchens?"

 

    "It was great. Chef is a wonderful teacher. She taught me how to make vegetable soup."

 

    Kylo takes a quick glace to see if she's eaten yet. It wouldn't do if she neglected eating in favor of cooking. He's relieved to see her usual bloated middle.

 

    "I thought you'd might like to try some."

 

    "No thanks. I ate before I got here."

 

    Rey looks at him with sad eyes. "But ... I worked so hard on this. Chef even gave it her seal of approval. Do you think I'm trying to poison you?"

 

    He eyes widen. "No, no! I just ate, that's all." Rey's lip starts to tremble. "But I am sure I can find the room."

 

    "Thank-you, Kylo." Rey plants a tiny kiss on his cheek. But to Kylo, she might as well given him a sacred and precious gift.

 

    Kylo usually keeps a fairly strict diet plan. After all, an 8-pack is difficult to maintain. But the moment he tastes the first sip, all concern about maintaining his fighting physique go right out the window. The vegetable soup is savory and comforting. Not at all like the somewhat salty, mostly vegetables in water soup his usually eats. Without hesitating, he wolfs down the entire thing.

 

    "Hey! You're supposed to save some for me!"

 

    He makes to apologize, but all that comes out instead is a deep belch. Suddenly, his brain catches up with his stomach and a sharp pain grips his abdomen.

 

    "Gah! My stomach! What happened!"

 

    "You ate too much too soon." Rey is trying very hard to keep the snickers out of her voice. She's not doing a good job.

 

    Fortunately, Kylo is in too much pain to notice. "But you can eat way more than that at once."

 

    "Yes, because I've stretched out my stomach. You have not."

 

    "Make it stop!" he whines.

 

    "Come here on the bed. Lift your shirt up."

 

    He does so, making sure Rey is very aware just how much pain he's in. Rey rolls her eyes. The overgrown man-child can push past a bow caster blast to the side and keep on fighting, but he can't handle stomach cramps.

 

    Rey takes in the aforementioned scar on the side and lightly traces it with her finger. She looks up at the scar bisecting his face. She put that there. She bested Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren once before; she can do it again. He's not invincible. Rey just has to keep remembering that.

 

    Finally she takes mercy on him. Rey gently rubs his stomach to relax it an release all the air he swallowed. She also takes the time to finger the tantalizing divots and bulges of his well muscled middle. Kylo's definitely worked very hard to get all eight of these abs. And if she has her way, they'll all be buried under a generous layer of flab.

 

    A gentle snore rouses her from her thoughts. Kylo's fallen asleep in the middle of the bed. He looks so sweet, so _vulnerable_ with all of the anger and stressed wiped away from his brow that she can _almost_ see the sweet, sensitive boy Leia talked about occasionally. Almost. She lays down on top of minding his middle. He's so guileless sometimes, so desperate to love and be loved that he'll do anything - hurt anyone - to get it. It stirs up some deeply buried maternal instinct Rey didn't even know she had to take away all his hurt.

 

    She shakes her head and pushes away that feeling. He hurt her - hurt others; she can never forget that. And it's her duty to make sure he never hurts someone else again.

* * *

 

    "Where in the galaxy is he?" Ren is a good thirty minutes late, and Hux can feel his blood pressure rising. He looks around and can tell he's not the only one. All the officers are looking at their time pieces with varying levels of irritation and frequently glancing at the door. It's hard to tell with the masks, but even the Knights look tense.

 

    For all his faults, Ren is usually very punctual. In fact, he's often early. Hux gives a huff. He's got things to do today and cannot afford to wait on his Supreme Tardiness.

 

    "Well, I suppose one of you Knights will just have to give the Supreme Ruler your notes. We do not have all day to do with briefing, so let's -"

 

    "I'm here!"

 

    The room turns to look at Ren and no one can quite believe what they see. Kylo Ren's usual polished look is currently anything but. He's cape's askew, clothes wrinkled, and his pasty, pale, gloveless hands stick out in sharp relief from the inky blackness of his clothes. All and all, he looks far removed from a leader of _anything_.

 

    "Couldn't pull yourself away from your woman?" The Rogue's question is really more of a statement.

 

    "I hardly need to explain myself to you," comes the somewhat childish reply. Kylo turns to look at Hux's particularly smarmy face. "Not one word out of you, Hux."

 

    "I didn't say anything," he smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The First Order reminds me a lot of the Third Reich. I know a lady who lived in Germany during Hitler's time in power. She told me how so many people would work for the government even though they didn't like things because food and money were scarce. I'd like to think it's true for these people.
> 
> I see the First Order as a military power. And as such, they rely on other planets to meet their basic needs. So Chef is not really loyal to the First Order, but rather her home world. The First Order is a means to an end. And so she has no problem helping Rey get rid of Kylo.
> 
> In the SNL skit for TFA, Kylo mentions he has an eight-pack. No idea is that's true or not, but it could be.


	11. Mirror Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights have second thoughts about their choice. Chef shares a secret. Rey makes a discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold! An update! Finally we get some smut! This is my first time writing smut, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

    The Monk sits down in a lotus pose, freeing his mind from all distractions. He is one with the universe, calm and peaceful. The tension drains away making him feel lighter than air. All in all, he's coping much better than the others.

 

    The Heavy throws another weight at the wall. "What is taking him so long!"

 

    "It's that woman," the Rogue spits, "He was never late before _she_ came."

 

    "Calm yourself, Rogue. Whipping yourself into a frenzy helps no one," the Monk intones.

 

    "And sitting on the floor does?"

 

    "Surprisingly, yes. You should join me. It'll keep your blood pressure in check."

 

    "Knock it off you two," the Armory snarls, "I've got better things to be doing right now. But I'm here right now with you instead. So shut up, before I shut you up!"

 

    "He's coming," the Sniper warns.

 

    The Knights stand in formation as Kylo Ren sweeps into the room. They take him in with vexation. For the past month since Mistress Rey started cooking, he's been coming in to training later and later. What's more is that his robes no longer fit him well. The Supreme Leader's once well-tailored robes cling to him in a way reminiscent of a stuffed sausage. He is by no means fat, and he is as brutal as ever. Yet his clothing doesn't lend itself to what one expects from a military overlord. It's almost as if he's in denial about his modest weight gain.

 

    With a push of a button, Kylo Ren's light saber kicks on with a violent burst of crackling energy. The other Knights ready their weapons in response.

 

    "Begin!" Kylo barks.

 

    The Monk and Heavy leap at him with staff and sword respectively aiming killing blows at their master. Kylo whips his saber around lopping off the Monk's staff and drops to a crouch at the last moment. He gives a triumphant smirk at the Heavy sails over him and crashes into the Monk in a flailing tangle of limbs. He cuts his small celebration short when the Rogue lets out a passionate war cry and rains a flurry of manic strikes with her butterfly swords at him. It's all Kylo can do to twirl his saber fast enough to protect himself. While he's preoccupied, the Armory silently slinks up behind him intent on a sneak attack. Unfortunately, it's all in vain once Kylo senses him with the Force. The next thing the Armory knows, he's flying through the air and into the Rogue with a crash.

 

    The Knights grapple with Kylo Ren unsuccessfully, so they don't realize the Sniper standing off to the side watching. Normally the man joins in the fray as eager as the rest, but not today. He knows the Supreme Leader will win; he always does. Not that it matters. The whole point is to reaffirm superior physical prowess as the Master of the Knights of Ren. A title Kylo Ren seems no longer worthy of. Oh, sure, he's holding his own still, but that's mostly due to his skill with his piece of junk saber and the Force. How much longer until his too tight belt makes him pass out?

 

    And it's all that scavenger girl's fault. True, he had no problem overthrowing Snoke. None of the Knights actually liked him. He was simply a means to an end - a way of bringing order to a chaotic galaxy. But Kylo Ren doesn't seemed very interested in that anymore. The man once had a very clear vision - to unite the galaxy under one rule instead of the disordered multi-government rule of the Alliance. And the Sniper believed that even though he mostly did it for Mistress Rey, he'd take the opportunity to make it a reality. But _no_. Instead he spends an increasing amount of time obsessing over his consort.

 

    The Knights of Ren are meant to be the Supreme Leader's elite - protectors of order that crush building dissent. They are the sword of justice, bringers of peace. So to escort Kylo Ren's consort as part of his duties, well, that is a high insult to the Sniper. And sure, the others haven't expressed this, but he can see it. He can see it in the way the Monk is meditating more, the way that the Heavy and Rogue obliterate their enemies with more passion than usual, the way the Armory has gone from cleaning his weapons to obsessively polishing them. Their master's frequent obsession - dare he call it addiction - to this woman is putting undue strain on the team, and he's not sure how long they will last like this.

 

    * **PING** *

 

    The Sniper comes back to reality to see everyone frozen. A quick look around reveals the Supreme Leader's belt on the floor. The Sniper looks in growing disgust at the way Kylo Ren's gut (there is no other way to describe it) strains against his robes. Frankly, it's rather sickening to look at.

 

    "Um ... Master?" the Heavy asks hesitantly.

 

    Like a flipped switch he comes back to himself. "Dismissed!" He takes off like a nerf on fire.

* * *

 

    The Knights look particularly cool today. Granted, Rey knows they've never liked escorting her, but they seem particularly stiff and frosty today. She waves it off. It doesn't concern her, so she doesn't really care. They come to a stop at the kitchen doors. They give a shallow bow before turning away. Rey finds it odd that they don't see her in as per usual - not that she's complaining. That just means they're growing lax.

 

    The moment she enters the kitchen, there's a trooper waiting inside. Rey can feel her insides turn to lead, and the temptation to turn and flee is so strong. She resists. She has Kylo's explicit permission to be here. There's nothing they can do about it.

 

    "Ah, there you are Rey!"

 

    Rey gives a fond smile to the woman. She's been so kind and helpful to her ever since she came to the kitchen. Sometimes Chef is the only reason she even bothers getting out of bed some days. Especially since her weight has kept piling on. Rey looks down at her belly - now a full fledged gut that hangs a few inches past the band of her underwear - and gives it a discreet pat. She feels the slight shock waves the both arouse and humiliate her.

 

    Every day she feels more and more like Plutt. She's become soft and greedy the way the man always disgusted her. She's supposed to be slim and muscular, and she feels like she's failed herself. But for the first time in her entire life, she has enough. More than enough. Feeling her pudgy body jiggle like mad when she works out is the most sensual thing she's ever felt next to digesting a giant meal. It's making her feel conflicted. On the one hand she wants nothing more to get back to her lithe body and the freedom it represents, but on the other, she's hesitant to lose the weight.

 

    Rey pushes these thoughts from her mind and smiles at Chef. "Good to see you as always, Chef. Who's this?"

 

    "This is KS-8391. Or as everyone calls him, Kass."

 

    Kass gives a wave.

 

    "And what brings you here, Kass?"

 

    "I'm here to teach you how to use the Force."

 

    Rey gives an incredulous laugh. "But you're a Storm Trooper? How can you have Force training?"

 

    "There's more to the Force than Jedi and Sith. When I realized I had the Force, I read as many books as I could to train myself. Like you, I specialize in the mental side of the Force. It keeps me intact when I have to get reconditioned."

 

    "Reconditioned?"

 

    Kass gives a strained chuckle. "You don't want to know."

 

    "All right then," Chef claps, "Kass, take off that ridiculous bucket. You're making everyone nervous."

 

    "Sorry ma'am." He removes the helmet to relieve a chiseled with olive skin, short curly hair, and the greenest eyes she's ever seen. (Rey almost swoons at the sight.)

 

    "You two go over to that corner and practice for a few hours. Then we'll get started on today's lesson."

 

    For a moment, Rey's seized with a strong urge to do incredibly filthy things to him before she she remembers the jiggling pile of blubber she's turning into. That kills the mood quite effectively.

 

    "Please, have a seat, Mistress Rey."

 

    "Just, Rey, if you don't mind."

 

    "Rey. Ok then." He has just a beautiful smile that just lights up is face. It makes Rey want to run away so she won't have to inflict his disgusting jiggling body on him.

 

    "So what is it that you want to learn?"

 

    Rey hesitates. Sure, Chef's said he's trust worthy, but surrounded by enemies, you can never be to careful about your allies. "I want to control Kylo Ren's mind. Not like a Force compulsion, but more like hypnosis. That way I can get him to do things even when I'm not around."

 

    Kass contemplates this for a moment. "The only way I can think of you doing that is if his mental defenses are gone."

 

    "I have some blue hempress in my quarters. I read a book about how it can be used as a sleep aide."

 

    "Then that's it! Make him ingest just enough to make him groggy but not to the point that he falls asleep. Then you can give him Force compulsions that, in theory, he'll keep doing until you snap him out of it. Just make sure to start slow. Too much to soon, and he'll _know_ somethings up."

 

    Rey nods, full of determination. "Then let's get started, then."

* * *

 

    When Rey returns from her cooking lessons, there's someone already in the room. She turns to her Knight protectors with alarm on her face - a silent plea for help. With a nod they ready their weapons. Rey quickly punches in the code for her room and steps out the way. The door hisses open to reveal Kylo Ren in nothing but his underwear kicking the closet door repeatedly. He freezes, slowly turning to face the door. The Knights take one look at each other and leave.

 

    Kylo heaves a sigh. "Hello, Rey."

 

    Rey walks hesitantly closer. "Are you okay, Kylo?"

 

    "Yeah. Yeah, sure."

 

    "Really? Because your acting like the closet personally offended you."

 

    Kylo gives a humorless laugh.

 

    "Kylo, what's wrong? You're scaring me?"

 

    The man scrunches his faces up and ignores the question. His cheeks flush a deep red.

 

    "Kylo, I can't help if you don't tell me what's going on."

 

    Kylo mumbles something unintelligible.

 

    "I'm sorry, I didn't get that."

 

    " **I said, 'NOTHING FITS!'** " he booms.

 

    Rey's chest seizes in terror. _Is he going to choke me? I should have left well enough alone. I don't want to die like this!_

 

    Kylo's eyes widen as he senses her abject terror. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'd never hurt you, Rey. You've got to believe me."

 

    Rey doesn't really believe him. Sure, he's never physically hurt her, but the man is a ticking time bomb. She pushes that thought away. If she focuses on that now, he might lose it more. She forces a smile on her face.

 

    "What do you mean nothing fits?" Better to focus on the issue that she can handle than the one that makes her want to scream.

 

    "I've been eating too much of your cooking. Just look at me!"

 

    Rey takes in his figure. She's noticed that he's been putting weight, but in just his underwear, she can fully appreciate how much. It'd be a gross exaggeration to call him fat. On the contrary, he's not much bigger than he was when Rey first saw him. Sure, his jaws a little softer, his muscles a bit more padded, but hardly anything worth taking his rage out on his wardrobe. Then she spots his middle.

 

    Gone are the chiseled eight-pack abs. Instead a small belly has made a home on his abdomen. Admittedly, it's not very much of anything, but with Kylo's form fitting clothes, the small bulge would make things a very tight fit. Still, Rey can hardly see it as a bad thing. If anything, it makes him more approachable - somewhat cuddly even.

 

    "You look fine to me," she says with a shrug.

 

    "Fine? _Fine_? I'm not fine, I'm fat!"

 

    Rey cocks her hips and puts her hands on her fleshy waist. "Is there anything _wrong_ with that?"

 

    " _No!_ No, there's nothing wrong with that. It's just ..."

 

    "Just _what_?"

 

    "If I'm fat, then how can I protect you?"

 

    Kylo looks so heartbroken, that all of Rey's mounting irritation just evaporates. Gone is the violent, angry man of death and destruction. When Rey looks into his sad brown eyes, all she can see is a man desperate to love, to be loved, and not knowing how to do either.

 

    "Oh, Kylo. You don't need to protect me. I'm plenty safe. Besides, everyone is too afraid of you to go against your will."

 

    "Yeah. I suppose they are." He brightens up before drooping down again. "But you're afraid of me too aren't you?"

 

    Rey shrugs. "You are a little ... intense. And determined." Better to tread lightly than to tell him just how she really feels.

 

    "I don't mean to be. When I saw you that first time, I just knew I had to have you. You were so powerful, but you had no idea what you were doing. You knew loneliness and despair, but you're so kind. In many ways, you remind me of the man I used to be."

 

    He really does look pitiful. So Rey blames it on temporary insanity when she bends down and gives him a hug. Kylo shifts in her arms so they are chest to chest, bellies touching each other. And it is the most erotic thing Rey has ever felt. He's still strong, but pleasingly soft. She can't help but wonder just how good he'd feel if he were softer. She could climb on top of him, sink into him.

 

    Without thinking, she slips a hand down to fondle his stomach. There is still an undeniable softness there, but Rey can pinch a generous bit of flesh. Kylo flinches and pulls away. They look into each others eyes, and in that moment, Kylo Ren is the most beautiful man she has ever seen. She leans in to give him a kiss on the lips - chaste, but filled with desire. He deepens it hesitantly and first, as if afraid to scare her off. Rey grasps the back of his head, pushing him closer. She doesn't really know what she's feeling, just that she has to have him. As much of him as he's willing to give.

 

    Kylo picks her up like a bride on her wedding night and gently sets her on the bed. He kneels over, reverently kissing her on the lips. He bends down to plant another on her supple lower belly. Rey gives a small gasp and reaches to hold Kylo there. He gives her a teasing nip before gently suckling her plushness.

 

    "You like that?" he purrs. Rey can practically _feel_ his deep, rumbling bass travel below. All she can give is an enthusiastic nod.

 

    "If you let me go, I'll give you something you'll really like."

 

    Rey let's him go, instantly missing the soft, silky curls. She watches with mounting interest as Kylo slides down and presses a firm kiss between her legs.

 

    "Oh!"

 

    "More?"

 

    "Yes! Maker yes!"

 

    Kylo strokes her through her pants watching her squirm to find more friction. He thinks about how long to tease her, how wet can he make her before she begs for release, for him to ram into her over and over until her urge is satiated.

 

    Rey does absolutely non of these things.

 

    She pushes him off in irritation and shucks off her bottoms. Then she grabs a very perplexed Kylo and pushes him onto the bed. He's so confused that he lets her slide off his briefs without a token protest.

 

    Kylo's length springs free in all its glory. It's long, bruise purple thickness pulsates and weeps with his desire. Rey stares at it in fear. The most she's ever had inside her were two fingers last week when she was exploring herself. _Could it even fit inside me?_

 

   She shoves the thought away. Kylo Ren has control of what she eats, what she wears - everything really. She's not going to let him have control over her pleasure too.

 

    "Rey? What are you doing?"

 

    She gives him a smirk to hide her nervousness. Rey's definitely not giving him back control. But she's definitely not impaling herself on _that_. So instead she settles herself on top and give a tentative hump.

 

    She jerks has an electrified jolt courses through her. It's somehow more intense than when she rubs her nub. She glances down at Kylo. He looks absolutely _mesmerized_ at the way her belly hangs down - moving with every breath.

 

    She moves her hips again setting a languid pace. It's so sensitive right now Rey's not sure if she'll last. It feels _so good_. She wants this feeling, knowing some finds her beautiful enough to find pleasure with her, to give her pleasure, is the happiest she's ever been.

 

    Kylo bucks under her desperate for more. The friction is so much is almost hurts.

 

    "Shh, come here." He draws her close in a more comfortable position, her sizable middle smothering his modest one. Her knees quiver as she imagines what it would like if his was as large as hers - or bigger?

 

    She picks up the pace. She groans in arousal the way her belly and breasts tremble on top of Kylo, almost pinning him in place.

 

    "Eager are we?" he purrs with smug satisfaction.

 

    "Oh, shut up."  Rey breathes. She reaches up to card through his curls. She takes in his face, the smattering of moles, awkward features, and the harsh scar she gave him. He's not traditionally handsome (though rather striking from the right angle), but the way his features have slightly softened makes him more approachable, more attractive somehow. What would he look like when those plump pouty lips eat sorak berries from her hands, lips sucking the tangy red juice from her fingers.

 

    Liquid heat pools in her belly. It grows stronger and stronger with each thrust. Rey grows more frantic as it travels down to her inner thighs and explodes in an intensity she's never had before.

 

    " _Oh, Maker! Yes!_ "

 

    A few more thrusts and Kylo's done for too. His come splatters onto her backside. Rey belatedly remembers they didn't use protection. _Something to remember for next time_ , she think. And there will be one. Sex is much better than she thought it would be - Kylo Ren or no.

 

    The man gently rolls her off of him. "I'll be right back," he says as she slips into the 'fresher.

 

    Rey feels somewhat disgusted with herself. It's not the sex. She knew that would be happening no matter what. _At least it was on_ my _terms_. No, the problem is realizing just how much he's tainted her. Prior to all this, she's never lusted after a fat man. In fact, she despised the sight of them. _Then again, they were all slime balls too_. But Kylo ...

 

    She was going to fatten him up anyway, but to _like_ the sight of him huff and puffing to squeeze into clothes too small to fit, his overfed belly wobbling ponderously ... She's not even going to finish that. And what's worse is that she wants to be fat right along with him.

 

    Kylo comes back with a warm washcloth. Once he finishes cleaning them up, Rey grabs his hand before she can question things any more.

 

    "You know, I don't mind this." She splays her hand on his small pooch of fat.

 

    "Rey, don't be ridiculous. If I get fat, I can't keep you safe. That's why you're here with me now. If I can't defend you, then what's the point?"

 

    "Kylo," she smiles warmly, "I don't care if you gain a thousand pounds. I'd still feel as safe with you as I do now." _Which is to say not very_.

 

    Kylo, on the other hand, thinks she's talking about the Force. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

 

    "So then let me take care of you then. You've done so much for me. Let me do this for you."

 

    "You know you're not obligated to do anything for me."

 

    "I know. But I want to." _Oh how I want to_. "I'm your consort. I'm supposed to take care of you." She reaches up to cup his jaw. "Please. Let me have this."

 

    Kylo's not 100% sure what she means, but assumes it's nothing bad. "Ok. I'll get some new robes to wear until I drop the weight. You making me things, but nothing fattening. All of your delicious food is going straight to my gut."

 

    "Sure. I can do that." _But don't expect me to_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what's terrifying? When I was working on this chapter, I stopped to make dinner for my relatives. When I get back, one of them was on this computer. My saving grace is that I had another tab open which was TLT's Beep Beep I'm a Sheep, and it was just innocently weird enough that they didn't look any farther than that and just pulled up Netflix. I had to act all calm and stuff, but inside I was screaming in terror.


	12. Consequences and Restitution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux questions his life. An unexpected team up. Phasma visits the kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short. But it's pretty plot heavy so that makes up for that. Thanks to everyone who read, kudoed, and reviewed. I still can't believe so many people have read and liked my story. You guys are the best. ☺

    Hux tries _very_ hard to not let the disgust show on his face. There's no doubt about it - Ren has picked up weight. He's not fat - only a little chubby. If he was a normal person, Hux wouldn't care. But this is Kylo "I have an _eight-pack_ " Ren. It's almost shameful the way he's let himself go.

 

    Hux is pretty sure he's been sampling the desert rat's food. It's the only explanation when he's diet is so intensely ridged. It would be an easy fix to simply _stop eating her cooking_ , and the weight would just drop off. However, he seems to be in denial about the cause. It's rather obvious the way his already draconian diet has gotten even more so. Most of the time anyway. He's been cycling between eating next to nothing and snapping at everyone (there's been a few dead troopers much to Gweneth's ire) and eating everything and wallowing in guilt. Hux prefers the latter. At least that way no one dies and things actually get done.

 

   Judging by the way Ren's viciously stabbing at his salad like it personally offended him, he's unfortunately in the former part of the cycle.

 

    "I don't get it, Hux! What am I doing wrong?" Ren snarls out.

 

    Hux elects to say nothing. Instead he mentally calculates how much milk of magnesia he can safely consume throughout the day.

 

    "I mean for _years_ I've been on this meal plan to optimize my skills and I've never gotten fat. Then all of a sudden, I've gone from hard and firm to soft and squishy!"

 

    Hux has all ready had a third of a dosage after the morning meeting. He's got two other meetings with Ren later today. _I suppose I'll have to forgo the juice and get an extra two rolls instead._

 

    " _Hux!_ Are you even listening to me?"

 

    "To be honest, Supreme Leader, I was not aware we had a familiarity appropriate to have this conversation."

 

    Ren deflates. "No. We don't." He huffs and scrubs his face. "But you are the only one here who isn't afraid on me. And I _need_ to talk about this."

 

    "Isn't this a better conversation to have with your doctor?"

 

    "Doctors are for the sickly. Do I look sick to you?"

 

    "No, but doctors are helpful in maintaining wellness. If your weight concerns you, go see him. He'd be able to give you better advice than I."

 

   "But I don't _want_ to talk to a doctor," Ren manages to both childish and threatening, "If I _wanted_ to talk to one, I _would_. _Instead_ , I am asking you."

 

    Hux sighs. He knows he isn't a good man, but surely he hasn't done anything to warrant this. "I'm not sure you'd like what I have to say."

 

    Ren seizes him by the lapels. "General, I am the Supreme Leader. Not you. I will decide what I want to hear. Not you. Understand?" he growls.

 

    This is it. This is how Hux dies. Might as well get it over with. "Well, I've noticed you've only gained weight after your consort started cooking. Perhaps you should just not eat her food."

 

    Ren's eyes grow murderous. He yanks Hux close so they are face to face.

 

    "How dare you! How imply this is here fault!"

 

    Hux makes to speak, but Kylo Ren firmly shakes him.

 

    "Shut up! You did! She's been cooking healthy things for me! She's been taking care of me. Why would she do that? She loves me!" He looks truly distressed for a moment before turning his hardened gaze back to Hux. The General's life flashes before his eyes. Just when he thinks he's done for, Ren lets him go. His contemplative eyes look progressively heartbroken. He shakes his head in defeat and leaves the room, mask forgotten on the table.

 

    Hux has no idea what just happened. He looks at the mask, then back at the door Ren just went through. He picks up his thermos knocks back a shot. Forget rationing. If he dies of an overdose, at least he won't have to deal with this nonsense anymore.

* * *

 

    Hux hates his life. This is the third time he's been to the bathroom and his insides feel wrung out. _I need something else besides milk of magnesia. The stress is killing me_.

 

    Someone knocks on the door.

 

    That's rather odd. This late at night, the only person who comes to his door is Phasma, and she always barges in. ("You are married to you work, Armitage. It's not like I'll interrupt anything.") Curious, he fixes his clothes and opens the door.

 

    The black clad Knight of Ren wasn't even on his list of possibilities.

 

    For a brief moment, he considers he's being summoned to his death. _Nonsense,_ he thinks, _If he wanted me dead, he'd have killed me earlier._

 

    "What do you want?"

 

    "If I may come in, General?"

 

    Hux blinks in confusion. But since he has so reason to say no, he let's him in.

 

    The Knight steps in a takes a look around. He looks a bit awkward so Hux gestures for them to take a seat.

 

    "It's rather funny, General, how our quarters look the same - spartan, no hints of hobbies or keepsakes. And yet we lead very different lives."

 

    "Somehow, I hardly you called on me to just discuss room decor."

 

   "Ha. No, I suppose your right." He look at Hux hesitantly. "General, may I count on your digression?"

 

    "Well that all depends," Hux leans back feeling decidedly more in control of the situation, "on whether or not there will be treason."

 

    "No, there won't be. What I want to do is for the good of the entire First Order."

 

    "Then why aren't you taking this up with your master. Surely he has more authority in this matter than I."

 

    The Knight stiffens. "Well, it's ... it's because it concerns him."

 

    Hux stares at the man in wide-eyed disbelief. The gives the man a long blink and starts to chuckle. His chuckles turn into laughs, and the laughs into hysterical chortles.

 

    "Are you trying to stage a coup?" Hux asks in high-pitch disbelief. When the Knight doesn't answer right away disbelief turns into mounting anger. "Unbelievable! You and your kind had the _nerve_ to murder Snoke, put your master Kylo Ren in charge - who I may add has _no idea_ on how to run an empire - and when you get tired of him, you want him gone. Who do you plan on being the next Supreme Leader? You?"

 

    "No, no, no. You misunderstand me. I have no desire to usurp Kylo Ren. I still believe he's the best direction for the First Order." Hux can't help but roll his eyes at this. "But he can't ascend to where he needs to be while he still has that _woman_ in his life. She has invaded his thoughts. He no longer thinks about what is best for the Knights. He even went part of today without wearing his mask because his thoughts were so consumed with her. A Knight only takes off his mask for his master. He is the Supreme Leader, General. He answers to no one. Least of all a fat woman how didn't even want the honor of being his consort."

 

    "And you plan on doing what? Convince him to let her go?"

 

    "Of course not. He'll never agree to that. Her grip on him is too strong. If he is going to achieve greatness, she needs to die."

 

    "Die? Are you sure you've thought this through? Ren _will_ know what you've done. He'll torture you and then kill you. And I refuse to go down with you. In fact, I am not even sure why you've come to me."

 

    "Because I cannot do this on my own and you are the only one who isn't afraid of my master."

 

    "And what do you expect me to do? I refuse to be your clean up crew or your lookout."

 

    "I just need you to keep him busy."

 

    "You seem to be laboring under the delusion that I control anything that the Supreme Leader does."

 

    "I appreciate that. I just need you to stall him for a few minutes. If I attack her, she might call out through the Force. I just need you to delay him long enough for me to kill her."

 

    There is no way this can end well. There is also no way this Knight can expect to make it out of this alive. A smile spreads on Hux's face. No matter how this end, it will fracture the Knights -perhaps beyond repair. They may even lose their loyalty to him. And if the scavenger dies, well that would be the cherry on top. Considering she's the cause of his resent ulcers, she's clearly more trouble than she's worth.

 

    "And if I do this, nothing will be traced back to me?"

 

    "No. I will never implicate you."

 

    Hux leans over and grabs his data pad. "The Supreme Leader has a meeting with several dignitaries in three days. That would be the best time to strike. If you mess this up, I am not helping you try again."

 

    The Knight stands up. "One chance is all I need."

* * *

    "Clear your mind of all distractions. Nothing else exists except for the spoon."

 

    Kass is a man with remarkable patience. Rey's been trying to move the spoon on the floor with the Force for the better part of an hour. She's only managed to move it a few inches. Kass insists that she's doing fine, but Rey can't help but feel like a failure. She managed to pick up on mind control so well. Why can't she pick up the others too?

 

    "Rey, you aren't focusing."

 

    "This is hopeless! I'm never going to get it."

 

    "Have patience, Rey. Alderaan wasn't built in a day."

 

    "I don't get it, Kass. I was able to read Kylo's mind and use mind control on a trooper the very first day I discovered my abilities. Why is this so hard?"

 

    "Well, first of all, there are many different things you can do with the Force, so it isn't unusual to have talent in a particular branch and none in another. Secondly, you used your powers on people without mental shielding."

 

    "I don't understand."

 

    "Well, from what you've told me, the Supreme Leader didn't know you had a strong predilection to the mental part of the Force.  So why would he try to keep you out of his mind? Also, most trooper don't have _any_ mental shielding. It's a side effect from reconditioning."

 

    "But you have it?"

 

    "Yeah, because I'm fortunate enough to be a low level Force user and to be stationed as a guard when the Knights where raiding Jedi temples. I managed to smuggle some books out to memorize and study later."

 

    "Any chance you still have it?"

 

    "Actually, yes. I'll try to bring it next time for you to read."

 

    Suddenly they can feel a briskly walking mass of anger coming closer and closer to the kitchen.

 

     "Quick! Into the pantry, Kass!" He manages to get in and close the door just as Captain Phasma bursts into the room.

 

    "Can I help you, Captain?" Chef greets.

 

    "Yes, I need to speak with Mistress Rey. It's a matter of utmost urgency and importance."

 

    Rey steps out from the corner of the room. "You wanted me?"

 

    Phasma sags a little in relief. "I just got through talking to General Hux."

 

    That could only mean one thing. "Is it Kylo?"

 

    "Who else could it be? I need your help. He's been in an extremely terrifying mood. He's gone from terrorizing the Storm Troopers to outright killing them. The man's gone off the deep end and you seem to be the only one he listens to."

 

    Rey plants her hands on her hips and shakes her head with a sigh. Why is he acting like this? It can't be his duties. Otherwise Phasma would have complained before now. Sure he's been frustrated by his weight, but that's no reason to start killing people. _Then again this is Kylo._

 

    "Don't worry about it, Captain. I'll take care of it as soon a possible."

 

    "See that you do. If this keeps up we'll have people defecting left and right. The First Order won't have a leg to stand on."  And with that Phasma stalks out the way she came.

 

    It is very tempting to just Kylo continue on his rampage. After all, if he makes everyone defect, then it would be child's play for the Resistance to swoop in and save the day.

 

    _But at what cost_ _?_

 

    The more Rey stays here, the more complicated things become. Sure, the First Order ideology is terrible and cannot last in real world conditions, but there are so many people here that Rey can't bring herself to die. If the Resistance came, what would happen to Chef and her family? Or the troopers who are forced to fight in a war whether they want to or not? These people don't truly agree with the First Order; they're trying to make the best of a bad situation.

 

    Rey remembers _Starkiller_ base, and the widespread destruction. Just how many people like Chef did she have a hand in killing? Nausea rolls deep in her gut. _No, I didn't have much of a choice. If I didn't do what I did, then how many more people would have died?_

 

    Kass comes out of the closet, cursing under his breath as canned goods fall off the shelves and roll under stoves, counters, and carts.

 

    "Well, I suppose this is as good as anything to practice your levitation abilities."

 

    "Just make sure you two take care of it before somebody trips," Chef drawls.

 

    Rey snickers and reaches out with the Force. A can of stock wobbles back and forth until it starts rolling towards her.

 

    "Nice, very nice. You know how to go forward. Now let's try to teach you how to go up." Kass claps her on the back the way Poe does when Finn does a particularly good job. Her heart aches for the people she's made a part of her makeshift family. Are they still looking for her? Do they think she's still alive? _Are_ they _still alive?_

 

    She shakes herself out of the downward spiral. It does no good to dwell on such thoughts. If Jakku's taught her anything, it's just how deadly those kinds of thoughts can be. How many times has she stumbled upon the remains of people who went out into the sands and never came back? Or the scavengers she found dangling from a rope or chain around their necks?

 

    Rey focuses on another can. It wobbles for a bit and then shoot right towards her open palm with a painful smack.

 

    "All right! Good job Rey. Just need a little more work with precision. I think that in a few days, you'll have this down pat."

 

    Rey gives him a dimpled smile. He's been so kind to her. Really, everyone in the kitchens has played a huge roll in keeping her sane. She won't let them die because of her choices if she can help it.

 

    "Chef, do you think it's possible to make some blue hempress for Kylo tonight?"

 

    "I think I might be able to whip up some tea for him. Not sure if he drinks tea though."

 

    "Don't worry, Chef. He'll drink it for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this can't end well. Are their any therapists in the First Order? I feel like they'd be really helpful right about now.


	13. Twists and Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reylo bonding. Sniper attacks. Paranoid Kylo is paranoid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kept giving me issues. And I kept getting distracted by YouTube. So many dance compilations, so little time.

    Rey flops on the bed. She hasn't done very much today, but all the excitement has her nerves shot. She glances at the tea tray by the bed. So much is riding on her getting this _just_ right. If she tips her hand, then people could die. If she isn't effective enough, people could die. All the stress is making her crave food more than usual. She looks at the way her fleshy middle sticks out firmly packed with food. It's so stuffed it hardly jiggles. _If Plutt could see me now_.

 

    Rey's finally gotten her most privately held wish, but at what cost? She has no freedom to speak of. She's isolated from everyone she loves. And to make matters worse, her feelings towards Kylo keep growing more and more conflicted. She can see the light in him when it's just the two of him. They way he bends over backwards to make her feel comfortable, how he just lights up when he sees her, his obsession over keeping her safe. But she cannot forget about what lead her here. And to make matters worse, he doesn't seem to realize just what he's done to her.

 

    Sometimes Rey wishes she could just hate him. It would be so easy just to show him the full extent of her anger at being kept like a pet. But somehow, despite everything, she doesn't want him to suffer. And isn't that just the craziest thing? To care for a monster who isn't really a monster, but a deeply flawed person. She just wishes he was a better man. Then maybe she wouldn't mind being with him.

 

    She's so lost in thought she doesn't even sense Kylo come in, mask tucked under his arm for once. Rey snaps out of it when he sinks down on the the bed next to her.

 

    "Hey." Rey can't help the small flutter in her belly at the sight of his face. And she hates herself for it.

 

    "Good evening, Rey." He gives her a small smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes.

 

    "Kylo?" she shifts to sit, careful to mind her overfilled stomach, "What's wrong?"

 

    "Rey, do you love me?"

 

    She can swear that her heart literally stopped beating for a moment. "Um, why are you asking me this?"

 

    "Just answer the question, Rey. I need to know."

 

    "... Uh ... I don't know?"

 

    "Don't know? What do you mean you don't know?" He splays a large hand on her middle. "If you don't love me, why would you make this softer for me?"

 

    _Is he for real?_ "I did it because that's what you wanted me to do?"

 

    "Do you enjoy it?"

 

    Now Rey's really confused. "I mean, I kind of like all the food. Not too sure about the weight gain."

 

    "But you wouldn't try to leave me over it, would you?"

 

    "Kylo where is all this coming from anyway?"

 

    "It's nothing. Just something that Hux said."

 

    Well this is worrying. "Since when do you listen to Hux?" _Or anyone for that matter?_

 

    "It's just that, he was making sense to me about something."

 

    "About what?"

 

    "I only started to pick up weight because I've been eating your cooking. And when you tell me you're going to support me with my weight loss, I'm still struggling with my weight."

 

    "I've been making you healthy item, Kylo. How could I _possibly_ be making you fat?"

 

    Kylo's a bit unsure what to do. He's fairly certain she's discovered the weight gain powder and has been adding it into his food in retaliation. But on the off chance that she doesn't know about it, then she's not going to take it well. Even he knows that would be a damaging blow to their relationship.

 

    He opts to let it go. "Yeah. You're right."

 

    Rey inches closer to him and rests her head on his shoulders. "Have you considered that it might be stress?"

 

    "Stress? I'm the Master of the Knights of Ren. I know stress. It's never made me fat before."

 

    "True, but now you're that plus the Supreme Leader. That's way more stress than what you're used to. Might make it harder for you to lose the weight."

 

    "Yeah. You're probably right." Holds Rey close to give her a kiss on the lips. When she melts into him, it's so much easier to ignore the nagging thought that things are not as they seem.

 

    Rey pulls away after a beat. "That reminds me. I've got something for you."

 

   "Oh? And what's that? More food?"

 

    "Nope. I got you some tea. It's supposed to help you sleep better."

 

    Surely Rey loves him if she's concerned about his well being. _After all_ , he reasons, _She's never been with anyone before. How could she know what it means to love someone?_

 

    "Tea? What kind is it?"

 

    "Blue hempress with lemon and ginger. Chef gave me the recipe that she uses. It's pretty good."

 

    "Never heard of it. Then again, I don't really like tea."

 

    "You'll like this." She pours him a small cup of strong tea with sugar. By Chef's calculations, he'll be in the prime suggestion stage in about ten minutes before he clonks out. Rey bends over to gives him a good view of her plumper butt as a distraction while she pours herself a cup of plain lemon ginger tea.

 

    Kylo gives his a tentative sip. "Oh! This is delightful."

 

    "I'm glad you think so," she smiles.

 

    True to form, Kylo's impatience takes over. He stops sipping the hot tea and starts draining the cup. Rey winces. Does the man have nerve damage?

 

    "I actually enjoyed that. May I have some more?"

 

   "Not unless you want to fall asleep right this instant. Besides, I ate _way_ to much today. I'm expecting my usual belly rub." It really wouldn't do if he clonked out before Rey could give him the suggestion. Kylo's anger problems cannot be solved by a good night's sleep alone.

 

    "Of course," he smirks, "It would be in _very_ bad form if I left your belly unattended."

 

    Rey leans back, humming in pleasure as Kylo's large magical hands rub lazy circles on her belly. She pushes the guilty thoughts away. She's gone through a lot lately, mostly because of Kylo Ren. It's only fair that she takes the pleasure he's willing to give her. It's part of his penance.

 

    After a few minutes, Kylo lets out a huge yawn.

 

    "Getting sleepy, Kylo?"

 

    "A bit. That tea works pretty quickly."

 

    "It does, doesn't it?"

 

    "Rey, can I ... hold you? At least until I fall asleep?"

 

    Rey gives an indulgent smile. "Sure, Kylo."

 

    She watches him slowly nod off to la la land, his head comically bobbing as he tries to stay awake to fondle her plumping middle. She waits until that moment when he can hear the world around him, but can't be bothered to react and draws on the Force.

 

    " _Kylo,_ " she commands, " _Whenever you fell angry, you will eat until you calm down. When you feel full, you'll enjoy it. In fact, you'll crave being stuffed instead of killing people._ "

 

    Rey's heart thuds. This is it. Either it took or it didn't.

 

    Kylo gives a sleepy snuffle and cuddles her like a teddy bear. Rey can't help but smile. He looks quite precious.

 

    Rey forces herself to relax and get some sleep. Nothing for it now but to wait until he gets angry again. She'll have to be more careful though. All of her plans relied on Kylo's inability to see anything besides what he wants to see. She can't have people start to make him question her. She's here because it is his will. If he grows tired of her or believes her to be a threat, then her very life might be forfeit.

* * *

 

    "Please at least _try_ to act civilized, Supreme Leader."

 

    "I always do, General. I can't help it if some people need physical correction."

 

    Hux takes a deep breath and counts to ten. He is not suicidal enough to throttle Ren the way he so longs to.

 

    They're on their way to the meeting with the dignitaries. Well, _Hux_ is. Kylo needs to make a pit stop at the Knights' quarters to dole out their assignments for the day before joining everyone else. Needless to say, Hux is looking forward to the guaranteed minutes of civility until then. Perhaps, if he's efficient enough, he might even get a few things done before the overgrown man-child throws a wrench into things.

 

    All the stress of smoothing things out after Ren puts a wrinkle in them as driven Hux to the one thing he hates almost as much as the man himself - exercise. (Phasma's idea really. Though once he got past the humiliation of being _woefully_ out of shape, he must admit it gets results. He's a lot less stressed and is starting to get some muscle tone.)

 

    With Hux getting his body into better shape, it's almost amusing and sad watching Ren's lose his. Despite his dieting and intense workouts, he keeps piling on the pounds. (Though if Hux is honest, ever since he got his robes resized, the modest bulk only seems to have made him look more intimidating. Not that he'd ever tell _him_ that.) It doesn't help that since Rey talked to him about killing the Storm Troopers, he's been handling his unstable temper by shoveling food in his mouth like he'll never eat again. (Again, Hux will never mention this. After the last time, he's going to avoid all comments about Ren's weight gain like the plague.)

 

    They stop when they reach a junction in the corridor. _This is it_. Hux thinks. _At least no matter what happens, the events will be in my favor_.

 

    "I'll join you shortly, Hux." Ren makes for the corridor that leads to his Knights.

 

    "Of course. Take all the time you need, Supreme Leader."

* * *

 

    _This is it_ , the Sniper thinks. He's managed to convince his Master for him to be the one to escort Mistress Rey to her lesson.  _Hux just has to keep the Supreme Leader occupied just long enough_. 

 

    He presses the door chime and waits a beat.

 

    "Coming!" A moment later she opens the door. "Right, so we'll just be off."

 

    She turns to close the door behind her, but the Sniper shoves her back into the room.

 

    "Hey! What are you doing?"

 

    "I am taking care of a problem that no one seems to be willing to solve."

 

    She looks up at him, confused, before understanding dawns on her face. "Are you crazy? He'll kill you! I hope he kills you!"

 

    "You're right. I'm probably not going to live after this, but you cannot be allowed to live. The longer you're in the Supreme Leader's life, the more focused he is on you, and less on his duties. You'll bring the entire First Order down to it's knees."

 

    Rey takes a careful step back. "I didn't want to be here. It's not my fault!"

 

    The Sniper pulls out a knife. "I know. And for that, I'll make your death as quick and painless as possible."

 

    He makes to grab her, but Rey surprises him by grabbing his forearm and flipping him onto the empty food cart. Without pausing she makes for the door.

 

   "No!" The Sniper flings the knife at Rey's neck. She ducks just in time as the knife sails past her head and embeds itself into the door mechanism. Her heart sinks. She's stuck in here with him now.

 

    "Help!" Rey pours out all of her panic into the Force in hopes that Kylo - anyone really, she isn't picky right now - will come save her.

 

    "Nice try, desert rat. No one will come to save you in time."

 

    "What have you done?"

 

    "Nothing that will matter to you. You'll be dead in a few."

 

    He charges her with short sword this time. _Just how many weapons does he have on him?_ Without thinking twice, Rey drops down into a crouch with a fluid sweep kick. The Knight, clearly underestimating her fighting capabilities, doesn't even see it coming and falls sprawled on his back.

 

    Before he can get back up, Rey stomps on his crotch with all her might. She watches with no small satisfaction when he curls into a ball screaming in pain. She quickly grabs his sword and aims it at his neck.

 

    "Stay there!"

 

    The Sniper lays there for a few moments as the pain and nausea abates. He looks up at Rey with new eyes. She's more than just the downfall of the First Order. She's a danger to the Supreme Leader himself. With renewed vigor, he swivels his legs around. His legs catch hers and she falls down. After that, it's a simple matter to straddle her and wrench the short sword from her loose grip.

 

    "Die!"

 

    Time slows around her. There's no panic or fear. There's only clarity and peace. She's refuses to die like this. When she dies, it'll be as a free woman, not a glutted pet. Goal firmly in mind, she reaches out through the Force and finds the knife.

 

    She concentrates on it just like Kass taught her, pulling it out of the wall. She looks at the Knight and lets it fly.

* * *

 

    All he can feel is panic and fear engulf him out of nowhere.

 

    "Rey!" he gasps. He abruptly stands up causing the current speaker to look at him strangely and the rest of the room to freeze.

 

    "Supreme Leader? Is everything okay?" asks one of the generals.

 

    Kylo ignores the man. Trade routes are not as important as his Rey is right now. He's about to leave when Hux grabs his arm.

 

    "Where are you going?" he hisses.

 

    "Something's wrong with Rey. I can feel it!"

 

    "Then I'll send a Storm Trooper to check on her. Or if your that paranoid, send one of your Knights. You are needed _here_."

 

    "Get out of my way, Hux!"

 

   "Supreme Leader, I really must insist -"

 

    " **Move**!" he roars and shoves a very startled Hux out of the way and runs off.

 

    Hux turns to the very surprised (and somewhat frightened) group. He straightens his uniform.

 

    "Carry on. There's no reason not to continue the meeting. I am second-in-command so I do have the authority to make executive decisions. Anything the Supreme Leader needs to know, I will personally relay to him."

 

    After some confused muttering, the meeting continues. More than once Hux hears a quiet muttering about how he should be the Supreme Leader and not "that temperamental half-wit."

* * *

 

    Kylo rushes to his and Rey's quarters. When the door refuses to budge, he slashes it open with with his saber. A blind panic seizes his lungs, stealing the breath clean from him. On the floor, still as corpses, lay his beautiful Rey with the Sniper on top of her. Crimson blood pools and spreads on the floor.

 

    Then, is a beautiful moment, he sees her wriggles out from underneath. She's soak in blood and has a gash on her cheek, but she's alive. And that's all that matter right now.

 

    Rey looks numbly at the corpse. A knife sticks out from deep in his neck. She reaches up and gingerly touches her cheek.

 

    "Rey?" Kylo quickly takes off his mask and moves towards her.

 

    Like a switch, Rey comes back to reality.

 

    "Kylo?" she whispers. The next thing he knows, Rey starts bawling. She reaches for him in desperation. Normally this would send him to cloud nine, but right now, his main concern is Rey. He wasn't there for her when she needed him. Holding her is the very least he could do.

 

    "I'm sorry, Rey. I didn't protect you."

 

    "Not your fault," comes the muffled reply.

 

    "But -"

 

    "Kylo, please. Just stop talking and hold me."

 

    "Sure, Rey. Whatever you want." He looks at the Sniper's dead body. This was a man who Kylo _trusted_ with his very life. And he just betrayed him. He can't kill him in revenge because Rey all ready did. In fact, he can't do anything but hold her and tell her everything's going to be ok.

 

    _If I can't trust one of my own Knights, then who else can't I trust?_

* * *

 

    "You can't do an inquisition on the _entire First Order_!"

 

    "Why not, Hux? Isn't it a good thing to know just who is truly on your side?"

 

    Hux takes a deep breath. Perhaps helping that blasted Knight wasn't the best of ploys.

 

    "Because it simply isn't feasible."

 

    "Snoke didn't make sure everyone in the First Order was on his side and look what happened to him!"

 

    "Yes, you sliced his head clean off with your light saber. I know. I was there." Hux intones.

 

    "All the more reason to do it!"

 

    "Yes, and if you do do that, then you'll be the Supreme Leader of nothing. Either everyone will defect to the Resistance or you'll gain a second enemy willing to team up with the Resistance and frankly I am in no mood to do either."

 

    "But how am I going to make sure no one else will try to assassinate Rey?"

 

    "Maker, Ren if you are so concerned that she doesn't get stabbed in her sleep then guard her yourself."

 

    Kylo's about to berate him for the disrespect when he considers the man's words. If he were Rey's guard, then things like the the Sniper trying to kill her would never happen.

 

    "Hux! You are a genius"

 

    "Of course I am. But what are you talking about?"

 

    "I'm going to protect her myself."

 

    Hux stares at the man. "And just how do you propose you do that? She's pretty much confined to her new quarters and the kitchens."

 

    "By staying by her side."

 

    "Supreme Leader, what about your duties? I don't think you've thought this though."

 

    "Of course I have, Hux. If I'm really needed, I'll come, but since most of what I do is attend meetings, I'll have you do that."

 

    Hux pauses. This more than he was hoping for. If he agrees, he'll essentially be the Supreme Leader in all but name. Best not seem to eager about it though.

 

    "Supreme Leader, I hardly think that this is appropriate."

 

    "Nonsense, Hux. If I say you're my surrogate, then you are my surrogate. Anyone with a problem and come talk to me."

 

    "Of course. Anything you say, Supreme Leader."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey's killed her first person. Wonder what that'll do to her psyche?


	14. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective!Ren. Reylo h/c. Phasma is not paid enough for this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got over 4,000 hits, 90 kudos, and 5 bookmarks. You guys just blow my mind. When I started this, I figured I'd get - tops - 100 hits, a handful of likes, and a bookmark if I was lucky. Thanks, everyone for making my first fic published fan fic exceed my expectations.

    "Next!"

 

    The Rogue leaves the room feeling a little wobbly. She picks up her mask that she left on the table. She hasn't taken that thing off outside of eating, sleeping, and showering in nearly eight years. Sure, her master could order her to remove it at any time to him, but Kylo Ren's never done so before now.

 

    _Not that I blame him_.

 

    After the anarchy (what else could one call it) that the Sniper created with his failed assassination attempt, the very irate Supreme Leader ordered all the Knights for questioning. And she can understand that. Really, she does. It's just the _way_ he went about it that bothers her.

 

    Once he knew that Rey was going to be okay, he very publicly called them away from their posts and replaced them with _troopers_. Then he berated them for what were the Sniper's sins alone. And if that wasn't bad enough, he's sorting through their minds, one by one, with the heavy handedness he normally reserves for Resistance captives.

 

    She closes her eyes and wills herself not to vomit.

 

    When he finishes the last person, he storms into the room with all the other Knights - deactivated saber in hand.

 

    "Do I have nothing but venomous snakes in my inner circle?!" he forces out with mounting fury.

 

    "Supreme Leader, while I cannot speak for my other knights, I know I have never betrayed you, nor do I have any intentions." the Armory replies.

 

    "Ha! No intentions." He stalks forward with predatory grace. "You were _all_ harboring thoughts about getting rid of my consort! That is betrayal of the deepest kind!"

 

    "Please, Supreme Leader. We were never going to act on it. Surely you noticed that?" the Monk reasons.

 

    The Supreme Leader stills at that. "Yes. Yes you're right. I did." He makes to leave the door. "And it better stay that way."

 

    The Knights breathe a collective sigh of relief when the door closes behind him.

* * *

 

    Kylo stomps to his temporary quarters trying (and failing) to ignore the hunger. It's the strangest thing. He was ready to strike them all down (a move that in hind-sight was a terrible idea), when hunger pangs just came out of nowhere. Perhaps Rey is right about the stress getting to him.

 

    _Rey_. The poor woman clung to him for dear life as they removed the body from their room. She burst out into uncontrollable tears when he left to go deal with the Knights. In a way, it's a victory for him, but it's one that rings hollow. His darling Rey should never know misery in her life ever again.

 

    He opens the door and sees her laying listlessly on the bed. He takes off his helmet and gloves and heads to his closet. He normally sleeps in his clothes to be ready at a moment's notice, but the universe can wait. His Rey needs him. He quickly throws on his rarely used sleep close (ignoring the way they're tight on his middle and rear) and climbs into the bed next to her.

 

    "Hey, I'm back."

 

    Rey gives no indication that she heard him. She just stares listlessly off into space.

 

    "Rey?" He gingerly wraps his arms around her middle and pulls her close. "I'm so sorry I didn't protect you."

 

   "It's not your fault, Kylo," she murmurs.

 

    "Yes, it is, Rey! I promised you I'd keep you safe. And I failed. I failed so miserably. Can you ever forgive me, my beautiful sunlight?"

 

    Rey's quiet again. For a moment, Kylo thinks she's gone catatonic again. Then he hears her mumble something.

 

    "I'm sorry I didn't catch that."

 

    "I said, 'If you're going to apologize, do it for what you've actually done to me.'"

 

    "Done to you? I haven't done _anything_ to you."

 

    Rey rolls over to face him. She looks so much like his mother did whenever Han went off with Chewie on a big adventure. There is no way that this will end well for him.

 

    "Haven't _done anything_ to me? Have you forgotten how you hunted me down like prey, pried information from my brain, and used it to kill Luke Skywalker? Who I might remind you was _your wn flesh and blood_? Or what about keeping me here against my will, forcing me to live a lif I do nit want and never asked for?"

 

    Rey's now looming over him, passionate anger vibrating her very being. Even though it's directed at him, he must admit his Rey looks very beautiful like this.

 

    "I'm basically your pleasure slave. You don't really care about me. All you care about is yourself. And don't you dare say otherwise! Because if you did, you wouldn't lock me up in my room with no company and only throw me the proverbial bone when I've been good enough."

 

    The room is tinged with the Force turning darker and darker as all her bottled up emotions spew forth. He makes to hold her, comfort her, but finds he cannot move.

 

    "Rey?"

 

    "Let's see how you like it when the shoe is on the other foot!"

 

    Kylo could fairly easily get out of this, but everything is so topsy-turvy that his brain cannot compute. He looks on in stupor as Rey presses the blue button he had installed into their new quarters. A service droid rolls in a cart piled high with the food he planned for her dinner. She walks over and selects a large bowl of stew. She scoops out a decent sized spoonful and presses it to his lips. Kylo, of course, keeps his lips closed.

 

    "Don't you dare resist me! I didn't get to resist you!"

 

    Kylo feels the Force wrap around his jaw and pry it open. Rey shoves the food in with such a venomous look on her face that Kylo just swallows it as quickly as he can before she can shove in more. They carry on the like for a bit - Rey aggressively feeding Kylo who passively eats in fear - until she feeds him too quickly and the man start to choke.

 

    Seeing him suffer a coughing fit finally snaps Rey out of it. She looks at him with growing horror.

 

    "Oh my ... Kylo, I am so sorry."

 

    Kylo sit up, still spluttering.

 

    "Oh, Kylo." Rey starts to bawl. "Oh Maker, I am a horrible person!"

 

    Kylo recovers from nearly hacking up a lung. His first reaction is to retaliate, show her who's in charge, but when he sees her sobbing, he just can't stay mad at her. He reaches to comfort her, but she flinches away.

 

    "Shh, come here. I won't hurt you. I promise."

 

    " _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please! I'm so sorry._ " she chants over and over like a fervent prayer.

 

    Kylo gently rocks her back and forth the way his mother did when he was young. Is this how she's been feeling all this time? Has he been so focused on his own needs that he completely neglected hers? A heavy weight of guilt settled in his gut. He should let her go. Kylo knows that's what he would want if it were him. But then he'd be all alone. Just the thought of coming home after a long day to Rey or waking up to her beautiful face just lifts his spirits in a way no one else ever has.

 

    He can't let her go. But he can find a better way to make her happier here. He smiles at the thought. She'd finally love him. They'd rule the galaxy side by side and have beautiful children together. And they'd be better parents than his ever were.

 

    He plants a small kiss on her crown and rubs her back. "I'm sorry too, Rey. I'll make things better for you. I promise."

* * *

 

    It's been a mad scramble ever since this morning.

 

    After Ren went off in a panicked hurry, Hux expertly finished meeting with the dignitaries, renegotiation of the trade routes, and the like. Things were going smoothly until a handful of dignitaries commented about Hux's superiority in leadership to the Supreme Leader. When a Knight overheard it, they defended their master to the utmost.

 

    Or at least they attempted to.

 

    Hux's frantic call for security interrupted Phasma's training session and had everyone scrambling to get to the conference room in time. There was fighting, and several troopers needed severe medical attention, but nobody died. It's a bit sad that with the Knights of Ren, that's a sign of success.

 

    Then later after Ren dropped the bombshell that one of his own Knights tried to assassinate his consort, Hux had to call security again. This time to keep the Knights from killing each other.

 

    Needless to say the entire day has been a bit like watching an AT-AT crash into a trash heap and explode - loud, and dangerously messy. At this point, Phasma doesn't even blame Rey anymore. This is all Kylo and his merry band of idiots. In fact, the more she thinks about it, the less she _can_ blame Rey about. She knocks back her shot, enjoying the way the burn sears her throat.

 

    She laughs ruefully. Thirty-two years on the job - first as a trooper, then as a trooper captain - facing all kinds of stress, terrible situations, and extreme stupidity, and _this_ is what threatens to turn her into an alcoholic.

 

    And to make matters worse, she's going to have to keep a closer eye on her troops. If she can't keep their moral up, she'll have to send them in for reconditioning. And the way things are looking, they'll be going to reconditioning _a lot_. Phasma sighs. _There's going to be defector no matter what I do. Best I can hope for is to limit the amount_.

 

    Phasma puts way the liquor before she winds up with a pulsating headache tomorrow morning. Things would be a lot better for her if Ren would just get mauled by an alot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wandering down meme memory lane when I stumbled upon the "alot" meme. Ah, this gave me so many chuckles back in high school. Had to include it in here. (I am such a nerd.)
> 
> Someone help these two dysfunctional people. Don't worry, Rey's not going to the dark side. She just has a lot of issues she needs to work on. Kylo also needs a Gibb's-slap upside the head.


	15. Turnabout and Treachery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clingy Kylo is surprisingly observant - for Kylo at least. Rey realizes she can't be Wonder Woman. The Knights declare war on Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness that took longer to do than I expected. Sorry for the wait everybody. I just got a new job which means I no longer have all day to type one of these bad boys up. :( So updates will go from nearly every day to about once a week.
> 
> Side note: I mentioned the other day to a coworker that I'm writing a fanfic. Upon hearing this, my boss said they'd like to read it. Yeah, that's never going to happen.

    Kylo wakes up with a slight sore throat and an admittedly heavy Rey on top of him. He smiles and reaches to fondle lush bottom - gently so as to not wake her up. He sighs contentedly. This is how a man wakes up. Why was Rey on top of him anyway? She tend to stay on her side of the bed.

 

    Flashes of tears, screaming, and the electric taste of the dark side of the force swarm his memories. Right. That's why. Kylo awkwardly angles his head to search her face. There are tear strains on her cheeks and her eyes are puffy, but she does look at lot better than she did last night.

 

    He looks around the room of their temporary quarters. Everything's dark and monochrome. All and all, it's rather boring. What would it be like to be in here with nothing stimulating to do? He knows he's vowed to take some time off and spend it with Rey, but he's pretty sure that he'd go insane by the end of the week.

 

    _Just how did she manage it in our quarters?_

 

    Once again, a little voice pop in his head, nagging him about the consequences of his choices. Usually, he'd just shove them away. But how can he do so once more, when the consequence is sleeping on top of him.

 

    Can he even justify keeping her around anymore? Clearly she isn't safe here. But he can't let her go. Just being near her stirs up a joy inside him he hasn't had his before his parents shipped him off to study the light side of the Force with his uncle. In a way, being near her feel like the way he fantasized the Light side of the Force to be when he was a child - like being wrapped up in a warm, fuzzy blanket on a cold winter's day.

 

    Kylo strokes Rey's hair. It really is beautiful the way it now reaches almost to her shoulder blades. Truly though, how could he in his right mind ever let a woman like Rey go? So what if his reasons for making her stay have changed? It doesn't mean he can't keep her.

* * *

     She very comfortable, and doesn't want to move. But having a pillow that _breathes_ is a bit too much for her sleep-addled brain right now. Rey cracks an eye open, and to her mortification, she's _drooling_ on Kylo's very broad - if somewhat softer than she remembered - chest. Here's hoping that's he didn't notice her waking up.

 

    "Good morning, Rey."

 

    Nope. No hope for her.

 

    "How are you feeling? Any better?" Kylo actually looks concerned. She isn't sure if that's a good thing or not.

 

    "Can - Can we just ... pretend that last night never happened? I wasn't myself."

 

    "Yeah. Sure, Rey."

 

    Rey relaxes slightly. At least she's managed to retain some of her dignity.

 

    "Actually, Rey, I had something I wanted to ask you."

 

    Rey tenses back up. "What is it?"

 

    "Are you happy here? With me?"

 

    "Don't worry, Kylo. I'm not leaving you. Where would I even go?"

 

    "That's not what I asked you."

 

     She tilts her head up at him. "Kylo, does it really matter?" She looks so ... resigned.

 

    "Yes, Rey. It matters to me. When you look at me, I want you to feel the same overflow of joy that I feel when I look at you."

 

    For a moment, Rey's face screws up in righteous fury, just as it did when they first met. Part of him quakes in fear at their Lady of War so close to his neck. And another part - an admittedly larger one - leaps in joy. She looks so passionate, so powerful, so ... _alive_. She looks like a woman built to rule by his side as he dreamed of. Then all to soon she stuffs the anger back down.

 

     "I'm sorry, Kylo. I'll do better." She smiles at him the way the beautiful Senator's wives from when he was a child smiled at their husbands - technically pleasant, but decidedly, unhappy.

 

    Kylo frowns. This is _not_ what he had in mind.

 

    "Surely, _something_ here makes you happy."

 

She shrugs carelessly. "Cooking in the kitchen is fun."

 

    "But not me?"

 

    Rey rolls off of him. "What do you want from me Kylo? I'm stuck here, every day all by myself with nothing to do but eat and get fat. All I have to look forward to is going to the kitchen where I learn how to make food, or wait until you come back and feed me food." She gets off the bed in a huff. Her eyes close to tears again. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm rather sick of food."

 

    Kylo rolls out of the bed and goes to her. He puts his hands on her shoulders in what he hopes is a comforting manner. She doesn't try to shrug him off, so he supposes he got it right. Then again, she could be simply accepting her new lot in life. After all, she belongs to him mind, body and soul. That thought doesn't make him feel as happy as he thought it would when he first fantasized about it. He wants the Rey - the firecracker that captured his heart nearly a year ago - to look at him with love and devotion. Not defeat and acceptance.

 

    "I don't think you really understand what my life is like right now, Kylo. I'll bet that if you spent a day living the way I do now, you'd go mad with boredom and loneliness."

 

    "Okay then."

 

    "Okay, what?"

 

    "Let's do it then. Let's make a bet."

 

    Rey stares at him, perplexed and possibly questioning his sanity. "Kylo," she says slowly, "It's just a turn of phrase."

 

    "I know that. But I think that it could help matters."

 

    Now Rey looks well and truly confused. "How?"

 

    "It'll be like you said. I'll spend the day just like you would on any other day. If I go 'mad with boredom and loneliness' like you claim, I'll grant whatever request you want. Within reason, of course."

 

    "And if you don't?"

 

    "Then we'll continue on as before and you'll never complain about this again."

 

    Rey considers him for a moment. It's not like she really has anything to lose by not accepting his bet. "Fine. But that means that I'll need to be gone for most of the day."

 

    "Yes, yes, fine. I suppose you can stay in the kitchens for the rest of the day."

 

    "How gracious of you,: she says with a touch of her former sarcasm returning, "Am I to assume your graciousness extends to me going unescorted?"

 

    "Ha! No. You'll still need an escort. Besides, I'm not sure if I can trust my Knights around you anymore. After the other day, you need protection now more than ever."

 

    "Then what do you propose we do?"

 

    Kylo thinks for a minute. "There's nothing for it. I'll get you a Storm Trooper to escort you."

 

    "Won't this interfere with your duties?"

 

    "What's the matter, Rey? Are you afraid of losing?"

 

    "Hardly," she rolls her eyes, "But you have to admit it's a fair question, oh Supreme Ruler of the First Order."

 

    "You _may_ have a point." he teases. He opens his arms, and Rey leans in. He holds her in his arms swaying from side to side. If only they could have moments like this. _After this, we definitely will._

 

    "All right. I'll do it."

 

    "Good."

 

    "Starting now."

 

    "Wait, what?"

 

    "You heard me. Go summon a trooper and head back to bed. And get comfortable. You have a long day of eating ahead."

 

    Kylo chuckles fondly. "Yeah. I suppose I do." He sends off a quick message via the Force and turns back to Rey. He leans down and kisses her tenderly on the lips. They stay like that, holding each other swaying gentle to a melody only they can hear until the door chimes.

* * *

 

    When Rey opens the door, she's expecting to see a Storm Trooper on the other side, What she is _not_ expecting is to see the chrome armor of Captain Phasma.

 

    "I am here to escort you to your lessons, Mistress Rey."

 

   "Kylo, why did you summon Captain Phasma. She's got better things to do than take me to the kitchens."

 

    "Rey, her job is to do whatever I tell her when I tell her," he turns to grab his stretchiest pants. "And you're my consort. That means she deserve the very best of what I have to offer you. Phasma's the best trooper there is."

 

    "Thank-you, Supreme Leader," Phasma says sounds a bit touched.

 

    "Right, well you better get going."

 

    Rey gives a wave and the two women leave.

 

    "What's all that about?" Phasma ask once their a ways away from the room.

 

    "What was what about?"

 

    "You and Ren. You two were looking pretty cozy back there."

 

    Rey tries to will away the blush creeping up her cheeks.

 

    "In fact, I'd go so far as to say you two were ... bonding."

 

    "You're just seeing what I want you to. It's important that Kylo thinks that I'm falling for him. Otherwise he gets ... intense."

 

    Phasma isn't buying the lie that Rey's selling. But Phasma's pretty sure that the tale is more for Rey's benefit, not hers.

 

    "Right. How's keeping Ren distracted coming along?"

 

    "Oh, um, pretty good. Got him to take a bet were he eats all day and I go hang out in the kitchen."

 

    "So that's your plan then? Trick him into becoming fat and lazy and totally dependent on you and then just leave him?"

 

    "Uh ... yes?"

 

    Phasma sighs a deep long suffering sigh. "As great as that might seem in your imagination, we simply don't have the time. Assuming you are even able to do that, it would take too long. Kylo will do serious damage to the First Order before Hux can take over."

 

    "Please, like that's a bad thing. From what I know about the First Order, the universe is better off without it."

 

    "Rey, this is bigger than political views. The First Order is very powerful with widespread influence. Letting Ren have is way with a significant portion of the galaxy is akin to letting a reckless child have unfettered access to a bomb. All ready there's signs of dissent among our people and our allies. If this madness goes on for too long, they'll rebel. And sure, probably they'll team up with your precious Resistance, but only until Ren's out of the way. Then you'll have to deal with another war - this time with competent people."

 

    Silence falls upon them for a bit. Rey mulls over Phasma's words. Surely she can handle Kylo all by herself. She's all ready getting him to trust her, and his body is plumping up quite deliciously. He looked very handsome with his cut muscles and princely hair (no matter how big his stomach gets, she will always love his curly hair first and foremost). In fact, if everything went well, he'd be more and more willing to let Rey add as many pounds as she possibly can on his tall frame.

 

    She snaps herself out of her little day dream before she starts drooling. As much as it kills her, Phasma's right. If there's one thing that she's noticed, it's the increasing hatred everyone seems to have for Kylo. And if her near assassination is any indication, every moment she spends with Kylo is another moment closer to the next one. As much as it kills her, she's going to need Phasma's - and Hux's by extension - help.

 

    "All right. You have a point. Do you have any ideas about what to do?"

 

    Phasma laughs ruefully. "Unfortunately, no. Ren is unpredictable and moody to the extreme. You can never really know how he's going to react to anything. Except you that is. You seem to be the only consistent thing in his life."

 

    "So, what? Does that mean you're going to help me fatten him up?"

 

    "I fail to see how that helps anything."

 

    "I'll make you a deal. If you help me fatten Kylo up until he's all but useless, I'll convince him to give Hux control over everything."

 

    "Hux is practically running things all ready."

    "But not really. Certain things he need Kylo's consent on, right? And not to mention that every time Kylo does something stupid things get worse. And not to mention the Knights still answer to him. Even when that one Knight was about to kill me yesterday, it was all for Kylo. If you help me, I'll get Kylo to call them off."

 

    "You seem pretty sure of yourself."

 

    "Because I know I can do it."

 

    "I can't authorize anything. But I'll run it by General Hux."

 

    "And then when I get Kylo out of the way, you let me go."

 

    "Tell you what. If you can manage that, I'll even let you take your boyfriend with you."

 

    Rey's face flushes an impressive red. "He is _not_ my boyfriend! He's my jailer!"

 

    Phasma regards her for a few moments. When she speaks again, her voice is almost maternal.

 

    "Rey, sometimes what, or _who_ you hate the most becomes the most dear thing to you."

 

    "I don't understand."

 

    "You will one day. Come on. I believe you have mountains of food to cook."

 

    "You'll still help with Kylo?"

 

    "Yeah. Sure. What do you need?"

 

    "I need to make sure he eats as much as possible when I'm not there."

 

    "That's it?"

 

    "That's it. I used the Force to compel him to get hungry whenever he gets angry instead of killing troopers."

 

    "Then it will be my absolute pleasure to help." Phasma chuckles darkly as she envisions powerful body turning into a formless blob of weakened flesh. Revenge is truly sweet.

* * *

 

    Kylo is going to lose this bet. It's been two hours and his mind is starting to go numb. Why didn't he at least provide her with an entertainment system? At least it wouldn't be so bad. Instead he gives her plants. Plants! How has she kept her sanity for this long?

 

    He puts another sticky bun in his mouth, suppressing a hiccup. He's been eating more or less non-stop since Rey left and he's feeling a little queasy. On the one hand,everything tastes so good that he just wants to keep eating. On the other hand, though, his stomach (and his pancreas, he's sure) has other idea. How does Rey make sure her belly's stuffed every day when he gets back? He needs to take a break or else he's going to puke.

 

    The door chime goes off. He can't think of who would be at the door at this time of day. He is also _way_ too nauseous to even consider moving right now. Thank the Maker for the Force.

 

    "Master Ren."

 

   The Monk and the Rogue stand awkwardly in the door. Kylo belatedly remembers his overfilled stomach sitting proudly for all the world to see. He quickly pulls a blanket over it to preserve what little dignity he has left.

 

    "Yes, what do you want? I seem to recall asking not to be disturbed today."

 

    "Apologies, Supreme Leader," the Rogue says with a twinge of fear, "We just thought that since Mistress Rey is back in the kitchens that you'd be back to work."

 

     "You thought wrong."

 

    "Our sincerest apologies, Supreme Leader," the Monk intones with a reverent bow, "However, a serious matter has come to our attentions, and we felt it prudent to tell you as soon as possible."

 

    Kylo sighs and sits up to the best of his ability. He manages not to vomit with sheer willpower. "What is it, Monk?"

 

    "We have evidence that General Hux is attempting to downplay or even erase your legitimacy. He's all ready gaining more popularity with our allies than you are, Master. Please, allow us to curb this before it gets out of hand."

 

    "You don't think I know that Hux want's to be Supreme Leader?" Kylo heartily laughs before the sloshing in his belly reminds him that he's still fighting the urge to puke. "I've know he's been gunning for Supreme Leader since the day I met the man."

 

    "And yet you let him live?!" the Rogue exclaims.

 

    "He's useful to me. And until he outlives his usefulness, he stays alive."

 

    "But that - !"

 

    "We understand, Master," the Monk interrupts. "Please, forgive the intrusion and enjoy the rest of your time off. Come Rogue."

 

    The makes to snap at him, but a firm squeeze on the shoulder convinces her otherwise.

 

    "Yes, yes, of course. All is forgiven. Now off with you." Kylo gives a huge yawn trying to fight off the food coma.

 

    The Monk leads the Rogue back to their living area. The journey is very tense. Neither speak to the other until they reach the relative privacy of quarters.

 

    "What was that, Monk? How dare you disrespect me in front of the Supreme Leader like that?!"

 

    "Forgive me, Rogue. It was not my intention to disrespect you, rather it was to protect you."

 

    "Protect me? I am not a damsel in distress! I don't need protection! _Least_ of all from you!"

 

    "I am well aware of that. But with our Master is involved, everyone needs as much protection as possible. Or have you forgotten how aggressive he's been lately? He get's upset at ever little thing. Questioning his leadership capabilities would have definitely gotten you killed."

 

    "So then what do you suggest, _oh wise one_?"

 

    "I suggest we call a meeting tonight. You are right. Something must be done about Hux. Otherwise ours and our master's very lives will be forfeit."

* * *

 

    "We should just kill her," the Heavy mutters.

 

    "Not only would that not help matters, it would just make them worse," the Rogue rebuts, "Killing Mistress Rey isn't going to stop Hux. Besides, have you forgotten what happened to Sniper?"

 

    "So then we should focus on Hux. How do we keep him from gaining power?" says the Monk.

 

    "We could kill Hux, then."

 

    "Heavy, killing can't be the answer to everything," the Rogue sighs.

 

    "And yet it's so very effective."

 

    "Or we could just sabotage him," the Armory suggests, "Why let him elevate himself? Anytime he tries to make himself look good at the Supreme Leader's defense, we'll just ruin it for him."

 

    "That would require at least one of us to keep an eye on him at all times." the Monk says.

 

    "Let's be honest, Monk. Ever since he started getting fat, our master has started to care less and less about anything that isn't Rey or his stomach. Our missions are gradually getting fewer and fewer. If this keeps up, our job will be to keep the Supreme Leader and his consort's fat selves from getting assassinated. Who knows, though. Perhaps once he sees that Hux isn't getting things done, our master will step up and do it himself. Hux is a crutch. So long as he's around our master doesn't have to try as hard."

 

    "Doesn't that strike you as odd?" the Heavy asks.

 

    "How do you mean?"

 

    "Well, I noticed it started not long after Mistress Rey started cooking. Master Ren started to gain weight, and I thought it was from overindulging. But then he started caring less and less about battle strategies and politics - something he's been passionate about for as long as I've known him, to apparently spending the day trying to cram as much food as possible into his mouth."

 

    "You're right. That is odd," says the Monk, "And Mistress Rey is probably involved. However there is no way at the moment to know what she's doing - not that it makes much sense. So for the time being, I recommend keeping an eye on her."

 

    "If only the Sniper were here," laments the Armory, "He was always the best as recon missions."

 

    A suffocating heaviness plummets upon them. They all look to his empty cot. Since the beginning of the Knight of Ren, there's never been a death among them. If fact, there isn't even a protocol for when one of them does die. It begs the question of when (and it really is only a matter of time) Kylo replaces him.

 

    The Rogue shakes her head. The Sniper was an expert in combat fighting as all Knights are. She understands that Mistress Rey is a Force user, and thus is very powerful, but it makes no sense for her to be able to kill him. She has limited combat training, is overweight, and was unprepared. She shouldn't have been able to stab him.

 

    _Either she's more powerful than we thought, or someone is training her since Master Ren will not._ She shudders at the thought. For everyone's sake, she hopes Mistress Rey's found a tutor. Because if she really is stronger than they thought, she'd have to be at least as powerful as the Supreme Leader. And Maker help them all if that's the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This reminds me of the age old proverb, "A house divided against it's cannot stand." The First Order is doom to collapse. Just a matter of when.
> 
> People are starting to get suspicious. Luckily for her, Rey's plan is a little too absurd to guess so easily. Also, Kylo stuffing session ftw! More on that in the next chapter.


	16. Worn at the Seams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reylo smut! Operation Feed Kylo Ren is a go. Hux hates his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, this chapter contains smut. I am still not sure if I did ok with this. If you know how to write good smut, I greatly appreciate any tips you can give me.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading this. This fic is nearly at 5,000 hits. My goodness this is doing a lot better than I thought it would. Your views, comments, and kudos give me life. *hands out brownies*

    Rey forces herself to walk at a somewhat normal pace. She feels disgusted with herself by how excited she feels thinking about what Kylo looks like right now. Rey looks down at the cart of specially made extra fattening goodies.

 

    _Is this what Kylo feels when he comes home_ _?_ She looks down and grabs her gut, feeling the way the softness hides the firm core beneath. _What is it about this? It's so oddly compelling._

 

    Rey slaps her belly and watches as it jiggles. She has to admit, it's rather mesmerizing. _What would Kylo look like with one?_

 

    She can just see it now. Kylo laying in the bed, curls long because he's been too busy stuffing his face to even care about cutting it. His jaw a good deal softer than it used to be - almost a double chin. His limbs no longer bulge with muscle but rather pillow-like flab from Rey's dedicated feeding. Kylo's gained so much weight that he's now sporting plump little breasts. But the most impressive is his massive belly. It's so big that it grows out as well sideways. It's so heavy that she needs two hands to lift it up. It feels so perfect, especially when she presses hers again his. She can feel it grow as they feed each other, his absolutely dwarfing her.

 

    A growing damp feeling in her underwear snaps her out of it. She lightly jobs the rest of the way. Perhaps she can persuade Kylo to let her feed him tonight.

* * *

 

    "I'm back," Rey says with a sing-song.

 

    She looks at Kylo who is half sleep with his stomach sticking out in the air. He stirs at sound and sits up. The movement coaxes a belch from him followed by an annoyed groan.

 

    "Ugh. I thought I got all the air out of me."

 

    "Yeah, that happens." Rey is not the least bit sympathetic. "I brought you dinner."

 

    "Thanks, but I'm not really hungry."

 

    "Nice try, but if I gotta stuff myself after an all day stuffing session, so do you."

 

    Kylo whines but motions her over all the same. Rey pads over to him. His stomach is definitely mostly empty. But it rounds out so enticingly the way the fat practically smothers all traces of muscle.

 

    "Can I touch it?" she asks with reverence.

 

    "What? My stomach?"

 

    "Yes."

 

    Kylo flushes a light red and looks down and the soft lump. "Why?"

 

    "You're still gassy. Trust me. There's nothing worse than eat a lot of food when you're dealing with trapped gas."

 

    Kylo faces at her, though still looking somewhat mortified. "Well, I suppose you're the expert."

 

    It isn't nearly as big as her own belly, but it's large enough to grab a small handful. She rubs, pushes, and kneads his flesh, trying to mimic his technique when hers aches. His skin is pale, somehow even paler than his face. It's soft and supple dotted with tiny moles and scars.

 

    Rey's pleased to see how the other parts of his body has started filling out. Kylo's well muscled arms are no longer quite so defined, and his sleep pants are tighter than they used to be. She's pretty sure that if she touched it, his chest would be softer too.

 

    Before she can think about it, Rey bends over and kisses him right below the navel. She hears him suck in a breath and looks up. Kylo stares at her, eyes darkened with desire.

 

    "Kylo, I'm so ... I don't ... I wasn't think -" Kylo cuts her off with a passionate kiss.

 

    "Don't be afraid. I feel it too."

 

     "I - I've never done this before."

 

    "But do you? Want to that is."

 

   Rey doesn't even hesitate. "Yes."

 

    Kylo pulls her close planting a trail of kisses from her lips down to the crook of her neck. His hands busy themselves with slipping her out of her clothes.

 

    "You're so beautiful."

 

    Rey smiles shyly. "You don't have to lie for my benefit. I know I'm not."

 

    "How could you say that?" He flips them over so he straddles her. "You are the epitome of beauty. Your hair is a curtain of spun silk draping over you. Your eyes sparkle and shine with your passion and warm. And when you smile, Rey, I live for those moments when you grace me with your smiles."

 

    "That's all well and good, but that doesn't mean I'm not a giant tub of lard."

 

    "Well, yes. You have gotten fat."

 

    "Thank-you, Kylo. That's just what ever girl wants to hear right before she has sex."

 

    " _But_ , that doesn't mean you are any less beautiful. I mean, just look at you. You look so invitingly soft." He kisses between her breasts. "And I'm going to enjoy everyone moment of this."

 

    He latches onto her breast teasing the nipple. He smirks in impish glee as she writhes under him in pleasure.

 

    "M-more!" she mewls.

 

    "Of course my love," his breath ghosts over her skin, "I live to please you."

 

    He brings his hand up to her side and slowly trails it down to her inner thigh. He trails it back up to her pubic region brushing her clit along the way. When Rey arches her back in an attempt to get more of the delicious friction, he pulls his hand away.

 

    "Tell me you want me. Tell me you need me."

 

    "Kylo, please!"

 

    "Tell me!" he shouts in desperation.

 

    "I want you!"

 

    "And?"

 

     Rey looks up at him. "And you're wearing too many clothes."

 

    "I'm what?"

 

    "Well, I'm all naked, and you're still wearing your shirt and pants. That hardly seems fair."

 

    "I, uh, it's not a big deal really. This moment is all about you."

 

    Rey pushes Kylo off and sit up. "But I _want_ to see you. You always focus on me. Why can't tonight be about us?"

 

    Kylo blinks. "I mean, yeah, sure. Tonight can be about us if you want to. But, I don't understand why I have to take off my clothes for it."

 

    "I'm not expert, but I'm pretty certain you have to take your clothes off for sex." Kylo is silent, looking anywhere but at Rey. "Kylo, are you feeling ... self-conscience?"

 

    "What? No! I'm not. Why would you even think that?"

 

    "Kylo, do you remember when I said I didn't mind you looking a bit softer? That it looked good on you?"

 

    "But that was different," he huffs, "I wasn't as big as I am now. You can't even see my muscle tone any more."

 

    "Kylo, if I'm beautiful even though I'm fat, why aren't you still handsome?"

 

    Kylo visibly perks up. "You think I'm handsome?"

 

    Rey takes him in. His harsh angular face has softened into something - if not traditionally handsome - rather endearing. When she looks at him, it's hard to remember the lives he's ruined, the people he's killed, the ways he's hurt her. Now, he looks more like the man Leia has told her about: kind, loving, protective, and fiercely loyal - all for whatever scraps off affection she throws his way.

 

    "I think you're perfect."

 

    Kylo's whole face lights up. Frantically, he takes off his clothes whiles kissing Rey with renewed vigor. Once everything is off, he takes one hand to feel the dripping wetness between her legs.

 

    "You really want me," he says in awe. He eases a finger inside of her, grinning at how she rocks her hips and holds him closer to gain more purchase.

 

    "Stop teasing me."

 

    "Shh, all in good time." He slides a second finger inside, and she stills at the unfamiliar fullness. Once he feels her relax, he scissors his fingers back and forth to open her up even more.

 

    "Kylo," she cries out in bliss, "I want you. I want you so bad. Please!"

 

    It is very tempting to take her as she is now. But Kylo knows that if he so much as risked getting her pregnant, then his Rey would never forgive him. He reaches under the bed for the lube and condoms he's been keeping for just this moment. He forgoes the lube though. Any slicker and he won't be able to feel a thing.

 

    He slips into her; her tightness makes him see stars for a moment. He starts off with a gentle, languid pace, to help her adjust to things better. Unfortunately, it's not a enough for Rey. A few minutes, she growls in frustration and flips their positions. He let's her though. Better for her to find enjoyment in their (and her) first time, otherwise they'll never do it again.

 

    It takes her a few moments to find a position she likes before bouncing up and down. It's obvious she doesn't really know what she's doing. But seeing the way her breasts and belly bounce and wobble plus her sheer enthusiasm makes up for it. Rey reaches out to fondle a love handle he didn't realize he had.

 

    "Look at you, getting so fat," she pants in breathy moans, "So soft, so handsome. You look like someone cares about you."

 

   "Yeah? I suppose I do."

 

    He rolls his hips in time with her bounces. Kylo makes sure to angle himself _just so_. Rey shouts in surprise at the extra stimulation and falls forward. An electric tingle shoots up his spine when their bellies press against each other and he gets a face full of her bosom. If things keep like this, he isn't going to last long.

 

    He reaches down and tweaks her nub between his fingers. Her hips snap in appreciation and he knows he has to finish this as soon as possible. He will not deal with the embarrassment of finishing before she does. Kylo swirls it around with increasing speed.

 

    Rey feels a spark of heat pooling between her legs. It grows and grows until it spreads to her inner thighs and deep in her belly. It isn't long before she's crying out, squeezing Kylo until he too is seeing stars. Rey feels herself go boneless on top off him, her previous energy just slipping away.

 

    "That was nice," Rey sighs.

 

    "Yeah. It was. We should do this again."

 

    "Mm, yeah. Good night."

 

    "I thought I still had another feeding?"

 

    "You do, Kylo. I'm going to sleep. You can join me when you're done."

 

    "Getting bossy aren't you?"

 

    "It's what you love about me, isn't it?"

 

    "Heh, yeah. It is." He plants a tender kiss on her temple. "Good night."

 

    Once Kylo's focused on fitting as much food as he can into his stomach, Rey allows all the guilt to flood her.

 

    _He's finally starting to trust me, rely on me,_ she ponders, _but at what cost? What I'm doing to him, doesn't that make me as messed up as he is?_ She looks down at her stomach. It's so much larger than it ever had been. And even though she's starting to like it,that doesn't take away how she didn't have any say in growing it in the first place doesn't excuse him. Kylo deserves everything that Rey's going to do to him. She just has to remind herself of that.

* * *

 

    The morning starts off rather pleasant. Kylo wakes up somewhat full with Rey nestled comfortably in his arms. For the first time, she actually looks completely happy to be there, not conflicted or terrified.

 

 _Perhaps_ , he thinks _, it wouldn't be so bad to do this on occasion. If letting her take care of me, the way I've done for her, makes her feel happy, then I suppose it won't matter if I gain a_ few _pounds_. He gently nuzzles Rey awake.

 

    "Good morning."

 

    She smiles back at him. "Good morning Kylo. I believe you lost a bet."

 

    "You're right I did. I believe I said you could have whatever you wanted within reason."

 

    "Yes, and I all ready know what I want."

 

    "And what's that?"

 

    "I want to go to the library."

 

    "That's it?"

 

    "Well, for now. If I come up with anything else, I'll let you know."

 

    "I suppose that would be too hard to arrange. I'll send for Phasma to take you to the library today."

 

    "Actually, do you think I could do my lesson for the day and then go to the library until this evening?"

 

    "But, you'll hardly have enough to properly feed yourself."

 

    "I'll eat when I'm hungry. Don't worry. I have no intentions on starving myself."

 

    "Yes, but -"

 

    "Kylo, what's the problem? I can take care of myself without you constantly controlling every little aspect. I've been doing it for pretty much my whole life."

 

    "You shouldn't have to, Rey. I could provide you with everything you need and more."

 

    "And you do," Rey rubs his chest in a placating manner, "But sometimes it's nice to do things for yourself."

 

    "I suppose so," he says despondently.

 

    "Surely my weight isn't a problem. I mean, don't you think I'm fat enough?"

 

   _No_ , he thinks, _You'll never be fat enough for me until you can't move_. He doesn't say that though. One of the few things he ever learn from Han is to tread _very_ carefully when discussing a woman's weight. Instead he looks at her. _Really_ looks at her without imagining how she could look instead. Her weight has blossomed beautifully. Long gone is the girl with the three buns and a svelte figure. The Rey that stands before him is enticingly soft with full curves, an endearing belly, and glossy locks free from her buns. Really, the more he thinks about it, the more he can't see when she needs to gain _more_ weight. After all, it was mostly to prevent her from leaving. And if she's falling in love with him as see seems to ...

 

    "No, you're right, Rey. You don't need to gain any more weight. You are my strong, beautiful consort. I loved you when you were thin, and I love you now that you're fat."

 

    "Kylo," she says sounding touched, "that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

 

    "Of course, if you decide that you still want to gain weight, I won't mind."

 

    "Maybe you should learn to quit while you ahead, Kylo," Rey playfully elbows him in the arm.

 

    "Right. Sorry. Well, I suppose I'll see you later then."

 

    She gives him a small smile. "Have a good day, Kylo."

* * *

 

    The first meeting of the day hasn't even started yet, and all ready Kylo can't wait for this day to be over. For reasons unknown, Hux has deigned to schedule his most hated group - the generals - to be the first of the thousands of meetings he has to attend today. Just spending five minutes with these stuffed shirts makes him homicidal and question why he allows them to continue breathing.

 

    Strangely though, as of late the more he tries to think about killing them (and surely he'd be doing everyone a favor with how petty they all are), the hungrier he gets. And the hungrier he gets, the crankier he becomes. It's a vicious cycle.

 

    Today, however, someone (most likely Hux checking off his one good deed of the year), has provided a smorgasbord of breakfast foods. It puts him in such a good mood that he doesn't even bother to pay attention to the meeting. Well, pretend to, anyway. If Kylo's honest with himself, he can only manage listening to these horrendously dry reports about half of the time. The other half is usually dedicated to keeping Rey close to him, and deciding how to best annoy Hux for the day.

 

    The next thing he knows, the meeting over a record thirty minutes early, things actually got done, and he's eaten _way_ too many breakfast pastries.

 

   "That went surprisingly well," remarks a general.

 

    "Indeed," replies another, "If this keeps up, we'll be back on track with the war effort."

 

    It isn't until he's getting ready for the next meeting that Kylo realizes that he barely contributed to the planning.

* * *

 

    Kylo and Hux arrive to a diplomacy meeting (surprisingly early) with the Hutts concerning trade and spies. And once again, there's a veritable feast waiting for them. He doesn't think much of it. After all, the Hutts glut themselves whenever they can to show off their wealth.

 

    Normally he tries to do the exact opposite of whatever any Hutt he meets is doing. The thought of having anything in common with those malodorous, two-timing slugs is more than he can bear. Yet somehow he manages to eat nearly as much as the Hutt - much to the Hutt's annoyance. Still, with Hux there, things seem to go more smoothly and quickly than they ever have before.

 

    _*_ _It has been doing business with you, General Hux. Sadly, I cannot say the same for your Supreme Leader.*_ laments the Hutt.

 

    "My apologies," relies Hux, "The Supreme Leader is the Order's most powerful fighter. However, trade negotiations are not his strong suit. So in his infinite wisdom he has appointed me to do so."

 

    _* Hmph. He could at least focus more on the meeting, and less on his stomach. I have never seen a human eat almost as much as a Hutt.*_

 

    "Yes, well, the stress of being in charge of a significant portion of the galaxy is very difficult to handle, as I am sure you well know," Kylo pipes up.''

 

    The Hutt merely waves him off, muttering something incoherent that was most definitely insulting.

* * *

 

    "Supreme Leader, you _must_ have some of these rangoons. They are absolutely to _die_ for."

 

    Yet another dignitary has showed up. This time, _they_ bring the food.

 

    "No thank-you, Commodore Te'val. I'm sure it's absolutely delicious." Kylo is pretty sure he cannot eat another bite with all the food he's had this morning.

 

    "Nonsense! Please, I insist. It is how my people welcome our honored guests. And you, Supreme Leader, are Mylar's most honored guest."

 

    Somehow Kylo manages to sample ever dish at least twice. Even though he has to will himself not to vomit, he feels strangely proud of himself.

* * *

     At lunch, Kylo gets a salad and water. An hour later he's incredibly hungry and raids Hux's not-so-secret stash of cookies that he and Phasma regularly helps themselves to. He eats two boxes of them before shame at his horrible eating habits kick in. He has the kitchen send him vegetable soup.

* * *

     He is way too stuffed for practice with the Knights. Instead he observes them train and shouts or corrections and encouragement when needed.

* * *

     Apparently it's Mitaka's birthday today. And it turns out that there are several people on board that actually like him judging by the sheer amount of presents waiting for him in the rec room. Phasma wheels in an enormous slab (and it really is a slab) of cake.

 

    Kylo promises himself that he'll stick to the veggie tray that General Comishe brought. He winds up drowning his food in salad dressing and eats three large squares of cake.

* * *

    Kylo's robes can no longer contain him with all the food he's packed away today. He makes a quick stop to his room for anything else to wear but nothing fits. Ashamed and furious at his uncharacteristic lack of self control, he makes to destroy everything in the room with his hands, the Force, his saber, anything!

 

    He winds up ordering room service and eating sweets for a small army. Alone. With no clothes on because nothing fits right now. He's so upset that he forgets that he has an entire afternoon's worth of meetings to attend.

* * *

 

    The Rogue is very grateful for her mask. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to hide the disgust that's surely written all over it. Ever since her master became the Supreme Leader, he's done nothing but disappoint. She understands that things cannot be exactly the same since he is both the Master of the Knights of Ren as well as the Supreme Leader, but this is just aggravating.

 

    She stands by the door next to the Heavy providing protection detail as he sits down to negotiate trade terms with the Hutts. The moment she notices the food spread (or heap, if she's honest) she prays to the Maker that he doesn't do what she thinks he's going to do.

 

    It seems that the Maker is not in the mood to take her requests.

 

    The moment he takes off that mask, The Rogue's soul dies a little. The moment he starts eating, she starts to despair. The moment he stops following along in favor of stuffing her face, she makes to smack some sense into him.

 

    "Hold your, peace," the Heavy places a firm grasp on her shoulder.

 

    "Hold my peace?" she hisses, "Look at him! Do you not see how he disgraces us? How he disgraces himself?"

 

    "Of course I do. My eyes work perfectly fine. But to jump in now would be to disgrace our master further."

 

    "You've been spending too much time around the Monk, Heavy."

 

    "No more so than usual. I just understand the benefits of biding my time."

 

    The Rogue rolls her eyes at him (not that he can see it), but holds her peace. When she sees Hux take advantage of the situation to make himself look better, she holds her weapon in a death grip. It would be so very satisfying to disembowel the man like the vermin he is. But the Heavy is right. It would be better to bid her time. The man won't even know what hit him.

* * *

 

    She finally gets her chance at a meeting later on that day with yet another dignitary. Hux waits for ten minutes before deciding that the Supreme Leader will not show up at all.

 

    "Right then. Well, there's no reason to wait any longer. We might as well get on with the meeting. Ambassador Mar-Zod, we have food prepared if you are interested. from what I understand, this may be a long meeting."

 

    "Thank-you, General Hux," she says and grabs a small plate of cookies, "The planet-wide volcanic eruptions on my world suggest its destruction is imminent. Resettling, six billion people will definitely be time consuming."

 

    The Rogue waits until the Ambassador is about to eat her first cookie. "Wait!"

 

    The room freezes. "You have something to contribute, Knight?" Hux says in an annoyed, yet cautious tone.

 

    "Yes, General Hux, I do. I refuse to let you silence me."

 

    General Hux is completely bewildered. But allows her to continue.

 

    "Do not eat the food, Ambassador."

 

    "And why not?"

 

    "Because there is something wrong with it. The Supreme Leader ate some earlier and fell ill from it. That is why he didn't come."

 

    " _This_ food?" Ambassador Mar-Zod exclaims.

 

    "Yes, Ambassador. General Hux didn't want all of this to go to waste so he ordered us to stay silent."

 

    "What?!" Hux splutters.

 

    "Is this true, General?" demands the ambassador.

 

    "What? No! That doesn't even make any sense. What benefit would it be to me to hurt you?"

 

    "He wants to make the Supreme Leader look incompetent so he can take over the First Order, Ambassador," she continues, "If you let him assist you, he will find a way to sabotage the relocation efforts, killing your people, and blame it on the Supreme Leader, just to elevate himself in the eyes of the galaxy."

 

    "This is utter nonsense!" Hux exclaims, "Ambassador Mar-Zod, I can assure you that this is a baseless accusation. You are a First Order Supporter. We are more than will to help you, as we help _all_ our allies."

 

    The room grows quiet. Everyone watches as the usually unflappable Ambassador Mar-Zod looks more and more uncomfortable. When she finally can't take the tense anymore, she speaks.

 

    "General, while I am sure you have the best of intentions, I cannot disregard these accusations."

 

    "Accusations? They are the ravings of a madman."

 

    "Perhaps. But my world's experts expect Darmok to collapse within a year or two. We cannot take the risk of being so close to safety only for it to, shall we say, blow up in our faces. I do not have the authority to make such kinds of judgments as to whether or not Darmok will accept your help or not." She gathers her things to leave. "Expect an official answer within the week."

 

    Hux watches her leave, unable to do much more that make rather comedic impressions of a fish out of water. When she passes by, Mar-Zod leans into her ear.

 

    "For what it's worth, General Hux, I do believe you. But my duty forces me to take this accusation seriously."

 

    After she leaves, Hux turns to the Rogue with a face so hate-filled that if looks could kill, she'd be dead ten times over.

 

    "What was that? How dare you do this to me! To our allies! We need as much good PR as possible to assure our allies that the have nothing to worry about! Do you want the First Order to collapse?!"

 

    "General, if you want to make things better for the First Order, then you should stop trying to make yourself look superior to the Supreme Leader."

 

    "I am simply doing my job. It is hardly my fault that the man is a blithering idiot."

 

    In a flash, the Heavy's blade whips out from it's scabbard and presses lightly against Hux's throat. "You should be careful not to disrespect the Supreme Leader, General It is through his grace that you are even still alive."

 

    "Yes and believe me when I say that I am very grateful," he whimpers.

 

    The Heavy stays there a beat before withdrawing his sword. And with a nod to the Rogue, they leave Hux to his thoughts. Hux feels his knees going weak and sits down before he has to deal with the indignity of fainting on top of all this.

 

    Hux always knew that the Knights are loyal to Ren, rather than the First Order.  He also always knew that there would be a chance that Kylo Ren would be the Supreme Leader instead of him. He just assumed that Ren's loyalties would be to the Order, and the Knights would follow in kind.

 

    _Supreme Leader Snoke assumed that too_ , Hux grimaces, _And look where that got him._

 

    He looks at his itinerary. That was his last meeting for the day. Hux shoves down the urge to scream. The Knights have _got_ to go. But how? Despite his growing apathy for everything that isn't the scavenger, Ren is fairly attached to his Knights.

 

    An idea pops in his head, and this time Hux _does_ scream. If he wants to get rid of the Knights, he'll need to make Ren think they are a threat to his consort. And the only for that to work is if he gets her help on this. He curses the day she was born. His life was so much better until _she_ came into it.

 

    Hux leaves the room and head to the gym. He's going to spend the rest of his evening beating the living tar our of punching bags and then go to bed early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have actual Huttese in this thing, but online translators suck. ._. And I am not invested enough to learn Huttese for a fic. Just no.


	17. Power Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kass and Rey discuss philosophy. Rey, Hux, and Phasma have a meeting in the library. Kylo gets a reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains more plot and less porn. I hadn't anticipated this, but somehow I can't bring myself to regret it either. I'm really enjoying writing this story and I'm glad you guys are too.

    Rey's gotten a lot better with levitating things. While she's nowhere near Kylo's level (Stopping blaster shots with the Force is very cool. Not that he needs the ego boost), she can now use it to retrieve items from the pantry for Chef. Just so long is it's within 15 feet from her.

 

    Progress is progress, and Rey's not going to knock progress in any of its forms.

 

    "Very good, Rey," Kass beams at her, "I swear, at this rate you'll be a Force Master in no time."

 

   "You really think so?"

 

   "I know so," he says with a fond smile.

 

   Rey practically glows with pride. It isn't much, but she feels like she's actually achieved something. As nice as it is to be a pampered princess, it just feels wrong to her. For as long as she can remember, Rey's always worked with her hands. On Jakku, she scavenged for a living and did the odd repair job. With the Resistance, she went to battle to fight against a corrupt, totalitarian regime. Here she's little more than a pretty ornament for Kylo's amusement. It's nice to feel like a person again.

 

    "You have a very beautiful smile, Rey."

 

    She snaps out of her thoughts. "Um, thank-you?"

 

    "No really. When you smile, your face just lights up and your eyes sparkle. It's a shame so few get to see it."

 

    "What, you mean hang onto Kylo's arm and smile as he addresses the masses? No thank-you. I have no desire to help perpetuate the First Order's message of hatred."

 

    Kass looks at her with a bewildered expression on his face. "What? No! I just meant that it would be nice to see something pleasant when everything else is rather depressing."

 

    "Oh. Sorry."

 

    "And what do you mean by message of hatred? What do you think we do?"

 

    "Well, I know that you've destroyed planets, kidnapped children, and murdered hundreds, if not thousands, of innocent Force users. If that's not hatred, I don't know what is."

 

    "Ok, first of all, not everyone in the Order is this mustache twirling villain that you've got in you head. Yes, the Order is responsible for doing everything that you listed, but not everyone agrees with this."

 

    "Who's this everyone? The troopers? You guys don't count."

 

    "How do we not count? We're people too."

 

    "Well if you guys don't like the system, why don't you guys just revolt and leave? There's hundreds of thousands of you, and maybe, what, a dozen or so of them?"

 

    "Let me answer your question with one of my own. Remember when you told me about when you lived on Jakku?" She nods remembering that moment. It was a week ago when they were swapping depressing childhood stories. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but hen you got to a certain age, you could have left Jakku at any moment if you wanted to. In fact, you could have started looking for your parents instead of waiting for them to find you. Why didn't you?"

 

    Rey pauses for a beat. "I never really thought about it. I guess leaving it just seemed kinda hopeless really. Jakku was all I've ever known, and there was so much about the galaxy that seems so big and scary that it seemed safer to just stay and - oh."

 

    "Yeah. Oh. And that brings me to my second point. The Order doesn't exist to spread hatred, although that is a by-product. It exists to establish galaxtic wide order by establishing as much control over the people as possible. So you take a young kid, and control every aspect of their life, and you've got a loyal soldier who will do whatever you want. Not because they truly believe in what your doctrine is - although there are several who do - but more so because escape really isn't an option. Do you honestly think that your friend, Finn was the first Storm Trooper to defect? No. it happens a lot more than you think. He's just the first one not to get killed doing it. And the Order _hates it_. Because he gives the other trooper hope that someday they too can find freedom."

 

    "Kass, I - I'm so sorry. I didn't mean ..."

 

    "No, I get it. You have a rather limited perspective of what things in the galaxy are really like."

 

    "Still, that' no excuse." Rey heaves a sigh. "I just wish there was something I could do for you guys."

 

    "You're all ready doing it, Rey. Everyone moment you spend learning how to over power the Supreme Leader - and the Order by extension - is a moment closer to us getting our freedom."

 

    "Yeah, but what happens after? Freeing you guys isn't enough. Hey, the Resistance can help. I personally know the General, and she'd be more than happy to help."

 

    "If you saw so," Kass chuckles, "But I wouldn't hold out much hope."

 

    "Why not? The General is a kind, merciful woman. She'd love to help."

 

    "It's not that I doubt what you say about the Resistance leader. I'm sure she's a lovely and respectable woman. But she isn't the only one calling the shots. The Resistance and the Alliance are republics. And that means that if enough people decide to punish us for our part in the war - no matter how unwilling it might have been - there won't be anything she can do about it."

 

    "Then join the Resistance like Finn did. I know that even after I stop Kylo and the rest of the top First Order generals, there will still be those who will keep fighting. You guys can help take them down."

 

    Kass just smiles at her the way one smiles at a child explaining how they think the world works. "An admirable plan, but what about those who believe in what the Order is doing? They'll be sent to jail at best, and killed at worst. And how about those who are just sick of war and want nothing more to do with it. Will the Resistance take care of those people too?"

 

    "Of course they will. Why wouldn't they? It's the right thing to do. They're the good guys. Of course they'll do it."

 

    "Rey, if there is one thing I've learned in my twenty-five years of life, it's that people are never completely good or bad. Rather everyone has an equal capacity for both. We go through life and from time to time we make choices. Some of them are good. Others not so much. The Order hurt a lot of innocent people. That sort of thing upsets people and makes them react in cruel ways. Trust me, I've seen it time and time again."

 

    Rey squares up to him and looks Kass dead in the eye. "I refuse to think like that. To live like that. I mean, yeah, you're right. Sometimes people are really terrible. And sometimes you're surrounded by people who will do whatever it takes to come out on top. Jakku is practically filled with people like that. But if there's one thing I've learned from the Resistance is not everyone wants to hurt you for their own gain. There are still good people in the world."

 

    "Yeah," Kass looks at her with a gentle expression, "You're right. I'm looking at one right now."

 

    Rey blushes at the complement. A warm, fuzzy feeling grows in her chest and spread. Kass opens his arms out for a hug and she's only too happy to indulge him."

 

    "You know," he says after a beat, "I'm really glad I met you, Rey."

 

   "Thanks. I'm glad I met you too."

 

    Kass chuckles at that. "Storm Troopers don't really get to form close bonds with anyone. Unless you're lucky to befriend a high ranking officer like Captain Phasma. We get shipped around a lot because we're practically interchangeable."

 

    Rey pulls away surprised. "Interchangeable? Hardly! You are a unique individual; no one can do what you do."

 

    "I know, but it's easy to forget. You're at any given place for six months - more if you're high ranking - and then move on to the next. Basically the only constant in my life is the First Order."

 

    "Well," she says trying to keep the dizzy giddiness out of her voice and off her face, "you have me."

 

    "Yeah. I know. I think that if I had the honor of choosing a little sister, she'd be just like you."

 

    Somehow that declaration makes her feel both disappointed and relieved. Rey chooses not to look too deeply into that.

 

    "Hey! What's the hold up, back there? I've got a literal army to feed." Chef interrupts, "And unless you want to be responsible for them having bland food, stop flapping you gums and start passing me the spices."

 

    "Sorry Chef!" they say say in unison.

 

    "I have to get back soon. My daily break is almost over." Kass walks over to where he stashed his helmet and sticks it back on. "And before I forget, I brought some of the literature I read to help me with my powers."

 

    Reverently, Rey takes the old worn scroll. "Thank-you, Kass. I will protect it with my life."

 

    "See to it that you do. I only have two rules. Rule one is to make sure you return it to me in the same condition I gave it to you."

 

    "And if it looks better?" she jokes.

 

    "Then I would believe you are a magical entity sent to make my life better."

 

    Rey just laughs.

 

    "But seriously, I don't want to see and of your food stains on that. This scroll is my most prized possession and I'm trusting you not to ruin it."

 

    "Sure, no pressure."

 

    "Which brings me to my other rule. Don't let anyone see this or know you even have it. The moment you do could very well mean the death of both of us."

 

    "That kinda goes without saying, Kass. Don't worry; you can trust me."

* * *

 

    Rey sits in the library with a growing sense of horror and disgust. The more she reads this manuscript, the more Rey realizes she dodged a phaser blast with Luke Skywalker.

 

    Kass's manuscript is a very dry chronology of the Light and Dark siders Force techniques and how they shaped history. Even though the book doesn't portray the Jedi in the most flattering light, it's still better than the way the author shows the Sith. (If the thing about the Rule of Two is true, then that means Snoke always knew Kylo would betray and kill him on day. She'd rather not think about the implications of that.)

 

    There are many things about Jedi philosophy that bother her (especially drafting small children into being essentially soldiers with supernatural powers), but the one that puts her off the most is their creed. Rey shudders just thinking about it. No emotion? No passion? No sex? (Rey's very glad that she got to experience that last one. Even if it was with Kylo Ren of all people.) She pretty much nothing _but_ passionate and emotional. By this logic she should have gone over to the Dark side ages ago! _Not that the Dark side is any better_ , she thinks.

 

    Rey can understand why so many of the Sith were Jedi that defected at some point. The Jedi way of life is so stifling and unhealthy that naturally they'd turn to the only other alternative as an option. But the Sith were even worse! The rule of two really bothers her. Especially since it implies that when Kylo offered to teacher her all that time ago, he did so knowing she'd murder him one day. It's very disturbing.

 

    Rey rolls up the manuscript and scrubs her eyes. She's not even halfway done with the thing and all ready she feels like punching something. Preferably whoever decided people should only study one side of the Force. If the Force craves a balance, as the Jedi are fond of pointing out, how can anyone achieve it by practicing it in such polarized ways? She groans and nearly screams in frustration when she senses two people approaching the room.

 

    Rey makes a mad scramble to hide the book under the seat cushion and grabs a book she got to read for instances just like this. She just cracks open the book to a random page when she sees something red and shiny out from the corner of her eye.

 

   "Mistress Rey. May we have a word for a moment?"

 

    She looks up to see Captain Phasma and a very awkward looking General Hux standing in front of her.

 

    "Can I help you?"

 

    "Yes, I was hoping to ask you assistance about something."

 

    Rey frowns. "Why would I help you? You've been nothing but cruel to me."

 

    "I realize this, but this has the potential to be life or death, and unfortunately you are my best chance at success."

 

    "What this idiot means is that there are people that will destroy the galaxy with their mindless recklessness and we need your help to stop them" Rey can't see her face, but she's pretty sure Phasma's glaring at the ginger man.

 

    "And just _who_ exactly are these people, and why can't you, oh great general, handle them yourself?" Rey asks sceptically, "Why do you need a stupid scavenger girl to do your dirty work?"

 

    "Yes, well, I suppose you have your uses." Phasma smacks him upside the head. Rey suppresses a smirk when he yelps in pain. "What I mean is that you've proven you're ability in combat and due to your ... relationship with Ren, you are above reproach with him."

 

    "I don't know about that. Kylo's slow to give his trust and quick to take it away."

 

    "Be that as it may, you have succeeded in making him gain several pounds." Hux sounds somewhat impressed. "The Kylo Ren I know is a vain man obsessed with his physique. He once went undercover to assess the Order's moral and general capabilities and managed to blow his cover when he wouldn't stop talking how how great Kylo Ren is and how he has an eight pack. The fact that you've gotten him to utterly destroy and keep destroying his body is actually rather impressive."

 

    "And how do you know that's me? I can't make the man do anything he doesn't all ready want to do. Otherwise I wouldn't be here."

 

    "I told him about your plan." Phasma pipes up.

 

    "You _what_?"

 

    "Oh relax," she says, "If your plan was ever going to be successful, Ren would need to be surrounded by food all of the time. Hux s the only one who could make that happen."

 

    "Oh. I see."

 

    "Yes," Hux resumes, "And it is because of my participation in your little scheme that I've fallen under the scrutiny of the Ren's goons. They are going out of their way to sabotage everything I try to do."

 

    "In case you've forgotten," Rey says, "I don't like the First Order. Why is this my problem? More importantly, how is this putting the galaxy in harms way?"

 

    "Because not everything the First Order does is mustache twirling villainy," Hux rolls his eyes, "Just the other day one of our allies came to us requesting help evacuating their planet which is going to collapse within the year due to an unstable core. The Knights made them doubt our willingness to help. Now billions of people's lives are at risk as they find another way because they might not make it in time."

 

    "Since when do you care about that? I distinctly remember you destroying the Hosnian System."

 

    "While I do enjoy crushing my enemies in any way I can, I do not try to sabotage my allies. And I suspect you don't enjoy killing - even indirectly - anyone. Your enemies included."

 

    "No. You're right." Rey sighs. "Just what do you need me to do? I'm not killing anyone. That Knight's corpse still haunts me. I won't add any more blood on my hands."

 

    "Nor will you need to." Phasma cuts in. "We just need you to make Ren doubt his Knights so much that he'll get rid of them."

 

    "Kill them, you mean."

 

    "Considering your powers of persuasion, only if you wish it."

 

    "And how do you expect me to do that?"

 

    "You're a smart woman, Rey. I'm pretty sue you'll figure it out."

 

    "I'm not sure..."

 

    "Please, Mistress Rey," Hux's words look like they pain him to speak, "This is something that only you can do. Don't do it for us. Do it for the innocent people who will die because of their actions."

 

    Rey sighs and scrubs her face. This man is going to be the death of her. "Ok. Fine. I'll think of something."

 

    "Excellent. We shall take our leave now. Come along Captain."

 

    Once they leave, Rey grabs a pillow and screams into it. In a way, she misses Jakku. Sure, it sucked. But it was a simple life. If only she could have that simplicity back.

 

   _Then again, I wouldn't have this_. Rey thinks as she grabs a handful of her belly. She still feels a little conflicted about it, and still misses her thinner form and the freedom that came with it. But in these quiet moments when it's just her and no one else, she's come to love her softness. Her belly in particular. It's warm softness a comfort. She isn't starving anymore. She isn't alone anymore. Sure, it's be nice if Kylo wasn't a class A sicko, but when he isn't so intense, Rey actually enjoys his company.

 

   Rey sighs and glances at the hidden manuscript. No way she'll be able to focus on that thing anymore. Instead she spends a few more hours deciding how to take care of Hux's Knight problem.

* * *

      Kylo is done with life right now. Everyone keeps staring at him so strangely. And it's even worse when he eats. He's definitely looking forward to going home to Rey. at least she doesn't judge him about his weight or eating habits.

 

    When he enters the door, he stops and stares at the sight before him. Rey's dragged his work desk to the middle of the room and has somehow managed to find a makeshift table cloth to cover it. On top is what appears to be a roast of some sort, a basket of buttery rolls, and a cheesy vegetable dish. The smell alone is enough to make his mouth water.

 

    "Hi Kylo. How are you doing?" Rey asks.

 

    "Um. Pretty good. I guess. What's with all this?"

 

    "Oh. I just thought that maybe tonight we could just eat together."

 

    "That doesn't explain the sit down meal?"

 

    "Well, one of two things usually happens. Either you feed me, or I feed you. Haven't you even just wanted to sit down and eat together?"

 

    Kylo blinks in confusion. "Why?"

 

    "I just thought that if I'm your consort now, then maybe we should do couple-y things. Like sharing a meal instead trying to stuff one down each others throats."

 

    Kylo stares at her in confusion.

 

    "But I suppose we _could_ go back to stuffing food down each others' faces ..."

 

   "No, no, no," Kylo interrupts. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. I would love to eat dinner with you."

 

    Rey practically beams at him. Without any more encouragement they happily tuck into the savory roast, the rolls dripping with creamy butter, and the gooey, cheesy roasted vegetables. He's on his second helping when his belt starts digging into his bloated belly. Now he has a dilemma. He can either act like the belt isn't hurting him and keep eating. (Kylo's ever so hungry lately. He keeps oscillating between extremely hungry to completely glutted and he can't  _stop_.) Or take it off and embarrass himself in front of Rey when his belly just flumps out.

 

    It's not like the last time Rey saw him shirtless with only a small bit of belly. It was somewhat humiliating, but he could easily tell himself that with some more exercise and less food the pounds would just melt off. Now, several pounds heavier, he's had to tailor his robs three times and the weight shows no signs of melting off. Admittedly he's also be slacking with exercising too. It seems the heavier he gets, the more the Knights look at him in disappointment and disgust. Sad it say, but the judgment just makes him want to do it less. He keeps getting flashbacks from when he was younger and all he did was disappoint. Now that he's the Supreme Leader of the First Order, he figured that he'd never disappoint anyone ever again. But if the Knights are any indication, no matter how hard he tries, he can't help but be a complete and utter failure.

 

    Suddenly he feels a rush of relief around his stomach and back. Kylo looks down to see Rey folding up his belt. He sees his flabby middle push and strain at his robes seems.

 

    "What are you doing?" That came out a lot more accusatory that he had hoped.

 

    "Your sash looked like it was hurting you so I took it off." Rey looks up at him somewhat bemused.

 

    Kylo's face, somewhat pink from his earlier embarrassment, flushes almost red. "Do I amuse you?"

 

    "What's wrong, Kylo?" the smile wipes off her face, "Why are you getting angry? Surely it can't be because of this?" She gently cups his belly in her hands.

 

    "So what if it it?" he remarks looking for all the world a petulant child.

 

    "Kylo, I already told you that I have no problems with you gaining weight. And you have me gaining weight. Why are you so ashamed?"

 

    "Because I don't like it on me!"

 

    "I don't understand. I thought you liked fat?"

 

    "I know. And I do! It's just on me it's just ... wrong. I look at myself, and all I see is failure. You don't understand. I worked so hard to get my body they way it was when we first met. I trained, and fasted, and trained some more. It took years of blood, sweat, tears, and broken bones to be the fighting machine I was. And to have that all go down the tubes."

 

    "Hey, hey hey. It's okay." Rey wipes away a tear he didn't realize he had. What is wrong with him? Tears are for weaklings, and Kylo Ren is far from weak. "You are still plenty powerful, Kylo. And you're still attractive."

 

    "You don't understand. I need to get back to the way I was before."

 

    "Why? Who are you failing, Kylo? Not me. Snoke? He's dead. So is your uncle and your father. You are your own person now. You don't answer to anyone."

 

    "Yeah," he says thoughtfully, "I suppose you're right." He looks down at her still kneeling by his waist. "So ... you think I'm attractive?"

 

    Rey flushes. "Well, you'll think I'm crazy, but I actually like you better this way."

 

    "Really?"

 

    "Yeah. You look less intense, more approachable. And it makes me feel safe."

 

    "Is that so?"

 

    "Yes," Rey says it with such confidence that the last of Kylo's apprehension melts away. And it's true. The more he eats, the less controlling he becomes. In fact, self-consciousness aside, he's actually become more pleasant.

 

    "Well, if that's the case ..." Kylo makes to take off his robes. Rey helps him, and with little bit of squirming and a whole lot of tugging, he sits before her in nothing but his underwear.

 

    A flame of arousal sweeps through Rey. His weight gain has gotten ... impressive. His chest has softened, and his limbs have almost no tone to them. But the most appealing of all is the way his belly - firm with food - bulges over his underwear and nearly onto his lap. Reverently, Rey kisses him on the navel. She trails up, each kiss more passionate than the last, until she's suckling his neck. The red marks on his pale skin will definitely turn into bruises. Not that anyone will know considering all he wears is high necked collars.

 

    As Rey's mouth busies itself exploring Kylo's throat, her hands roamed his overfed abdomen. It's rather firm with a layer of soft fat, but Rey knows from experience that he can hold more. A lot more. But tonight's not about fattening him up. Tonight, Rey's showing him just what she thinks about his new physique.

 

    She rubs her hands all over his stomach appreciating every bulge and curve. Then she moves on. One hand trails up to explore his chest, playing with his sensitive nipples and admiring the firmness hidden beneath. The other trails down to appreciate his rear and thighs. They are nowhere near as plush as his stomach, but they have a pleasant, almost endearing softness to them.

 

    "Rey ..." he gasps out.

 

    "Shh, I've got you."

 

    Gently, she strokes him through the fabric of his underwear. Rey smirks as he jerks his hips and then gives a smallish burp. Carefully, she slips his hardening length out of his boxer briefs and gently trails her nails up and down the shaft while circling the head with her thumb. Once he hardens to full length, she teasingly slides his foreskin down. Kylo tries hard not to jostle his over full stomach (His first serving was rather large; how did he expect to muscle down a second?) but the sensations are so good that he can't help but at least squirm.

 

   Rey gradually increases her speed and grip using Kylo's leaking pre-come as a lubricant. Kylo looks down at her. She looks so gorgeous the way her eyes darken in arousal. He also get a lovely view of her cleavage as she kneels down. Rey looks up at him and licks her lips. He can't take it any more. Her sexy yet somewhat innocent demeanor combined with the erotic way his meal sloshes inside him is all it takes to send him over the edge. His climax startles Rey and she futilely ducks for cover as it spews all over her.

 

    She looks so surprised that he can't help but laugh. Her adorably affront pout doesn't help her case.

 

    "I'm glad I amuse you," she scowls.

 

    "Oh Rey, what did I do to deserve you?"

 

    _You didn't_ , she thinks. Instead she just smiles.

 

    Kylo yawns. "I'm not sure I can take care of you tonight."

 

    "That's okay," she says as she wipes the come off of her face and hair, "tonight was mostly for you anyway." She stands up and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

 

    "Help me up?"

 

    She smiles fondly at him. "Of course."

 

    Later when his trying to digest his dinner, Rey slips back in the bed, fresh smelling from the shower she took. She spoons him from behind and snuggles close. Her soft belly is comforting (and comfortable) pressed against his back. She rubs his and he nods off in no time feeling more loved than her ever has in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey's starting to run this relationship and Kylo's too lonely to realize what's going on. Also, Hux sucks. Why Phasma puts up with him is beyond me. I'm considering making a story that explores their relationship prior to the events of "The Chub Awakens" and maybe even TFA. What do you guys think? (It'll be a kink-free story, though Kylo's fat kink may be mentioned.)


	18. Rallying the Troops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gets a makeover. Rey stands up for the Storm Troopers. The Knights get suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check it! I posted early! Happy Independence Day to all of my American readers. Enjoy and stay safe! Having days off are the best. (Well, no. Food is, but this is a close second.)

    Kylo scowls at the bulge of fat on his middle. Ever since Rey's enthusiastic acceptance of his larger frame a few weeks ago (and most nights ever since), he's started to embrace eating with a fervor that exceeds even Rey's. (After all, anything that makes Rey love him more is worth doing.) The problem is all those dishes of creamy pasta, succulent roasts, and sugary deserts he's been eating all have to go somewhere.

 

    He's not totally in love with his new chub like Rey is, but he doesn't hate it enough to get rid of it. (Food is almost as addicting as the Dark side.) The problem is his clothes keep getting tight on him, and he always resembles an overstuffed sausage. Currently his robes are tight all over on him, but it's especially worse around his middle. Miracle of miracles, he's managed to get it on, but it looks like one deep breath and the seams will burst. He's completely given up on the belt.

 

    Gentle arms wrap around his chest and a face presses into his back. He's tempted to turn around a greet Rey, but he's far too ashamed of his appearance right now.

 

    "Good morning, Kylo," she hums.

 

    Kylo just grunts.

 

    "Well you're grumpy today. What's wrong?"

 

    Kylo sighs. "It's stupid."

 

    "Clearly it's gotten you in a mood, so it can't be that stupid. Tell me. I promise not to laugh."

 

    He mumbles something.

 

    "I can't hear you."

 

    "I _said_ 'Nothing fits.'"

 

    "Turn around and let me see."

 

    Reluctantly, he turns around to face her. Rey takes a step back to take him in. He's grown wonderfully under her ministrations. Gone is the tall, dark brooding man eager to destroy all in his path. The Kylo Ren in front of her looks more like an awkward teddy bear. Looking at him makes her want to pounce him and sink into the softness like a foam mattress. Suddenly she see his problem. And as much as she would like to make him keep it on and eat until he busts his seams, Rey knows that this is not the time to do so.

 

    "I see your problem. Have you considered getting clothes that are more suited to your figure?"

 

    "I do!" Kylo exclaims sounding very offended.

 

    "No you don't. Not really. You basically keep wearing larger sizes of your old robes. But your not that shape anymore. You've got extra padding now." She playfully swats him on the bottom watching it jiggle slightly. Kylo squawks in mock indignation.

 

    "Well you have way more than I do." He playfully picks her up and nuzzles her breasts. Rey bursts out laughing and squirms in his arms. Next thing they know, they're both on the ground, Rey pinning under Kylo as he continues his ministrations. Just when she's really starting to get into it, she hears a ripping sound. Kylo freezes, horror blooms his face when feels a slight breeze on his side.

 

    Rey pushes her growing arousal out of her mind. "Looks like a trip to the tailor is in order."

 

    "Yeah, and then soon I'll have to go back. Then I'll gain a little more and the process starts all over."

 

    "Perhaps you're going about this all the wrong way."

 

    "How so?"

 

    "Like I said earlier, you keep wearing larger versions of your old robes, when you no longer have those proportions. You need something made for the body you have now."

 

    "Yeah. I suppose you have a point. Well I better go take care of this before the corridors get crowded."

 

    "Oh no, I'm going with you. Clearly you have no idea what you're doing."

 

    "And you, Miss Happy-to-live-in-scavenger-rags, do?"

 

    "Say what you will, but I looked good in them. And you need a second pair of eyes that can see your from all angles."

 

    Kylo huffs. "Fine. Get dressed."

 

    "Trust me, Kylo. You won't regret it."

* * *

 

    Kylo's off looking at fabrics while Rey sits down with the tailor. Unlike the service bot he has for her use, this one has an intellect closer to C3P-O's. Only this one is less chatty.

 

    "Hi, I'm Rey. I'm going to design the Supreme Leader's wardrobe."

 

    "The pleasure is mine, Miss Rey. Perhaps you will be able to talk some sense into him."

 

    She looks at the droid in confusion. "I don't follow."

 

    "You see, The Supreme Leader is experiencing the unique state of being fully aware of his increasing size, but utterly oblivious to it," the droid despairs, "He comes in to request larger sizes of his robes, but insists on keeping the proportions."

 

    "I know," she rolls her eyes in fond exasperation, "That's why I invited myself along."

 

    "Ah, you must be Mistress Rey then," he brightens up - well, as much as one can without facial muscles, "The Supreme talks about you all the time. Might I say that you are more radiantly beautiful than he has described."

 

    Rey looks at the fat blob that is her stomach, goosebumps covering its bare expanse. "Thank you ...?"

 

    "K3N-T."

 

    "Right. K3N-T, um, thanks for the compliment. I guess. But you don't have to lie to make me feel better about myself. I know I'm not pretty. No one finds this kind of thing beautiful unless they have a thing for flab."

 

    "Well then I suppose that is it not in my programming to lie. Mistress Rey, you are not beautiful because you are fat. You are simply a beautiful woman who happens to be fat."

 

    Rey can't help it. Her eyes start to water up and she's overcome with a strong desire to hug the tailor droid. She doesn't care if this is all part of his programming. That is literally the nicest thing anyone has said to her since she got here. Maybe the nicest thing in her entire life.

 

    K3N-T allows the hug for a minute or so before signaling it was time to get to work. "Now, I have some different designs to show you to get an idea of what to do." Rey lets herself get lost in the planning. Even Kylo's attempts to prevent as much change as possible to his new clothes doesn't bring her mood down.

* * *

     The planning takes a while - even longer thanks to Kylo's interruptions and tantrums. So K3N-T give the man-child's robes a patch job and sends him on his way. Still, Rey's pretty proud of the high waisted flowing robe they've come up with. (She's especially proud of thinking of the elastic waistband.) All that's left is for K3N-T to sew it together.

 

    "I must admit I have another motive for coming here," she says as the droid gathers up the sketches.

 

    "Oh? Besides getting out of your chambers?"

 

    "Yes. I want you to make me an outfit."

 

    "You do not like the other's I've designed for you?"

 

    "You've designed my clothes?"

 

    "Mistress Rey, I've designed all of your clothes," K3N-T says sounding affronted, "Did you honestly think that little service bot has the _processing power_ to come up with such exquisite works of art?"

 

    "Actually," she admits sheepishly, "I thought Kylo designed them."

 

    "As if that man has any good taste in clothes. No he simply told me what he wanted and I worked from there."

 

    "Well, it is pretty, don't get me wrong, but I was hoping for something a bit less ... revealing."

 

    "Ah, yes. The crop tops. I do not know why he wanted you stomach to always be bared, but if the Supreme Leader commands it, then I shall comply. Otherwise he'll hack me into tiny pieces and melt me down for spare parts."

 

    "That threat is ... oddly specific."

 

    "Well that is what he told me when I pointed out you may not enjoy nothing but crop tops. And it looks like I was correct."

 

    "So will you make me something more modest? I hate feeling like a cheap whore in these clothes. And the constant draft isn't great either."

 

    "I could. But what about -"

 

    "You leave Kylo to me. I promise I won't let him hurt you."

 

    K3N-T is quiet for a bit, his expressionless face making things feel a little awkward. "I suppose so. Come. Let's make you some new clothes."

* * *

 

    Rey's on her way to the kitchens when she hears a roar of commotion. She doesn't think much about it. She's late and the first round of troopers should be eating at the moment. However, as she gets closer, it's obvious this is a din of complaints, not the usual lunch chit chat.

 

    To her surprise, the Knights are there harassing the troopers in the cafeteria. All the cooks are there as well looking extremely shaken. Except for Chef, but Chef never gets shaken. Phasma is struggling to get them to leave, but the Knights ignore her. When she tries dragging them away, one of them smacks her so hard she crashes onto the ground. The nearby troops move to help her up, but a well placed plasma sword blocks their way. They scamper back to safety.

 

    "What is going on?!" she yells.

 

    Everything and everyone freezes. She glares at the Knights faceless masks. They stare back.

 

    "Well? I'm _waiting_."

 

    Just when she thinks she'll have to use the Force on them, one of them finally answers.

 

    "We are simply conducting a loyalty test, Mistress Rey."

 

    "By terrorizing these people?"

 

    "We do not expect you to understand," another says, "But it is a precaution that we must take."

 

    "I've been here for months, and I have never seen or heard you guys doing this sort of thing before."

 

    "Perhaps," the Knight continues, "But you have made it necessary."

 

    "Me? I fail to she how I justify bullying these people."

 

    "Don't you? It is no secret that you have no loyalty to the First Order. I doubt you actually have any to the Supreme Leader. And you spend your days in the kitchens which gives you ample opportunity to _infect_ their minds. It is our duty to find those you have turned to your cause and deal with them appropriately."

 

    "I have done nothing to turn anyone! I don't even interact with the Storm Troopers!"

 

    "So you say. Excuse us if we do not believe you." The Knight turns back to continue torturing the troopers.

 

    Anger blooms in her chest. How dare they! These are their own soldiers. They should not be treating them like this! Without a second thought, Rey reaches out with one hand and _wills_ the Force to grab the Knights. As one they all levitate several inches off the ground. They are so surprised that they do not even bother to struggle. With her other hand she opens the door and casts them out of it in a pile. With measured steps she walks over to them, her plump figure casting a large shadow over them. The Knights looks up at her, and for the first time, they are afraid.

 

    "Get out," she says in a controlled voice thrumming with Force Compulsion. "You will never dare to bother another Storm Trooper in any capacity ever again."

 

    Whether because for once her mind tricks actually worked on the Knights or she succeeded in scaring them, Rey has no idea, but they are all too happy to scamper off. She turns around to see the entire room looking at her in awe.

 

    "Why?" Phasma asks. Thankfully she was in full armor and thus is no worse for wear.

 

    Rey shrugs suddenly feeling bashful. "It was the right thing to do."

 

   "Well, Thank you." Rey can feel conflicted emotions coming off Phasma in waves. Rey has trouble untangling what she's feeling (Phasma herself probably doesn't know either) and elects to ignore them. Instead she nods in acknowledgement.

 

    "Why you are all standing around?" Chef's voice shatters the awkward silence. "I spent all day slaving over a hot stove, and you are just letting it get cold! Eat!" And like that the room magically transforms as the troopers return to their meals.

 

    Rey looks at them. Without their masks, they are nothing more than young human men and women - the oldest of which look to be in their mid twenties. She looks at Phasma, the only one with their helmet still on, wondering what she looks like without it on.

 

    "You have a question. Speak." Rey suddenly realizes she's been staring at Phasma for a little too long.

 

    "The troopers. They're so young."

 

    "They have to be. The Order needs as many soldiers as possible. And since the average Storm Trooper lives about five to seven years once they start active duty, we can't afford to wait until they're older."

 

    "And you?"

 

    "I'm thirty-three," she says with pride. "Smarter troopers such as myself get to move up in the ranks because we were smart enough to survive."

 

    There is a story there, but Rey's not sure if she's emotionally able to hear it at the moment.

 

    "Are you just going to stand there like a decorative lawn ornament?" Chef asks as she approaches them.

 

    "Lawn ornament?" Rey asks in confusion.

 

    "Ah, that's right. Desert world. Never mind. Well, you're a little bit late, but shall we get started on your lesson?"

 

    Rey looks out at the troopers happily chowing down on their food. She remembers some of Finns horror stories of life in the First Order and realizes that this is one of the few times throughout the day they can actually enjoy themselves and be people. Suddenly a thought dawns on her. If she destabilizes the Order, then the Resistance will take them down, and kill many of these people who are more victims than anything. But if she gets them to mutiny...

 

    "Actually, Chef, I think I'm going to skip the lesson today, if that's all right with you."

 

    "Fine by me. But you'll be missed in the kitchen today."

 

    "Thanks, but I think I'm going to eat lunch with the troopers."

 

    "Okay," she says perplexed, " You can do what you want. But are you sure you want to gorge yourself in front of them?"

 

    "I'm not going to gorge. I'm going to eat like a normal person."

 

    "But the Supreme Leader-"

 

    "What Kylo doesn't know won't kill him."

 

    Chef sighs. "Fine then. On your own head so be it. Least I can do is fix your tray."

 

    "Thanks, Chef," Rey hugs the woman, "I appreciate it."

 

    "Yeah, yeah," Chef says sounding touched, "Tell me anything. Now go sit down. I'll bring your food."

 

    When she comes back, Rey's tray is piled high with food. It's a lot more than what the troopers get, but Rey accepts the food anyway without complaint. She spends the rest of the three lunch periods chatting with the troopers, mostly making small talk. The troopers seems to appreciate it anyway, and respond with enthusiasm. Phasma watches them for a bit before leaving. Rey doesn't feel any hostile emotions from her, so she doesn't worry about it.

 

    As the last of the troopers filter out of the room, Rey looks down at her tray. In three hours, she's managed to eat about half of her food - an amount which she can usually manage within thirty minutes. Rey saves a few biscuits and her muffins as a snack for later and bins the rest. She finishes her drink and heads to the library.

* * *

 

    "She's getting stronger," the Monk says pacing their quarters.

 

    "I know," replies the Armory, "How is this so? The only other Force user here is Kylo Ren, and I am pretty certain that he's grown too food obsessed to bother doing so."

 

    "She has been spending time in the library right?" the Rogue asks.

 

    "Yes, but I fail to see how that has anything to do with anything. They're just books," the Heavy remarks.

 

    "Think about it idiot. That library is the Supreme Leader's personal library. Sure, Kylo Ren hasn't added anything to it, but neither has he removed anything from it."

 

    "Which means it has all of Snoke's books in it, including several about the Force," the Monk says in realization.

 

    "So what are we going to do? We aren't allowed in there. No one is except the Supreme Leader and his consort," asks the Heavy.

 

    "We are the Knights of Ren, Heavy. We can get into something as simple as the Supreme Leader's personal library," the Rogue proclaims with confidence.

 

    "Okay, fine," the Armory says skeptically, " Say we break into the library. then what?"

 

    "Isn't it obvious?" asks the Heavy, "We take all of the Force books and destroy them. It's clear that our master doesn't know what's all inside, else he'd never let her in. Plus if she says anything, she'd have to reveal she's been reading them in the first place. It's fool proof."

 

    "Indeed," says the Rogue, "We'll go tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a Legion of Superheros reference in this chapter. See if you can spot it.


	19. A House Divided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets her new clothes. Kylo meets with General Organa. Rey dodges a bullet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Booyah! Two in a week! I am on fire baby! The Resistance people finally show up in the fic. Drama llama alert!

    As per her directions, Rey's new clothes arrive after Kylo leaves for the day. Sure she had to wait a week, but it was well worth it. She opens up the box in great excitement and holds up the first garment.

 

    It's a simple dress - more of a tunic really - similar to her clothes before Kylo captured her all those months ago. (She isn't certain how many it's been at this point, but it's definitely less than a year. It's hard to believe it though when it feels like she's been here forever.) It's a soft beige with long, loose sleeves and an emperor waistline. From there the pleated skirt flairs out a bit and ends just below the knees. It's a lot more girly than Rey would like, but it's been designed for one purpose - to camouflage her flab.

 

    Rey's not feeling particularly insecure out her figure. On the contrary, walking about wearing nothing more than a crop top and formfitting pants desensitizes a person to such things. No, Rey's goal for this is to hide her weight loss. It shouldn't be too hard. All she has to do is lose enough weight to get in shape (jumping jacks and push ups are becoming nightmares with her ever growing belly and boobs), but not so much that Kylo doesn't notice.

 

    She takes out the rest of her clothes: tops, pants, skirts, and dresses. She smiles. While they are all beautiful (K3N-T truly does great work), they are parsecs away from the clothes Kylo provided for her. It's a shame she cannot burn the barely there ornamental clothes. Alas, Kylo would have a moof, replace them, and destroy the clothes she's made. The only way to prevent him from doing it anyway (Rey knows it's only matter of time before he finds out) is to give him extra affection.

 

    Perhaps Kylo really prefers fat woman, or perhaps he's a control freak and has convinced himself he does. Rey has no idea, and doesn't care to find out. But what she does know is that so long as he thinks he might lose her, Kylo will become hyper vigilant about her weight. However, ever since she's gotten him to eat with her more, he seems to care less and less about her weight and more so that she's just fat.  And of course Rey's going to use that to her advantage.

 

    She grabs the beige dress and slips it on. It makes her look ten pounds slimmer. Rey smiles and twirls around. She can't wait until she actually gets back down to that size. Not that she really knows how much she weighs. Just that it's more than she wants.

* * *

     Kylo ducks into the public 'fresher one last time before his big meeting. It is perhaps the biggest meeting he's ever had in his entire life. Ever since the Resistance found out he was the new Supreme Leader, General Organa has been pushing for a meeting. No doubt she's hoping he'd feel some familial loyalty for his mother. Kylo has no idea why though; he's killed both her husband (a favor really) and her brother (not that they get along anymore). Nevertheless, he agreed after conferring with his generals.

 

    No doubt she's hoping for a treaty (and reconciliation). Ever since Luke Skywalker's death and Rey's subsequent retrieval (rescue really - she's _much_ safe with him than she could ever be) Resistance moral has absolutely nosedived. To their credit, they haven't lost any ground, but they haven't managed to gain any either. At this point, the two factions are basically throwing their soldiers at each other and watching them die. It's only a matter of time before somebody (i.e. the Resistance) succumbs to the fatigue.

 

    He's fantasized about this moment for a while. Kylo dreamed of seeing General Organa and taunting her about how she lost him when she decided she'd rather let her bother deal with his troubled nephew than actually being a mother for once in her life. Then he'd mock her with how he killed Han and Luke. And then finally, as the cherry on top, he'd rub in how much better Rey is being treated under his care instead of hers. And she'd look at him, face a mash up horror, despair, and a hint of pride at how much her son has managed to accomplish.

 

    But that was months ago when he was still lean and well muscled. Now, after they finally hammered out the meeting location (he can't have any rebels sneaking in and kidnapping his Rey), he's several pounds softer and can only imagine the judgment in her eyes when she sees how much he's let himself go.

 

   He's extremely grateful for Rey's hand in his new clothes. His current outfit is a black (he wouldn't have in any other way) robe with dark red and grey accents. The armored shoulders flare out making his already broad shoulders look menacingly more so. The black floor length cloak obscures his flabby bits and gives him a mysterious air. His black tunic is bordered with dark red with a gun metal grey running down the middle. A wide dark red belt wraps around his waist camouflaging his bulges (it also comes with elastic extensions hidden on the sides). And finally a pair black pants with gun metal grey stripes running the sides tuck into black boots. All and all, it rather makes him look like a regal warrior king.

 

    Rey tried to change his mask too - make it took less like Darth Vader since it was really Snoke the whole time - but that was one change he wouldn't compromise on.  he looks up to the man so much. So what if he's never actually talk to the man? Darth Vader was still very much real, and Kylo idolizes him so much.

 

    He puts on his mask and pulls himself together. Sure, he's meeting with his mother, but they are enemies now. And Kylo is so much more powerful than she could ever hope to be. What does he have to fear?

* * *

 

    As it turns out, he is very much afraid of his mother. It makes no sense really. The Leia Organa of his memory - beautiful and strong - has withered into the tired old lady in front of him. But as she's talking to one of her generals about something, he can still see that passion, that tenacity, that _strength_ that always seems to well up from inside. In a way, it makes her still beautiful.

 

    Kylo is suddenly stuck with a nigh overwhelming urge to split and hide. But if he does, he'll make the Order look weak (and heard no end of it from Hux). Not to mention it might put his Rey in danger. So he has no choice but to suck it up and go to her.

* * *

 

    "I still say it's a trap. I don't care if he _is_ your son. He's all ready killed his father, his uncle, and his master. The man has no respect for any authority other than his own." General Akbar says to his mother. His fish eyes bulge a bit in his passion.

 

    "True," Kylo interrupts relishing the way his mask distorts his voice, "That is why I made myself the _Supreme_ Leader."

 

    His mother tears her eyes away from the general and looks at her son in person for the first time in over a decade. He can see the exact moment she notices his gain, but ignores it in favor of just seeing him again. Though she restrains herself, he eyes, still as warm and beautiful as he remembers, light up in joy. He's ashamed to say that part of him - a small part really - longs to tear off his mask and be held in her warm embrace.

 

    "Ben," she whispers his name like he's the lingered dead. And in a way, he is. His body was once her Ben Solo, but that wide-eyed child is dead - strangled in the grasp of his ambition. He's a bit grateful for the extra pounds. It's successfully made him no longer resemble that tall reedy boy she sent away.

 

    "General Organa," he greets. And like that the hopeful light in her eyes dies. Kylo expects to feel a rush of triumph, but all he can feel is shame.

 

    "I'm glad that you agreed to meat with me Ben."

 

    "My name is Kylo Ren, Organa. You make refer to me as _Supreme Leader_ Kylo Ren. If you cannot afford me with this basic respect, then I _will_ call this meeting off."

 

    General Akbar looks ready to squawk in indignation, but she silences him with one look. "Of course, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. Let's get down to business."

 

    The meeting starts off cordial - strained, but cordial - for a little bit. but then his mother starts asking about border lines and cease fires and it all goes downhill from there.

 

    "No."

 

    "Please, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren," General Organa says eyes looking disappointed, "At least let me finish my proposal."

 

    "I don't need to," Kylo says pointedly ignoring the look on her face. If she thinks he will be cowed under her maternal scrutiny, she's got another thing coming. "My troops won those areas with their superior fighting capabilities and tactical skills, I refuse to let their hard work go in vain."

 

    "That area is an important trade center not just for the Resistance, but also for the Alliance. Are you really willing to let so many people, innocent people, die for political reasons?"

 

    "Such is the nature of war, General. I'll tell you what. I will let you have the area back provided you return Metrion."

 

    "That is hardly a fair trade!" she yells, "Vengas V primarily deals with textiles, whereas Metrion is an arms dealer haven. Under the First Order, is has become a breeding group for lawless warmongers that systematically enslave young women and children for their own personal gains. We have nearly eradicated them. To just give it back would just encourage  them to come back."

 

    "It is regrettable, yes, but such people are excellent in upholding our rule far better than your weak, ineffective councilmen ever could."

 

    "These people are literal slavers!" she shouts exasperated, "Is that what you want? To allow slavery to fester and grow just to spite me? Not even your grandfather would do such a thing!"

 

    Enraged, Kylo grabs her neck in a Force Choke, lifting her off the ground. General Akbar and their protection detail all whip out their weapons and fire. With a wave of his hand, he wraps the Force out the plasma bolts, freezing them in mid-air. A little bit of concentration makes them rotate to the ground; he lets go and lets them strike the ground just by their feet.

 

    "How dare you disrespect Darth Vader as well as me!" his distorted voice screams.

 

    "Supreme Leader! Let her go!" Hux shouts.

 

    "Why should I?" he snarls, "If I let her disrespect me without consequences, the rest of the galaxy will think me weak! I refuse to let that happen. I will do whatever it takes to achieve me goals! Not even my flesh and blood will stand in me way."

 

    "Yes, but if you kill her, you will lose all credibility."

 

    Kylo looks at his mother turning purple as she slowly loses consciousness. He let's her drop and turns to Hux. "Explain."

 

    Hux's throat bobs, but he refuses to let the fear show. "Think about it. Many of our allies think you are unhinged. Killing off your only living relative after you've killed the other two will cement that fact. You'll have an uprising that not even your fancy Force powers can stop."

 

    Kylo looks down at his mother coughing on the floor. Deciding that Kylo wasn't going to obliterate them all from existence, they scramble to help their leader.

 

    "You've come here expecting a son you can reason with," he says looking at his mother being helped off the floor, "Instead you have before you a powerful man who will stop at nothing and obliterate anyone how dares defy my cause."

 

    "And what, pray tell, _is_ you cause exactly?" asks a skeptical General Akbar.

 

    "Why, order. The galaxy has existed in a perpetual state of chaos of centuries. My grandfather nearly realized his dream before he was swayed by familial opposition. You and your brother specifically. If not for you two, then we might be enjoying galactic peace. Instead, we are embroiled in yet another senseless war as you and your little band of terrorists insist on stopping progress at every turn."

 

    "Order? Progress?" General Leia rasps, "What you propose is stagnation! Have you forgotten about the mass genocide? How no one could express their differing views? Destruction of plants and total authoritarian control? How no one could rule their planet independently? Have you forgotten what kind of man your grandfather, my _father_ was?"

 

    "You seem to have forgotten that I am not your son that you may scold and control as you please," he intones with a deathly calm, "So I will tell you what I told your pathetic excuse of a husband before I killed him. Your son is dead. I killed him myself. I am no longer that little boy you shoved aside for the sake your pathetic political career. I am my own master, and master of an entire empire. You will treat me as such or suffer for it."

 

    "And what about your armies? Both of our troops are tired. We are at a stalemate. From what I've learned from Finn, things were not pleasant for Storm Troopers when he defected. I suspect things have gotten worse under your authority. Are you willing to risk your precious troopers, the backbone of your empire, defecting to us in droves? Let us sit and reason together. Perhaps we can work out something mutually beneficial."

 

    That gives Kylo pause. He can't think of anything particularly different from their lives from before he rose to power. Then again the troopers are thins he thinks about so little that he can't say one way or another if she's telling the truth or not.

 

    "Compromising? The Leia Organa I know refuses to compromise on anything. She will fight even if it makes her lose everything she holds near and dear to her heart." Kylo smiles when a glimpse of gilt flashes over her face. At least she is capable of some level of remorse for all the good it does him.

 

    "The Leia Organa you remember was a young idealistic fool. I thought that I was powerful enough to shape the world exactly as I wished if I fought hard enough."

 

    "And you don't any more?"

 

    "If there is one thing I have learned, is that life rarely happens the way we wish. The most we can hope for is to do our best and pass the torch on to the next person to improve from there. I'm old, and won't be around forever. I want to make sure that there is a galaxy left for the next generation."

 

    "You speak as if I will singlehandedly destroy the galaxy."

 

    "Not singlehandedly," she admits, "It's just that the life you propose for the galaxy is unsustainable. I will admit that my way is not perfect. Far from it in fact. But at least those who live there are free. It's tempting to want to control everything a person does, but it only backfires and the rebel against you. I know from personal experience."

 

    Kylo is gripped with a crushing sense of guilt. He knows, distantly, that his mother is apologizing for her many, many mistakes when he was growing up. But all he can think about is his Rey. He knows that he's keeping her in a cage. Sure, it's a gilded one, but people like Rey are not meant to be locked away in a china cabinet. He can't help be wonder: will she resent him? He's done everything he can to keep her comfortable, and she seems happy. But is she?

 

    Though he can't see his face, Hux _knows_ Ren is contemplating ... something. What it is exactly cannot be good for his future plans, though, so he steps in.

 

    "Yes, a rousing speech, General Organa. I see how you've managed to keep so much cannon fodder - I'm sorry, _soldiers_ \- to fight for your cause when you've been losing for so long. I do believe this meeting is over."

 

    "Wait." Hux double takes at the calmness Ren's voice. "Perhaps ... we can reschedule. When tempers aren't flying so high."

 

    Everyone does a double take at that. "Right. Yes. I suppose that would be doable." Hux clears his throat.

 

    General Leia nods. "Yes. It's no problem."

 

    Everyone starts gathering their things. While they're all occupied, General Organa approaches Kylo.

 

    "I have a personal question, if you don't mind."

 

    Kylo freezes. _Here it comes_ , he thinks with mounting panic. _She's going to humiliate me over my weight. And why does she care? She has no right to do so. We don't have that sort of relationship at all. Well forget her. My weight is my business. I'll bet she's gain a lot of weight too since I last saw her. Definitely more wrinkles._

 

 

    Unaware of his internal monologue, she takes his silence as a go ahead. "How is Rey doing?"

 

    Kylo stiffens in panic. If she knew how he imprisoned her, kept her practically chained to him with only token freedoms ... he rather not complete that thought.

 

    "Is she still ... alive?"

 

    "What is it to you, woman?"

 

    She frowns. "It was very dramatic the way you captured her. And since she hasn't returned, I can only assume she's still imprisoned or dead."

 

    Kylo balls a fist up and slams it on the table. His hunger grows with every passing moment. "He fate is none of your concern. She is not family, I highly doubt she's your friend, and she isn't stategicly important to the Resistance."

 

    "Perhaps. But I'm very fond of the girl."

 

    Kylo's hunger and anger grow in spades. "It is not important." And with the swish of his cloak, he storms off like a petulant child.

 

    Hux rolls his eyes at Kylo's display. The melodramatic man was far from his understanding, so he never bothered. If there was one reason that trumped all others as to why he didn't like General Leia Organa, it would have to be how she raised Ren. He has no idea about Ren's childhood. The man has never said and he's never asked. But something must have gone horribly, _horribly_ wrong. And as tempting as it is to let the woman wallow in her abject misery, being petty towards Kylo Ren is an even greater one.

 

    "She's alive. Your scavenger that is."

 

    "She is? When was the last time you saw her? Is she okay?"

 

    "I see her from time to time. And she's fine. Your son's made her his consort."

 

    "Consort?" All the blood flows out of her face.

 

    "If you are concerned that he's raped her, I doubt it. He seems obsessed with getting her to fall in love with him. Raping her seems to defeat the purpose."

 

    "I hope you're right. I wish I could saw that he'd never do such a thing, but he's not the person I once knew." She sighs looking far older than she actually is. "Why are you telling me this?"

 

    "Perhaps I'm simply feeling generous."

 

    "Yeah? If that's the case then Wookies are all bald. What do you want?"

 

    "A favor for a favor."

 

    "As if I would make a deal with the devil. The moment you find the best opportunity, you'll stab me in the back, just like you're doing for my son."

 

    "Come now, Organa, he's hardly kin of yours. You and I both know that I'm the only reason you are alive right now. I could have stayed silent and let him crush your wind pipes. And yet I didn't."

 

    She looks back at her people. They are busy collecting their things. (Several papers went flying when her son tried to kill her. It's slowly starting to sink in what happened.) Suddenly a horrifying realization dawns on her. Ben did not accept her invitation out of love for her. It was a political move probably set up by Hux. She has no doubt that the ginger man will do whatever it takes to become the Supreme Leader. Her son is nothing more than a momentary roadblock to be eliminated later. And yet, as much as it pains her to admit, eventually the stalemate will pass. And when that happens, the Order will _obliterate_ her people. The only reason they've held out for so long is by destroying or capturing several key weapon supply locations. She'd be a fool not to take Hux up on his offer.

 

    "Okay, you've got my attention."

 

    "Kylo will only destroy the galaxy with his ineptitude. It is something we all know and dread, It is mutually beneficial for both parties to remove him from power as soon as possible. I need you to destroy a few things to weaken his credit even further to spur the people to revolt."

 

    "Allowing you to set yourself as the new leader."

 

    "Indeed. It's very win-win."

 

    "Only in the short term."

 

    "Perhaps."

 

    "I'll do it on two conditions. The first is that you tell Rey I'm coming for her."

 

    "That's doable. And the second?"

 

    "I want my son alive."

 

    "I make no promises, but I will do my best."

 

    Unbeknown to them, the Monk sits watching from the cracked door. He waits until there is nothing left to be said and makes for the other Knights.

* * *

 

    They wait until she leaves for her daily cooking lessons.

 

    The Rogue takes an electronic mater key she swiped from a technician and hooks it up to the door. The Armory stands guard, though the area is deserted.

 

     "Why doesn't he trust us?" he asks.

 

    "Who? Master?" The Rogue clarifies.

 

    "Who else could it be? Doesn't he know we are loyal to him? We've fought for him. Protected him. Catered to his every desire. We've proven our loyalty to him over every thing and everyone else! But does he reflect that loyalty in kind or even show an _ounce_ of gratitude? No!."

 

    "I know you're upset about us being banned from the meeting with General Organa, but think how it has worked in our favor."

 

    "It's the principal of the matter. He lets Hux attend. _Hux!_ And he knows that man is just waiting for an opportunity to stab him in the back. It's not like Master has grown soft hearted. Instead, he's grown lazy. I blame that woman's influence rubbing off on him."

 

    "Stop worrying. If we play our cards right, the Supreme Leader will see that being with her will only destroy him. But we must work up to that. He fancies himself in love with her, and men in love are incredibly blind. Once he sees the light, he'll throw himself back into his work like he used to and Hux will be no more."

 

    "I can't stand that man. Mistress Rey, I have sympathy for. She didn't ask to be here. But that conniving general ..."

 

    "And that is why we have the Monk spying on them. Stop worrying. Everything will be fine."

 

    At that moment the keypad unlocks the door and they slip inside. The air is slightly stale even though disturbances in the dust show signs of life.

 

    "Well, that will make our lives easier," says the Armory, "Just look at the least dusty places and we'll find the books."

 

    "Don't get ahead of yourself," the Rogue replies, "This is a personal library with its our organizational scheme. Don't go pulling books off the shelf willy-nilly."

 

    They look through data pads and books and scrolls about battle tactics, military history, science, folk tales and more. But nothing about the Force.

 

    "Look over here, Rogue!" Tuck away in a corner, the Armory stands next to a smallish book case. In his hand is a book about advanced Force techniques.

 

    "Finally," she says relieved, "This place is bigger than I thought it would be. Lets grabs them and leave. My robes are covered in dust."

 

    The Armory whips out two large bags and hands one to the Rogue. Carefully, they place several books and scrolls into their bags. The just start on the second one when someone wraps on the door. The two still like children about to be caught stealing from the cookie jar.

 

    "Come guys," the Heavy says from the other side of the door, "Stop whatever your doing and head to the living area. Monk has called an emergency meeting."

 

    The two unfreeze as they hear his thudding steps move away into the distance.

 

    "Looks like we'll have to come back," says the Armory.

 

    "No point in it really. She'll know we were hear and hide anything else of importance."

 

    "Nothing to be done. Let's grab the books we have all ready and leave."

 

    Unknown to the two thieves, nestled on top of some books in the middle of the row lies Kass's scroll - inches away from discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Leia. Not matter what, she loves her son, but she also has to keep the galaxy safe. Ad making a deal with Hux is like making a deal with the devil. But at least Kylo had a rare moment of maturity. Though really, he just misses his mom. I don't think he truly enjoys killing his relatives; it's just something he sees as a "I must do it for the cause" sort of thing.
> 
> I told a coworker that I write fanfic, and my boss overheard. She said she wanted to read my stuff. Yeah, that's not happening in a million years.
> 
> On an unrelated note, I have a coworker who is an absolute cutie. When we first met they were kinda shy, but they were also nerdy, artsy, and a bit on the heavy side (like the exact size I like 'em) and I found it kinda attractive. Now that we've gotten to know each other a bit better, they've gotten more confident and that just makes them more attractive. And I just can't deal but I can't let on either because coworker, and I don't wanna be HR inappropriate. And it is just killing me.


	20. Questioning Authority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Phasma have a heart to heart. Hux plots. Kylo need some comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little stuffing and fat appreciation smut for you all at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

    Once again Rey skips her cooking class. She feels a bit guilty for doing so, but - in her defense - it is all for the greater good. Rey's best hope of destabilizing the Order with as few casualties as possible (she still cannot get over killing that Knight - his pooling blood forever tainting her) is to convince the troops to mutiny. Considering Finn's horror tales, she figured this would be the easiest thing in the world.

 

    Sadly, life doesn't always work in her favor.

 

    It always starts of well enough. She'll sit down, strike up a conversation with a group of troopers, and they'll have a grand old time. Frankly, the mere fact that Rey, consort to the Supreme Leader, has graced them with her presence makes them even more welcoming. But when she steers the conversation to the more negative aspects of the Order, suggesting life will be better if they leave, the troopers shut down. They get antsy, argumentative, some even get up ad leave the table. A few do look tempted, but never say anything at all.

 

    She decides to change tactics. The next time she gets a table of troopers to open up to her, he gently mentions Finn. Instead of considering him an inspiration or talking about him in envy, Rey is utterly shocked by the hostility these men and women have. They call him all manner of names: traitor, Rebel scum, pathetic, defective, cowardly ... the list goes on and on. It gets so bad the _Rey_ has to leave this time lest she choke them all in anger. As she leaves the table, she notices Chef waving her to come over.

 

    "You're going about this all the wrong way, girly," she says once Rey is close to her.

 

    "Tell me something I don't know. You'd think that they'd hate the Order. If even half of the things Finn said are true-"

 

    "Oh they probably are. And he probably didn't tell you everything either."

 

    "Then why are they so pro-First Order?"

 

    "Lots of reasons. Some, a very small percentage mind you, truly do believe in what the Order does. Others don't, but when the Order has been mother and father for all your life, and you have no idea how to live without them, leaving is the last thing you want. And still others would like to leave, but they can't. And after a while they stop trying."

 

    "Can't?"

 

    "I'm not sure what it is exactly, but any time a trooper steps out of line, they go to reconditioning. The go in one way, and come out mindless drones eager to serve the Order in any capacity."

 

    Rey gasps. "That's _horrible_!"

 

    "So you see why they don't want to leave? When your trooper friend defected, they made sure to revile him. The fact that he went to the Resistance and in now killing the troopers cements this fact."

 

    "But they aren't treated well here! And yeah, Finn joined the Resistance, but only because he knows that the First Order needs to be stopped at all costs. He doesn't enjoy killing them!"

 

    "They don't know that."

 

    Rey huffs in frustration. "So then what should I do? I can't let them live this way!"

 

    "You can't save everyone, Rey."

 

    "I can certainly try!"

 

    Chef is silent for a bit. Just when Rey thinks Chef going to keep ignoring her does the woman finally speak. "This isn't something you can win with logic or emotion, Rey. These people are hard wired to respect the chain of command, and you are not in that chain. Unless someone in that chain that they should defect, they never will."

 

    "You mean someone like Captain Phasma?"

 

    "If you can manage it, then yes. But she is a staunch supporter of the Order."

 

    "I know. But I have to try."

* * *

 

    Phasma rarely eats in the cafeteria with the other troopers so Rey isn't terribly surprised when she doesn't see her. However, she is _extremely_ surprised to see her sitting Rey's favorite chair in the library.

 

    "There you are," she says sounding annoyed, "You were gone for longer than I expected you to be. How much did you even eat? And how are you still standing?"

 

    "Um, I didn't eat a whole lot actually."

 

    Rey imagines that if she could see Phasma's face, it would be quirked in confusion. "Okay then. It's none of my business and I don't really care. I'm just here as a messenger."

 

    "What does Hux want now?" she asks with no small amount of bitterness in her voice.

 

    "Just to pass you along a message from General Organa."

 

    "What! She ... she knows I'm alive!" Rey is so happy that she bounces on her toes a little. The motion makes her body jiggle for a bit. Rey looks down at herself in shame. "Do she know..." She can't even make herself say it.

 

    "That you've gotten fat? I don't think it came up."

 

    "Oh, okay." She can't tell if she should feel relieved or not.

 

    "Anyway," Phasma continues, "She wants you to know that she's coming for you, she just doesn't know when."

 

    _Who cares?_ Rey thinks with a mental squeal. _I've spent my entire life waiting for someone to care enough to look for me_. Well, _Kylo_ has, but a homicidal megalomaniac man-child hardly counts. A thought dawns on her suddenly. "Just _how_ did you get in here? Like not just this time, but the last time too?"

 

    "Hux."

 

    "I thought only Kylo and I could get in."

 

    "When Snoke was the Supreme Leader, both Ren and Hux had access to this room. While Ren very rarely came in here, this became Hux's sanctuary. And even though Ren is now the Supreme Leader and enjoys tormenting Hux just for thed sake of it, he hasn't revoked his privileges."

 

    "Really? That seems unlike him."

 

    "My theory is that he simply forgot."

 

    "Forgot?" Rey looks skeptical.

 

    "When Ren overthrew Snoke, he killed everyone who refuse to accept him as their new leader. Since then, several important positions are vacant because he's hyper focused on all the wrong things."

 

    "Hey! I didn't ask to be here. Do put any blame on him." Rey squares herself up for a fight.

 

    "I know that," Phasma's annoyed tone takes all the fight out if Rey, "But the point is he's so focused on everything else, but this. So Hux and I are going to make as much usage out of the library until the Knights notice."

 

    Rey nods in understanding. "You are really keen to get rid of Kylo."

 

    "Do you blame me? The man keeps killing my troopers just because they're in a bad mood. He has to go."

 

    "Which means that when Hux is the new Supreme Leader, you'll stay on?"

 

    "What are you getting at?" she asks with caution.

 

    "I don't know how much clearer do you expect me to be?" she snarks in annoyance, "How much clearer that 'Are you going to work with a narcissistic megalomaniac with no loyality?"

 

    "That is _not_ what you said a few seconds ago."

 

    "It's pretty much the same."

 

    "No, not really. And of course I am. Why would I abandon Hux?"

 

   "Why wouldn't you? He doesn't care about anything except himself! I mean, from what I've heard about the trooper program, it's an atrocity. How could you support a man who condones stealing children and forcing them to become mindless soldiers!"

 

    "Hux isn't like that!" Phasma yells back ready to defend her friend, "Yeah, sure, things _used_ to be like that. Before him, the Order would take the children of political prisoners, enemies to the state, and delinquent children. Hux had a problem with it so the order switched to children whose families gave them up for a better life."

 

    "That isn't solving the problem, Phasma. That's just shifting it. And if the First Order is all about, well, order, then why are there so many poor people that you can keep a literal army of them? And if it's so great, then why do you have to recondition them?"

 

    Phasma makes a noise as if about to refute her claims and falls silent. They stay like that for a bit, an awkward air filling the room. Finally Phasma breaks the quiet.

 

    "You do not know the first thing about the Order or the troopers. In fact, I'm fairly sure you plan on getting as many troopers to defect for a cause you barely know anything about. Well, I don't answer to you. And as much as I appreciate you protecting my troopers from Ren's goons, the point is that you don't actually have any power. You are nothing more than an accessory." And with that she more or less storms out of the room.

 

    Rey watches the retreating chrome figure in confusion. But at the same time, she can understand where she's coming from. She thinks of Jakku, of Plutt, and slaving away for the least amount portions the most amount of work, the hot, miserable, lonely days. If she's honest with herself, Rey could have left at any time, but false hopes and crippling fears kept her roots to the sandy planet.

 

    A sinking feeling settles in her chest. Until Phasma can come to terms with her reality, there isn't very much hope for most of the troopers. Sure, Rey has a guaranteed way out, but she can't help feel guilty for it.

* * *

     They're watching him. Perhaps not right now, but they are watching him. In truth, Hux hasn't seen any of the Knights today, but just because he can't see them, doesn't mean they aren't there. They are the Supreme Leader's honor guard. (Lack of honor withstanding.)

 

    Though he's loath to think of it as such, he knows he's about to commit treason. In fact, he's pretty much done nothing but commit treason since Ren ascended to power. But this, if he's caught, he could end like that last Knight. It's a risky gamble - so much could go wrong - but it's a necessary one. Still, he likes to minimize suck risks, which is why he's more or less hiding in his room right now.

 

    Hux is deep in thought and jotting down notes when there's a knock on the door. He quickly hides his notes and goes to answer the door.

 

    "Phasma?" he says in askance, "What are you doing here? And more importantly why did you knock this time?"

 

    "Can I come in?"

 

    "I don't know. _Can_ you?"

 

    "Har de har har. _May_ I come in Professor Hux?"

 

    Hux steps aside for her to enter. "Now will you tell me what has you so bothered? You haven't knocked on my door is years."

 

    "Not true. What about that time I knocked the morning after you got wasted after _Starkiller_?"

 

    "As I recall, the only reason why you did that was to torture me for being stupid. Now out with it, Gweneth. You're stalling."

 

    Phasma sighs. "Nothing gets past you does it Armitage?" When he doesn't say anything, Phasma takes off her helmet and looks at him with worried blue eyes. "Hux, when we overthrow Ren, what's going to happen?"

 

    "What do you mean, what's going to happen? I'll become the next Supreme Leader and fix this mess that Ren's made."

 

    "Yes, but what about the old guard?"

 

    "I image pretty much the same thing when I became his top general. And if they don't like it, we'll get rid of them."

 

    "And the trooper program? Don't get me wrong, it's a lot better than it was with I was a low level trooper, but it still has problems."

 

    "And they will be addressed when the time comes. Gweneth, where is all of this coming from?"

 

    She shakes her head, "You'll think it's stupid."

 

    "Clearly it isn't if it's got you second guessing me. Now out with it. You're stalling."

 

    "I was talking to Rey-"

 

    "Rey? Why would you listen to anything she has to say. She clearly doesn't support the Order and would rejoice to see it all burn down to the ground."

 

    "I know. I know. It's just she made some points."

 

    Hux stands up and walks over to her. He places his hands on her shoulder and looks at her in a way she thinks is supposed to be comforting, but comes off patronizing.

 

    "Gweneth, I realize that everything is Topsy-turvey, and your unsure about the future. But just trust me. I've taken care of you before, haven't I?"

 

    "Well, yes, but-"

 

    "But nothing. I've proven myself trust worthy to you. So don't pay any attention to Rey. She is a toxic influence, an will lead you astray."

 

    Phasma bites her lip. He isn't listening to her at all. Phasma isn't worried so much about her own well being as she is about her subordinates. Every day as the Knights grow increasingly agitated, she has to send more and more troopers to reconditioning. But she holds her peace. Hux saw potential in her when she was nothing more than a lowly, gangly Storm Trooper. He supported her, helped her move up through the ranks. They've even become good friend. Best friends even.

 

    "Okay, Hux. I trust you."

 

    "Good. Because I'm working on something and could use you to bounce ideas off of."

 

    "What are you working on."

 

    "A smear campain of sorts. I've struck a deal with General Organa-"

 

    "Wait, what?!"

 

    "Do you have a hearing problem that I am unaware of?"

 

    "That's not what I mean and you know it. What were you thinking, Hux?!"

 

    "I was thinking that I could use the Resistance to make Ren look grossly incompetence and step in and save the day. This way the Order's allies would help me overthrow the over-grown man-child. I believe that once they know I am a capable leader, they'll be far more willing to destroy him and his Knights."

 

    "Are you sure, Armitage? This sounds like something that could go horribly wrong."

 

    "You're right. It could. But desperate times call for desperate measures. It's a gamble that I must take."

 

    Phasma hesitates.

 

    "Come on Gweneth. You are either for me or against me."

 

    "All right, Hux. I'll help."

 

    "Good. Get comfortable. We may be here a while."

 

    Unbeknown to either party, a small camera sits on the top of the door jam, quietly recording everything.

* * *

     It was definitely looser. That is not to say the skimpy, figure hugging outfit that Kylo gave her no longer fit.  It's just that two weeks ago, she was starting to burst out of it, but today she can slip two fingers between herself and her pants' waistband. She felt like jumping for joy. It didn't matter if this was a small change. Rey was just happy to have more control over her body.

 

    But it begged the question, did she want to return to her original figure? She stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. When she came here, she was a slip of a woman who, in the right clothes, could pass for a boy. Now? The woman standing before her is definitely Rubenesque. She beautiful, no doubt, but Rey would have preferred to have gotten this way on her own.

    Before she can think about much longer, Kylo comes into the room in a huff and flings himself on the bed. She bites her lip as she watches his fat jiggle for a moment or two.

 

    "Bad day?"

 

    "The worst."

 

    She sits on the bed beside him and rubs lazy circles on his belly. "Wanna tell me about it?"

 

    "I saw my - _someone_ I haven't seen in a while."

 

    _My mother_. "Doesn't matter. the point is that I've always been either thin or muscular all my life. And now I'm this giant tub of lard."

 

    "You're not that big, Kylo," she soothes.

 

    "Compared to how I used to be, I am! And I just ... keep getting bigger and I can't seem to stop!"

 

    "Did this person may fun of you?"

 

    "No. They didn't say anything. But that could have just been professionalism."

 

    "It sounds to me like you're finding problems when there are none."

 

    Kylo sighs. "Perhaps your right."

 

    "I know I am. Now take off your mask and clothes, and I'll give you a massage to make you feel better."

 

    "Actually," he says in a sheepish tone, "I'm kind of hungry."

 

    Rey shrugs. "Why not do both? You're the Supreme Leader. Who's going to tell you no?"

 

    Though she can't see his face, Rey imagines a slow cat-like smile breaking out on his face. "My beautiful Rey, has anyone ever told you you're a genius?"

* * *

 

    He lay naked on the bed, propped up with pillows and a blanket on his lap. A cart laden with all of his favorite food sat beside him. He grabs a rather large sticky bun and practically shoves it into his mouth. As he grabs another, he looks down where Rey sit between his chubby thighs exploring his ever plumping belly.

 

    _It's nearly as big as hers,_ Kylo thinks morosely. But what else could he expect? Lately he's been mostly eating and avoiding the gym like the plague. He should go back, but he can't help picturing himself _jiggling_. The thought of being the fat, out-of-shape man struggling while everyone looks on in shock, disgust, and humor is humiliating just to _think_ about. He nearly shoves her away when he notices the clear arousal in her eyes.

 

    A wild thought pops in his mind. He can see them, laying in bed together, growing fatter and fatter every day. His belly filled to the brim with food, and her with both food and his heir. She'd love that - never worrying about food, always well loved, and a family that will never leave her. He could do it, make her happy. She's definitely happier than when she first came here to be with him. Best to do it slowly though. His impatience scares her sometimes.

 

    As Rey continues to rub his swelling stomach, she notices how he starts to stiffen and rise to attention. With an impish look, she reaches down to graze him gently with her fingernails. Taken off guard, Kylo bucks in her grasp, his chubbiness wobbling all over his frame.

 

    "Shh." she says before he opens his mouth to say something. He obediently closes it and watches as she ducks down to pepper kisses up and down his length. She smirks as he tries and fails miserably to control his squirming. she slowly licks a stripe up to his head and teases his foreskin downward. The throbbing red head peeps out proudly as pre-come leaks out. Experimentally, Rey bends down to swipe it with her tongue.

 

    The taste is somewhat salty with a bitter after taste. Rey wrinkles her nose in disgust and pointedly ignores Kylo's disappointed face. Instead, she reaches for his stash of condoms and teasingly rolls one onto him.

 

    Instead of bending back down like he expects her to, Rey lifts herself up and settles herself onto him. She smirks at his shock and grabs another pastry to shove in his mouth.

 

    "Less gawking, more eating."

 

    He watches her bounce on top of him as he polishes off the sticky bun. The way her breasts and belly shake with each enthusiastic thrust is utterly mesmerizing. If only her could see what her backside looks like too.

 

    About half a plate later, Kylo finally realizes he's doing all of the eating and holds up at bun to her lips. Obediently, Rey takes it and eats as she continues to bounce on his lap. Satisfied, he goes back to eating, taking care not to jostle his stomach filled with sweets. He wolfs his down while Rey eats hers at a slower pace. Once she's done with it, she leans over to get another one.

 

    The sight of her soft belly smothering his stuffed on is a big turn on for her. _He's definitely getting bigger_ , she thinks as she explores his body. Unlike hers which is soft with an underlying firmness, his body, once solid with muscle, is primarily fluffy. His laziness encouraging his once hard-earned muscle to shrink away in disuse. Rey pictures Kylo, practically swollen with food and fat relying on her for his every need. He'll look at her in adoration, praising her for how well she takes care of him, how much he loves her. And she'll lie down on him, body still soft, but slimmer - more muscular, like a water bed. She imagines there chubby limbs tangled up with each other, their plushy bodies smooshed together.

 

    Rey doesn't last long after that. Her orgasm is so strong that neither does Kylo.

 

    She cleans them both off and cuddles in his arms. They drift off to sleep, Kylo not realizing he's eaten way more with his forty buns versus Rey's five. Rey rubs lazy circles on his chest fantasizing about her freedom. At this rate, it won't be much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phasma does care about her troopers on some level. It's not a maternal for of caring so much as say, Marine drill sergeant.
> 
> Hux cares about Phasma what with her being his only friend, but he's not going to let anything come between him and his ambitions.
> 
> The Knights are up to something. But what? Whatever it is, it won't end will for Hux or Phasma.
> 
> Rey and Kylo's dynamic is difficult to write. He's oblivious, but not stupid, and like to see what he wants to see. She's determined, and sneaky, but has a strong sense of morality that she has to bend to escape. And the more I write about them getting closer, the tricker it is to do. I just hope no one is OOC.


	21. Things Come to Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights have an emergency meeting. Hux isn't as clever as he thinks he is. Phasma has a reality check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of character development in this chapter. Mitaka is back! Poor thing seems to be this fandom's favorite punching bag. Things are leading up to a big explosion and no one will be safe.

    The Rogue is in a huff. She has many pet peeves, but her biggest one is not completing a mission.

 

    "Hop to it, Monk. We're all here. You better have a very good explanation as to why we had to leave the library so urgently. We can't go back because now she'll make preventative measures to keep us out."

 

    "What's the matter, Rogue?" taunts the Heavy, "Afraid of a tub of lard with inferior fighting skills?"

 

    "May I remind you that not only did she manage to kill Sniper, with the _Force_ , no less, but she's also a scavenger from a backwater world. They are a crafty bunch. I won't be surprised if she booby traps the place."

 

    "If we're done squabbling like children, I have important information to discuss," the Monk intones in a clear voice. Everyone shuts up. "Excellent. As you know, I spied on the Supreme Leader's meeting today. Oddly enough, he was meeting with the Resistance."

 

    "That's strange, but hardly anything to call an emergency meeting about," replies the Armory.

 

    "I'm aware, And believe me, if that was all I'd be rather annoyed for having to stow away on Master Ren's ship, spend hours in a tight crawl space, and sneak back when they left without getting caught for nothing."

 

    "Less talking, more getting to the point," the Rogue grumps.

 

    " _Anyway_ ," he continues, "While I was there, I saw General Hux colluding with the Resistance Leader to overthrow the Supreme Leader."

 

    All at once the Knights clamor in outrage. A barely intelligible din of curses and recriminations grows threatening to attract attention. The Monk tries to get their attention with words, but they are so embroiled in their collective anger that they don't even notice him. The Monk sighs and instead walks over the the light switch. He turns it off and listens as the oaths turn into confused murmurings and turns it back on.

 

    "Have I got your attention now?"

 

    The Knights face him with repentant postures and stop talking.

 

    "Now, as I was saying, General Hux is colluding with the Resistance. Ordinarily, I'd report it to the Supreme Leader, but seeing as I would have to reveal why I know this, I'd rather not. So I need your help about what to do from here."

 

    "We could kill him," suggests the Heavy.

 

    "Heavy, we've been over this. You can't kill everyone." says the Rogue in irritation.

 

    "I know. I know. But you have to admit, we all kind of want to do it anyway." The others shrug in acceptance.

 

    "We could sabotage him," the Armory suggests.

 

    "A good idea, Armory" replies the Monk, "But useless until we know what, exactly, he's planning."

 

    "Then spy on him," the Heavy suggests, "If we bug the one place he feels safe enough to plot, we can decide what to do from there."

 

    "And where would that be?" questions the Monk.

 

    "Where else? His quarters? No one ever goes in there save that trooper girlfriend of his."

 

    "I was not aware they were an item."

 

    "As much time as she spends around him outside of working hours, I'd be surprised if they aren't either dating or sleeping with each other."

 

    The Monk rolls his eyes though no one can see it. " _Anyway_ , that is a good idea. We'll set up surveillance in his quarters and monitor his computer terminal while we're at it."

 

    "All right," says the Armory, "The Rogue and I can handle that as technology is our field of expertise."

 

    "Excellent," the Monk says while rubbing his hands in satisfaction, "We'll regroup in an hour and decide a roster to keep tabs on him."

* * *

     "Why am I standing guard?" asks the Armory.

 

    "Because I am in a bad mood right now and need something to go right for once today," snaps the Rogue.

 

    "Right. Carry on." The Rogue isn't quite as violent as their master when he's pissed, but she is extra petty. The last person who made her mad (Heavy) got their bedding slashed. The Armory is more than willing to let her do whatever she needs to cool down lest he gets vandalized. She's just hacked into the room when Lieutenant Mitaka rounds the corner.

 

   The moment they bot see each other, they freeze. Mitaka looks and the Armory, then the Rogue, then General Hux's door which whooshes open, and finally the sheer amount of weapons on the Armory's person. He swallows hard and quickly turns around.

 

    "Just where do you think you're going?"

 

    Before joining the First Order, Dopheld Mitaka wasn't a particularly religious man. In fact, he scorned the very idea of any kind of higher power. However, since meeting Kylo Ren and the Knights of Ren, he's been fervently praying to anyone willing to take pity on him to live just one more day. Hopefully they are still taking pity on him.

 

    "Um ... nowhere?" his voice cracks like a pubescent boy.

 

    "Are you asking me or telling me?" the synthetic voice promises untold pain and suffering.

 

    "Teliing? I mean ... telling! Yes! Definitely telling."

 

    "Then turn around and say it to my face."

 

    Mitaka sends out one more quick prayer not to be eviscerated and turns around with as much dignity as he can muster.The voice of the Knight addressing him sounds feminine, but it's rather hard to tell. Regardless, she (he?) sounds incredibly pissed. It's a rather stark contrast from the other Knight standing casually against General Hux's door frame.

 

    "I am going nowhere."

 

    "Good. Then you have time to listen to what I have to say." Mitaka feels like he should be sitting down for this, but nods anyway. "We are currently investigating General Armitage Hux for acts of treason against the Supreme Leader. If you inform him or anyone else of our being here, then you will be guilty of treason and appropriately dealt with. Understood?"

 

    "Yes ma'am. I understand completely." He's rather proud his voice stayed steady.

 

    "Good. Now carry on with your duties officer."

 

    Mitaka salutes and practically flees the area. When it comes to anything involving the Knights, the safest bet is to throw dignity out the window and run away as fast as your legs can carry you.

 

    "Was it necessary to scare the little man?" asks the Armory, " He looks like he's about to pass out."

 

    "He joined the military. If he can't handle a little stress and life threatening situations better, he has no business being here."

 

    The Armory shrugs at that. The two go in and set up the listening devices.

* * *

 

    It's impressive how sloppy people can get when they feel safe.

 

    Hux knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that the Knights of Ren are watching him. And yet he doesn't do a sweep of his room before spilling his plans to his Storm Trooper whore. Not that the Monk is complaining - it definitely makes his life easier. It's just ... disappointing.

 

    "Hux is more arrogant than I gave him credit for," the Rogue says casually.

 

    "Indeed," he replies smugly, "It's as if he thought a mere pass code would be enough to protect him."

 

    The Rogue shakes her head in disappointment. The rest of the Rogues have left to attend to their daily duties (meager as they have become ever since their Master has grown paranoid) which leaves the two of them to spy on Hux. It took half a day, but Hux finally went back to his room and Maker did he deliver.

 

   "Sacrificing the troopers - the very program he worked so hard to reform - by commuting treason no less," the Monk shakes his head, "All to further his political agenda. I'd be impressed if it wasn't for his sloppiness."

 

    "True, Monk, but he desperate. And as much as it pains me, I can understand why."

 

    "Tell me, Rogue. Do you regret helping Master Ren become the new Supreme Leader?"

 

    "Honestly?" The Monk nods. "Kind of. I mean, I still think he could be an even greater leader than Snoke. And I do believe in his vision for the galaxy. But he hasn't been living up to my expectations. He's become lazy and fat. And instead of picking up where Lord Vader left off, he's come obsessed with his consort. And I can't blame anyone else _but_ him for all this. It's frustrating."

 

    The Monk hums in agreement. They turn back to watching Hus and Phasma.

 

    "What should we do about Hux?" the Rogue asks, "If we tell Master, we run the giant risk of him permanently allying himself with the Resistance out of pure spite. Then his awful mother will sink her claws into him and sway him to her cause. But if we stay silent, Hux's idea just might work."

 

     The Monk is silent for a bit. Finally he says, "Phasma."

 

    "Explain."

 

    "Whether or not you subscribe to Heavy's belief that they are indeed in a relationship, they do care for each other. Deeply. In fact, I think Phasma may be the only person besides himself that Hux cares about. So if we convince the Supreme Leader shortly before the Resistance shows up to send Phasma there too, Hux will have no choice but to let her. And when she's inevitably captured or killed, Hux will be destroyed. She'll be as good as gone forever, and he'll know it. It will effectively color or even ruin any more attempts to collaborate with the enemy."

 

    "That could work."

 

    "Indeed. We just need to be diligent in observing his communications."

 

    The Rogue nodded and returned her attention to the screen. Finally they had the beginnings of a plan to get rid of the Supreme Leader's biggest rival.

* * *

 

    Rey is rather pleased with herself. Though she's still very much plump, she's gained some noticeable muscle tone as well. Not to mention she's improved a lot with her force training. (Thank-you Kass.)

 

    The morning after reassuring Kylo (Rey never realized how vain he is), she practically skips to the library thinking about what she'll do once she gets free. She opens the door, a feeling of something being off washes over her. Not seeing anything out of the norm, she shrugs it off. That is until she gets to the bookshelf where she stashed Kass's scroll.

 

    Her heart sinks, and she races over to the bookshelf. The entire top row is gone and half of the second. She hesitantly reaches to see if the scroll is still there. her heart beats with bruising force as she imagines the scroll long gone with the other books. She breaths a sigh of relief as she grasps it by the handles. Thank the Maker they didn't find it. But now Rey had the difficult task of finding another hiding place for it.

 

    Suddenly she hears the door open. Frantically, she shoves the scroll out of sight underneath the seat cushion of her favorite chair and gets ready to fight whoever stole her books.

 

    Calm, measured steps come closer, yet the air takes on a distraught tinge. Rey let's her guard down as the chrome form of Phasma comes into view.

 

    "What happened here?" she asks.

 

    "I got robbed. Looks like something interrupted them."

 

    "The Knights?"

 

    Rey lets out a chagrined huff. "Who else could it be?"

 

    Phasma hums, the nervousness in the air grows. "Do you mind if I ...?" she gestures to a nearby chair.

 

    "No sure. Go ahead." Rey sits on her own chair, the hidden scroll near the forefront of her mind. "So what brings you here?"

 

    Phasma takes her helmet off revealing a miserable looking but beautiful woman with short blond hair and piercing blue eyes. "You were right."

 

    Rey stamps down the smug feeling growing in her chest. "So what do you want me to do about it?"

 

    She scoffs. "What _can_ you even do?"

 

    "Then why did you-"

 

    "Because I need to sulk and complain and sadly you are my only option."

 

    Rey is not entirely sure how to take this revelation. "So what caused this epiphany?"

 

    Phasma freezes. "Just ... something Hux said."

 

    "Which was?"

 

    Phasma shakes her head. "Never mind. I knew this was a bad idea." She gets up to go, but Rey is faster.

 

    "Fine. You don't need to tell me. But maybe it will help if you talk through what you're going to do next."

 

    Phasma looks up at her in bewilderment. "Why are you being nice to me?"

 

    Rey shrugs. "I guess I just figured you needed it." Seeing Phasma's confusion, she elaborates. "I mean, you're just realizing your trapped in the First Order. You could go along with whatever Hux wants, but you'll hate yourself for it. But you can't go against it because I'm pretty sure Hux won't stand for it. And you _can't_ tell Kylo because he'll definitely kill the man."

 

    "What makes you so sure Ren will kill Hux over what's bothering me?"

 

    "Because I know Kylo's been pretty remove from the decision making process concerning the Storm Troopers, and Hux's pretty intent on overthrowing Kylo using any means necessary."

 

    Phasma just droops into the chair. Rey looks at her. She's still ridiculously tall and strong, but right now she reminds Rey so much of herself when she admitted to herself that her parents weren't coming back for her.

 

    "He wants to sacrifice the troopers," she finally says.

 

    "How is that different than what's happening now?"

 

    "It just is." Phasma scrubs her hands over her face. "You know, for all of Snoke's faults, everything he did was for the betterment of the Order. Ren and Hux? They just want the glory."

 

    "I'm confused. I thought you said Hux would be much better at the whole Supreme Leader thing?"

 

    "And he would be. At first. But I can see now that this will go to his head. Under Snoke, if there was a possibility of death barring surprise attacks, you knew that going in. But with Hux..."

 

    "The Storm Troopers could die and not have the time to make peace with it."

 

    Phasma nods.

 

    "So then come up with another plan."

 

    "Another plan? Look scavenger girl, this isn't the optimistic fairy tale world you live in. This is reality. I'm a Storm Trooper Captain, not a General. I have no authority to do that."

 

    "No official authority, maybe. But you do have influence. Talk to Hux. Reason with him. He clearly values your opinion."

 

    Phasma releases a mirthless chuckle. "You wanna know something funny? If they could just get over their fear, the rest of the Generals could have found a way to over throw Ren months ago. But I guess seeing their compatriots get slaughtered before their eyes has made them hesitant. Only Hux is willing to do anything about it."

 

    Rey shrugs. "I think you need to figure out why you're so devoted to the First Order, and if you're still willing to be devoted."

 

    Phasma looks at Rey as if seeing her for the first time. "I was wrong about you."

 

    "Um, okay?"

 

    Phasma smirks at Rey's confusion and puts her helmet back on. Gone is the beautiful, vulnerable woman, and in her place is once again Captain Phasma. She stands up and heads for the door.

 

    "Hey! What were you wrong about?" Rey is increasingly curious. But Phasma keeps walking away. She shakes her head and then focuses on what to do with the Knights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was difficult to write. This week's been murder for my concentration (work's been busy), but here it is. Chapter 21 in all of it's glory. Let me know what you think.


	22. Snakes in Sunny Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother/Son negotiations. Hux is a saboteur. Rey starts to win over the troopers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder why people stopped commenting on this story. I mean clearly people still like it. Still, I miss talking to my readers. It makes me all kinds of happy. *Shout out to Kayfoxtrot for making my day.*

    When Ben was little, General Organa saw so much of Darth Vader (not her father - no matter what Luke said) in the little boy. He was so willful, so strong, and so narrow minded at times. Looking back though, she has to admit that wasn't entirely fair. Because in truth, her son seemed to inherit much of her personality (and some of Han's, though not much). He just never had the opportunity to polish up his rough edges like she did as Princess of Alderaan.

 

    She's not too certain what to make of the man sitting in front of her, however. He's much larger than he used to be. And while she's glad to know he's been eating well, it worries her all the same. He doesn't wear him bulk like a powerful man fond of fine dining. He wears it like a man so in over his head that he's turned to comfort eating in excess. Though his resplendent robes hide it well, she can tell he's losing the powerful muscles he's worked so hard to achieve. (He was practically a reed until shortly before he left Luke's academy.)

 

    But she isn't here as a mother concerned with her child's welfare. She's here as General Organa, a woman who - for all intents and purposes - is her son's equal.

 

    "No," he says. Leia supposes it's rather fortunate she isn't here as his mother. She'd have smacked him upside the head long ago.

 

    "The purpose of negotiations, Supreme Leader, is to _negotiate_ ," she says with thinly veiled frustration - not that it matters much with how well he can sense emotion, "It is hardly helpful to anyone when you shoot down my suggestions without adding any of your own."

 

    "Considering all you want is for the First Order to die in a fiery blaze, I'm not certain if you'd agree with me on anything on principle."

 

    Suddenly she understands the age old saying, "I brought you into this world, and I can take you out of it." Instead, she takes a breath to center herself.

 

    "Look, Be- I mean, _Supreme Leader_. The reason why I was so against Snoke, is because for all of his talk about unifying the galaxy, he also encouraged widespread corruption and oppression. Now that you are the Supreme Leader, I am hoping that the Order will be more concerned with the quality of life that your subjects live versus where or not they are under your control."

 

    "If they simply do what I tell them, then they won't have to suffer."

 

    "Based on personal experience, the more you try to control someone, to shape them into something they are not, the more they'll rebel against you."

 

    Kylo opens his mouth to argue, but the world wearied look makes him hold his tongue. He thinks of his childhood. How his father wanted him to be a smuggler like him, his mother wanted him to be a politician like her, Luke the perfect Jedi, and Snoke wanted him to be his disposable attack dog. They all wanted him to be something he isn't. And he killed them for it. Only his mother is still alive, and he's still on the fence about whether he should let her live.

 

    Inevitably his thoughts turn to Rey. His beautiful, wild, fiery Rey. He's guilty of controlling her. Forcing her to stay with him, changing her body without her consent. His gut twists inside him.

 

    _It was for her own good_. He thinks.

 

    _That was your family's excuse_ , the thought pops in his head, _And consider the price they paid for it_.

 

    He doesn't want to let her go, though. Living with her, holding her, _loving her_ \- he's happier now than he's been in a long time. And surely she's happy too. Why else would she embrace the life he's given her?

 

    _She's a scavenger_ , the thought whispers in his ear, _She adapts to survive. It doesn't mean she enjoys it_.

 

    He shoves that line of thinking out of his head. Now is neither the time nor the place for this.

 

    "So that's it then?" he asks skeptically, "You want us to behave ourselves?"

 

    "Not quite. First and foremost I want the Order to respect the sovereignty of the New Republic. This obliteration of entire planets cannot continue."

 

    Kylo acquiesces her point.

 

    "I also want a way to end this war. So many people are dying - many of them aren't even soldiers. I've been fighting the First Order and those like it long before you were even born. And I'm sure you'd like to better focus on bettering your domestic policy. So why don't we start from there?"

 

    _If you do this, then you won't have a reason to keep Rey._

 

    Kylo pushes the thought from his mind. As much as it pains him, the world does not revolve around his desire for her. And his mother _does_ have a point.

 

    "Okay. You're right. This can't go on." He sticks his hand out to shake. "How about we start over and just focus on ending the war." _Perhaps order is best achieved through peace_.

 

    She grasps his hand - firmly - and smiles. For the first time that he can remember, she looks proud of him.

* * *

 

     Ren is pathetic. Hux can't decide if he actually loves his mother or feels some form of guilt for killing her husband and brother, but it's shameful the way he suddenly jumps at the chance to please the woman. True, he's glad that the man is _finally_ focused on his duties and not that woman of his or his flabby gut. Still, he's offended that this woman is able to get him to do what he has tried and failed to do for months.

 

    Admittedly, not too much happens during the meeting. Most of the time is taken up by Ren being petulant while the rest is basically flattering egos. He can tell that none of the other generals want this, that it is best to utterly destroy the Resistance lest they return (after all, the Order rose up from the lingering vestiges of the Empire), but none dare.

 

    It's disheartening too. As long as there's hope for reconciliation, this woman will not risk ruining it. He knows that it is also stupid to put her army in harms way when there is a perfectly good, non-violent way of doing things. It's just he's starting to feel rather impatient.

 

    Over the course of months, the meetings continue. Both General Organa and Ren seems to be well on their way to establishing a treaty. The other members of the Resistance seem more than welcoming, but the First Order Generals? Not so much. Every meeting they get sterner and sterner looking. They try to curb the talk without angering Ren as well, but naturally it has little effect. Except for one General.

 

    General Cramer was an ensign during the tail end of the Empire's reign, and so was exempt from the war tribunal after the Alliance won. But he was loyal to the cause and quickly joined the First Order and rose through the ranks. So when Ren and his Knights led a coup against Snoke, he was disgruntled, but not too upset because his loyalty laid with the cause - not Snoke. However, as it became more and more apparent that Ren only cared about his own agenda, General Cramer became increasingly vocal about his negligence. (Never to his face though. The man doesn't have a death wish.) Which makes him the perfect man for Hux's purposes.

* * *

 

    Hux is meticulously thorough. Not that he can afford to be otherwise. Everything hinges on Ren believing Cramer to be disloyal. Despite the fact the man has no desire to betray anyone, it is laughably easier. With very little prompting, Hux can make the man rant (a touch loudly at that) about Ren's inferiority to Snoke. He takes care to make sure someone is listening to them nearby - especially the Knights how have taken to lurking around.

 

    After several Hux of establishing Cramer as incredibly anti-Ren, he has Phasma calls for the final part.

 

    "Listen carefully, Phasma," he tells her, "Have one of your troopers, preferably one that you can afford to lose, install the contents of this data chip into the Resistance ship's main frame. Then, a few hours after everyone has left, I need you to come to me and say that General Cramer has forced the trooper to sabotage General Organa's ship."

 

    "What? Why?" she asks perplexed.

 

    It is becoming more and more apparent that the only way that my plans can go forward is if the Order cannot be trusted and I am their only hope."

 

    She looks down at the small chip in her hand. "What does it do?"

 

    "That is something called a logic bomb. It's set to systematically shut down everything on the ship once it gets to Resistance space."

 

    "Is it likely to kill Ren's mother?" Phasma asks in great trepidation.

 

    "It likely that a small handful of them will die, and there is a risk that the general could be one of them, but considering everything that woman has been through and survived, I highly doubt it."

 

    Phasma nods but doesn't appear to agree with his thinking.

 

    "Don't worry Phasma, I will make sure no harm will come to you. Neither the Knights nor Ren will know you were a part of this."

 

    "And the trooper?"

 

    Hux sighs and placatingly rests a hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good."

 

    "I don't know, Hux. Call it women's intuition, but this seems like something that will blow up in our faces."

 

    "Just trust me, Phasma. Have I ever let you down?"

 

    "No. No you haven't. You always find a way to pull through."

 

    "Good. Now let's get going. The delegation should be here within the hour."

* * *

 

    For all of the hatred she feels for the First Order, she rather likes most of the personnel. It's a strange dichotomy that she can hardly make sense of. How can these these people with hopes, dreams, fears, and kindness to their fellow men also support a truly awful organization? Is there truly such thing as pure evil? And for that matter, is anyone completely go

    Rey considers her subtle manipulation of Kylo. Her face falls in shame.

 

    Ever since the Knights broke into the library she's been spending more time in the kitchens and cafeteria. (Her initial reaction was to tell Kylo, but after considering the likely impact of him discovering the type of book the stole, she decided to booby trap the room instead.) The incident made it abundantly clear just how few allies she has which is a dangerous thing for one fleeing the First Order.

 

    And so she mingles with the troopers and the technicians, making as many friends as possible. In doing so, however, she beings to understand more and more why Finn loathes the Order so much as to run away with a Resistance pilot he didn't even know.

 

    In the First Order's hierarchy, Storm Troopers are at the absolute bottom. And boy do their superiors enjoy reminding them of that. Rey's heard so many stories of general jerkiness, emotional abuse, mental abuse, and a handful admittedly graphic stories of rape. The officers seem to take perverse pleasure crushing these people the whole galaxy deem less than people. Rey's rather ashamed to admit she's guilty of thinking them little more than meat drones.

 

    Not that the troopers themselves are much better than the officers. Rey's met tons of people who've experienced similar things from the troopers. Anyone they perceive inferior to them (such as civilian contractors like the technicians) get regular mistreatment and abuse. (Though thankfully they seem to draw the line at rape.)

 

    Unfortunately, Rey can't do a thing about the cause of this behavior. But she's willing to try to manage the symptoms.

 

    While setting up her booby traps in the library, she came across an old audio player. A brief search turned up a collection of music from different parts of the galaxy. With the beginning of a plan, she grabs the audio player and uses the Force to take an many music chips as possible, and runs all the way to the cafeteria.

 

    Lunch hasn't started yet, and everyone has finished breakfast, so the room is empty when she gets there. Rey places the audio player on a nearby table that no one ever uses and carefully drops the rest next to it. Rather loudly, she drags the table to a corner and starts going through the music options.

 

    The sound of the table draws Chef out of the kitchens.

 

    "What's all this?"

 

    "Music!" Rey answer with a manic grin on her face.

 

    "I can see that. Why is there music?"

 

    "To liven things up in here. Boost moral."

 

    "Why do _you_ of all people want to do that?"

 

    Some of Rey's enthusiasm deflates. "I suppose it's because I finally put a face to my enemies. I feel bad for them, Chef. But I can't do anything about it. I figured that if I could put them in a better mood, then perhaps they won't feel the need to lash out at other people so strongly."

 

    Chef smiles and envelopes her is perhaps the most comfortable hug she's ever had. (Kylo never hugs her. Maybe she'll get him to start?)

 

    "Rey, you are perhaps the most preciously pure person I have ever met. Don't ever change."

 

    "I don't know about _pure_..."

 

    "Close enough." Chef releases her and looks into her eyes they way she imagines a mother looks into her child's. "Now come on. Let's get everything set up. After than I believe today is the day I teach you how to flambé."

* * *

 

    Rey's on pins and needles as the first group of troopers file in.  Once everyone gets settled, Rey turns on the audio player to a Catina band playlist that Chef picked out and starts dancing. The troopers look at her like she's a crazy person but she keeps dancing anyway. Two songs later as Rey starts to question her sanity, Kass gets up and starts dancing with her.  By the time the song if nearly over, five more troopers have gotten up to dance.

 

    Though not everyone dances, it's clear they're enjoying the music. Some who know the songs sing along while others sway to the beat. There are even song requests which Kass kindly helps Rey with.

 

    At some point Phasma comes in, confusion and anger coming off her in waves. She storms over to where Kass is teaching Rey how to properly use the machine and yanks him away.

 

    "What are you doing trooper?" she growls out.

 

    Kass is caught so terribly off guard than he can do little more than stammer out nonsense. So Rey comes to the rescue.

 

    "He's helping me, Phasma. Now let him go. There is no reason to act this way."

 

    She whirls around to face Rey, hands still clamped on Kass's arm. "Of course it's you. You are at the center of _every_ disruption."

 

    "Disruption? It's just some music from Snoke's library. I'm not mobilizing them to revolt. I figured that they could use something pleasant in their lives."

 

    "It doesn't glorify the Order, scavenger! Anything that doesn't serve to glorify or promote the Order shouldn't be done in the first place!"

 

    "Phasma, what's wrong? You're not usually like this."

 

    "It's none of your business! Now turn that off."

 

    Rey fills with righteous indignation. "No."

 

    "No?"

 

    "That's right. I said no."

 

    "I order you to submit!"

 

    "I am not one of your Storm Troopers to degrade! I am the Supreme Leader's consort. And outside of things that directly effect the Order like with military things or economic things, or anything else official, I don't have to do anything you tell me to do! All I want is to make this place as little of a prison here as possible. Because that's what this is. A prison."

 

    Phasma spins around to face the rest of the room. "I can tell that this woman has corrupted you. You will all take yourselves to Reconditioning."

 

    "Belay that order." Rey says with firm purpose. The troopers waffle a bit, not sure who to listen to.

 

    "Excuse me?"

 

    "You are not in your right state of mind to be giving out those kinds of orders, Captain Phasma. You need to leave and calm down."

 

    Normally Phasma would either ignore her or bully her into submission, but something in her eyes gave her pause. Instead she turns to the trooper still in her grasp.

 

    "Since you are clearly done eating, you will come with me. I have a task for you, KS-8391."

 

    An inexplicable sense of terror washes over her. Rey makes to defend him, but Kass firmly shakes his head.

 

    "Can't have you rock the boat too hard." He puts on his helmet and walks out the room with Phasma. Rey stands there in disbelief until another trooper puts on the jazziest song she can find and turns up the music until it nearly hurts. Chef comes out at some point and dances for a bit with Rey. Eventually Rey manages to lose herself to the music.

 

    The Storm Troopers seem to be having the time of their life as well as the technicians that come in. In the end, it's decided to have a "lunch party" once a week. It's more of a success than she initially hoped it would be, but the cold weight in her stomach rather puts a damper on things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, when I started this story, I planned to have a smutty story in which Rey gets captured, indulge my kinks, and then have her escape with maybe an action scene or two. I didn't expect this political drama. But you all seem to enjoy it, so I guess it's worth it.
> 
> Ah, the First Order is running low on chill. Phasma is certainly out of it. For those you you who are into SU, Phasma's kinda like Holly Blue isn't she?


	23. Fighting the Shackles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Monk has a meeting with Kylo. Kylo is stupid. Phasma has a heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it takes a shout out to get you guys to respond. I see how ya'll are.
> 
> Shout out to SerenityMeyers for commenting on the last chapter! You are awesome.

   The Monk is a man on a mission.

 

    The Knights are practically dying of boredom. There are a thousand different things they could be doing, but their master keeps stifling them. And since he is the De facto second-in-command, the dubious honor of reasoning with the man falls to him.

 

    It's a shame that the Sniper is dead because the Monk would _love_ to kill him all over again. Maybe by strangulation.Though perhaps he could be forgiven for not realizing how much his actions would hurt everyone. The Supreme Leader _is_ a bit unpredictable.

 

    Normally he would directly contact Master Ren for a conversation or have one of the officers or troopers pass along the message. These days, however, it is next to impossible to get ahold of him. Hence why he's prowling around right now. Hopefully it'll make him less likely to turn the Monk away.

 

    It takes him a while, but the Monk finally catches him during a recess. He's walking out the conference room laughing at something his mother is saying. The Monk's insides boil. One of the tenets of being a Knight of Ren is leaving behind your old life: friends, family, loves, even your birth name. You eat, sleep, and breathe Knighthood so much so that no one knows your new name - not even the other Knights know his - except for the Master or the Knight's of Ren. For the Supreme Leader - a Knight himself - to be carrying on with his mother is an insult to everything that it means to be a Knight.

 

    "Good afternoon, Supreme Leader," he says trying very hard to keep the annoyance out of his voice, "May I speak to you in private?"

 

    Though he can't see his face, the Monk is pretty sure his master just shot him a dirty look.

 

    "As you can see, Vurrit Ren, I am busy right now."

 

    "It's all right, Kylo," General Organa says good naturally, "Go see what he wants. I'm going to get something to eat."

 

    How dare his master disrespect him by using his name in front of an enemy? How dare he show him _less_ respect than General Organa? The Monk forcefully stomps down the anger bubbling up.

 

    Kylo Ren gestures the Monk to the now empty conference room with a put upon sigh. "What is it?"

 

    "I would like to speak to you about the Knights."

 

    Kylo sits down. "What about it?"

 

    "We would like to know when we can be useful to you again."

 

    "When I can trust you again."

 

    The Monk begins to lose some of his trademark calm. "But why don't you trust us? It was Sniper who betrayed you. Not us. And you cleared us of any wrong doing. And even still, you haven't given us a chance to redeem ourselves."

 

    "Still, I know you all hate her. You all believe things would be better if she wasn't here. How can I trust that you won't try to undermine me if I can't trust you to respect who I choose as my consort?"

 

    "May I speak freely?"

 

    "You may. But I make no guarantees that it will end well for you."

 

    The Monk swallows. "Look, Master Ren. Personally, I have nothing against your consort. I think I speak for the others when I say that we don't hate her. It's just that even since we helped you free her and kill Snoke, your focus has been off."

 

    "Off? What do you mean 'off'?"

 

    "I mean at first, you were hyper-fixated on her and changing her body to suite your ... tastes. Then once you start giving her some freedom, you haven't been able to really focus on anything."

 

    "What do you mean? Haven't you heard about how well the peace talks with the Alliance has been going?"

 

    "See. That's exactly what I'm talking about. The Kylo Ren that killed would have also killed General Organa. Why? Because his focus would be on furthering galactic order. Not making nice with those who would wish us dead."

 

    "My mother doesn't wish anything ill on me!"

 

    "And why are you so concerned with you mother? You murdered both your father _and_ your uncle. Why be nice to her."

 

    "Well. Because ..." Kylo is quiet as he parses out a reason. Five minuets later, he says in a grim tone, "Because Rey wouldn't like it."

 

    "Do you see what I mean? That woman has you wrapped around her little finger. I wouldn't be surprised if she's the reason -"

 

    "The reason what?" Kylo interrupts feeling rather ashamed of his gut.

 

    "The reason why you haven't been taking proper care of yourself. Look at yourself, Master! You used to be fit and trim with an eight-pack. Now? You are overweight and out of shape. When was the last time you exercised?"

 

    Kylo makes an unintelligible noise.

 

    "Meanwhile look at your consort. Sure she's fat, but you can tell she's exercising. And she's smaller than you. Clearly she's been keeping in shape while having _just_ enough fat to throw you off. Because she's managed to make you see what you want to see."

 

    Kylo is silent for a few minutes as he processes this information. "You're right," he says, "How did I not see it?"

 

    "Because you love her and she took advantage of your feelings. And it's colored everything you do."

 

    "So then what should I do about it?"

 

    "Take back your authority. Show this woman how is in control. Make her never question your will again."

 

    "And how should I do that?"

 

    The Monk shrugs. "You know her better than I. Break her willful spirit and she will never rebel again."

 

    A thought pops into his mind. One dark and twisted. He shoves it away, disgusted with himself.

 

    "Thank-you, Vurrit Ren. I shall think more on this matter."

 

    "You are quite welcome. And the Knights?"

 

    "You are charged with tamping out mutiny. If I haven't noticed Rey's rebellious influence on myself, what else could she have infected?"

 

    The Monk bows deeply and leaves feeling lighter. Kylo on the other hand goes back to the meeting with a dark cloud over him. The congenial mood from earlier long gone. It colors the rest of the talks for the day making the Resistance question his overall stability.

 

    Meanwhile, the dark thought keeps coming back in his mind. And the more he ponders it, the more it makes sense,

    Kylo's looking forward to this evening. Ever since the talk with the Resistance, he's been neglecting Rey. It's not that he means it. It's just that he's been too tired to pay her much attention. But today was a relatively nice. They've drawn up a preliminary treaty which is Mother is taking back to the Alliance for review tomorrow. So that leaves him plenty of time truly spend time with her.

 

* * *

 

    He comes home early to Rey in the shower. He takes off his helmet and gloves and stands in the mirror. He's definitely a _lot_ bigger than he used to be. He takes off his clothes and looks again. He practically recoils at the sight.

 

    Ren's covered in stretch marks - especially on his stomach. When he smacks his bottom, his entire _body_ ripples. He's even got beasts for Force sake! How did he even get like this?

 

    He takes the time to reflect on his eating habits as of late. He's been doing a lot of stress eating as well as late night stuffing session with Rey in which he seems to be doing all the eating. And why is he stress eating? He's never stress ate. He's more of the violent tantrum type. _Has_ Rey been systematically fattening him up?

 

    As he's thinking Rey comes out of the 'fresher clean, dry, and naked. She takes a look at Kylo, likes what she sees, and drags him over to the bed. Klyo's so out of it that he does really notice until he's lying on his back. He looks up at her sitting proud, confident, and in control. When had he become the submissive type in this relationship?

 

    He's anger rises and with it his hunger. He steadfastly ignores it.

 

    In the world he envisioned, Rey's fat, happy, and pregnant with his heir. She looks at him with love and adoration as she relies on him for all her needs. He's her whole universe. Instead, he's whipped while she incrementally gains more control. How far would she even go? Will she eventually leave him for the Resistance? Or will she change him so much that he becomes something he's not while she stays for the security? Frankly he doesn't like either option.

 

    Rey grabs a condom and lifts his gut out of the way to put it on. Kylo raises his brows. He'll admit it's been a while since he and Rey had sex and he's put on some pounds since then, but he hadn't realized just how much. What's more is that Vurrit Ren is right. He  _is_ bigger than Rey. When did this happen?

 

    He's so lost in thought that he doesn't notice at first how Rey is trying and failing to get him hard enough to put the condom on. Finally she huffs in aggravation and tosses the thing aside.

 

    "Are you even in the mood?" she snarks.

 

    Not even paying attention to her question, Kylo blurts out, "Why are you this size?"

 

    "Well, gee thanks. That's exactly the kind of question every girl who's gain a lot of weight answer before having sex."

 

    "No, that's not it. You should be bigger. Why aren't you bigger?"

 

    Rey stills, blood draining from her face, but still pumping impossibly hard.

 

    "What's more is that you clearly have been exercising." He grabs one of her arms and squeezes. Sure enough, there was undeniable firmness underneath that soft layer of fat. "What have you been doing? Planning an escape?"

 

    "What are you talking about? Haven't I proven to you that I'm going to stay here with you?"

 

    "Perhaps you're right. Maybe you will stay. But for what? It shape me into the man you want me to be? To use me for your bidding? To make me into the man you want me to be?"

 

    Rey says nothing.

 

    "You do! Well newsflash, Rey. I don't work like that. Ask the last two people who tried to manipulate me and see how that goes."

 

    "Kylo, you're scaring me."

 

    "I'll bet you even have allies willing to help you too. I mean, why wouldn't they. You are such a spot of sunshine, I wouldn't be surprised if you convinced the other men here to help you despite how much you've ballooned."

 

    "How much I..." Rey shakes her head and opts to ignore that for now. She's got other things to focus on. "Kylo, there _are_ no other men in my life. Just you. Besides, the entire base is too afraid of you to do something so stupid."

 

   "Then your scheming with Hux, aren't you? He lets you go while you help him rise to the top by taking me out?"

 

    "If I did that, he'd kill me out of spite for my first week here."

 

    "So then I suppose you're holding out hope that General Organa is going to bust you out then? Hate to break it to you, but she's definitely forgotten about you by now."

 

    A righteous anger fills Rey making her throw all caution to the wind. "No she hasn't! She loves me. She's even said I'm the daughter she's never had."

 

    Kylo's vision goes red. How _dare_ she. How dare _his_ mother replace him. And with _Rey_ no less. Paranoid thoughts of his mother using the talks as a way to free Rey. Well she'll never get to see her precious daughter again so long as he lives. And he'll make sure Rey understands the "Supreme" in "Supreme Leader". Clearly he's been too lax.

 

    Without a second thought, Kylo wraps the Force around her neck and _squeezes_. Rey immediately chokes and struggles uselessly. Will barely a thought, he lifts her up slightly, and pulls her into his firm grip. Now that there is an actual hand around her throat, Rey doubles her efforts. It is also at this point that Kylo remembers how heavy she is and how ... out of shape he's gotten. Instead, he dumps her on the bed and uses his bulk against her.

 

    He notices the abandoned condom on the bed and blinks, the sickening thought unfurling in his mind. He knocks the condom off the bed and situates himself over Rey ignoring her struggles. Without warning, he plunges himself deep inside her. Rey freezes for a moment in disbelief before trying to squirm away. When she realizes all it's doing is making Kylo groan in pleasure, she draws the Force in and pushes him away.

 

    She doesn't even wait for him to hit the ground before darting away, heedless of her nudity. She's nearly at the door when she feels something squeeze her middle and yank her back to the bed. Kylo's back on her in an instant. Rey would be somewhat impressed with his agility were it not for present circumstances. Again without warning, he lifts his gut and plows back into her.

 

    All at one, the fight leaves her. She tries to blank out, to be anywhere but here, but Kylo bends down to nuzzle and suck her breasts the way she likes and Rey's drawn back to reality. She feels his fingers trail down her sides before one hand kneads her soft backside while the other wedges between their fat thighs to stroke her. For a little while, she can pretend that it's their usual kind of sex. But she can feel the lack of condom, and Kylo's stopped suckling to start biting and sucking her neck, collar, and breasts.

 

    The entire situation is perhaps the most humiliating one she ever been in, including the time she became his consort. But she can't help her growing wetness or the warm buildup between her legs. Her orgasm explodes in pulsating spasms. Kylo doesn't last much longer, coming with a shudder. The moment she feels herself leaking, Rey sobs. Kylo slips out of her and gets a warm washcloth from the 'fresher. Rey sobs harder as her tenderly wipes her clean, like just moments ago he didn't rape her.

 

    Kylo leaves for a moment to put away the dirty rag. Rey wastes no time trying to leave, but he senses her all the same and freezes her in place.

 

    "Don't be naughty," he drawls. Kylo bends down to suck and bite numerous spots on her stomach. Rey cries knowing that those red marks will turn into lingering bruises for days.

 

    "There," he says while admiring his handy work. "You have nobody to blame but yourself, Rey. If you would just submit and appreciate how well I take care of you, I wouldn't have to punish you like this."

 

    Rey has a thousand replies, but is not in the mood for whatever else planned to control her with.

 

    Kylo settles next to her and kisses her temple. "Don't cry, Rey. It wasn't that bad. I took care of you didn't I?"

 

    Rey says nothing.

 

    "Perhaps you have too much free time on your hands. Some studying to understand why the First Order is the best option for the Galaxy. You grew up in the middle of nowhere and then got brainwashed by the Resistance. You wouldn't know any better." He kisses her temple again and draws her close to him. "And we'll work on making my heir. It'll give you a reason to want to stay."

 

    Rey says nothing. Kylo wraps his arm firmly around her middle and drifts off to sleep. Rey lays awake wishing that she had managed to kill him that day on _Starkiller_. Then she immediately regrets it as repressed memories of that Knight's body bleeding on the floor pops into her mind. Her hearts sinks. Because no matter how much anger or hatred she feels, Rey _cannot_ kill again. It was if a piece of her soul bled out too that day.

 

    She eventually drifts off to a troubled sleep filled with jumbled memories of an exploding planet and assassinations.

* * *

 

    She wakes up the next morning feeling sore to Kylo gently shaking her.

 

    "Good morning Rey. Rise and shine." For a blissful moment she forgets last night. Then it all comes back with the force of a sandstorm. Rey pulls the covers over her head.

 

    Kylo takes the covers off. He looks at her the way a father would a child not wanting to go to school.

 

    "Come on Rey. Time to get up. You have a busy day today."

 

    "Busy day?" she asks, "I don't do anything."

 

    "I'm aware. You haven't been eating like you should. And it's my fault. I should have paid better attention. I clearly put too much trust in you."

 

    Yesterday, Rey would have given him a piece of her mind, careless of the consequences. But today, all she can think of is the ultimate betrayal. And to think she was willing to sleep with him too. Wost of all, she kind of enjoyed herself too. That last part makes her feel nauseous.

 

    "So for now, you'll spend your days eating and reading. Well, the eating part is mandatory. The reading is optional."

 

    Rey's heart cracks when she realizes she's going to be out of shape again. "What will I be reading?"

 

    "First Order history. Clearly you don't understand how important the Order is. Otherwise you wouldn't be so eager to leave." Kylo motions to the nightstand. "I got these from the officers library. When you've read everything there, I move to my library."

 

    Rey forces herself not to panic at him stumbling upon the booby traps or realizing she been learning how to use the Force. Especially for Kass's sake.

 

    "Now when I get back, I expect you to be absolutely stuffed. Then we're going to try for an heir." He gives her a chaste kiss and heads out the door.

 

    Rey ignores the books for now and tries to eat her feelings away. It doesn't help.

* * *

     Captain Phasma hates change. Oh she'll adapt to change if need be, but if given a choice, nothing would ever change. That's why as distressing as it was for Rey to show up one day and start wrecking how lunch time is supposed to be, it's equally distressing when she suddenly isn't there.

 

    She bypasses the troopers - they won't know anything - and bursts into the kitchens. She startles several cooks as she storms up to the head chef like a woman on a mission. To her credit, the woman doesn't startle, but instead looks at her with thinly veiled impatience.

 

    "Captain," she drawls, "What has caused you to grace me with your presence?"

 

    "Where is Rey?" Phasma demands.

 

    "My, you're a straight shooter aren't ya? Don't even take the time for pleasantries or politeness."

 

    Mildly abashed, Phasma stands there in surprise. Of course, wearing her helmet with a military posture makes it come across like impatience. The chef rolls her eyes and mutter something about tactless troopers.

 

    "Why do you want to know anyway? I thought you didn't like her."

 

    "She isn't were I expected her to be."

 

    "Oh I see how it is. Can't stand the sudden change in routine even though it's exactly what you wanted." She looks at Phasma for a bit before sighing and continues. "Haven't seen here. But based on the sudden food orders I've been getting, I'd say she's in her room eating until her stomach explodes."

 

    "Oh. I see."

 

    "Yeah, it's a shame. She's such a sweet girl. She doesn't deserve to be put through what he makes her go through."

 

    "He is our Supreme Leader."

 

    "Please. As much torment as he's put you through over the years, don't act like you haven't said worse about him within the last _week_."

 

    Phasma concedes her point.

 

    "Look, I get that you're busy and all, but if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you or somebody else went to go check on her. If she's back to gorging herself, then that means something happened with her and Supreme Leader Ren. Something probably devastating."

 

    Considering Rey's rebellious ways and the fact that Ren's been spending a lot of time with his mother, she's probably right

 

    A brusk goodbye later, and she's marching off to check on Rey. Just to make sure that she's still useful to the plan. It has nothing to do with the growing pool of dread in her gut.

* * *

 

    Phasma presses the door chime to Ren and Rey's quarters. She hears a muffled "It's open." and steps inside. The room is dark with a heavy weight of _something_ lingering in the air. She draws closer to Rey and takes a good look. She's wearing one of her revealing clothes that Phasma knows she hates. She's also covered in purpling bruises and what looks like bite marks.  Her heart sinks as she takes in Rey's tear streaked face. Half form thoughts of fears swirl in her mind that she's afraid to give shape to.

 

    "Hello, Phasma," Rey says with horribly false pep, "What brings you by?"

 

    "You weren't where I expected you to be."

 

    "And you came all the way here to check on me? Based on your outburst the other day, I wasn't sure if you even liked me."

 

    "You undermine my authority, which I will not tolerate, but that doesn't mean I hate you."

 

    "No?"

 

    "Don't you dare repeat this, but as I've gotten to know you this past year, I've grown to tolerate your presence."

 

    "Gee, Captain Phasma finds me tolerable. Let's hope no one ever finds out about that." Rey smirks before her face drops. "Has it really been a year?"

 

    "Give or take a few days, yeah."

 

    "Huh," she says sounding dazed, "It feels somehow both longer and shorter than that."

 

    "I imagine that Ren hasn't let you track your days." It isn't a question.

 

    "No. No he hasn't." Her face crumples up. "I'm an idiot. An absolute blithering idiot."

 

     Phasma starts to panic. She doesn't do tears. But for some reason she just can't _leave_.

 

    "All this time, I thought I was getting more control over my life, that I had a small but grow amount of control over him. But it was just a _stupid_ illusion. I don't know why I ever thought I'd escape. I'm going to stay here growing old and fat pushing out baby after baby and indoctrinating them to a cause Kylo wants them to believe in. And he says it isn't important if I believe it, but it doesn't seem like her respects my opinion so much as I'm just an object to him."

 

    Rey says all of that in a single go before breaking down to cry. Phasma is growing increasingly uncomfortable.

 

    "What do you mean, 'Baby after baby'?"

 

    Rey sniffles, eyes going wide in panic and fear. "Nothing. Forget I even said anything."

 

    All at once she's reminded of a very painful day what seems like a lifetime ago.

 

    "When I was a kid - like six or seven years old - my parents gave me up to the First Order because they couldn't afford to feed me anymore. So I get put in the trooper program and I get food, clothes, a place to sleep, and everything thing else that my parents couldn't afford to give me. And things were pretty good for me. That is until I hit puberty."

 

    Rey manages to stop sniffling and listens.

 

    "You may notice that I am rather tall for a woman. And I am. I'm also rather tall for a trooper. Back then, when I was just a lowly trooper, I kept growing out of everything until I was bigger than most of the officers - all of them men. And they felt threatened by me, as if I made them less masculine somehow. But aside from a few dirty looks, no one ever bothered me so I didn't care. Except for one guy.

 

    "Commodore Tval was his name. He was about 5'8" and looked like he never did a hard day's work in his life. I could take him on in a fight and win every time if I wasn't to. But he outranked me. Every officer outranks a trooper. Even a captain like I am now. So I had to do whatever he told me, no matter if I wanted to or not. That's just the way things are.

 

    "So one day he called me to office and I came as quickly as I could. And he locks the door behind me. He goes on a monologue about how masculine I am, and how someone needs to teach me my place. He tells me to take off my armor and lay down on the floor."

 

    Her voice starts to crack a little. Rey waits for her to continue, hardly believing her ears.

 

    "I had hoped that would be the end of that. But then a week later he calls me back for more. I'm thinking that this must be about me not being a good enough trooper so I become the best I can be in every area possible. But that only gets him to call me in once a week. And I couldn't just start doing less or else I'd risk discipline from my SO. So I threw myself into my work just to cope.

 

    "I'd been doing so well that in time, they wanted to promote me to captain. But Commodore Tval wouldn't have it. And since I needed his approval to get that promotion, I was stuck. I tried convincing him to let me do it, but he'd say no. Eventually he'd stop saying no and started saying things like, 'If you suck me off, I might consider it." or "Bend that pert little thing and take it like a real woman and I'll see what I can do."

 

    "Rather foolishly, I believed him. This went on for a month before I realized that it wasn't working, Tval had a moof. If it wasn't for Hux stepping in when he did, I might not have gotten that promotion."

 

    Rey wants to ask more about Hux - she didn't know the man had a nice side. But this is neither the time nor the place.

 

    "What I'm trying to say is, just hang in there. It'll get better. And none of this is your fault."

 

    Rey bursts out crying. "But I _liked_ it!"

 

    "You mean to tell me that Ren punished you by taking away your freedom, marking your body, and you two still had consensual sex?"

 

    "Well, no, but -"

 

    "But nothing! When Tval raped me, sometimes it felt good. But I didn't ask for it. All that means is that he's good in bed."

 

    Rey bites her lip. Tears stream down her face, but her voice is steady. "You know, I was feeling guilty about secretly fattening him up. I could even forget about the fact he's kidnapped me long enough to actually enjoy being with him. But now..."

 

    "Now what?"

 

    "I wish he was dead."

 

    "I understand the feeling."

 

    "All day I've been thinking up ways to kill him in his sleep. I could do it. And I'd be successful too."

 

    "Maybe.  But I don't think you will."

 

    "Oh yeah? Why not?" she asks with a defiant look on her face.

 

    "Backlash from the Knights aside, you respect life too much to just take it away like that. I see it in the way you treat the troopers, the technicians, the cooks, even Hux and myself.  If you killed him, you'd be so consumed by guilt that you would hardly be able to function. So don't do that to yourself."

 

    "So then what _should_ I do?"

 

    Phasma thinks for a bit. "I'm not certain. But I'll talk to Hux. He's rather masterful at these sorts of things."

 

    After an awkward yet reassuring pat on Rey's shoulder, Phasma leaves the room. But not before saying, "Remember, you are a survivor. So for now, just focus on that. Everything else will come."

 

    Later that evening, as Phasma's getting ready for bed, she remembers KS-8391. She's sent the man to his death and for what? To hurt Rey? It hardly seems worth it anymore.  She gets dressed and heads to Hux's room. This is mostly his fault anyway, so she deserves a generous helping of his froufrou taste in wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the rape scene, Kylo makes Rey feel good, but I want to make sure that everyone knows this is still non-con, not dub-con. Often rape victims do achieve orgasm. This is not a form of consent. This is an automatic bodily response. Like sneezing in a dusty room. Her consent is not dubious because she didn't give any.


	24. Deep Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diplomatic relations sour. Kylo is frustrated. Things explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my guest commenter whatever. Thank-you for taking the time to bing-read my story.

    General Organa is in the mood for punching - starting with that Knight. Everything was going well. For the first time, the Resistance and the First Order sat down to have a civil conversation and things were getting done! They were figuring out trade routes, borders, and channels for diplomatic relations. And it was all thanks to the same man who killed her husband and brother - her own estranged son. Then he had a conversation with that Knight and came back belligerent.

 

    "What do you mean you won't agree to the sentient rights treaty?"

 

    "These is a blatant attempt to control the inner working of _my_ empire!"

 

    "Sentient rights violations is the main reason so many people in the Alliance are against the First Order. Are you telling me you are against treating people with basic dignity?"

 

    "Some times in order to get things done, you have to torture people into compliance."

 

    "But that is only a short term fix. One day, perhaps during your reign, the people will rise up against you, attacking you from within. Don't you want a peaceful reign?"

 

    "Peace is a lie, General Organa. Surely you of all people understand that."

 

    "Supreme Leader, this isn't about ideologies. This is about what is best for the people." _So stop being such a selfish man-child and grow up. You're just like you're father._

 

    "I am nothing like that man!" A wave of the Force pulsates out knocking everyone back. "We are nothing alike! How dare you insinuate otherwise!"

 

    The others in the room - both Resistance and First Order - take as many steps away from the unstable man as possible. Leia on the other hand stands her ground.

 

    "How long have you been reading my thoughts?"

 

    "Since you got here," he says imperiously.

 

    "So you have no problem when I compare us, but not you and your father?"

 

    Kylo nearly says something before he realizes anything he says will make him sound like a mamma's boy. So he elects to say nothing and brood.

 

    General Organa on the other hand is too old to put up with this nonsense. "If you are going to continue acting this way, then I see no reason for us to continue wasting our time. Are you going to be cooperative or not?"

 

    Kylo, feeling very much like a chastened little kid, _almost_ complies. But Vurrit Ren's words come back. He will not be controlled. Not any more. He instead looks down upon the diminutive woman looking at him like an unruly child.

 

    "Yes, cooperate. What you really mean is submit. Face it General, you've lost all authority over me the day you decided to stop being a parent and shunt me over to my incompetent and oblivious uncle."

 

    For a moment, her face breaks. For a moment he doesn't see General Organa but his mother who's lost everything dear to her and is struggling to cope the best she can. But the moment is over and she's General Organa again.

 

    "You're right Supreme Leader. I didn't do right by you when you were a child. And for that I am sorry. I hope that in time you can find it in your heart to forgive me. But we are not here this day to talk about our personal past sins. We are here to resolve the past sins of the governments we represent for the sake of our citizens and the galaxy. So I would thank you to push aside our personal grievances until a later, more appropriate time."

 

    Were he a better man, Kylo would apologize and get back to work. But he is not that man. Nor does he pretend to be.

 

    "Then perhaps you should leave, General Organa. I will not be your puppet."

 

    "Am I to understand that you want me to leave forever and all the things we agreed on are null and void?"

 

    As petty as he's feeling, he also has enough self-awareness to realizes the stupidity of rejecting all the hard work he's done for his citizens that they would greatly benefit from. However, he's still to petty to admit that.

 

    "We'll see," is what he settles on.

 

    General Organa shakes her head and sighs. "All right, people. You heard the man. Let's pack it up and go." She turns back to her estranged son. "I hope that this isn't the end. I think you have the potential to be a great leader. Better than Vader. Better than me even. Just remember that you can't do it all by yourself."

 

    Kylo, not really sure how to respond to that, just grunts.

 

    General Organa's hand raises up to touch him before remembering herself before firmly nodding. "Please take care of yourself. I know you don't consider yourself my son any more, but I will always love you. And take care of Rey too. she's had a lot of bad breaks in her life. She needs a healthy relationship."

 

    Kylo fumes. "Listen here General Organa. I may be willing to discuss politically things with you seeing that we are at a temporary standstill. But make no mistake, I have no desire to bend over backwards to follow your every whim. If I thought it best, I'd slaughter you all here and now and I wouldn't even shed a tear. The only reason that I have not is that my advisors informed me that would be a bad idea. With that in mind, I have no desire to talk about personal things with you. You are my rival at best."

 

    General Organa presses her lips together and nods. "Right. Still, take care of yourself."

 

    Kylo leaves the room feeling furious. And hungry. On the way back to his throne room he passes by Mitaka and order the perpetually frightened man to get him as much small cakes as the kitchen can make on short notice.

 

    _That's how people should treat me_ , he thinks _, With respect and fear. Not with pity or control. I am my own master now. I am the_ Supreme Leader.

 

    He thinks of Rey, and how despite being here against her will she's come to dominate more and more in their relationship. And he lets her. Why does he let her? Is he truly so desperate?

 

    _No more_ , he thinks, _I am master here. Anyone who thinks otherwise will be rudely awakened_.

* * *

     The next day finds Kylo in the training room. He's specifically chosen a time that the Knights won't be there. Technically the training room is actually a gym for First Order officers and high ranking affiliates (i.e. the Knights) but none of the officers actually use it so it's more or less just the Knights.

 

    Kylo looks around the room and sighs. It used to be that he could randomly pick any of the things in here and he'd utterly dominate them all. But now? He looks down at his body crammed into a large set of Jedi-like robes and slaps his ample belly. His entire body ripples in admittedly pleasurable shock waves. Now he'd be impressed if he could manage a simple pushup. He hasn't worked out in about a year.

 

    He starts off stretching and thing jogs around the room to warm up. Well, he _tries_ to job around the room. About half-way through he's a rather sad and sweaty lump on the floor. It's really pathetic to be honest. _At least I'm alone so I can salvage whatever dignity I can manage_.

 

    "Supreme Leader?"

 

    He spoke too soon.

 

   Kylo lifts up his red, sweaty maskless face to see a very perplexed looking Hux. And as if to add insult to injury, the man is wearing a workout outfit that clearly shows off his toned body. In fact, it seems to be headed into the muscular category. Kylo groans to himself. There was once a time when he was the ripped one making fun of the ginger's wimpy body. Oh how the tables have turned.

 

    "Supreme Leader, are you all right? Do I need to call a med droid?"

 

    "No," he wheezes out, "No I'm fine. Just give me a moment." With a lot of effort - and a bit of the Force - he hauls his jiggling body upright. He notices how Hux's face seems torn between amusement and genuine concern. He's admittedly a bit touched.

 

    "Why are you here Supreme Leader?" Hux asks. Kylo would smack him with the Force for that comment if he weren't so overbearingly tired.

 

    "What does it look like? I'm exercising." Kylo scowls, "Why? Is it that big of a shock to you?"

 

    "A little bit yes. It's just that I've been in this room nearly every day for the past year and I haven't seen you or any sign of you in here for a while."

 

   "Sign of me?"

 

   "Well yes. Usually you leave a massacre of slaughtered droids in your wake."

 

    "Point."

 

    For a moment Kylo can pretend that it's the old days when he wasn't Supreme Leader. Just Klo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren and professional Hux annoyance. But a nearby mirror practically showcases just how much weight he's packed onto his fat frame compared to Hux's leaner one and he's painfully aware how his body - and the rest of his life - has changed.

 

    "So long have you been coming here?" he asks once he's gotten over the initial humiliation.

 

    "For months now. I discovered the stress relieving benefits of exercise and can't really complain about what it's done for my physique either."

 

    Kylo would really like to crawl into a dark hole and stay there.

 

    "I do have to say it's nice to see you taking better care of yourself."

 

     "Wow, Hux. I didn't know you cared so much."

 

    "Hardly," he remarks ignoring the sarcasm, "But whatever you do reflects on the First Order."

 

    "Right." He turns to walk away.

 

    "Where are you going, Supreme Leader?"

 

    "I've done my physical activity for the day. I'm going to go shower."

 

    "Before you do that, may I have a word with you?"

 

    Kylo sighs and turns around. "Make it quick."

 

    "Last night I had a meeting with Captain Phasma. Apparently your scavenger consort has done wonders for the Storm Trooper morale - which had reached an all time low ever since you ascended to power. As such her sudden disappearance has raised concern as to when - or if - she'll be back."

 

    "She'll come back when I say she can come back and not a moment before." Kylo is hyper aware of how petulant he sounds but can't bring himself to care.

 

    Hux looks at him with a shrewd gaze. "So then never."

 

    "I didn't say that."

 

    "No but your face did. You have the most expressive face I've ever seen."

 

    "Careful Hux. You forget your place." Kylo says in the most menacing way he can red faced and sweaty.

 

    "Yes, forgive me. But, if I may offer some advice?"

 

    Kylo wants to say no but nods anyway.

 

    "The Storm Troopers fear you. They fear that at any moment you could go off and kill them just because you woke up on the wrong side of the bed. That makes them very hesitant to trust you. And an army that fear their leader, but doesn't trust him is an army that will fall. Rey makes them feel safe, and as a result, cooperative with their other tasks."

 

    "And how do you know what Rey does?" The jealousy is strong in his voice.

 

    "From Phasma of course." Hux blinks. "Do you honestly think I want anything to do with your prized sow."

 

    "She is _not_ a prized sow!" Kylo snarls.

 

    "No? Correct me if I'm wrong but I assumed your plans concerning her was to keep her barefoot, fat, and pregnant."

 

    A small pang of guilt appears as he remembers the other night. Kylo pushes that thought away.

 

    "Right. Well, that is all I have to say on the matter." Hux turns towards a punching bag and puts on a pair of boxing gloves.

 

    Kylo leaves the gym before going to his throne room and binging on cake for the rest of the day. He tries to assure himself that he did what was right. That the only way to protect Rey from the outside world was to make her fear him. But even as he eats his way into a coma, the guilt niggles away in the back of his mind.

* * *

 

    General Organa sighs. She'd hoped that her son would make an appearance - if only as the head of a hosting delegation. she supposes it was too much to hope for. The man never really paid attention to her political lessons. Or her etiquette lessons. Or any of her lessons really.

 

    She sighs. So much wasted potential. If only she and Han had been more attentive. But that was decades in the past.  She supposes she should be grateful her son didn't kill her like he did with Han and Luke.

 

    _I will not cry. Not here. Not now._

 

    "Are you ready to go, General?"

 

    She turns around to see the concerned face of her long time friend General Akbar.

 

    "As ready as I'll ever be I suppose." She gives a world wearied sigh. "I've failed him, Gial. I wasn't there for him like I should have been and now he's this temperamental, food-addicted man-child with a power complex."

 

    "Leia," he puts a hand on her shoulder, "You did the best you could have done."

 

    "No I didn't!" she exclaims, "I hated and feared my father so much that when my son started showing similar traits, I pushed him away. I pushed him away and now the universe is paying the price for it."

 

    "Leia Organa listen to me!" He shakes he a bit until she quiets. "There. Now listen here. Yes, you messed up. And yes, perhaps you could have done better. But you instilled the basics of right and wrong in that boy. He simply chose to ignore it all. There comes a time in a child's life when the things he does is not because of his parents' failing, but rather his own."

 

    She sighs morosely but nods anyway.

 

    "Now look. I've been with you as an admiral when we were fighting the Empire. I've seen you as a senator trying to get the old coots to listen about the Imperialists. And I've been by your side as a general fighting the First Order. You did what you could so that your son could grow up safe. Yes, that meant you couldn't be with him as much as you wanted. But I saw how you spent all of your free time with him. How you would take breaks from politicking just to spend time with your family. How you smacked Han for not spending enough time with his son. You did everything you could the best you knew how. This isn't on you. This is on him."

 

    She laughs. "Stop it Gial. You're going to make me cry."

 

    "If I manage that, then I can die a happy man knowing I've brought the unflappable General Leia Organa to tears."

 

    "Oh hush you old coot. Now let's get this show on the road. We need to be ready for anything my son decides to do as soon as possible."

 

    Meanwhile, high up behind a view port stands General Hux watching the Resistance board their ship with a secret smile.

* * *

 

    _We should be back in Resistance space in about thirty parsecs_ , the pilot on the intercom announces

 

    "Oh praise the Maker," General Organa exclaims, "I can't wait to sleep in a real bed again. Not these hard as rocks slabs masquerading as beds."

 

    "Here here!" shouts everyone else.

 

    She goes back to reading her book. It's an admittedly trashy novel that Poe gifted her for her trip as a joke. She's ashamed to say that she actually is enjoying it.

 

    Suddenly the room gets incredibly warm - like someone turned up the heating unit to maximum.

 

    "Don't tell me we've got another ship in need of repair!" General Akbar flaps himself uselessly. "I can't deal with heat this hot. I've got no sweat glands."

 

    "I'll put in a request with Al-Jerzeen," General Organa sighs, "She's no Rey, but she's almost as good."

 

    "Have you considered taking General Hux up on his offer?"

 

    "I've considered it. And I think it's a terrible idea. That man may help us get rid of one problem, but only to replace it with a worse option."

 

   "Worse than Kylo Ren?"

 

    General Organa levels him with a look. He puts his hands up in surrender.

 

    "Fine fine. But you have to admit that he is terrible at what he does. And he's unhinged to boot. I don't like Hux one bit, but at least he's sane and stable."

 

    "Poison is still poison, Akbar. Even if it kills you differently."

 

    "Point. On an unrelated note, have you considered - I don't know - not focusing on rescuing Rey?"

 

    "What do you mean?" she asks in a diplomatic voice. General Akbar swallows. He never likes it when she uses her diplomatic voice on him.

 

    "Well, if she were just another prisoner, I'd say go for it. We need all the Force-sensitive that we can get. But she's his consort now. And as long as your son is in power, she'll stay by his side. To pry her away from him would be a political nightmare."

 

    "Ordinarily I'd say you have a point but this time? I don't know Gial. I can't explain it, but something feels ... wrong."

 

    "Wrong? What do you mean, 'wrong'?"

 

    "It's like a presence is telling me Rey's in trouble and my son is the cause."

 

    "Is it the Force?"

 

     "I don't know if it's the Force or mother's intuition. I just know I need to get her out before it's too late."

 

    "Too late for what?"

 

    She's about to say something when suddenly the ship kicks it into hyperspace. Everyone who isn't holding onto something bolted down get hurled into the wall. As everyone is adjusting to the sudden change, an alarm blares. People are shouting, but the abnormally loud klaxon drowns the words out, reducing them to unintelligible noise. Then all at once the noise stops and the artificial gravity turns off. This flings everyone back into the walls. People try to make their way out of the room, but the doors close and no amount of pulling, pushing, or pounding can seem to open them back up.

 

    Suddenly the muffled sound of distant, blood-curdling screams comes through the door near the engine room. Not wanting to wait around to find out what could draw that sound from the ships engineers, the group redoubles their efforts. Eventually General Organa gets the bright idea to pry open the door's control and - so to speak - hot-wire the door.

 

    She's almost got it when one of the Alliance delegates screams.

 

    "Oh dear Maker what is that?!"

 

    General Akbar looks past the panicked man on to where he's pointing. His stomach drops.

 

    "It's plasma leaking through the vent!"

 

    Everyone suddenly crowds around the farthest point - General Organa - and point in terror at slow moving cloud of bluish plasma wafts through the vents. As the wall grows closer, the already hot room jumps several degrees. Some of the diplomats from the Alliance start screaming as the more flammable objects in or near the cloud start to catch fire.

 

    "I've got it!" General Organa exclaims over the growing din as the door hisses open.

 

    Unfortunately, most of the twenty people in the room are not hardened veterans of war, but rather politicians. Some of which were born after the war against the Empire. The moment the door opens they start bottlenecking through a door only meant for two at a time. Many get trampled as they push through in a desperate attempt for survival. General Organa can't be sure, but at least six people - most of which are probably alive but seriously injured - lay on the floor to meet a painful death.

 

    There's no time for morning, however. They press on in the rising heat. The plasma seems to have slowed to a stop, but if it's leaked like this, then it's only a matter of time before the engine core gives too.

 

    Those that don't do well in extreme heat, such as General Akbar, struggle with keeping the brisk pace. A few collapse while the rest seem to be barely hanging on to consciousness.

 

    "Grab 'em and keep moving!" General Organa shouts. They drag or carry those who've fallen or look like their about to pass out and head to the escape pods.

 

    Along the way, they run into the pilot and copilot looking extremely panicked.

 

    "Report soldiers!" General Organa barks as she keeps running. They match her pace as they tell her what's happening.

 

    "We've been hacked, General!" says the copilot, a young blue Twi'lek woman.

 

    "Hacked? What do you mean hacked? I thought this ships servers were offline?"

 

    "They are, ma'am," pants the pilot, an older olive-skinned human man, "But I'm pretty sure one of the Order's stooges planted the virus during the conference."

 

    "How?" asks one of the soldiers, "This ship was guarded all day every day.There were two guard posted at all times."

 

    "Doesn't matter right now," says the copilot, "We think it's a logic bomb."

 

    "A what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the inspiration from that last scene from this story: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8564327/1/Ascent-I
> 
> It's a really good Star Trek: The Next Generation story written by Lydia Gastrell. It's the first book in the "Ascent" series that does a fresh take on Lore, Data's evil brother, as he finally receives justice both for his sins and the sins he suffered. It's a very well written redemption story that you should definitely take the time to read.


	25. Veils Fall Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey loses hope. The Storm Troopers grow restless. Phasma questions her allegiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Kayfoxtrot for all your lovely comments. They just make my day.
> 
> This chapter is a little short because it is filled with angst and I am nearing my angst capacity. Good news is that there's a surprise for you that'll make you smile.

    When she lived on Jakku, Rey absolutely hated comfort women. They had the prettiest clothes, the best food, and they never had to worry about basic thing like water, shelter and portions. They never seemed to do a hard days work at all. Meanwhile she and every other scavenger had to work outside in the blistering sun, half starved, and working their fingers to the bone.

 

    Now Rey would like to take back every mean thought she's ever had about comfort women.

 

    Before, Rey actually like having sex with Kylo. He took his time, listened to her needs, and didn't dominate. It was a time that she felt like she had some control over her life. But ever since the other night ...

 

    A hand trails up her thigh exploring her flesh with a gentle caress. Rey lies and still as possible hoping against hope he'll think her asleep and leave her alone. Yesterday morning he left her to her own devices to feed herself into oblivion. He pretty much ignored her that night too. Perhaps if she's boring enough, Kylo will lose interest and leave her alone.

 

    "Come on, Rey. I know you're awake."

 

    So much for tricking him.

 

    "I was serious about working on my heir. Now I'm giving you a chance to participate and enjoy yourself. But if you don't move, I'll do it anyway."

 

    "You're bluffing," she says deliberately not moving.

 

    "Is that a dare?"

 

    "No it is not!" Rey shouts,  "Do not touch me. I don't want you to touch me."

 

    She hears a patronizing chuckle. "You know, this is my fault. I've spoiled you. I've let you do whatever you want. Allowed you to have the illusion of control over your life. But the truth is, Rey, that you are mine. I've saved you from Hux, from Snoke, from the horrors of war. Every little luxury you have is because I've gifted it too you. That makes you mine for whatever I want. And you really only have as much say as I say you have."

 

    Rage pools in her belly, growing and rising until it bubbles just below her skin. So when Kylo grabs her face to turn it towards him, all reason leaves her and she bites down as hard as she can. Kylo yelps in pain, but Rey clamps down like a rabid dog breaking the skin. He attempts to pull free, but all that does is drag Rey's teeth across his hand. Desperate, he punches her stomach as hard as he can.

 

    Rey immediately lets go and attempts to not puke all over herself. Kylo looks at his hand and snarls. Blood runs down his hand and drips onto the sheets. He looks over to Rey who's trying very hard to keep her dry heaves dry and his vision goes red. With barely a thought he wraps the Force around her limbs and pins her to the bed.

 

    "You insolent woman!" Kylo screams. He stalks off to the 'fresher to clean his hand off. Meanwhile the sheer stupidity of what she just did begins to sink into Rey's mind. Her heart pounds with bruising force as she feels faint from the blood rushing from her head.

 

    She isn't certain how long he's gone. Minutes? Hours? Maker, however long it, Rey feels like both an eternity and a nanosecond has passed. When he comes back - hand wrapped in a bacta patch she didn't know they had - Rey feels a perverse sense of relief that whatever punishment he's about to inflict will be over soon.

 

    "I do so much for you, Rey," he sighs the way a parents does to a troublesome child, "Why can't you just appreciate it?"

 

    Rey says nothing, her eyes boring into his with intensity.

 

    "I'm trying so hard to make the galaxy a better, more unified place. So that no one has to suffer the way you suffered as a child. I want to make the world as perfect as possible."

 

    He grasps the neck of her gauzy night gown and tears it in two. Rey looks at him in disbelief as her breasts spill out.

 

    "I do so much for you Rey. For the people of the galaxy. And you don't appreciate it. You think that the Resistance has the better ideology even though I highly doubt you truly understand ether side's viewpoints. I'll bet the only reason you side with them in the first place is because they found you first. The fed you, gave you a bit of affection, and voila! Instant believer."

 

    He gently rubs his nails up and down her arms electrifying her skin. Kylo bends down the best he can to suckle the supple skin of her neck leaving oddly satisfying hickies trailing down between her breasts.

 

    "I get why you were hesitant at first Rey. I would be too," he says breath ghosting over her pebbling nipples, "But at some point you should have realized your faulty thinking. You should have seen the futility in trying to subvert the natural order of things. That people are made to be commanded. If no one tells them what to do, they cause all manner of chaos."

 

    Kylo hooks his thumbs on either side of Rey's undergarments and slowly shimmies them down her legs. Rey's brain finally unfreezes and tries in vain to get away.

 

    "I've done you a great disservice, Rey. I saved you from certain death, but I gave you no direction upon freeing you. And for that, I'm sorry."

 

    Rey starts squirming in earnest now. Though she isn't going anywhere, Kylo can't resist a chance to exert his dominance and pushes down on her abdomen. He admires the way her flab oozes around his hand, pressing more and more firmly until Rey starts looking green around the gills again.

 

    "But you are mine now, my sweet Rey. Mine to have and to hold. In sickness and in health. Until death do us part. And it's time that I start giving you the attention you deserve." He lower his pants and lifts his gut out of the way to stroke himself. Rey opens her mouth to plead, for what she doesn't know, but Kylo swiftly captures her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

 

    _Maker I can't fight him_ , she bemoans. _How did I ever defeat him the first time? Was he really that badly hurt? Or was he just going easy on me?_

 

    "Shh, it's all right, Rey. This is you honor and duty to not only me, but all of the Order. Embrace it with pride."

 

    Rey realizes that she's crying. Then, as if this opens the floodgates, she starts openly bawling. Shame washes over her as Rey's carefully upheld tough girl persona crumbles to dust. Kylo looks down upon her, face twisted into an uncomfortable grimace. The man looks torn between ignoring her and plowing ahead or taking the time to awkwardly console her.

 

    He settles for neither.

 

    "Come now, Rey. There is no need to be so upset. You like having sex with me. Why you initiated it most of the times we've been together. So why is it a problem when I initiate it? You need to get over yourself. Not everything in the world revolves around you. What about my needs?"

 

    Rey's so stunned that she stops bawling (though tears still stream down her face) and stares up at him in disbelief. He flashes her an awkward smile.

 

    Blessedly there is a knock at the door.

 

    Kylo groans and rolls off of her, his hard on rapidly deflating. He grabs a robe to tie around his waist and shuffles to the door. Rey reddens because she's naked and exposed, but fortunately Kylo's bulk blocks most of the door and hopefully her nudity.

 

    Rey pretends she's back on D'Qar. Back with Finn and Poe. Their faces crinkle up with joy seeing her bound up to him. Poe ruffles her hair and gives her a friendly pat on the back. Finn picks her up an twirls her around like the Corelian dancers she saw on a holovid that one time. She so into her little fantasy world that she doesn't realize Kylo's come back until he gently slaps her face.

 

    "Don't go falling asleep on me Rey."

 

    Rey elects not to respond to that. Instead her eyes fall on a small floating android behind him.

 

    "What's that?"

 

    "This is your new feeding drone. Since I can't trust you to eat enough, this will make sure for me. And don't bother trying to hack it. If you try, I will find out and you'll be strapped to the bed with a feeding tube."

 

    Rey frowns but nods in understanding.

 

    "I've got to get going. I have things I need to do. But don't worry. We'll finish were we left off later."

 

    As he gets dressed Rey lays on her back wondering what she'd done in life to deserve this. If only General Organa would hurry up and come for her. _But would she be able to defeat her powerful, ruthless son?_ Considering that Han died because he tried to get his son to come home and failed, it was far more likely that she's sped the rest of her days being to fat to move and popping out babies until she she dies.

* * *

     It had been three days since Kass had last seen Rey. At first, he just assumed she'd gotten sick. But when Chef got a very angry visit from the Supreme Leader threatening to kill her for her insolence, all hope of seeing his surrogate little sister any time soon went out the airlock.

 

    "Have you forgotten about what I do to people who disobey me?" the Supreme Leader growls.

 

    "No I haven't," Chef sassed, "You murderize them until they can't be murderized any more."

 

    "So then give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand?"

 

    "Because no one can run this kitchen like me. If you kill me, then you aren't getting fed on time."

 

    And that had been the end of that. (Though the cooks had taken to calling him "Supreme Fatness" after that.) Still, there was no sign of Rey coming back to the cafeteria any time soon.

 

    Needless to say, the other troopers weren't happy about this.

 

   "It isn't fair Kass. For _years_ everyone acts like we're these sub-sentient drones, finally someone treats us like people. And you know what happens? They take her away."

 

    Kass looks at his long time friend, West and nods. West, aka FN-2233, got her nickname when one fateful day he and her battalion accompanied Kylo Ren on a mission and managed to get separated from the group. Having a rather terrible sense of direction, but not wanting to stay out in the elements and hug a tree, she picked a random direction (west) and started walking. Eventually she stumbled upon the group just before they were about to take off. Kylo Ren hadn't realized he was short a trooper.

 

    "Oh boo hoo, West. Get over it. Life sucks. The sooner you accept this fact, the better off you'll be." KS-6924 calmly eats his mushy peas as if nothing was wrong.

 

    "But it isn't fair. I heard the stories Mistress Rey told us. Even the terrorist Resistance soldiers get better treatment was us. Terrorists! They don't have a temperamental leader with personal warriors who kill them just because. They don't have to get sent to reconditioning."

 

    "West! Shut up! You're going to get us all sent to reconditioning!" Kass whisper snarls at her.

 

    West remembers herself and looks around sheepishly. "Heh. Sorry."

 

    KS-6924 rolls his eyes. "You really need to be more grateful, West. If it wasn't for the Order, we'd be starving in the streets because our parents were too poor to take care of us."

 

    "But how do we even know that?" West rebuts, "I don't even remember my life before the Order. None of us do. For all I know, I could be the daughter of a wealthy politician with opposing views."

 

    "I'd believe it seeing how mouthy you are."

 

    West is about to retort when the Supreme Leader and his Knights waltz in. They zero on the music player sitting in the corner.

 

    "Take it away," the Supreme Leader waves in it's direction. The largest Knight grabs it and leaves the room amid several protests.

 

    "Silence!" He grabs his light saber and turns it on. Violently unstable red energy crackles and thrums to life.

 

    The entire room abruptly shuts up.

 

    "I can see that my consort wasted no time trying to corrupt you. Not that I blame you. Your minds are so weak and feeble."

 

    Phasma strolls in at this point and comes to a halt. She can just _feel_ her blood pressure climb. Nothing good ever happens when Ren and his goons venture into trooper territory. She briefly entertains the idea of blasting him into the next century. Not that it would work for a host of reasons, but a woman can dream.

 

    "Can I help you sir?" she asks careful to keep her thoughts and emotions as neutral as possible.

 

    "As a matter of fact, you can. Care to tell me why this thing is in here?" Ren thumbs at the audio player.

 

    "Your consort put it there."

 

   "Yes, I figured that much out, thank-you. But why did you not report it?"

 

    "I was against it at first, but she is your consort."

 

    "What does that have to do with anything? And what do you mean ' _at first_ '?"

 

    Phasma takes a fortifying breath. "Sir, as your consort, she has the same rank as you. Which means so long as it has nothing to do with military political matters, what she says goes. And besides, sir, it's done wonders for moral."

 

    "Who told you that she has that level of authority?" Ren snarls purposefully ignoring the second part.

 

    "The dictionary, sir."

 

    Ren saddles up close to her looming menacingly despite the negligible height difference. "Well I do not do things that way. She has no authority over anything unless I say otherwise."

 

    "Right sir. But what about the troopers? They've come to love listening to that."

 

    "I don't know, and I don't care. They'll adapt." And with that they swan out of the cafeteria.

* * *

 

    "And then they just left! The troopers got really quiet after that. There wasn't even any of the usual chatter. I haven't seen them like that since the traitor defected."

 

    "Odd. I figured Ren would be too busy sitting of his giant butt feeding his face to actually notice," Hux says as he pours himself a glass of wine.

 

    "As much as I resent her for undermining my authority, you've got to admit that the troopers have never been so ... efficient."

 

    "True. But in this I have to agree with Ren. They really had no business listening to it. It had to go. You know that if we give them special privileges they'll be harder to control."

 

    "But is it though? I mean, I get special privileges and I work hard for the glory of the Order."

 

    Hux passes her the wine. "Yes, but you earned it. You've proven that you will go above and beyond the call of duty. It's why you are a part of a select few who made it to captain. They haven't."

 

    "I don't know Hux. I mean, they really appreciated the music. I haven't seen them so motivated before."

 

    Hux looks uncomfortably unsure before shrugging. "Perhaps the bigger issue is why can't they do that without the music? The only way to get privileges is to prove that you deserve them. What have they done to prove it? Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

 

    Phasma smiles, though it looks more like a grimace, and drinks her wine. Not for the first time she wishes that Rey had never showed up. Things were so much easier before then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week sucked. I had such a hard time with this chapter because it's sad, and the world is sad. And you're probably a little sad too. So enjoy this tiny turtle eating a strawberry.
> 
>  


	26. They Don't Really Care About Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Organa's heart breaks. Kylo's blood pressure goes up. Hux is having a good day for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from the famous Michael Jackson song of the same name. Kinda the anthem of the troopers really.
> 
> This chapter contains canon typical depictions of violence. I am not certain if this counts as graphic depictions of violence, but it's there. (As apposed to your garden variety domestic violence, but I think every expected that when they say the rape warning).
> 
> Shout out to Kayfoxtrot for commenting as well as the lovely cuddlesome. So glad you've popped back up. Without you, I'm pretty sure this story wouldn't exist.

    This is the first time in years that General Organa's ever been glad to see snow. She floated in space for three days - trapped in a small space with what feels like a thousand other people - until finally a carrier ship responded to their distress signal. Now that carrier has dropped them off on Mardok, the closest Resistance base, and she's so relieved she could get on her knees and kiss the ground. Not that she would because that's dirty, undignified, and she isn't sure she could get back up without help.

 

    A quick stop at the infirmary shows nothing more than mild dehydration. So thirty minutes later after scarfing down near-inedible rations and guzzling a few water bottles, the general heads off to debrief.

 

    Since Mardok is a fringe base, it doesn't have any fancy meeting rooms for holo-transmissions. So General Organa has to make do with a portable holo-projector and an empty quarters. Not that she's complaining. She's had to deal with worse.

 

    " _Good morning, General Organa. I trust you have good news."_

 

   She looks at Prime Minister Dal Mar, the current head of the Alliance, and grimaces. "If only."

 

    " _Ah. Well. To be honest I'd be surprised if you did."_

 

    "Hah! Yes. I suppose that would be surprising."

 

    " _Well, might as well rip the band-aid off quickly. I take it that Kylo Ren has ended the ceasefire and we've got back to blowing each other up to smithereens_."

 

    "Not quite, Prime Minister Dal. At first he seemed rather combatant. Petulant even. But we came to an understanding and things were going well."

 

    " _Well what happened?_ "

 

    "I'm not sure. Everything was fine until one of his Knights came to talk to him in private during recess, and when he came back he was outright antagonistic. Like he wanted to make sure I knew that he was in charge. But I wouldn't go so far as to say he doesn't want there to be peace between the Alliance. Just only on his terms."

 

    " _Well_ ," Prime Minister Dal sighs, " _At least it's better than I dared to hope._ "

 

    "There's more."

 

    " _Oh Maker. Of course there's more._ "

 

    "On our way back, the ship was destroyed thanks to a logic bomb. Nearly everyone died. General Akbar is soaking in bacta as we speak, but the doctors say he'll make a full recovery."

 

    " _And you think Ren did it._ " It's not a question.

 

    "Perhaps. But there's something that doesn't sit right with me about it."

 

    Prime Minister Dal frowns. " _Explain."_

 

    "First off, the logic bomb didn't go off until we hit Resistance space. That requires a lot more patience than my son is capable of. Not only that, but General Hux approached me with information to help overthrow my son. I refused because the talks still had hope of going well, and I don't trust that man as far as I can throw him."

 

    " _Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. You mean to tell me that General Hux, the Supreme Leader's right-hand man, offered you pertinent military intelligence on how to destroy our enemy, and you didn't take it?"_

 

   

    "Well. Yes. There's something very wrong about it. I can feel it."

 

    " _Leia, don't tell me you're relying on that '_ Force _' mumbo jumbo_."

 

    "It is not 'mumbo jumbo' _Mar_. And it's more than that. It's instinct, and a general knowledge of how Hux thinks. If we take it, it will come back to bite us."

 

    Prime Minister Dal frowns at his given name, but continues. " _General, I don't think you realizes just how desperate we are. They have the means to destroy us in the blink of an eye if they so wish. Their leader is a violent, powerful man-child who will kill a man just for looking at him funny. We do not have time for this nonsense._ "

 

    "Yes, but-"

 

    " _But nothing. Now you are to give me the intelligence and the counsel and I will decide what to do with it._ " He sighs. " _Look, General. I have the utmost respect for you. You've seen us through one evil empire, and I'm sure you'll see us through this one too. But when it comes to your son, you can't stay objective. Need I remind you what happened to Han?_ "

 

    General Organa's face falls at the mention of her late husband. Hardly a day goes by that she doesn't feel crippling guilt about what happened to him. And the just reconciled too.

 

    Prime Minister Dal sighs. "Look, I didn't bring that up just to cause you pain. I brought it up because you are compromised. And being compromised could lose us this war. Now I'm not going to strip you of your rank, or duties. But when it comes to your son, just let the council decide."

 

    She gives him a wry smile before rifling through her pocket for the drive and uploading it to his computer.

 

    "Thank you, General."

 

    "Anything for the Resistance, Prime Minister."

 

    He gives her a firm nod and ends the transmission.

 

    Later, when everything is quiet and she's finally alone, General Organa becomes Leia Organa-Solo. She falls to the floor and weeps for the son she failed and the daughter she may never see again.

* * *

    Cutting fat is so much harder than building muscle. After that humiliating moment when he realized that _Hux_ was in better shape than him, Kylo decided to diet a little before hitting the gym. Needless to say, it isn't going very well.

 

    Somehow, as if the universe is out to get him, this also happens to be the very day the head chef decides to revamp the officers' menu. And naturally, what with him being the Supreme Leader, he must verify the quality and taste of the new recipes.

 

    "After all," she says in a stern way that vaguely reminds him of his mother, "This is the menu that your food comes from too. So it is _very_ important that you approve of it too."

 

    He knows that this is her way of enacting revenge for how he's treated Rey. By making it next to impossible for him to lose weight. And he knows that he could very easily refuse to do so and have her make a specially menu just for him. But her blood sausage, fruit cakes, and hearty stews are just too mouth watering to pass up.

 

    That night, he goes to his quarters too stuffed to move and bursting out of his clothes. He collapses next to an equally stuffed Rey. Reasoning that it's not the end of the world if they don't make love tonight, he gets comfortable and goes directly into a food coma.

 

    The next morning, he's still full from his binge that the mere thought of jostling his belly is so abhorrent that he can't even think about sex. At this point Kylo has to quietly accept that he has a food addiction at this point. Not that he really has any idea of what to do with this newfound truth. Instead he attempts to avoid dwelling on it entirely by skipping breakfast (and his morning snack-fest) and burying himself in his work.

 

    Four hours later he's on his way to getting a hand cramp from signing document after document when Hux barges into his office.

 

    "What are you doing here Hux?"

 

    It takes a moment for Hux to register the voice, but when he does, Kylo wishes he had a camera to capture this moment for posterity. For a moment, the general's jaw forgets how to work, and his eyes bulge out as if to take a closer look at the scene in front of him.

 

    "Supreme Leader? What are you doing here?"

 

    "Working," Kylo deadpans, "This _is_ my office, isn't it?"

 

    "W-well, yes. O-of course. It's just that..."

 

    "Just what?"

 

    "It's just that I haven't see you in here in... Actually I can't remember when you've last been here. You're usually in your throne room, a conference room, or in your private room eating."

 

    Kylo nearly gets insulted before he realizes that yes, Hux _is_ correct. Then he can't help but be grateful for the mask hiding his blush.

 

    "Yes. Well. I'm here now. But why are _you_ here?"

 

    "Well, what with your continued neglect of your duties, _someone_ had to make sure things got done."

 

    "You've been signing my paperwork?"

 

    Hux scowls. "Protocol states that when the Supreme Leader - that being you - is unavailable for an extended period of time, it is up to the second-in-command - me - to take care of all non-level one paperwork."

 

    "What's level one paperwork?"

 

    Hux massages the bridge of his nose. "Anything that requires your approval."

 

    "Oh. I see. But why didn't you get me to sign this stuff before?"

 

    Hux's face starts to turn redder than his roots. "How could I? If you weren't busy being your usual impossible self, then you were either off obsessing over your whore or stuffing your face full of food!"

 

    In an instant an invisible hand grips Hux by the throat and lifts. He flails uselessly in the air, desperately searching in vain for a purchase.

 

    "I don't like your tone, general." The modulator adds an extra layer of menacing to the threat. "You would do well to remember to whom you speak."

 

    He unceremoniously plops Hux back on the ground gasping and wheezing for oxygen. Kylo watches him for a bit before going back to reading over and signing what seems to be an endless supply of documents.

 

    Hux finally recovers enough to stand up. He looks at Kylo as if he wants to say a few choice words to him, but wisely keeps his mouth firmly shut.

 

    Suddenly Kylo's communicator goes off.

 

    "What is it?" he barks.

 

    A nervous voice replies on the other end. "I-it's the A-Alliance S-Supreme Leader."

 

    "Well what do they want?! I'm busy right now."

 

    Kylo can swear he heard this man squeak. "Th-they're not elaborating, sir. They just want to speak to you."

 

    Kylo grunts. "Patch them through to my office."

 

    "Right away sir."

 

    Kylo contemplates kicking Hux out just to rile the man up, but ultimately decides it's not really appropriate under the circumstances. He motions the man over and turns on his viewing screen. Staring  back at him is five people of an assortment of species at a round table.

 

    "Greetings Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. I am Prime Minister Dal of the Alliance. These are my colleges -"

 

    "I don't care who you are. Get to the point or be gone." Kylo can faintly hear Hux face palming.

 

    Prime Minister Dal looks affronted, but he remembers who he's talking to and presses on.

 

    "Yes well, a few days ago when our delegation returned to Resistance space, their ship was destroyed with a logic bomb. What little surveillance footage our pilots could recover before evacuating captures a lone Storm Trooper sneaking aboard the snip for a few minutes before leaving. We simply wish to verify if he was a rogue agent or not."

 

    A prick of fear sticks him between the ribs, though Kylo refuses to examine why. "General Organa? Did she survive?"

 

    "Yes, your mother is still alive."

 

    Kylo also decides to ignore the sweeping wave of relief. "Heh. Pity. I'm sure you and your cronies can't _wait_ to send her back. Try to 'reign me in'."

 

    "Actually, Supreme Leader Ren, it has been decided to send a new dignitary in your mother's place," says an older Togruta woman, "We believe that there is too much personal baggage to have a fruitful negotiation."

 

    "And who, might I ask, is her replacement?"

 

    "Senator Almar."

 

    He wracks his admittedly meager knowledge of Alliance politicians. Senator Almar was a close friend of his mother growing up who often spent time with her in an unofficial capacity. He liked her. She was one of the few people who took him seriously and defended him when his parents wanted to send him away. His mouth twists in a wry smile though no one can see it.

 

    "Oh I see how it is. General Organa can't tame the beast. So we'll send in somebody he doesn't actively hate and hope they can do a better job. You think you can control me? Make me your puppet?"

 

   "Supreme Leader Kylo Ren," rebuts Prime Minister Dal, "That is not-"

 

    "Oh yes it is. Yes it is, and don't you dare try to deny it. You want an excuse to blast the Order into oblivion or crush us into submission. Well guess what? We are far stronger than you could ever hope to be. We will not be silenced. We will not be a footnote in the page of history. And you, Dal. You will rue the day you ever tried to control me. For your precious Alliance and the terrorists you call the Resistance will have you to thanks for my wrath coming down upon them!"

 

    "Supreme Leader Ren, that is not our intention or goal. We would like to keep things as peaceable between us as possible. I firmly believe that with a little work, we can end this war that has claimed so many lives. After all, it is difficult to run a galaxy utterly devoid of people."

 

    "Hardly," Kylo scoffs, "You look at me and see someone inexperienced. Someone more malleable than Snoke. Well, I will _not_ submit. I've spent my entire _life_ being a puppet of other people. Now the world will know that I am the one pulling the strings!" He slams the button to cut the call.

 

    Hux blinks at him in bewilderment. "Did you just?"

 

    Kylo whirls around. "Round up the troopers! All of them! I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

 

    Kylo's so wrapped up in the impending chaos that he doesn't notice Hux's small smirk as they leave the room.

* * *

     Kylo storms into the trooper training area with Hux trailing behind. The troopers seem to be doing battle exercises so the sudden (and very unwanted) visit from the Supreme Leader causes more than a few minor injuries.

 

    Even though she's wearing her helmet, dread and confusion practically radiate out from Phasma.

 

    "Supreme Leader? What can I do for you?"

 

    "Is this all of the Storm Troopers?" he barks.

 

    "No sir."

 

    "Then bring them here!"

 

    "May I ask-"

 

    "No you may not! Bring them here! Right now!"

 

    "Yes sir. Right away."

 

    Fifteen minutes later, the training room is swarming with very confused and rather terrified troopers.

 

    "I am going to give you one chance to come clean. To spare your fellow troopers the pain of my wrath. Now which one of you placed the logic bomb on the Resistance ship?"

 

    Naturally no one said anything.

 

    "Silence hm? I see how it is." Kylo stalks closer to the group. "No matter. I am nothing if not excellent at interrogating."

 

    Without warning, he whips out his light saber from his hip. Then in one fluid motion, he flips on the beam sweeps the thing around slicing off a random trooper's legs. He looks dispassionately on as the trooper screams in agony desperately reaching for what no longer exists. Charred, bloodless stumps are all that's left.

 

    "I can keep this up all day you know. I'll slice away until you all are missing body part. And if for whatever reason you still do not confess, I'll slice off more body parts until there isn't anyone left."

 

    Phasma feels her gorge rise. She very much wants to put a stop to this, but Hux is counting on her not to mess things up. Besides, she has no desire to experience whatever punishment Kylo is thinking up. Still the scene is very hard to watch.

 

    "Is this really necessary, Supreme Leader?" she asks, "Can't you just pull the information from their heads?"

 

    "I could," he admits, "But whoever decided to usurp my authority clearly has expected me to do that. And I do so hate to conform to expectations."

 

    The next person he walks up to is West, one of the handful of troopers not wearing a helmet. A few rows behind her, Kass looks on in horror as the Supreme Leader hooks an arm around her.

 

    "Wait!" Kass pushes his way to the front. "It was me! No one else! Just me!"

 

    Kylo lowers his light saber. "Just you and only you?"

 

    "Yes! None of the other troopers were involved at all!"

 

    Kylo is quiet for several moments. The tension in the room thickens to much, it becomes a suffocating fog.

 

    Just when Kass can't take it any more, Kylo finally speaks.

 

    "You know, I believe you."

 

    Relief flows through Kass's veins. _West is going to be okay. He won't hurt anyone else. It's going to be okay. He'll torture me a little, but I'll be okay._

 

    It happens all at once. Too fast for Phasma to make sense of things. The hand still around West's shoulders suddenly spins her around and shoves her into the nearby crowd of Storm Troopers. Then with the other hand, he rams the hilt of his light saber into Kass's chest. The beam utterly destroys his heart, but cauterizes the wound to prevent it from bleeding. Kass falls to the ground alive, in monumental pain, and dying unbearably slowly.

 

    Phasma rushes to the fallen trooper's side, but Kylo's violent crackling light saber blocks her path.

 

    "Please! Let me get him to a bacta tank!"

 

    "No. Let him die right here."

 

    "It will take him forever to do that! Why are you letting him suffer like this?"

 

    "So that you and the rest of these troopers will think twice before directly or indirectly questioning my authority."

 

    Phasma's blood begins to boil. "But why like this? Did he kill your mother?"

 

    "No."

 

    "Did you _want_ him to kill her?"

 

    "No."

 

    "Then don't make him suffer! Snoke never treated them like this. He may have allowed you to pick them off to keep you around, but at least otherwise he had some level of respect! You treat them like disposable chattel."

 

    "Because they are. They always have been. And the sooner you all realize that you are meant to serve me, the better off you'll be." He looks down at Phasma. "And don't think you aren't disposable either, Captain. I don't care how much Hux esteems you. Such things mean nothing to me. I only let you live because you haven't given me a reason to kill you off. But make no mistake. If you keep questioning my commands as you are now, I will take great pleasure in your death. Is that understood."

 

    Phasma takes one last look at Kass. His breathing is stopping. His twitching fading. She swallows.

 

    "I _said_ is that understood?"

 

    "Yes Supreme Leader." The defeat on her tongue is palpable.

 

    "Good. Now I believe that he's finally dead. Someone clean this up. I'm going to get myself something to eat." And with that he dramatically leaves the room.

 

    As Phasma goes to summon a service bot, she realizes that Hux is nowhere to be found.

* * *

 

    Hux doesn't often feel like dancing, but today he is willing to make an exception. Later though. When no one else is around.

 

    Just as he anticipated, there is an encrypted communication from General Organa requesting Hux's Intel. He wastes no time giving them the location of a seemingly essential location for them to attack.

 

    That done, Hux gets out a bottle of expensive wine from his stash a turns of some music. He briefly considers inviting Phasma, but decides against it. She seemed extremely upset over Kylo's antics today and might not appreciate a celebration. Hux never did understand her fondness of the lesser Storm Troopers. She was far superior to them - it's why he had her promoted to Captain and let her have a name instead of a designation after all - and shouldn't care too much whatever happens to her charges. Besides, if she were in a mood to celebrate, she'd spend the entire evening making fun of his dance moves and Hux is in no mood to be mocked.

 

    Meanwhile in the Knights' quarters, an alert pops up on the Rogue's screen. On it is a copy of Hux's message waiting to be decrypted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na na na na. Na na na na. Hey heeey. Good-bye.  
> RIP Kass. You will be missed.


	27. Regain Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights rain on Hux's parade. Phasma's in danger. Rey gets her moxie back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are approaching the climax of this tale! Finally! It only took 20 years.
> 
> Hello Tumblr people! Hope you're enjoying yourself.
> 
> A friend of mine submitted this fic to AO3 tags. The notes on that were absolutely hilarious. My favorite was the one wondering if this was a sex thing with Trump, Pence, and Melania. (Not that I ever would write something like that. I do have standards.)
> 
> Shout out to the illustrious cuddlesome. Always a pleasure.

    Though it's been nearly a year since he last did it, Kylo walks over to his shrine for his grandfather Darth Vader. He knows that it was Snoke all this time. He really does. It's just sometimes there's comfort in old habits.

 

    He never got rid of the shrine. It's been in his old room all this time. Part of him wanted to throw it away since it represented the biggest lie in his lie (which is really saying something). But the other more sentimental side of him wanted to make a better shrine for him. After all, his grandfather was (and still is) the most influential person in his life, dead or not. So as a compromise, he kept the melted mask in it's old shrine and never visited. Until today that is.

 

    Kylo approaches the sole remains of his grandfather and plops down on the floor. He gingerly grabs the melted thing and reverently holds it up to his own masked face.

 

    "Hello grandfather. I don't know if you can hear me. I don't know if you ever could. But I need you now more than ever. I feel like everyone is against me and I don't know what to do. If your there, and you really are listening, please, send me a break. I just need _something_ to go my way for once."

 

    Kylo waits a beat half hoping for something to happen. But when nothing inevitably does for half an hour, he admits defeat and goes back to work. After a long day of dealing with passive aggressive generals (surprisingly not Hux for once), panicking troopers, and burgeoning carpel tunnel, coming home to Rey is just what the doctor ordered.

 

    Unfortunately, Rey seems rather bent on sucking all the joy out of sex. She doesn't respond at all. No moaning, no breathy sighs, barely even a twitch. If it wasn't for the fact that Rey's eyes are open, Kylo would have assumed her asleep. He tries to get _some_ kind of reaction out of her by rubbing her clit, but the most he gets out of it is her flushing. It isn't the same having that ego stroke that comes with knowing you have expert skills. When he comes, it's a hollow feeling.

 

    After that, Kylo kind of goes through a daze of sorts. He goes through the motions of life but can't truly achieve any pleasure from it. After all, Rey was the point of everything he's ever done as Supreme Leader. If it's getting harder and harder to enjoy his time with her, then what was the point of it all? All he has left is the strangely bureaucratic life Snoke used to have while mainly relegating the shadowy government stuff to Hux. He's never really had a head for that kind of thing.

 

    It's about a week later when the Monk makes an impromptu visit to his office that he feels any kind of direction again.

 

    "Good morning Master," he intones, "I have something of importance I wish to discuss with you,"

 

    Kylo hesitates. Only those in his inner circle are allowed to have an audience with him unscheduled. That used to be Hux and his Knights, but ever since that failed assassination attempt, it's been reduced to just Hux. The revaluation would be hilarious if it wasn't so pitifully saddening.

 

    "All right," he says after a beat.

 

    The Monk takes a seat in front of Kylo and pauses to beast decide how to phrase his works. Kylo looks at him - thinking. Vurrit has always been one of his most trusted advisors. His calm and steady reasoning has proven useful on numerous missions as long as they've been Knights. He's gone nearly a year without him all because he valued Rey - who truthfully doesn't want to be here - over a man he'd trust with his own life. Force, he'd trust any of the Knights with his life. The one traitor got himself killed by Rey so clearly he wasn't keeping them away for her sake.

 

    _Because you know they'd call you out. And you weren't ready to leave your fantasy world yet._ Kylo huffs in derision. _Of course now that it's breaking down on it's own, you can't help but to realize the awful ugliness of it all_.

 

    "I've come to discuss with you some troubling information concerning General Hux." Vurrit's voice brings Kylo back to reality.

 

    "Oh? And just what have you found?"

 

    "Before I disclose that information, I have a confession to make."

 

    Kylo sits up. "And just what, exactly, have you done?"

 

    Vurrit sighs. "The Knights - at my behest mind you - have been going around keeping track of the Order's Loyalty to you. That includes keeping an eye on your consort."

 

    "What?!" Kylo bolts up from his chair. Truth be told, it's more from shock than actual rage.

 

    Vurrit seems to sense this. "I thought it prudent sir. Especially since she is very much against the Order's agenda with no desire to change her mind."

 

    Mollified by this answer, Kylo sits back down. "Go on."

 

    Vurrit sits up a little straighter now - confident that he'll keep his head another day. "During our investigation, we've discovered Hux has been working with you consort _and_ General Organa. It seems that he's been playing both to help discredit you and further his political agenda."

 

    Kylo frowns. "How so?"

 

    "Though there hasn't been any audio confirmation, it's fairly obvious Hux has promised Rey her freedom. General Organa, on the other hand, has been more hesitant. Not only doesn't she trust him, she seems rather keen on repair your relationship."

 

    Kylo ignore the stab of guilt. "What changed?"

 

    "As best as I can tell, two things. The logic bomb explosion and your sudden change in behavior."

 

    "Why do you say the second thing like it's a bad thing?"

 

    "Because when I told you not to be swayed under General Organa's charms, I meant for you to exercise caution and to keep events tipped in your favor. I did not mean for you to completely botch the peace talks."

 

    Kylo decides it's an odd and unpleasant feeling to be lectured by his subordinates. "I'm the Supreme Leader. I can do and say whatever I want."

 

    "Yes this is true. But though you _can_ do something, doesn't mean you _should_. And it is this sudden change in behavior that has convinced the Alliance to partner up with Hux. Just earlier this week we've intercepted an encrypted communique giving the coordinates to one of our trade ports. Nothing that we can't easily recover from, but it _is_ uncomfortably close to our head quarters."

 

    Kylo leans back. "So that trooper..."

 

    "Was merely a pawn. Did you really think that a trooper has the mental capacity to plan something like this? Clearly the orders came from Hux who had Captain Phasma select the trooper. Frankly, I'm surprised that you didn't realize this."

 

    Kylo sighs realizing he's shot himself in the foot with a bowcaster. "Well there's only one thing left to do."

 

    "Arrest Hux and make an example out of him?"

 

    "No, no. I still need him. Best to keep him in his place." Kylo thinks for a minute. "I have it! We'll send a platoon of troopers headed by the Captain. Odds are the Resistance will capture and/or kill them - including Phasma. She seems to be the only thing Hux cares about besides power."

 

    "Are you certain this is wise, Supreme Leader? You're leaving an awful lot to chance."

 

    "Don't worry, Monk. The Force is with us."

* * *

 

    Later that evening, Rey forces herself to hold in her tears as Kylo rolls off of her. She curls up into a ball trying and failing to ignore the leak between her legs. Blessedly, Kylo rolls over and promptly goes to sleep.

 

   Rey waits a few more minutes to make sure he's well and truly asleep and begins to drift. Drawing on everything she's ever learned about the Force she lets herself go in the one last place she's free.

 

    It's hard to describe it, but if she'd try, Rey'd liken it to floating in the sky. There's no weight, no wind resistance, no need to breathe. Just her and that impossible place where the stars and the cloud hang. All around her are these blips - some fuzzier than others, some smaller than others. Most are some shade of off-white or grey. It had taken her a while to realize these were other Force users in the universe. It became rather obvious with Kylo's oily black splotch next to her at night. But so long as she ignores it, the rest is pretty beautiful.

 

   As she's floating in all this bliss, she senses a presence. It's warm and inviting, but also somewhat urgent. Rey tears her awareness away from the vast mysticallity of the Force and onto the small blip begging for her attention.

 

    Unlike the other presences in the force that are neutral in color, this one is an ethereal blue. As it grows nearer, a form takes shape. It's a man. Tall and strong with riotous hair, the robed man rather reminds her of Kylo when he's in a benevolent mood.

 

    "At long last! I was starting to lose hope that we'd ever meet."

 

    Rey looks at him perplexed. "Who are you?"

 

    "A friend of sorts. I've come to help you escape."

 

    Rey scowls. "Then where were you earlier? I needed help!"

 

    "Unfortunately I cannot interact with the physical realm anymore. I had to wait until you were attuned with the Force enough to finally speak to you."

 

    "Who are you then? And why are you helping me?"

 

    "Two reasons. What that man is doing to you is absolutely disgusting. And two: you have your own destiny to fulfill and you can't do it if your stuck here in bed with him."

 

    Rey frowns at his avoidance of her question, but let's it go for now. It wouldn't do to drive her only savior away because she pestered him to death. Or whatever was deader than being a ... Force ghost?

 

    "The Skywalker line exists for one reason. To bring balance to the Force. Unfortunately this entire family is absolutely terrible at it. And if you stay with him. you and your children will be forced to endure this destiny and this family as well. You, Rey Anir, are tasked with an easier mission. You and those after you are meant to bring balance to the galaxy."

 

    Rey blinks. "Did you say my name is Anir?"

 

    "Yes. You are Rey Anir. Daughter of Jepheth and Amal Anir. You come from a long line of Force users. Your grandparents were even survivors of the infamous Oder 66."

 

    Rey's eyes bug out. "Force users? Are they here?"

 

    The man's mouth twists into a wry frown. "Yes and no. When you die, your soul becomes one with the Force whether or not you are Force sensitive. However, it takes a special talent to keep your consciousness after you die."

 

    "So then you really are a Force ghost then."

 

    The man laughs. "Yes. I am."

 

    "So how are you going to free me? It feels like it's the will of the Force itself that's keeping me here."

 

    "My dear, the Force simply _is_. It has no desire for anything."

 

    "But I thought-"

 

    "The Maker is who decides your destiny. Even though he doesn't dictate the path you take to get there, he does help you get arrive there when life keeps throwing detours at you."

 

    "And that's why your here?"

 

    "Exactly! I'm going to tell you what to do to help you get out of here."

 

    "And why can't you just haunt Kylo and scar him into freeing me?"

 

    "Rey, I've tried for _years_ to talk to that boy. That pull of the Light that he complains about from time to time? That's me. But it's rather apparent that he's so desperate to be a dark Lord that he keeps shunning me away. But enough about him. I'm here about you."

 

    "What do you want me to do then?"

 

    "Baby steps Rey. I'm going to need you to commune with the Force like you've been doing every night so far, but for now I need you to fight."

 

    "Fight?"

 

    "Yes. Fight! Fight like your life depends on it! Because it does. Your life and the lives of your descendants."

 

    "But if I do that, he'll lock me up!"

 

    "That's the point. It's not ideal, but you'll be safe for now."

 

    "Okay. I can fight. I can do that."

 

    The man smiles warmly at her. "Okay then. For now that's all you need to do. Now gets some sleep. You'll need to be alert tomorrow."

 

    The world around her begins to gradually dim. With each passing moment, the warm embrace of sleep draws her in a little closer. The man turns to walk away.

 

    "Wait! You never told me your name!"

 

    The man turns to look at her. He smiles warmly at her as one would do a beloved grandchild. "You may call me 'Anakin'."

 

    Finally sleep pulls Rey flush to it's bosom. She slips into a dreamless sleep before she can process it any further.

* * *

     Kylo can't remember when he last felt excited about something. Well no. That's a lie. He can remember with _perfect_ clarity the last time he felt excited about something. It's just rather painful to think about at the moment.

 

     He sits down a bit harder than he meant to - making his pillowy frame shudder for a bit. Kylo notes how Hux tries to cover a snicker. Normally he would have been all over the ginger man, but today he lets him have this.  After all, it'll make it that much sweeter when he pulls the proverbial rub from under him.

 

    A few minutes before starting the meeting, the Knights come into the room. Eyebrows raise as the generals watch the formally estranged Knights of Ren not only attend the meeting, but also sit near the Supreme Leader near the head of the table. No one questions it though, so the meeting starts as planned.

 

    "If that's everyone, let us begin the meeting by discussing the best way to handle the the Alliance and their terrorist army," announces Hux, "It would be foolish to assume they aren't preparing to attack as we speak."

 

    "My thoughts exactly," Kylo replies, "And I think it would be best to start by fortifying our areas of interest. Weapons manufacturing, trade ports, everything."

 

    "It's a good idea, Supreme Leader," remarks a general hesitantly, "But at this moment in time, we do not have enough troops to fortify that many places."

 

    "Fair enough. Then we'll just ramp up our troops at strategic locations. Focus especially on important bases and those nearby to the main base."

 

    The generals looks surprisingly pleased - some even proud. Hux himself looks slightly impressed. Kylo is just glad to have a mask to cover the maniacal grin he's sporting right now.

 

    "Right then," Hux tries to take control over the meeting as per usual, "Let's focus on the high priority bases first. I recommend Captain Phasma to lead the bulk of the troops here at the head base."

 

    "Actually, I think she'd best be used elsewhere."

 

    The generals look at him with varying degrees of confusion.

 

    "But Supreme Leader," rebuts one, "Captain Phasma is our best captain. Surely you want her to protect you and this base."

 

    "Have you forgotten who I am? I've conquer armies, crushed rebellions, killed Snoke even! We don't need to waste troops so long as I'm here."

 

    "Yes, well that was before..."

 

    "Before what?" Kylo's menacing aura threatens to reduce the man to tears as he starts stammering. "Before I got fat? Go ahead! Say it! I know what you're all thinking. 'Supreme Leader is useless in combat! Look at the tub of _lard_ he's become!' Well I'll have you know I don't need to be in peak physical condition to do this!"

 

    All at once, a bruising pressure seizes all the generals by the throat. With the flick of the wrist, Kylo shoves them all against the wall and watches as they land in a spluttering heap. With the other hand, he levitates their chairs high up in the air. They fly around in a circle above the table a few times before settling neatly stacked on top of each other. The generals stand in awe and fear at the display.

 

    "Do not forget whom you serve, gentlemen. I am more powerful than Snoke ever was, let alone more powerful than you could ever hope to be."

 

    Timidly, they each grab a chair from the stack and sit down as far away from him as they politely can. Kylo lets them. Sitting half a foot away won't protect them if he decides to do anything again. but he's frightened them enough today.

 

    Hux resumes the conversation. "Well then, Supreme Leader, where do you propose to place the Captain instead."

 

    "Why here of course." Kylo points to the very location Hux sent to the Resistance. He smirks as all the color drains out of the ginger's face.

 

    The other generals are too confused to notice Hux's sudden pallor change. "Why there, sir? I understand you not needing her here, but don't you think the captain is wasted there?"

 

    "Not at all, General. This is exactly where she needs to be."

 

    "Not that I'm questioning your tactical prowess, Supreme Leader, but would you please explain."

 

    "Why, the Force. It _strongly_ recommended I send her there." The amusement from the other Knights nearly sends him into a fit of giggles himself.

 

    The man blinks at him. "Yes. Of course. Far be it from me to question the Force. Shall we also send a legion with her?"

 

    "No. just an infantry platoon. She won't be needing any more than that."

 

    Steam practically pours out of Hux's ears. He looks desperate to give Ren a piece of his mind, but his sense of self-preservation prevails. To add insult to injury, he _knows_ Ren did that on purpose. No Force involved. Which begs the question how. He looks over at the Knights flanking the obese man. They're involved somehow - Kylo's too lazy to have found this out on his own - but Hux isn't exactly sure.

 

    Hux spends the rest of the meeting partially in a daze and completely drowning in guilt. Hadn't he promised to keep Gweneth safe? Hadn't he told her not to worry? He scrubs his hand over his face. Phasma warned him that this could all go to pot. And now she's paying the price for his cockiness.

* * *

 

    Kylo nearly skips back to his quarters. His Knights are back in his life, Hux is about to lose the only person he cares about, and he's reestablished his threat level. All and all it's been a pretty good day. The only thing to make it better would be if Rey could just love him again. But considering reality, he'll settle for simply ravishing her. The mere thought of Rey round with his child gets him all hot and bothered.

 

    The door swishes open, but instead of seeing his overfilled consort lounging on the bed, the first thing he notices is the dismantled droid on the floor. The second thing is Rey wearing a conservative, if somewhat ill-fitting, outfit while brandishing two servos as weapons.

 

    As Kylo stands there perplexed, Rey goes on the offensive. She pulls him close to her with the Force and whacks him hard on the neck with the servos. Kylo's down before he has a chance to figure out what's happening. She bolts off without a second glance.

 

    She barrels down the corridor as fast as she can before Kylo can catch up to her. Technicians shriek in surprise hastily jumping out of her way. Rey manages to grab one before they can truly scurry away.

 

    "Where is the hangar door?!"

 

    The man babbles out some nonsense that might be words before crying and wetting his pants. Rey gently puts him down and watches him run away. The frustration begins to build.

 

    "Mistress Rey? What are you doing here?"

 

    Rey whirls around to see a group of troopers approaching.

 

    "Please, you have to help me get out of here!"

 

    The troopers look at each other. "I don't know," says one, "I mean if we help you, the Supreme Leader will kill us all."

 

    "He killed Kass in the most brutal way we've even seen, and we're still not certain why." says another.

 

    "Kass?"

 

    "Yes. He came into the training room, rounded everyone up, and started screaming at everyone for blowing up the Resistance ship. Next thing we know, we're watching Kass die in front of us."

 

    There are so many emotions threatening to spill over, but Rey shoves them all down. Now is _not_ the time for an emotional breakdown.

 

    "Okay. I understand." Rey makes to jog down the corridor to hopefully find a sign of some sort.

 

    "Wait!" calls out the last one.

 

    Rey whips around.

 

    "It's on the ground floor, all the way in the back. Use the pass code TK-48900."

 

    "Thank-you!" Rey charges off.

 

    "West! What did you do that for! Now the Supreme Leader's going to kill you!" screams one of the troopers.

 

    "Do you have a death wish or something?! And to give her your pass code on top of all that too?" shouts the other.

 

    West shakes her head. "Because it had to be done."

 

    The others ooze confusion.

 

    "Look," she clarifies, "You and I both know that Kass didn't blow up anything on his own. He had to have done it because either Captain Phasma or General Hux told him to. Which means the Supreme Leader killed him simply for following orders. He doesn't care about doing what's right for the galaxy. None of them do! All they care about it power. And when I think about what poor Mistress Rey has to endure sleeping next to him every day, I can't sit idly by! She's the only one who ever cared about us. So if I die, it's because I died for someone worthy could live."

 

    The other two stand and stare at her.

 

    "Besides," she continues, "I didn't see either of you trying to stop her."

 

    "Fair point," they say in unison.

 

    "Come on. Let's get out of here. If I die, there's no need for you two join me in the air lock."

* * *

 

    Blessedly, the pass code works. The door slides open to reveal an armada of ships just waiting to be used. Erring on the side of stealth, she makes for the smaller ones. Unfortunately, this also happens to be the moment the alarm sets off. In no time the hanger bay is _swarming_ with Storm troopers.

 

    "Mistress Rey?" one asks perplexedly, "What are you doing here?"

 

    "Um, just escaping..."

 

    "I'm sorry but we can't let you do that."

 

    "What? Please! Just let me go! After everything I've done for you, please let me do this little thing."

 

    "I would like to help you, Mistress Rey. But I like living more."

 

    To their credit, they only start shooting after she Force pushes them away. Fortunately, the combination of adrenalin, fear, anger, and the muscles she's managed to build under her bulk helps her manage to escape to the nearest vessel. The TIE Fighter is tethered to the ground, but several well placed shots solve that problem. She makes for the door, shooting at it all the way. Eventually they fall revealing the night sky on a craggy planet instead of the space ship she had always assumed to be on.

 

    She's so close to freedom that she can almost taste it. But just as the nose peeks out from the blasted off doors, the entire ship freezes in midair. Panic starts to overcome her as the ship starts dragging backwards. Rey doesn't waste anytime flooring it.

 

    They start a high stakes game of tug-of-war. Back and forth the pull trying to gain the advantage. But it's only a matter of time before the engine succumbs to the strain and starts to overheat. Faced with imminent explosion or dealing with Kylo Ren, Rey takes the lesser of two evils and evacuates the TIE Fighter posthaste.

 

    Rey scrambles over to Kylo who immediately puts up a Force shield the moment she's behind him. The explosion rocks the building, but no one dies. In fact, ringing hears seem to be the most severe of the damage.

 

    Once the worst of the explosion is over, Kylo looms over her. His anger is an oily writhing thing as black as his Force signature.

 

    "How dare you!" he shouts. A loud slap rings out. The troops collectively flinch and cautiously back away. "After all I've done for you, _this_ is how you choose to repay me?"

 

    "How dare I? How dare you! I owe you nothing! I didn't ask to be here. I didn't want to be here. I serve no purpose here. I'm not even sure you really want me here since you keep me isolated from everyone, giving me the barest of things, and only come around when you feel like it."

 

    "I saved your life! I own you!"

 

    "No you don't. There was no agreement, no law. And you were the one who endangered it in the first place! You don't even really want me. You want some kind of fantasy you think I can fulfill. Well newsflash, the world doesn't work like that."

 

    "Shut up before I kill you, you ungrateful woman!"

 

    "Well then go ahead. Kill me. Cleave me in two with that two-bit piece of trash you call a light saber. At least I'll be free from you! And my lifeless body will haunt you for the rest of your days - however short they may be."

 

    "You dare talk to me? I am the lord of everything you see!"

 

    "Lord? More like spoiled prince! You don't care about anything aside from your own power. And even then you don't do things that will keep you in power, because you are too immature and proud to act like a grown man."

 

    Kylo growls at her.

 

    "I mean, you slaughter your own troops on a whim. Or because they got too close to one of your temper tantrums. I've heard the stories of the things you've done ever since you joined the First Order. I can't say I'm impressed. You're nothing more than a little boy crying out for validation."

 

    "Enough!" He grabs her in a Force choke. "Clearly I haven't disciplined you the right way. If you want to be rid of my presence, fine! You can spend it in a cell away from the comforts you're accustomed to. Including food."

 

    "I don't care! I've survived with less before. I can do it again. Because I will get out, Kylo Ren. And when I do, you will wish you never met-" Rey slips into a Force sleep cutting her off mid-rant.

 

    Kylo turns to the cluster of troopers. "I'm tired, so just this once, you get a pass. Even though someone clearly gave her their pass code. So instead, take her to the cells. The worst available one. And don't even think about trying to help her out in any way. Because next time, I won't be so merciful, exhausted or not."

 

    The troopers waste no time carrying (to the best of their ability) Rey to the holding area.

 

    Later that evening Kylo lays on Rey's side of the bed inhaling her pillow and trying very hard not to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are finally getting to the stuff I've been wanting to write about for months! My goodness I'm getting all excited just thinking about it.


	28. Storms and Silver Linings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has a guardian angel of sorts. Hux *really* hates the Knights. Phasma's on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you live in Houston or any of the other areas hit by Harvey, please stay safe. If you don't live in the affected area but want to help out, check out https://teamrubiconusa.org/. You can donate your time and/or money to help out others in need.
> 
> Shout out to the illustrious cuddlesome. Your investment in the story makes me smile.

    The Storm Troopers are extremely apologetic. When Rey comes to bound within an inch of her life, they're just entering her cell. As soon as they notice it, their falling over themselves apologizing. Any negative feeling she's begin to have so them just fall apart into pity. They are just as trapped as she is, except unlike her, Kylo's more willing to kill them for any reason at all.

 

    "Its okay," she reassures them, "I understand. You have to do what you have to do to survive."

 

    The troopers still feel guilty, but not being able to do anything about it, they place her in the cell as carefully as possible and leave. Rey's all alone again, but this time it doesn't feel like solitary. Even though it kind of is.

 

    The cell is just like the one she was in when she first came here only smaller. Rey looks down at her gut. Perhaps it was the same size, and she just got bigger. Having nothing better to do, she sits on the bed and drifts.

* * *

 

    Hux is in a bad mood. Though unlike a certain _man-child_ he has the sense not to go on a temper tantrum. Instead he goes to the officer's lounge to play a game of chess until he's calm enough to consider a solution. Or at least tell Phasma she's probably going to die.

 

    The officer's lounge is mostly empty. A small handful of people are either in groups or doing solo activities. However, Lieutenant Mitaka is playing chess by himself. Hux offers to join him and the two start playing. Mitaka's a lot better at this than he thought which almost distracts Hux from his problems. _Almost_.

 

    "Sir? All you all right?"

 

    Hux glances at him before capturing his rook. "Of course I am."

 

    "Are you sure? You seem ... troubled sir. Is there anything I can do?"

 

    Hux laughs humorlessly. "I appreciate the thought, Lieutenant, but this is above your pay grade."

 

    "Ah. I see." And really, what more needs to be said than that? Ever since Kylo Ren and the Knights of Ren (boy does that sounds like a metal band) rose to power, Mitaka's anxiety has risen to neigh unmanageable levels. Even Hux - who isn't much older than him - has started sporting some grey hairs that weren't there when Kylo became Supreme Leader.

 

    "And what about you, Lieutenant? You look more nervous than usual?"

 

    "I, um, I saw something. And I'm not sure is I should keep it to myself."

 

    "Is someone committing treason?"

 

    "I don't think so?"

 

    "Is someone going to die or be injured?"

 

    "Possibly?"

 

    "So then out with it! If trouble can be avoided, it is your duty to come clean."

 

    Mitaka grimaces and takes a deep breath. "I saw the Knights in your quarters a while ago."

 

    "What?! Why are you just _now_ saying something!"

 

    "Because I thought that if I _did_ say anything, they'd kill me! So I kept it to myself. But then the other day overheard two of them talking about how they're finally going to get rid of you and then I wasn't so sure anymore."

 

    Hux forces himself to be calm. "Well, what did they say?"

 

    "I didn't hear everything, but from what I can tell, they plan on shutting the officers out of the upper level of the hierarchy. Something about tainting the Supreme Leader with our ideas. And since you're the only one who's willing to stand up to them, they have a special axe to grind with you."

 

    Hux slumps against his chair. "Of course this happens. Why wouldn't it happen to me? I swear, it's like the whole universe is out to get me."

 

    Mitaka shrugs. "If you say so. Personally I think it's just a series of unfortunate events. It's not like someone's purposefully trying to destroy you or anything."

 

    "Turn of phrase, Lieutenant."

 

    "Ah. I see. Shall we get on with the game then?"

 

   "Of course." Hux looks at the board. "Checkmate in three."

 

    Mitaka looks at the pieces. He groans and tips over his King. "I demand a rematch."

* * *

    Going without food is harder when your stomach knows what having lots of food is like. Part of Rey regrets not really eating today. No matter. With all the extra fluff on her body, she'll be able to survive without food for a while.

 

    It takes some intense concentration, but eventually Rey's able to ignore her hunger pangs to drift for more than five minutes at a time. She's back in that twilight world of peace - made all the more so by the lack of Kylo's signature right next to her. It's still there, but much farther away.

 

    She isn't sure how long it's been - time has no meaning here - when a warm blue glow fills her whole being.

 

    "When I said you need to fight, this isn't exactly what I meant."

 

    "Hello Anakin," Rey smiles at him.

 

    "You're awfully happy for a person locked in a cell without food."

 

    "Wouldn't you be if you were far away from your kidnapper and rapist?"

 

    Anakin grimaces. "You have a point. Well, I suppose the situation is still salvageable."

 

    Rey hums. "I'm just glad to be away from him. If he falls into a pit of lava, I'd throw a party."

 

    "Lava burns are no laughing matter, Rey. I wouldn't wish them on my worse enemy."

 

    "You speak from experience?"

 

    Anakin grimaces again. "I'm not here to talk about me and my past. I'm here to help you get out of here."

 

    "So are you going to unlock the door and help me to safety?"

 

    "Alas no. I'm dead, Rey. I can't interact with objects in the physical realm. But I can give you the means to escape all the same."

 

    "How?"

 

    "When I was alive, I was an expert with lightsabers and all aspects of the Force. I can't teach you how to weld a lightsaber, but I _can_ teach you about the Force."

 

    "And that will help me defeat Kylo?"

 

    "It'll give you a fighting chance. You're strong in the Force, and your a quick study. I have no doubt you'll be an excellent student. The question is how much time we'll have before you have to go."

 

    "Go?"

 

    "Just know that you'll be getting out of here one way or another. Now let's make the most of our time and get to work."

* * *

 

    Phasma combs through her personal effects one last time. There's a bag of candy, a pilfered bottle of wine from Hux's stash, some trash magazines, and a journal. She's being shipped out to a relatively minor area to "guard" against the rebels. She's pretty sure it's Hux's doing. As much as she appreciates him keeping his word, she's a little insulted. Gweneth Phasma isn't a dainty lady in need of rescue. She's a pragmatic and terrifying woman who would like the drama in her life to get turned down to acceptable levels, thank-you very much.

 

    Speaking of Hux, the man barges in looking visibly distressed.

 

   "Armitage! You can't just bust in here without knocking!"

 

    "You barge into my room all the time!"

 

    "Because there's nothing particularly impressive to see. I, on the other hand, am a statue come to life. You sir haven't earned the honor to see me in my full glory."

 

    Hux rolls his eyes so hard, Phasma muses they might roll right out of his head. She suppresses a chuckle at the morbid thought.

 

    "Well I didn't come here to ogle your 'goods'" here he uses air quotes (Phasma looks personally affronted), "I came here to warn you that Kylo is onto us."

 

    Phasma sighs and scrubs her face. "I suppose you were a little obvious sending me to the middle of nowhere."

 

    "What? No! That's not my doing. The Knights intercepted my message to the Resistance and informed Ren about it. He's sending you to the location I gave them just to punish me."

 

    "What?! He's sending me to the lions' den? Amitage, what are we going to do about it?"

 

    "There's nothing to do about it, I'm afraid. All you can do is do your job and hope for the best."

 

    Phasma walks over to the bed with a stunned look on her face. She sits down and after a while she begins to laugh. She laughs and laughs until she cries. Hux stands awkwardly nearby to stilly pat her on the shoulder.

 

    "You know," she says after a few minutes, "I can't even get mad. I've conspired to commit treason. I could have gotten worse than being sent to my death. At least I'll be able to retain some dignity."

 

    "Gweneth, they're sending you with a handful of men."

 

    "Yes, but at least I'll make a last stand. I've lived longer than most Storm Troopers. At least I'll go out with a bang."

 

    "Don't worry. When I get control, I'll avenge you. I'll make sure they'll wish they were never born when I'm done with them."

 

    "I thought you didn't do nice."

 

    "Phasma, you are literally my only friend. I think I'm entitled to do something nice once and a while. After all, I let you get away with stealing my wine."

 

    "Is it really stealing if you know I'm doing it and let me anyway?"

 

    "No, that's succumbing to the inevitable."

 

    Phasma chuckles although the humor falls flat. "I doubt you'll be able to avenge me anyway. Can't you see? The First Order's days are numbered. They were numbered ever since Snoke died. One might even go so far as to say we've been doomed even since that scavenger girl from Jakku came on the scene."

 

    "I highly doubt-"

 

    "You just don't get it!" Phasma abruptly stands up and starts pacing. "Kylo Ren is utterly unfit to be Supreme Leader. Assuming you somehow manage to get rid of his supports - pretty much just the Knights - you'll just have the other generals. But even though you were Snoke's _and_ Ren's right hand, you're hardly the most qualified person for the job. There are older, more experienced generals than you. It's only a matter of time before the infighting starts. And the Order will go out with a whimper - no help from the Resistance needed."

 

    "You severely underestimate my political prowess. I've been making myself look good in the eyes of our allies and I'm the one who's been unafraid to stand up to Ren making me the obvious strong leader the Order needs. No stop worrying. Everything will be fine. You'll probably be fine too. And then in a few years, will look back on this day and laugh."

 

    "I hope you're right Hux. I hope you're right.

 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but it's also sweet. And you get it on a Tuesday! So I'm sure you won't mind to much.


	29. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To my beautiful readers

To my beautiful readers,

Thank-you all so much for the time you've spent reading my little story. Your hits, kudos, bookmarks, and comments have filled my heart with such joy. You've made my first foray into publishing my writings a very encouraging one.

That said, next week I'm going on vacation. I'm not sure if I'll have internet access or the time to work next week's chapter. (It's 1/3 of the way done. This has been a very busy week for me.) So if I can manage, I'll work on it, but if I can't rest assured that it'll be done some time the week after next.

Till next time my lovelies,

Muchies


	30. Looking to the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets a Force lesson. The Resistance attacks. Hux fights back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my guest commenter, the marvelous Mandy. You are awesome.
> 
> And we are in the home stretch. Only a handful of chapters left!

    "So what are you going to teach me about the Force?"

 

    Anakin chuckles. "I haven't seen anyone so willing to learn since my padawan Asoka Tano. You'd like her."

 

    Rey and Anakin "sit" together basking in the Force. With the chaos of everything in her life, Rey wishes to just drift like this forever.

 

    "For millennia, the world has been divided into those who follow the Light, and those that follow the Dark. The Light championed peace at the risk of individuality, the Dark individuality over peace. Suffice to say, neither camp truly got it right - though the Jedi were closer than the Sith. When I was alive, I was tasked with finding balance between the two, but I became power-hungry and succumbed to the Dark. When I died, I killed my master and temporarily balance the Force. At the time, most of the Force sensitives still alive had balance in the Force. But because I never completed my goal, it wasn't long before it got out of balance again."

 

    "So what are we going to do about it then?"

 

    "We? There really isn't a we at all. My son died without becoming a Force ghost, my daughter never mastered the Force because of me, and my grandson is intent on being the best Dark Lord - however incompetent - he can be. Your destiny is to bring peace to the galaxy. To unify it. Balancing the Force is my family's burden. _You_ just need to know enough to get out of here."

 

    Rey frowns. "At this rate, you'll never be done. And if I remember my history correctly, the unity of the galaxy depends on the balance of the Force. And the balance of the Force depends on the unity of the galaxy. We need each other to achieve our goals."

 

    Anakin scrubs his face. "That would require getting through that dense skull of my grandson's. I swear, I was never this stubborn."

 

    Rey levels him with a look. "I have at least twenty tomes that say otherwise. But wait. Kylo has this melted helmet thingy that he used to use as a way to communicate with you."

 

    "That was part of my respirator. I am rather surprised it survived the blaze."

 

    Rey wants to ask, but the thousand parsec stare makes her hold her piece. "Right. So if you died in the Light, and not the Dark, why didn't you tell him that ages ago?"

 

    "I tried. But he willfully ignored me. Every time he felt the call of the Light - me trying to talk to him - he'd run away and wrap himself up with as much dark as he could."

 

    "And you just gave up?"

 

    "It is the very definition of insanity to do the same thing over and over again with different results."

 

    "Right then. So we'll have to figure out another way to convince him. He all ready knows that you were never in the mask. That it was Snoke all this time. But I think he now thinks that you never had any contact with him in the first place."

 

   "A reasonable conclusion. So we just have to do something that will convince him that I am alive and well - in a manner of speaking that is."

 

    "Why don't you teach me things that you'd only know. Things that I'd have no business knowing in the first place."

 

    He smirks. "I'll teach you some of my signature moves. Maker knows that though the boy probably has memorized them, he's never had the means to properly learn them. Much less defend against them."

 

   "Like the Force Choke?"

 

    "No. Not Force moves. He knows them very thoroughly. Though I'll teach you how to overcome them. I mean my fighting techniques. You're in better shape than him anyway."

 

    Rey just snickers.

* * *

 

    They came at night.

 

    The troopers didn't understand why Phasma was riding them so hard. After all, there's only a small handful of them here compared to the other bases. Clearly there was no need to constantly be on Red alert. And since there were so few, Phasma couldn't send any to Reconditioning lest they be caught with their collective pants down. So she spent her first few days playing den mother to rowdy troopers. It feel a bit like taking care of Hux's spoiled princess of a cat Millicent.

 

    Actually that's a bit of an insult to Millicent. At least she can be bribed with food.

 

    So when the klaxon blares the intruder alert, the part of Phasma that isn't panicking or being quiet smug about being proven right. No, she's got her blaster cocked and is shouting order to the troops. Despite their insubordination from earlier, the Storm Troopers are remarkably organized when they put their minds to not dying.

 

    Alas, resisting the Resistance is futile. The base is taken within a few hours. It seems that the Storm Troopers are not particularly resourceful - especially compared to the Resistance fighters. The only upside is that they killed very few of the troopers and seem content with making the rest war prisoners.

 

    Within minutes, relieved of their weapons, their stripped out of their armor, and restrained in the brig. Phasma has no idea how long they've been in here. It can't have been too long, but the panicking troopers make everything seem to last a lifetime. (She wishes she could smack them, but her hands are tied up at the moment. Phasma settles on shouting them into submission. It's oddly cathartic.) Finally, two people come in: one with food, the other with a datapad.

 

    The one with the datapad, a tall, stern looking Cathar addresses them. "Hello. I'm Jorgen. This is Jettser." He gestures to the Besalisk holding a pot and some bowls. "We are to be your guards until you are transferred over the the Resistance. Do not attempt to escape and you will be treated well. Now, I am going to take note of your designations while Jettser passes out the bowls of soup."

 

   They go down the line asking for designations before unlocking the cuffs and giving them a bowl of soup. Rather good soup too based on the slurping. Finally they get to Phasma.

 

    "Designation?"

 

    "I am a captain. I have a name, not a designation."

 

    "All right then. Name?"

 

    "Captain Gweneth Phasma."

 

    "Phasma?!" Jorgen brows shoot up his forehead.

 

    "You've heard of me then." It is not a question.

 

    "Just that you're General Hux's main squeeze."

 

    She rolls her eyes. "I'll have you know that the General and I are friends. Nothing more."

 

    "Still doesn't explain why you're here."

 

    Phasma glances at the troopers from the corner of her eye. They too are suddenly wondering why she's here. She presses her lips together and glances away.

 

    Jorgen looks like he has something to say but Jettser steps in. "Right. Well, I suppose that the General will want to talk to you at some point. Here's some soup. Eat up and rest. It's been a long day."

 

    She gratefully accepts the bowl. The soup is very good. Almost as good and First Order officer food and worlds better than trooper food. She can tell the Resistance has been talking to the Traitor about life as a trooper. But does she have any right to call him that after the things she's done? Phasma has no desire to make herself more miserable right now and keeps eating. It's rather soothing in a way to simply focus on tasting and swallowing instead of everything wrong in her life. No wonder Ren's pick up so much weight.

 

    After the two leave, the Storm Troopers try to ask her if she fell out of favor with the Supreme Leader or something. A withering glare is all it takes to shut down that train of inquiry in it's tracks. Later she spends her time thinking up more and more elaborate escape plots. Not that she'll use them. It's very clear to her that even if she manages to escape and head back to the Order, Ren will find another way to kill her. What's more is it's increasingly obvious that Hux's days are numbered. Really it's only a matter of time before one of the Knights convinces Ren to off him.

 

    Phasma sighs as she tries and fails to get some sleep. Despite their relationship being platonic rather than romantic, Phasma does love Hux deeply. He's her only friend and the closest thing she has to family. He looked at an abnormally tall and very awkward Storm Trooper and saw something wonderful, superior even. And Hux doesn't like anybody. Eventually Phasma manages to settle into a fitful sleep with nightmares of the Knights and Ren eviscerating her ginger friend in increasingly creative ways.

* * *

 

    Perhaps he's been selling Mitaka short. After spilling everything he knows about the Knights and their plans, Hux recruits the Lieutenant into helping him get rid of the Knights. Something that Mitaka is all too willing to help with. It was then Hux realized that so long as there's no threat to his life, Mitaka is actually a brilliant and innovative person.

 

    He is also a brilliant actor. Since the Knights believe they have a hold on him, they don't think twice when Mitaka asks what he can do to be more useful to the Order. After all, just looking in his direction is enough to send him into convulsions of fear. It takes a few weeks of "spying" on the officers until they finally relax enough to start talking when he's nearby. Never _to_ him and they speak in code. But they still underestimate his abilities. After all, Mitaka is an intelligence officer who graduated top of his class in military school. Code cracking is child's play to him. So in a month, Hux had scores of gathered intelligence on the Knights - enough to hold a meeting about them.

 

    They wait until the dead of the night in a conference room that hadn't been used in a while. All of the generals on base as well as holo-images of those off base cram around the table as Mitaka passes out packets of information. Hux watches in satisfaction as their faces morph in horror and disbelief.

 

    "Has the Supreme Leader lost his mind?" asks one general.

 

    "It's of some debate whether he was ever in possession of his faculties to begin with." Hux retorts.

 

    The generals pour over report after report of the Knights discussing ways to limit and even remove the officers and replace them with acolytes for the Knights of Ren.

 

    "He's completely and utterly barmy," another says, "Even ignoring how useful and important we are to the Order, doesn't he realize that removing us will cause a collapse?"

 

    "Will we just be fired or will he kill us too?" worries yet another.

 

    "At this point, much of this is conjecture," Mitaka answers, "Still, the Supreme Leader seems to be seriously considering it as an option."

 

    The generals murmur among themselves in outrage.

 

    "Gentlemen," Hux smoothly interrupts before things get out of hand, "I have not called you here to give you this information to wring your hands in fear. I have called you here so that we may fight for our lives and for our beliefs. We don't need Kylo or his Knights. I doubt we ever did."

 

    "Just because we don't need them doesn't mean we can get rid of them," protests a general on a holo-image, "Now that the Knights are back in Lord Ren's good favor, there's nothing to stop them from going on a rampage. We'd be slaughtered. Never mind the fact that the Supreme Leader has the _Force_ at his beck and call. Face it, Hux. We are stuck with them until death do us part."

 

    Hux rolls his eyes. "The Knights lack both the Force and lightsabers. In fact, they fight with archaic weapons for the most part. Surely the modern blaster trumps that any day. And what about our years in military school, our battle expertise, Maker, even our bloody army of Storm Troopers! We more than have the means of subduing them. We've just believed they are superior to us because of their master. And as for Ren, I have someone in mind who has a chance of stopping him."

 

    "Who? His overfed pet? What good is she to us? She's been here for over a year so clearly she isn't as powerful as you think she is."

 

    "Let us not forget that Ren has only overpowered her when she's been caught off guard or has help. She tried to escape a month ago and if it wasn't for the troopers she would have. All we have to do is level the playing field and she has a very good shot."

 

    Another general screws up his face taking all of this information in. "Even if, for argument sake, we are capable of doing all this, how do you know she'll help us. We are part of the reason she's here in the first place."

 

    "Oh she'll help," he replies confidently, "After all, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

 

    "And who will be in charge after we defeat them?"

 

    "Why me of course."

 

    A chorus of protests break out. Mitaka bangs his empty coffee mug on the table as a makeshift gavel to restore order.

 

    "Why should we even put you in charge?" someone shouts.

 

    "You mean besides the fact that Snoke made me the head of his army?"

 

    "Snoke made Kylo Ren you equal so _clearly_ he isn't infallible." another points out.

 

    "Then how about _I'm_ the _only one_ with the courage, imagination, and planning to even pull this coup off. You lot would be _sniveling_ in fear until the man dies of a heart attack from his abysmal diet. Because if we destroy Kylo Ren, we'll be facing the _full_ wrath of General Organa - his _mother_ by the way - and I seriously doubt you lot have what it takes to withstand her for extended periods of time. Because _someone_ is going to have to straighten out this _mess_ Ren has left us in and I _know_ none of you have the patience or desire to deal with it. You all want the glory but don't want to deal with _any_ of the accompanying hardships. I am willing and able to take on _both_."

 

    There's a mix of grumbles and glowers before acquiescing grunts and nods make their way around the table. Hux smiles.

 

    "Now that we've got all that nonsense taken care of, let's get down to brass tacks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have loads of free time and fairly good wifi. I have a room that smells like lavender and I ate 12 tacos in 4 hours while binge watching Star Wars: The Clone Wars and went into a food coma. All and all, it's been a pretty good vacation so far.
> 
> I have also discovered howtowritefanfiction.com. It's a great website full of awesome tips and it's all free (it even has editing software). Check it out!


	31. Turncoats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Organa and Captain Phasma Strike a deal. Kylo tries to be tempting. The Storm Troopers have had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back from vacation! It was great. A lot of nature and working wi-fi. A spent at least an hour watching tadpoles, dragonflies, and minnows swimming in a creek at one point.
> 
> Shout out to the ever illustrious cuddlesome. This fic would be nothing without you.

    Phasma stares at the wall in front of her. Once her jailers confirmed to the Resistance that they indeed had captured the legendary Captain Phasma, she was removed from the group and placed in a private, more secure holding cell. And though she was now free of her companions inane blathering, it also meant she no long had anything to relieve her boredom.

 

    Eventually, Jettser comes in with a small stack of reading material. Phasma quickly leafs over it and looks at him in confusion.

 

    "There's no Resistance propaganda."

 

    "I figured that if you had a choice between propaganda and mind numbing boredom, you'd pick boredom every time, " he chuckles, "Besides, I've never heard anyone change their mind because someone threw leaflets at them. So I got you some nature magazines. Take good care of them because their from my personal collection."

 

    Phasma smirks. "So that's your master plan then? Kill me with kindness?"

 

    Jettser just shrugs. "I've talked to that ex-trooper before. The things he told me about his life before the Resistance is heart breaking. It's cold and cruel and lifeless. So I figured that even if you get vilified by everyone else, you'll have had at least _one_ person be nice to you."

 

    "So it's pity then."

 

    "Not pity. Empathy."

 

    There's a story there but Phasma doesn't care enough to ask.

 

    "Regardless, thank-you for the magazines. These are perhaps the most boring walls I've ever seen in my life."

 

    Jettser chuckles and heads back for the door. "If you need something, just holler."

 

    "Will do." Phasma picks up a random magazine and reads the first article - and extensive account on avian evolution on D'Qar - until she falls asleep dreaming of jewel colored feathers.

* * *

 

    Phasma wakes up to the sound of clanking. She looks up to see Jorgen with an unlocked set of manacles waiting for her.

 

    "Rise and shine. We're here."

 

    "Can't a girl freshen up first?"

 

    "Fine. But be quick about it. And don't even think about escaping." He steps out of the room to give her the illusion of privacy. Phasma _knows_ she's being monitored within an inch of her life.

 

    Phasma thinks about the Knights and Ren. _Where could I go anyway?_ she laments to herself.

 

    A little while later a small contingent marches Phasma and the other troopers to a temporary-looking base. They go inside the first tent they come to and sit down around a rather large table. Only then do the shackles come off. A few minutes later, the infamous General Organa steps into the room along with several other important looking people.

 

    Phamsa has never seen General Organa in person before, but this woman is nothing like what she expected. She expected the woman who birthed Kylo Ren to be a bit more like him. Deathly serious, emotionally imbalanced, cruel, or even self-centered. When Phasma looks at this woman, she sees a level-headed person who will give her all to those she cares about and is not above burning her enemies to protect them. Phasma assumes that Ren must take after his father.

 

    "Good morning. My name is General Organa. These men and women behind my are members of the intelligence committee. While you are here you will be well treated ad looked after. In exchange, all I ask for is to cooperate with my people."

 

    "What if we refuse to betray the Supreme Leader?" asks one of the more obstinate troopers. Phasma is weirdly pleased to know she's not the only one getting static from them.

 

    "That's fine. So long as you don't try to escape or contact the First Order. Just keep in mind that we reward those who aide our cause. And you will be treated far better than you ever were with the Order."

 

    "We don't really care about ideologies, or civilians dying, or whatever sob story you've got to convince us to help you," pipes up another, "This is about our brothers and sister who will _die_ if we give you any information. We are nothing like that traitor who defected to your cause."

 

    "Finn defected because he saw the bigger picture. The First Order doesn't care about you guys. Maker they don't care about anything other than their own power. They see you as disposable pawns to protect their own gains. The current Supreme Leader cares so little for you that he'll kill you all for no reason. And if he run out, he'll just kidnap some more children and indoctrinate them to be more pawns. You _all_ deserve better than that. And Finn knows this too.

 

    "Because no one asked you if this is what you want to do with your life. In many cases you were stolen from the arms of people who actually loved you - some even had the means to take care of you - and you were forced into a life of abuse and death. Don't you want more control over your lives? Don't you want to decide when you get up, go to sleep, what to eat, what to wear, what to _do_! Just by being here you have that chance because e are willing to help you be more independent. Maybe even reconnect with your families or at least find out what happened to them. All we asks is for you to help the other Storm Troopers have this chance too."

 

    Yep, Kylo must definitely take after his dad. This is the most compassionate, inspiring speech she's ever heard. And it's extremely effective because one by one the troopers leave presumably to give the intelligence whatever help they can. Eventually there's just Phasma and General Organa.

 

    "I'll have to admit, Captain, I was surprised to discover you were at the base. I kind of figured Hux would go out of his way to keep you away."

 

    Phasma gives a long-suffering sigh. "Hux and I are not-"

 

    "I am quite sure everything between you two is strictly platonic," she interrupts, "But you are the only person he's nice to. You have to admit it's a bit weird that he didn't protect you from us."

 

    "He wanted to, but your son's posse got wind of the plan and told him. I'm here to get make Hux suffer."

 

    "Why didn't he just kill him?"

 

    "Probably because he still needs him. Your son isn't very good at anything outside of the Force or violence."

 

    General Organa sighs. "No he's not. Maker knows both his father and I tried to impart our wisdom on him, but it seems he's inherited both of our stubbornness and precious little else."

 

    "I don't know why you're fighting against him. At the rate he's going, the First Order will collapse in a miserable heap."

 

    "But not before taking at least half the galaxy with him. Captain, I know you don't believe in our cause. But you must at least have a since of self-preservation. It's clear to me that Hux is never going to be helpful enough to truly stop Kylo Ren's erratic tyranny. He thinks he can manage it on his own. But if he does, my son will destroy him and all else who opposes him. If he's willing to kill his father, there is precious little he won't do for his own purposes."

 

    "So you want me to sing like a songbird so you can rally the troops and permanently squash the First Order? I don't think so."

 

    "Even if Hux manages to get all the First Order officers and Rey on his side, he'll never get all of the Storm Troopers. They are too afraid of my son to expect most of them to fight against him. All that will accomplish is making things worse."

 

    Phasma gives a wry smile. "And after the fact? We are your enemies. We've given our lives to destroy yours. What will you do with us then?"

 

    "The officers will have trial for war crimes. And there will be reparations from the rogue states. But since the troopers are there involuntarily, they'll receive amnesty."

 

    "Even the trooper captains?"

 

    "Even you."

 

    "And Hux?"

 

    General Organa is silent for a bit. "Since he did help us - no matter how little it was or how selfish his reasons, I'll make sure that his neck stays off the chopping block. But outside of that I don't think I'll be able to give anymore than that."

 

    Phasma nods. Really it's the best she could hope for. She's a bit surprised that the general even bothered to entertain any kinds of demands from a trooper captain who has very little pull. The cynical part of her thinks that the General is only saying these things to secure the information she needs to topple the Order. But looking at her face, hearing the conviction in her voice, Phasma can't help but to believe her. How did such a woman even give birth to a man like Ren?

 

    "I'll need a data pad."

 

    The General fishes through one of her pockets and whips out a small data pad and stylus. Phasma takes the items and starts jotting things down. She shoves away the rising feeling of guilt reasoning that the Order is doomed anyway. This way just lessens the bloodshed.

* * *

 

    Kylo swaggers down the corridor to the detention area. He's wearing an old robe to accentuate Rey's favorite part of his physique: his belly. As much as he enjoys reshaping his empire to his liking, it's rather lonesome sleeping by himself without Rey curled beside him.

 

    The Knights are strongly against him being here. "You are a better Supreme Leader without her," they insist. And to be fair, Kylo _does_ know they're right. It's extremely hard to be productive around Rey. Either he's devoted to his duties as Supreme Leader and ignores Rey or he's devoted to Rey and ignores his duties as Supreme Leader. And while he's yet to figure out a balance between the two, Kylo can hardly figure it out if Rey's locked away in solitary. So surely a little reminder on what she's missing should encourage her.

 

    He smirks to himself as he approaches the trooper guards. Both the Knights and his officers were worried that she'd Jedi mind trick the guards to freedom but they are both still here. Not that Kylo expected anything less. Rey's strong in the Force and a quick study. However, he highly doubts she's skilled enough to use that trick without being in the same room as her target.

 

    "Open the door," he thunders to the guards. To their credit, the only sign of fear is a bit of key fumbling. They quickly step aside taking pains not to look directly at his belly straining against his clothes.

 

    Not that Kylo truly minds. Let them look. They don't matter. Troopers are little more than trained animals with thumbs. Still, the sheer possibilities of how Rey could react to his presence frightens him. Force clearly doesn't work, and gentleness only gives her room to subvert him. If seduction doesn't work, then Kylo is well in truly out of ideas.

 

    Kylo steps inside and immediately hit with a very strong Light presence. Some of it is definitely Rey - light grey made of mostly Light and a hint of Dark - but this other presence is both familiar and unfamiliar. It's similar to the call of the Light he's felt even since he left Luke Skywalker's academy only much more potent. He steps closer only for Rey to snap to attention and scramble as far away from him as possible.

 

    "Calm down, Rey. I'm not going to hurt you." Kylo then takes off his mask and tucks it under his arm.

 

    Rey is still wary, but _slightly_ less so. "What are you doing here, Kylo?"

 

    Kylo steps closer to her. "Isn't it obvious? I miss you Rey."

 

    Now Rey is confused. "I thought I'd be staying here until I choose to be with you?"

 

    "Yes, but I figured you could use some ... persuasion." Kylo runs his hands over his soft chest and down his mountainous belly threatening to burst from his tight robes. Rey looks torn between arousal and laughter so he takes heart that it sort of worked. Kinda.

 

    "And how is trying to tempt me with your body going to convince me to leave this cell sooner?" she asks smothering a laugh.

 

    "Come on Rey. You know you love this." He hefts his belly up and lets it fall and bounce. He picks it up again to wobble it around a few times as he slowly walks towards her.

 

    Now Rey has gone from amused and aroused to just plan uncomfortable. She tries to scoot away some more only to realize she's flush against the wall. Kylo soon stands beside her. He kneels down to grab her hand and place it on top of his belly.

 

    "Go on. Feel it. You know you want to."

 

     Rey eventually manages to banish her sudden case of cotton mouth. "That's your reason for me to come back to you? That I like your big belly? You have no other redeeming qualities to convince me with?" Kylo knows that last sentence wasn't really a question.

 

    "What more do you need? I can provide for you. Take care of you. Treat you like the princess you deserve to be. All I ask in return is your devotion to me, sex, and an heir."

 

    "I'm worth a lot more than that."

 

    "You're a cast-away scavenger from Jakku. How much more do you think your worth?"

 

    "To be treated like a person! To have my wishes respected! To have power over my own body instead of someone else who don't really have my best interests at heart!"

 

    "I do have your best interest at heart," Kylo says with hurt in his voice.

 

    "Do you really? You force me to eat more than I want. To be fatter than I want. You force me to wear nothing but those skimpy clothes and to be locked away from the rest of the world in a gilded cage. You 'grant' me the privilege to interact with other people besides you once you're certain that no one else will find me attractive. Why else would a possessive man like you be fine with sending your consort out in skimpy clothes. And on top of all that, you repeatedly _raped me_!"

 

    Kylo stammers but fails to actually form words. What does one even say to that? And he knows she's right. But to acknowledge that would be to acknowledge she should leave. And he doesn't want that either.

 

    "You're grandfather is ashamed on you, you know."

 

    "What?" Kylo says in disbelief.

 

    "He is. I've spoken to him. He's told me how you've managed to surpass him on the awful person scale."

 

    Kylo's backhand is swift and merciless across her cheek. "How _dare_ you! My grandfather is dead! It was Snoke the whole time. You were the one to prove it to me!"

 

    "As it turns out, Darth Vader died in the Light. That call to the Light you've been feeling for years? That's him trying to get your attention. And you've been running away from him because you are obsessed with completing a mission that he regrets even starting."

 

    Kylo nearly hits her again until he remembers that familiar presence when he entered a little while ago. As the implications begin to unfold in his mind, a fear grips his heart. He stands up with surprising swiftness and runs as fast as he can to his quarters. It isn't until later when he's inside that he realizes he left his mask on the cell floor.

 

    He does not go back for it.

* * *

     West decides that the Supreme Leader is scarier without his mask. As he thunders by, his scarred face flushed red with anger and mild exhaustion, she feels her life flash before her eyes. It isn't until he passes her that her heart stops thudding so hard. She assumes that whatever got him frustrated can't have been too bad.

 

    She was wrong.

 

    Even with the renewed battle efforts going on, Phasma should have stayed behind to manage the non-deployed troopers. Her job is basically to prepare the Storm Troopers for battle. But with her being sent _to_ battle, there was some initial confusion as to who would take over for her. There was some initial speculation of promotions, but the word came from on high that one of the Knights would take over. Not ideal, but manageable.

 

    So when West sees a pissed off and still maskless Supreme Leader instead, her life flashes before her eyes a second time that day.

 

    "You should feel honored that I have decided to train you today. If you can survive me, you can survive anything the Resistance can throw at you. And who knows? Perhaps one of you will be promoted to captain. I've been informed there's a vacancy."

 

    West's heart sinks. While none of the Storm Troopers actually like Captain Phasma, none of them hate her enough to wish her dead. If it wasn't for her and General Hux, more troopers would have been killed by Kylo Ren. If she's gone ... West doesn't want to finish that thought.

 

    "All right, everyone! Line up and have your blasters at the ready. We are going to have some target practice!" With that, he whips out his light saber, turning it on with flourish.

 

    Hesitantly, the troopers line up against the wall. Though he hasn't done it in a while, this is the Supreme Leader's favorite way of killing Storm Troopers. If you manage to doge the blaster bolts, you live. But for new recruits, like most of the people here, it's a rather slim chance. So with grim determination, they hoist their blasters, loaded and cocked, and fire.

 

    West has survived many sessions with Kylo Ren, but this is perhaps the most bizarre. It starts out normal enough. The troopers aim their blasters and fire. He deflects them with savage agility and a few troopers go down. But after a few minutes, he begins to tire. He movements becomes wild and sloppy.

 

    A wise man would have called a stop to this and rested. The Supreme Leader is not wise.

 

    The Supreme Leader's reflected shots go all over the place: the ceiling, the walls, the floor. The few that actually hit the troopers hit them in non-lethal areas like their arms and legs instead of the usual head and chest.

 

    A wild idea pops into her mind spurred by the horrifying way Kass had died in front of her. West aims her blaster low instead of chest level - and shoots.

 

    If the Supreme Leader were still in shape, a random shot to the legs would have been easily deflects with the others. But this Supreme Leader is terribly out of shape and struggling not to get hit. He goes down easily holding his leg in pain and shouting obscenities.

 

    After the medical droid comes to take him away, the Supreme Leader ends practice clearly not realizing the leg shot was deliberate. The rush West gets fro that is indescribable.

 

    "Does he usually get hit?" asks one of the newer troopers.

 

    "No this is the first time this has ever happened," replies another in disbelief.

 

    "He went down because I shot him," West says quietly as she removes her helmet.

 

    "What did you say?" questions a nearby trooper.

 

    "I said" she shouts before talking in an inside voice, "He went down because I shot him."

 

   "Well, we were all shooting at him. Don't feel bad that it was your shot that hurt him. If the Supreme Leader hasn't called for your head yet, he probably never will."

 

    "That's just it! I don't feel bad at all. He was tired and weak. So I pressed my advantage and shot him where I knew he couldn't easily defend himself."

 

    The room gets very quiet after that announcement.

 

    "Don't you see! We can take him now! His control over us is purely psychological. He doesn't get to murder us anymore if we can take him out first." West's eyes glaze over a bit on that last part as she remembers the gaping hole in Kass's corpse.

 

    Someone dabs away tears she didn't realize she had with a tissues. The water works only strengthen after that.

 

     A firm and reassuring hand grabs her shoulder. "West, I know that Kass meant a lot to you. And we are _all_ sad by his death. But even if we can physically out maneuver him, we are no match for his Force powers."

 

    "True," she hiccups, "But I know someone who has a fighting chance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read somewhere in an old Star Wars book from the 70s that trooper armor works by diffusing blaster shots and simply rendering the trooper unconscious rather than dead. And yet I haven't seen any visual proof of this. When they go down, they're considered dead. So what gives George Lucas?


	32. Pieces Fall into Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Storm Troopers attempt a jail break. Hux renews a deal. Phasma has a bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Kayfoxtrot. You are a fabulous person.
> 
> I've been binge watching Star Wars: The Clone Wars and I've noticed people say "I've got a bad feeling about this" an awful lot. So I had to include it.

    It was incredibly easy to get to this point. The other troopers took very little convincing to - if not support her - to at least keep West's plans a secret from the brass. And especially the Supreme Leader's inner circle. So right after a quick wash up, West makes her way over to the cells.

 

    "Halt! State your business"

 

    "I am here to see the prisoner."

 

    "The Supreme Leader's instructions forbid any contact outside of himself with the prisoner."

 

    "Yes, I realize that FN-3765, but it is imperative that I speak with Mistress Rey. The survival of the Storm Troopers depend on it."

 

    "With all due respect FN-2233, if I let you speak with her, it'll be _our_ survival on the line."

 

    "The Supreme Leader has gotten worse. He's starting back outright killing troopers again. And with mostly newer troopers here right now, they'll all be dead soon. But the Supreme Leader has gotten lazy and fat. We have a chance to live in we can get Mistress Rey's help."

 

    "FN-2233, the only reason I am not reporting you is that I believe you are saying this out of grief. And besides, even if I let the prisoner out, there isn't much to stop this all from going horribly wrong. There's the officers, the Knights, and the other troopers to deal with. I don't think you've thought this out very well."

 

    "What is going on troopers?"

 

    The Storm Troopers jump and turn towards the sound. General Hux as well as a few lieutenants stand nearby.

 

    "G-General Hux!" FN-3765 stammers. The guards and West stand and salute.

 

    "At ease troopers. What's going on here?"

 

    "Sir, I was attempting to convince the guards to release the prisoner. They have not complied with my requests I swear." West mentally steels herself for her likely discipline and/or execution.

 

    "And why is that trooper?"

 

    "Because I want to stop the Supreme Leader from killing us. We'll never win the war if all of our soldiers are dead."

 

    Hux turns his gaze to the guards. "And what of you two. Do you share this sentiment?"

 

    The guards look at each other with nervous stances.

 

    "Go on," Hux urges, "You have my permission to answer freely. I promise no retribution for your answer."

 

    The troopers glance at each other for another moment before one of them finally answers. "It's true that the Supreme Leader needs to stop killing his men. It's doing more harm than good - especially when we've done nothing to deserve it."

 

    "So if you had a chance, no matter what it is, to stop the Supreme Leader from slaughtering every single Storm Trooper alive, would you?"

 

    "I ... I suppose so. The Order will fall otherwise."

 

    Hux smiles. "I couldn't agree more with such sound logic. Release the prisoner."

 

    All the Storm Troopers stand and stare at the ginger man. "Sir?" they say in unison.

 

    "You heard me. Release her. She's the only one standing between us and our eventual and painful deaths."

 

    "What about the other troopers? They'd rather out you instead of having to face the Supreme Leader."

 

    "As long as we have a united front and have Kylo Ren's castoff consort, we'll have more than a fighting chance."

 

    With some hesitation, the guards open the cell revealing Rey sitting on the cot with her eyes closed.

 

    "Don't tell me you've been meditating all this time, Mistress Rey," Hux smirks.

 

    Rey opens her eyes. "General Hux. I have to say you are a sight for sore eyes. I suppose you're here for me to uphold my end of our bargain?"

 

    "You mean the one were you agree to help defeat Kylo Ren in exchange for freedom? Yes. One and the same."

 

    Rey holds her wrists up. "In that case, I need a shower and something to eat before I find out what your brilliant plan is to keep us all from dying."

* * *

    It's strange sitting in a Resistance war room planning an offensive attack on the First Order's home base. Phasma tries to rationalize it as protecting the Order from imploding, but it still feels like treason.

 

    She's sitting next to the pilot and the traitor who started it all and Phasma nearly laughs at how absurd her life's become.

 

    "What are you smiling at?" asks the pilot. It seems like all those years in a mask-like helmet have not helped her poker face.

 

    "You know, if you think about it, this whole mess started because of you and your boyfriend."

 

    He scowls. "Finn isn't my boyfriend."

 

    Phasma thinks about her friendship with Hux. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed."

 

    The pilot sighs and scrubs his face. "It's not that. I'd like for him to be. And he wouldn't mind either. But because you and the rest of the Order jacked him up, he's kind of skittish about it. Says he wants to have a chance to discover himself and be independent before he considers it."

 

    Phasma doesn't often find grown men adorable, but the way the pilot is pouting right now make her want to ruffle his hair.

 

    "If you two are really meant to be together, you're going to have to wait for him to be more comfortable with himself first."

 

    He sighs. "I know that. I'm not going to push him into anything. I just feel a bit impatient."

 

    Phasma laughs.

 

    "If you are all finished behaving like school children, we have a meeting to start," scolds a cross looking Mon Calamari. _(Was his name General Ackbar? Phasma's only 75%_ _sure_.)

 

    The pilot snickers and stands up giving a full salute. "Sir, yes sir!"

 

    General Ackbar just rolls his eyes.

 

    General Organa and the rest of the upper brass trickle in where the rest of the soldiers are waiting.

 

    "Good afternoon everyone. Let's get started." She presses a button and a holo-image of the First Orders home base. Phasma takes a breath. This is the beginning of the end for the First Order. And it's all thanks to her. If it wasn't professional to vomit right now, Phasma very well would.

 

    "This is Kylo Ren's home base. Since the cease fire is over at this point, it isn't as well guarded as it normally would be. So let's use that to our advantage. We also have an inside man, General Hux, who's willing to help us take down Ren. However, the Knights of Ren have surveillance on him. We won't contact him until it's too late for them to prepare for us.

 

    "Remember, it is imperative we secure Rey before taking on Kylo Ren lest we lead ourselves into a massive slaughter. Keep in mind that Rey looks different from how you remember. She's been well fed to the point of extreme excess which may make it hard for her to keep up." An edited picture of Rey's face based on Phasma's descriptions appears. "Fortunately for us, Kylo Ren seems to have been over indulgent as well. Way more than Rey. If we can physically over whelm him while she's fighting him with the Force, we have a pretty decent chance at defeating him and ending this war."

 

    A round of cheer rings out. A few people even clap.

 

    General Organa quiets the crowd. "Now our inside man is General Armitage Hux. Without him, this entire operation would not be possible. If you see him, do not kill him. Give him the chance to come willingly and treat him with respect."

 

   General Akbar motions for Phasma to stand up. "This is Storm Trooper Captain Phasma. She'll serve as our guide once we're on the ground. We also hope to use her authority with the Storm Troopers to win as many of them to our side as possible. Our hopes that if we can show the Storm Troopers that they have no need to fear Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, this will be a quick and decisive victory for us all."

 

    "Why should we trust her? How do we know she isn't leading us into a trap?" shouts someone.

 

    "It's not a trap," he insists.

 

    "Isn't she loyal to the First Order? She's Hux's girlfriend. Why would she betray them?"

 

    "You are right. I am loyal to the First Order. I have no desire to defect to the Resistance." Phasa says in calm, precise tones. "I do believe in its core message still. But thanks to Kylo Ren, the First Order is as good as dead. He cares so little for those who actually keep things running that he isn't above killing random troopers when the mood hits. When Snoke was alive, he didn't do it so often, but now that he's Supreme Leader? There's nothing to stop him. As much as it pains me, the best hope of our mutual continued survival is getting rid of him. And if that leads to the end of the First Order - well, it's a lot better than the alternative."

 

   No one says anything after that. After all, what could they say? But no one else has any protests either so Phasma counts that as a win.

 

    The meeting continues as the generals make sure every minute detail is covered. So much could go wrong so the Resistance is trying hard to cover all their bases. Not that they actually can. Phasma and General Organa both know well that with Ren, literally anything can happen. And Captain Gweneth Phasma has a bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check it peoples. After this, there will be two or three more chapters and we are done. Thanks for making my first published story experience an enjoyable one.


	33. The Last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and the Knights face off. West rallies the troops. Phasma is here to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for everyone who's taken the time to read this story. Man has it been a wild ride. This fic has over 11,000 hits. That's like ten times the amount of people I expects to read this. And all these lovely kudos and comments just make me happy inside. I hope that all my future fics are also well received.

    Rey only got a five minute shower and a pack of rations, but under the circumstances, she's not going to complain. She's free from her cell. Now they have the much more difficult task of convincing the troopers to fight. There is a huge difference between complaining about the status quo and risking your life to change it.

 

    "As much as most of the Storm Troopers would love to help, they're extremely afraid of the Supreme Leader," says West, "They won't fight unless they believe they have a good chance at success."

 

    Hux nods his understanding. "I am more than aware. That is why we need to prove to them we can take on Ren and win."

 

    "How?" Rey asks, "Are we just going to take him head on?"

 

    "No that would be akin to suicide."

 

    "We'll take on his inner circle," Hux explains, "If we can take them down in a very public place, that will be all the incentive they need to fight."

 

    Rey's brows go up. "Us? A handful of - if that - of Storm Troopers and some military officers who probably aren't fit enough for combat?"

 

    "And you, Rey. Let's not forget that you are literally the only person to ever defeat a Knight before. These may be highly trained men, but unlike Kylo Ren, they don't have the Force. You do."

 

    Rey purses her lips. "I don't want to kill any more people."

 

    "Why ever not? You've been kidnapped, tortured, raped, and forced to gain grotesque amounts of weight. No offense. Surely you want to destroy them all."

 

    "You might want to remember that includes you too Hux. Are you saying that you want me to kill you too? No, once was enough for me. Unless I absolutely have to, I'm going to find a way to defeat them without any more deaths. Maker knows that there have been more than enough of those."

 

    "Fine. Whatever works. Just make sure your morality doesn't interfere with the mission."

 

    Rey frowns but decides not to comment. "All right. So how is this going to go down? Are we going to lead them into a room full of Storm Troopers, attack them, and hope for the best?"

 

    Hux chuckles before speaking. "No, it would be best to take them on in an isolated room where we can send a video feed of the fight to the troopers. As they see you defeat them, there will no doubt be chaos. Troopers who are truly loyal will clash against troopers who are not - or at least want nothing to do with Ren. But it is a chaos we can manage. The only problem is Ren. He may be enormous and out of shape, but so long as he wields the Force, he is still dangerous."

 

   "How are you going to keep the Supreme Leader away?" West asks, "The moment his finds out Rey is attacking his Knights, he'll kill her."

 

    Hux smirks. "In about twenty minutes, a battalion of Resistance ships will attack the base. That'll give Ren sufficient distraction."

 

    Both Rey and the troopers' brows shot up. " _The Resistance?!_ "

 

    "You're a traitor!" say the troopers.

 

    "You're willing to give up your chance at Supreme Leader _just_ to get rid of Kylo?" asks Rey.

 

    Hux's face turns grim. "It is not a decision I made easily. Ren plans on demoting the officers down the hierarchy. And if I know Ren, that will soon lead to him not listening to us - which he barely does now - and then getting rid of us. As for the Storm Troopers, you future is uncertain, but it definitely will involve mass murder at some point. Our allies will leave us for the Resistance, and the Order will crumble - never to rise again. At least this way, there's a higher chance at survival." He leaves Rey's likely future unsaid.

 

    Both Rey and the troopers grow grim at this.

 

    "I realize that this is extremely unorthodox," Hux continues, "But this is the best possible plan. I need your word that you will not reveal our plans, troopers. Even if you think it will curry favor with the Supreme Leader, he is more likely to lop off your heads in anger simply because you're just there.

 

   The Storm Troopers still at that mental image. One even holds his neck. They all nod their consent.

 

    "Good" says Hux looking at his watch, "Now we have about fifteen minutes until the Resistance shows up. Best to engage the Knights before they show up." He turns to West. "I need you to lure the Knights into the Storm Trooper training area. It's heavily monitored and far away from the action. There will be a group of officers waiting in there. Tell them that you've stumbled on a secret meeting to overthrow the Knights. That should get them to show up quickly."

 

    West salutes before running off.

 

    Hux turns to the guards. "I need you two to escort her to the training room."

 

    "Where are you going?" Rey questions.

 

    "To make sure the Resistance doesn't accidentally blow us all up to kingdom come. Oh, before I forget, I took the liberty of getting this for you." He reaches into one of his pockets and pulls out her light saber.

 

    Rey grabs it while thanking him profusely. Despite the circumstances, she still doesn't trust him. There is no way Hux - power hungry Hux - would be content to give up the First Order with a backup plan. Rey resolves to  keep an eye on him.

 

    "Let's go, ma'am." says one of the troopers.

 

    She tears her eyes away and follows them. Her mind conjures memories of her foiled assassination attempt a year ago. She was barely able to escape with her life. How's she going to take on all of the rest?

 

    "Anakin help me." she whispers under her breath.

* * *

 

    Phasma feels nauseous. She hasn't felt like this since that one time she accidentally grabbed Hux's thermos of milk of magnesia and chugged it thinking it was her thermos of cafe. Never again ...

 

    Then again, it's hardly a hop, skip, and a jump away from chugging milk of magnesia to helping her enemies destroy the only life she's ever really known. Her uncertain future is almost as frightening as ho enraged Kylo Ren is going to be. She only hopes he doesn't kill Hux. He's the only family she's got.

 

    "All right, we are approaching the First Order home base," announces the pilot.

 

    "Good," says General Organa, "Wait until we are 30 minutes away from the base and contact General Hux." She turns to Phasma. "You're coming with me."

 

    Phasma nods and follows the General out of the room. Phasma feels naked going into battle without her chrome armor. But General Organa advised against it.

 

    "We want them to know you're siding with us. That there is hope for their freedom as people. So we're going to do is have you dress  your trooper armor and give a speech. Then when you're near the end, we want you to take off your helmet. Show them that you are an individual people and not just another cog in the machine. Then when you go to fight, you'll fight in Resistance clothes."

 

    So off she goes to wear her chrome Storm Trooper captain armor for perhaps the very last time. It's strange ending this chapter of her life. Phasma's lot in life would forever been a Storm Trooper - captain was the highest rank she could achieve. And now the sky's the limit. But that's okay. She's Gweneth Phasma. She can handle anything.

* * *

 

    Rey fiddles with the light saber in her hands. It'd be nice if she could disassemble and reassemble it, but there's no time for that. Rey doesn't know what's worse: the possible murder she's about to commit or the possible murdering she's about to experience.

 

    "Calm down, Rey. With all that pacing you're going to wear a hole in the floor." Anakin says suddenly appearing from thin air.

 

    Rey practically jumps out of her skin. "Anakin! You scared me!"

 

    "Calm down Rey. And stop shouting. You're the only one who can see me right now so to your trooper snipers, you look like a crazy person."

 

    Rey frowns at this. "Why can't they see me?"

 

    "They don't have a strong connection to the Light side of the Force."

 

    She bobs her head. "Makes sense I suppose. So are you here for moral support? I know you can't interact physically with anything."

 

    "Yes. That and to give you extra eyes and ears on the battlefield. No offense, but you'll need all the help you can get."

 

    "I'm not complaining. So long as I don't die, I will glad accept your presence. So what's your plan."

 

    "I'm not the planning sort of guy. I'm more adapt to the situation."

 

    Rey shrugs. "That's fair. Just don't leave my side."

 

    "I won't. Now get ready because here they come."

 

    The door whooshes open as the Knights of Ren storm inside. Rey eyes them all. They're armed to the teeth and look like they're itching for a fight. Well, all except one.

 

    "Mistress Rey," pleads the calm one, "The Supreme Leader loves you. He wants to take care of you. Just pay your penance and he will have mercy on you."

 

    "Penance? Mercy? I've been his prisoner for over a year because he thinks he can force me to love him. I'd rather die than to be under his thumb any longer."

 

    "I told you that you're wasting your breath, Monk," remarks the largest Knight, "She wants nothing to do with our Master. Never has."

 

    "Be it as it may, Heavy, do you want to kill her and tell the Supreme Leader we didn't give her a chance to repent?"

 

    The others barely respond to that as they ready their weapons. Rey holds her light saber the way Anakin coached her and turns it on.

* * *

 

    Kylo stairs at the empty bowl in dismay. It's like the universe is out to get him or something. All of his plans to loose weight just keep getting thwarted. He requested a bowl of gruel for breakfast hoping that he'd stop eating it halfway like always due to a sudden lack of appetite. However, the head chef - who personally makes all of his meals - did something to make it take absolutely delicious. Soon one bowl turned to four and a food coma. When he finally comes to, he's still a bit bloated and has an empty bowl laying on his bulging stomach.

 

    All and all, not a good way to facilitate weight loss.

 

    He misses the early days with Rey when she would massage his belly and play with its softness. She hasn't done that since he took back the control in this relationship. To be honest, their whole relationship has gone downhill ever since he took back control. Perhaps the problem is him?

 

    _Nonsense. I didn't make her do anything,_ he thinks, _Rey's too stubborn to do anything she wasn't going to do anyway._

 

    Kylo sighs and actively stops his brain for poking holes into his admittedly twisted logic. It's a lot easier than admitting he should let her go and be all alone.

 

    Suddenly, the ground shakes and explosions sound. The vibrations make his chub ripple and the contents of his stomach slosh around. It is not a pleasant sensation. With some effort, Kylo manages to get out of his bed and walks over to his computer terminal.

 

    "Status report," he commands expecting the Knights

 

    When nothing happens, he tries again. "I repeat. Status report."

 

    The comm link blinks to life. The panting voice of Virrut Ren shouts over blaster fire and electrical humming. "We've got traitors, Master. Someone let your consort out and there are two Storm Trooper Snipers."

 

    "What?! Kill the troopers and take Rey back to her cell. Only this time chain her her up until she can't move anymore."

 

    There's some hesitation before he responds. "Are you certain that simply restraining her is the best course of action?"

 

    "How do you mean?" Kylo asks with barely restrains anger.

 

   "I mean no disrespect, Master, but you have to admit she's become more trouble than she's worth. You've been trying to break her for over a year and and you still needed to lock her up. Every moment she's here is a moment she undermines your authority."

 

    He's silent for a beat. "What would you recommend?"

 

    "The way I see it, you're best bet is to kill her. She'll never submit to you and she knows too much to just simply let her go."

 

    The Monk is very lucky he and Kylo are not in the same room together. Otherwise he'd choke the man to his literal death. But he's right. And based on the increasing number of belly jolting explosions, somehow Phasma must have survived to bring in the Resistance. As much as it pains him to admit it, Virrut Ren is right. She's the only person here who has a prayer of defeating him. And considering the way he's treated her, she won't hesitate to kill him in the most brutal way possible.

 

    "Fine. Just make sure that it's quick and she doesn't suffer."

 

    "I'll do my best Supreme Leader."

* * *

 

    The good news is that the Knights of Ren do not use energy based weapons.

 

    The bad news is that they use energy resistant weapons.

 

    "How is this possible Anakin?" Rey asks as one of the Knight's staffs effectively blocks her light saber.

 

    "I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure it's made of the same metal that makes up your saber's hilt."

 

    "Lovely. So how do I defeat them?"

 

    "Look at them. The troopers grazed one of them in the leg. Most of them have blaster damage on their robes. What does that tell you?"

 

   "That their clothes don't offer them the same protection?"

 

    "Exactly. They're vulnerable without their weapons. Disarm them and attack."

 

    Rey ducks as an axe whizzes by. She Force pushes them a few feet away for the snipers to blast them without accidentally hitting her. She could have ended it a while ago. It would have been nothing to tear one of their weapons away and spear them through. But that would involve killing them all and Rey is trying to limit the amount of bloodshed.

 

    It isn't going well.

 

    The snipers are very good at their jobs, it's just that the Knights are even better. The way the turn, spin, and slide out of harms way is a thing of beauty. Almost like a dance.  All Rey and the troopers have managed to do nick them. They seem to have boundless energy while Rey can quickly feel hers leaving. Never mind how many shots the snipers have left on them.

 

    "We've got traitors, Master. Someone let your consort out and there are two Storm Trooper Snipers," says the calm Knight.

 

    "Ma'am we need to end this soon," shouts one of the troopers. Presumably imagining the cruel yet creative ways Kylo will make him suffer before finally releasing him into the sweet embrace of death.

 

    "Working on it!" Rey shouts.

 

    "Are you certain that simply restraining her is the best course of action?" the calm Knight (the Monk she thinks his name is) continues.

 

    " _They're going to kill you, Rey._ " Anakin whisper snarls.

 

    "No they won't" she sighs. "They'll kill the troopers and ship me back to my cell before the Resistance shows up. Then I'll either get rescued or Kylo will take me to another base."

 

    "Are are out of your mind? What is with this defeatist talk? You are Rey. Conqueror of the sands of Jakku. Bringer of hope to the Resistance. You survived Kylo Ren for over a year. If you can do all that, then you can do this too."

 

    "I mean no disrespect, Master, but you have to admit she's become more trouble than she's worth. You've been trying to break her for over a year and and you still needed to lock her up. Every moment she's here is a moment she undermines your authority." says the Monk.

 

    "See! He's going to convince my idiot of a grandson to kill you before you help the Resistance to defeat them all. Backup is on the way. You just have to survive until then."

 

    "What do you have in mind?" she asks.

 

    "You're going to have to kill them. Assuming you manage to maim them with your inferior swordsmanship, they can get patched up again to attack you later with a vengeance. I knew this one guy who got sliced in half and fell down a shoot. Everyone thought he was dead. Later we found out that not only did he survive, he managed to get mechanical spider legs to replace his old ones making him even more dangerous."

 

    Rey hesitates.

 

    "Rey, I know that you don't like killing people. And yes, there are times when you can and should find a non-violent solution. But right now you need to ask yourself if you want to live or do you want to die."

 

    "The way I see it, you're best bet is to kill her. She'll never submit to you and she knows too much to just simply let her go."

 

    "I want to live."

 

    Anakin rests a ghostly hand on her shoulder. She can't feel it what with him not being physical and all, but she still appreciates the gesture all the same.

 

    "I'll do my best Supreme Leader." The Monk ends the conversation and looks at the other Knights with a nod.

 

    "You know what you need to do Rey," Anakin says softly.

 

    She nods and deactivates he light saber. The oddness of it all makes the Knights loosen their grip in mild confusion. That's all Rey needs as she focuses on the Knight with a spear in his hands. Drawing on all the practice she got from both Kass and Anakin, she wraps the Force around it and pulls. The Knights stare dumbly at the levitating spear before their brains catch up to reality.  They don't have long before Rey rushes it into the eye gaps in one of the Knights' masks. They're dead before the body hits the ground.

 

    The other Knights waste no time making a run for it. They can handle an inexperienced and out of shape fighter with no problem. But a murderous Force user? They've had Kylo Ren in their lives long enough not to mess with that.

 

    Unfortunately for them, one of the Storm Troopers realized their intent and fired a shot at the door panel effectively locking them all inside.

 

    Before she could talk herself out of it, Rey pries the spear out of the fallen Knight's body with the Force and lunges it into the rest of the Knights. Rey turns her saber on to put the Knights that don't die quickly out of their misery. Once the deed is done, Rey falls to her knees and cries.

 

    "Ma'am?" says one of the troopers as they walk over to her hunched form.

 

    "When will it all stop? When we are all dead and gone? When our blood paints the floor for parsecs and parsecs? There has to be a better way."

 

    The other trooper shrugs. "That's just the way it is, ma'am. I can't think of a single trooper who hasn't lived like that."

 

    Rey shakes her head. "I remember General Organa telling me of a time when problems were salved with words, not blasters. It _is_ possible. We just have to find a way to make it stick."

 

    "Maybe your right. I hope you are. But we can't find out if we're trapped in here."

 

    Rey stands up and wipes her face. "Yeah. You're right." She turns on her light saber and starts cutting a hole in the door.

* * *

 

    Meanwhile, hundreds of Storm Troopers look at the live feed. Some in shock and awe. Others in disbelief and outrage. West's unmasked face appears on the screen.

 

    "Attention my fellow Storm Troopers. I am FN-2233, a.k.a. West. Several weeks ago my friend KS-8391, otherwise known as Kass. He was a great friend to Mistress Rey and a help to for finding ways to make our lives better. Today I found out that Kylo Ren had him killed for daring to help kick him out of power because of his extreme abuses. Abuses that have only gotten worse as time goes on. So today I am going to stand with Mistress Rey in honor of my friend Kass. The man Supreme Kylo Ren brutally murdered and forced us to watch as he lay there dying on the training room floor."

 

    The feed cuts out after that leaving the rest of the troopers to digest what they just saw.

 

    One trooper stands up, puts on his armor (sans mask), and grabs a blaster.

 

    "Where are you going, FN-9876?" asks a trooper.

 

    "To help Mistress Rey."

 

    "Are you out of your mind? That's treason! The Supreme Leader will kill you!"

 

    "Look around you, KS-1108. The Resistance is here. And you know any plot to eliminate the Supreme Leader involves Hux, so the brass isn't going to back him either. So the only way for him to win with the Knghts gone is if the Storm Troopers fight for him. And I am not fighting for a man who will kill me just because he's grumpy when there is a woman who actually cares about our well being."

 

    "You are an FN trooper. Not a KS trooper. You haven't been battle hardened yet so you are still filled with these silly ideas of how things should be versus how they actually are."

 

    "No, KS-1108. I just haven't been brainwashed as thoroughly as you have." He turns to the others. "I'm going to help her. You guys can come with me or not."

 

    Several troopers, most of the FN troopers, get up and follow him out. FN-9876 look back at KS-1108 and the rest.

 

    "We won't join you, but we won't stop you either."

 

    FN-9876 grimaces knowing that it's the best he's going to get and leaves. His only hope is that he won't have to kill them later.

* * *

 

    Phasma's boot plant themselves firmly on the ground. This is the very moment she's been waiting for for the past year or so. In the distance she sees a familiar ginger man with a flank of bare-headed troopers in tow.

 

    "Impressive turn out," she says by way of greeting.

 

    "Yes well, even Storm Troopers grow tired of friendly fire," Hux remarks, "This is everyone willing to fight. The rest sympathize but are not going to risk fighting. That being said, they aren't going to fight unless the Supreme Leader says so."

 

    "And knowing my son, he's never going to ask for help." General Organa walks up to the group.

 

    "General," Hux greets.

 

    "General," she greets back, "We'll discuss the terms of your surrender later. Right now we have more pressing issues."

 

    "Yes, taming your violent man-child to keep him from killing everyone is rather pertinent."

 

    To General Organa's benefit, she doesn't so much as bat an eye at the snark. "I've put Captain Phasma on point for this mission seeing that she understand this base and the troopers better than anyone else here."

 

    Hux frowns, wanting to be the one on point, but concedes to her logic.

 

    Phasma takes over. "Hux, where's Ren?"

 

    "In his throne room, last I checked."

 

    "Okay then. General Organa, I need you to draw the remaining troopers away from the throne room. Keep it concentrated to the eastern side. The rest of the troopers and I will head to the throne room to help your Jedi."

 

    "Thank-you for doing this," General Organa says, "I know it must be difficult to attack your own soldiers."

 

    Phasma just shrugs. "Needs must. Just remember our bargain and you have nothing to worry about."

 

    "Bargain? What bargain?" Hux asks General Organa. She says nothing. He turns to Phasma.

 

    "Just get the other blow hards to the Resistance ship. They don't want you for anything except information."

 

    Hux looks at her offended. "Excuse me?"

 

    "Look, just go. Talk to the Resistance people and tell them what you know. It was the only way I could keep your neck off the chopping block. They weren't very happy with your 'attempt to help'."

 

    Hux presses his lips together and give a grim nod. "I see. Just ... be careful."

 

    "When am I not? I think you should worry about yourself. General Organa might be willing to give you grace, but the rest of the Resistance? They're looking for any reason to throw you into a dung heap."

 

    Hux nods again and heads off towards the Resistance where the other brass gather safely away from Ren. Part of Phasma - a small part to her credit - wishes she could join them.

 

    "All right troopers, head out. If you want to have a sporting chance at seeing tomorrow, we need to get over to Mistress Rey stat." Phasma's chest swells with pride as she sees the troopers get into formation is record speed. No matter how the day turns out, at least she'll have the satisfaction on knowing the Storm Trooper Program will go out with a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters left to go. Stay tuned!


	34. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final countdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite never seeing Rocky, I am in love with the soundtrack. One of these days, I should get around to seeing it.
> 
> Shout out to the epically awesome anoonzee. Thanks for taking a stab at this story despite your mixed feeling. And commenting.  
> Shout out to the esteemed cuddlesome. Knowing that you enjoy my story (which is based off of yours) is the best.
> 
> When I first started this story, I had a half formed idea to make a kinky Reylo story. Then (because I over think literally everything) it somehow turned into this epic quest for power over one's life with way more chapters than I planned. But here we are. The final chapter of the story. If you want to see plugs for my upcoming stories and related announcements, read the Author's Note in the next chapter.

    Rey walks with halting steps towards the thrown room. Her two trooper escorts - both much taller and more muscular than she - do very little to make her feel better. With Kylo, they could either be killed on the spot with the Force or used to kill her.

 

    At least no matter what happens this day, she'll never go back to that cell. Or his bed.

 

   With a shaking hand, Rey pushes the door to the throne room open. Inside the room, Kylo lounges in his chair amidst a sea of rubble and debris. Some of it definitely came from all the blasting going on outside while the rest seems to be Kylo's handiwork. Rey gingerly makes her way inside, hand firmly gripped  around her deactivated light saber.

 

    "Come to finish me off then?" Kylo drawls from his chair. He twirls his crackling light saber haphazardly.

 

    Rey shakes her head. "There's been more than enough death today."

 

    "Well you can't possibly be here to surrender." As if it illustrate his point, another explosion rocks the room. A beam falls from the ceiling and clatters to the floor.

 

    "No. I'm not. I don't want to have anymore to do with you, Kylo, but I'm sick and tired of all this bloodshed."

 

    "It's a shame. I saw the way you went after my Knights. It was a thing of beauty."

 

    Rey stands there shocked. "But they were part of your inner circle. They called you Master. Surely you care about their deaths."

 

    Kylo gestures around the room. There are scorch marks clearly from his light saber everywhere.

 

    "Of course I'm angry, Rey. I am absolutely livid. But I still love you. I'll give you one last chance to repent. Come on Rey. I'll fulfill your every want. Food, clothing, shelter, companionship. I'll never leave you like you were left alone on Jakku."

 

    Rey stands there looking at him confused. "I don't understand you. Why do you reject the love of those willing to give it but seek the love of those not willing to give it?"

 

    "You may not love me the way I hope, but you clearly have _some_ kind of love for me. Why else do you not want to kill me?"

 

    "I suppose ... I just have compassion for you."

 

    "Compassion. I can work with that."

 

    Rey recoils in disgust. "I'm not going anywhere with you. I have too much self-respect for that."

 

   Kylo gets a funny look on his face that Rey can't quite make. "I can see I'm not going to change your mind then. It's a shame, really. We could have been so good together."

 

    Before Rey can process what he just said, a sickening crunch sounds out. She whirls around to see both of her trooper companions dead - necks bent at an odd angle. She turns around just an invisible hand binds her around the middle. It hoists her up and pulls her at high speed towards Kylo's crackling beam. Rey barely has enough to time remember how to break out of a Force hold. She whips out her light saber, turning it on the blow the deadly blow just in the nick of time.

 

    Rey stumbles a bit as she gets into a fighting stance. She barely misses singeing her lips near the hilt of Kylo's saber. She immediately puts some distance between them.

 

    Kylo, very much not wanting to move, tries to use the Force to bring Rey to him again. However, Rey slips his hold more easily than the first time. Over and over he grabs her only for her to escape increasingly quicker each time. Realizing he's inadvertently helping her hone her skills, Kylo switches to a different tactic.

 

    He turns his focus to the rubble behind her. Then with practiced ease, he levitates several various sized chunks of building and hurls them at her head at lightening sped.

 

    To his surprise, Rey whirls around a beat before they hit her head and swings her light saber at them. Soon they are nothing more than dust.

 

    Kylo grabs several more chunks of rubble and continues to hurl them at Rey. She disintegrates them as they get closer. Had Rey been training with a light saber for years and years like he had, she could have easily done this all day until he ran out of things to throw. However, she's not and also has to take to ducking, dodging, bobbing, and weaving. It isn't long before she starts backing up. Unfortunately for her, Kylo is right behind her.

 

    Once she's in range, Kylo activates his light saber and prepares to lop off her head. Suddenly a blinding white light goes off right in front of his face. He yells in pain; the distraction causes him to drop the rubble.

 

    Rey whirls back around. She smothers a laugh at Kylo rubbing his eyes.

 

    "When did you learn how to make a Force flash?" he complains.

 

    "I didn't. I think that was Anakin."

 

    "Anakin?" he demands incredulously, "As in Anakin Skywalker? Lord Vader and my grandfather, Anakin Skywalker?"

 

    "Yes..." she says cautiously. "I mentioned this before."

 

    "No..." he says in shock. "No. NO! You're _LYING_!" He draws all of his strength to probe Rey's mind.

 

    Rey buckles at the brunt force of the intrusion. It's so different from the time he did it on _Starkiller_ base. That was like a firm yet gentle pressure. This? This is like spinning nails digging through her brain while being electrocuted at the same time. She pushes back with all her might, drilling her conscience deep into his mind until neither could tell where one ended and the other began

 

    Kylo stumbles upon the conversation Rey had with Anakin in the cell. He greedily tears into the memory like a pan seared moof steak. But all that enthusiasm fades away the more he looks at the memory. He watches on in shock and dismay as he hears his grandfather - the man he has worshiped for over a decade - reject both him and his crusade.

 

    As Kylo's tenterhooks ease from Rey's mind, she pushes her advantage and pushes a horrifying image in his mind. He sees the prone forms of his father, his mother, and even Rey lie still and bleeding at his feet. His hands are covered with their gore. Kylo looks up at the sky to see his grandfather looming over him.

 

    "Look, Grandfather! I did it! Aren't you proud of me?"

 

    Anakin looks at him with thinly veiled disgust and disdain. He shakes his head before turning around to leave.

 

    "Grandfather? Grandfather! Don't leave me! I did it for you! I did it all for you!"

 

    Unable to stand it any more, Kylo lunging out of Rey's mind as quickly as possible. The mental whiplash disorients them both and they collapse on the floor writhing in agony. Kylo recovers first, a potent rage that he hasn't felt since the day he first went over to the Dark side fills him. His whole world shrinks down to Rey laying on the floor willing herself not to puke.

 

    Kylo is filled with an energy he did not have before and rushes towards her - light saber activated and ready to kill. He's so focused on Rey that he doesn't notice Phasma and several other troopers storm in, blasters a-blazing. Without hesitating, Phasma fires off a bolt striking Kylo right in the shoulder.

 

    Kylo falls down gripping his shoulder. He looks up to see several troopers aiming their blasters right at him. The troopers look down on him remembering everything he;d ever done to them or their friends and open fire. Kylo, a much bigger target than he used to be, struggles to deflect as many shots as possible.

 

    In their anger, the Storm Troopers completely forget about Rey. Luckily, Anakin is able to use the Force and create a small shield around her until she comes to.

 

    Unfortunately, Kylo has not forgotten about her. Rey comes to just has Kylo begins to run out of breath. Several blaster shots have already reduced his robes to tatters. So as a last ditch effort, Kylo Force pushes the troopers away - just enough to make them unable to shoot for a few moments. He then grabs Rey and holds his light saber to her neck.

 

    "If you shoot, you'll kill her!" he screams, "And you wouldn't dare kill the _only_ person who's been looking out for you."

 

    The troopers hesitate. Even Phasma, who's largely indifferent to Rey's existence, lowers her blaster.

 

    Rey at this point is mostly alert. Once she realizes Kylo's plan to use her as a meat shield, Rey relaxes her very heavy body, letting herself become dead weight. Kylo, who's muscles have pretty much atrophied away, loses his grip on his light saber and comes crashing down. Rey quickly grabs his fallen light saber and thwacks him hard on the temple.

 

    Kylo is out like a light.

 

    Phasma steps forward to nudge Kylo with the toe of her boot. "Is he dead?"

 

    "No." Rey says as she tries to calm her pounding heart, "Just out cold."

 

    The troopers look at each other, murmuring in disbelief. Whether it's because they lived or Kylo didn't die, Rey isn't sure.

 

    Phasma presses her commlink. "General Organa, he's been subdued." There's a beat as General Organa responds. "Roger. Over and out."

 

    Phasma reaches into a pack around her waist and pulls out a pair of manacles. She quickly (and gleefully) clasps them around her wrists.

 

    "Do those block his connection to the Force?" Rey asks.

 

    "No, they simply restrain them. General Organa has some Ysalmiri on board. She'd have sent them with us, but that would have handicapped you too. Or Ren could have just killed thm."

 

    Rey hums in agreement. "So how are we going to get him there?"

 

    "How well do you think you can levitate him out of here?"

 

    Rey makes the so-so sign.

 

    "Yeah, I thought so." Phasma sighs. "It doesn't matter. General Organa has dispatched transportation. All we have to do is make sure he doesn't move."

 

    Rey considers the hoard of trigger-happy soon-to-be-ex-Storm Troopers. "Somehow I think we'll manage."

* * *

 

   They don't have to wait very long. Five minutes later, a handful of Resistance hurry in with a hover pad. With Rey's help, they manage to put the obese man on the thing and strap him in.

 

    "Wow," one of them whistles appreciatively, "404 pounds according to this readout. That's an awful lot of person."

 

    Rey eyes the hover pad nervously. "It's also a scale?"

 

    "Well yeah. We use it to move heavy cargo. And since the limit is 500 pounds, there is a scale function."

 

    Rey has no idea how much she weighs and has no desire to find out just quite yet.

 

    They're halfway to the Resistance ship with General Hux approaches.

 

    "Come to help us move the lard mountain?" Phasma teases.

 

    "Ah, but you're doing such a lovely job all by yourself."

 

    Rey just rolls her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

 

    "I heard that Ren's been captured and wanted to come by and gloat."

 

    "Are you sure that's wise? Aggravating a crazy person with anger management issues?"

 

    "No, I plan on waiting until he's safely secured by those lizards before doing that. I didn't get as far in life as I did by being stupid."

 

    Rey rolls her eyes again.

 

    "What I don't understand is why did you let him live?"

 

    "Some of us don't actually like killing people."

 

    "Surprising, coming from you. You grew up in a nigh lawless backwater world. Surely you've killed people before you came here."

 

    "I was a scavenger. Scavengers by nature don't kill. We sift through what others have thrown away and find another use for it."

 

    Phasma chuckles. "It's almost philosophical in a way."

 

    Rey just shrugs."So why aren't you in handcuffs, General Hux?"

 

    "It's part of a deal with General Organa. I'm free to do what I please so long as I stay on Corsucant until my trial."

 

     Rey can imagine all the many ways that could go horribly wrong.

 

    They finally reach the ship where Kylo is starting to regain consciousness. No one notices as he quietly takes stock of his surroundings. He takes in the Resistance ship, the helmet-free Storm Troopers, a weary yet happy Rey, and Hux. The moment Kylo's eyes land on Hux, his vision goes red.

 

    Hux is in a very good mood until an invisible vice clamps down hard around his neck.

 

    "You!" Kylo snarls, "This is all your fault! I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

 

    Kylo trashes against his restraints. They hold, but Rey isn't sure for how much longer. And despite just winning a fight against him, Rey can't help but to freeze up. The sheer possibility of going back to living have Kylo's prisoner and consort is too much. Fortunately Phasma is there ready to bean him into unconsciousness.

 

    "I always wanted to do that," she muses.

* * *

     Later Rey lays down in her quarters with the door open. They are not as lavish as her old quarters with Kylo, and she has to share them with Poe (who snores). But Rey is glad to be here all the same.

 

    "Settling in well?"

 

    Rey looks up to see Anakin standing nearby.

 

    "Yeah. I guess so. I just feel like I'm in a dream and when I wake up, I'll be back in that cell. Or that the past year never happened and I'm still on D'Qar."

 

    Anakin hums in understanding. "You've been through a lot. I'm rather impressed you're taking it so well."

 

    She laughs. "That's because I couldn't afford to process it. But now that I can. I probably will be later."

 

    "Fair enough."

 

    "I have a question though."

 

    "Go on."

 

    "How long does a Jedi mind trick work?"

 

    "Until the person does the thing you want them to do."

 

    "And what if it's a long-term thing?"

 

    "Like what you did with the Knights and my grandson."

 

    Rey nods guiltily.

 

    "For a few weeks or so. After that, it becomes a habit."

 

    "So the Knights could have come back to terrorize the troopers, and Kylo could have stopped eating so much. Don't beat yourself up about it. Yes, it may not have been the best of things to do, but given the circumstances, I think it can be excused."

 

    Rey gives a wry grin. "I guess so. But I'm still no better than they are. Once the Resistance finds out everything that I've done, they won't look at me the same way."

 

    Anakin's face grows tender as a bends down to Rey's level. "You _are_ better than them. And do you know how I know?"

 

    "How?"

 

    "Because you take the time to self-reflect, to look at your failures and success and think, 'How can I be better?' The Knights and Kylo, on the other hand, were far too self absorbed to be better than they were."

 

   Rey curls up on the bed and pulls the blanket over herself. "Anakin, does it get better?"

 

    Anakin thinks back to his days as a slave, of coming home to his slaughtered mother, his wife dead, and his body burned. Then he thinks of the joy he felt discovering her children lived. He remembers the Force ghosts of his victims finally forgiving him. He thinks about Rey and how she looks to him for comfort despite knowing his past.

 

    "Yeah. In time, it gets better."

 

    Rey finally relaxes and let's herself begin to process everything she went throw. She looks at Anakin. He smiles warmly at her - the way she used to imagine her own father might smile at her.

 

    She feels safe enough to finally cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a wild ride from start to finish. Thanks everyone for your kind words of encouragements, the hits, the kudos, and the bookmarks. I'm glad I could share this weirdness with you.
> 
>  
> 
>    
> I had fun writing the ending fight scene. I got to whip out my old katana to choreograph it.
> 
> There will be a sequel to this story as soon as I figure out how I want to go about doing it.


	35. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To my readers

Dear lovelies,

 

Thank-you so much for all of this love for my story. I still cannot believe it got a well-liked as it did. I appreciate you all so much. That being said, I hope that the many stories I'll write and post here will be also well received.

 

Some of you might have noticed that I have two psueds, this one (Munchies), and another one (IHatePlotHoles). That's because I'll be posting two kinds of stories: kinky and kink free. The kinky ones go under Munchies, and the rest for IHatePlotHoles (for those of you who liked my story but wish there wasn't all this feederism in it.)

 

I'll be working on two stories next (summaries below) - one for each of my psueds - but neither will have a posting schedule. (I have college, work, and family obligations) but rest assured that I will will try to post once every week or two weeks and neither story will be abandoned.

 

>  
> 
> _The Call of Ice_ , by IHatePlotHoles
> 
> A Jotunn!Loki story. AU taking place after _The Avengers_.
> 
> Humiliated, bleeding, and stripped of his magic, Loki faces certain death from Odin's judgement. But help comes from an unlikely source giving Loki another chance at life.
> 
>  
> 
> _Five Orange Pips_ , by Munchies
> 
> A BBC Sherlock story based on the Sherlock story _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes: The Five Orange Pips_. Season 3 AU (because Mofftis, you two have hecked up this show and it makes me mad).
> 
> Back from the dead, Sherlock arrives in a London he doesn't recognize. Lestrade's retired, Sally Donovan is the new DI, Molly's in a stable relationship, and John is getting engaged. Sherlock gives up hope for ever reconnecting with the people he's hurt until Mary, John's fiance, comes to him with an envelope filled with five orange pips.

 

I'm looking for beta-readers and Brit-pickers (because I don't speak that kind of English). If you'd like to give an aspiring writer a hand, shoot me a message.

 

Thanks for reading!

 

Munchies (IHatePlotHoles)


End file.
